Seguindo o destino
by littledark
Summary: Uma nova rapariga chega à cidade, e com ela, vêm problemas...Será que os Bladebreakers irão conseguir provar que a amizade consegue vencer tudo? Sophie regressa e com ela parecem vir respostas a parte do mistério de Anina...
1. O começo

Seguindo o destino

Oi! Esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso espero que não me critiquem muito! Basicamente a história inclui novos dados sobre a vida de Kai, novas personagens e novos desafios. Será que os campeões mundiais vão conseguir provar que a amizade pode vencer tudo? Notas: "..." para pensamentos, -... para falas

**Só um aviso: as personagens de beyblade não me pertencem, apenas alguns OC´s que vão aparecer, mas no fim eu digo quais são. **

**A fic passa-se a seguir à fase Beyblade VForce.**

**A fic é dedicada ao Firekai e à Cris.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**VOZ-**Está tudo preparado?

**VOZ 2- **Sim mestre Voltaire. Ela já está a caminho.

**VOLTAIRE-**Tem a certeza de que ela não sabe de nada Boris? Acha que a consegue preparar?

**BORIS-**Sim senhor. Está tudo a correr conforme o planeado.

**VOLTAIRE-**Ainda bem. Não quero erros, sobretudo com ela...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No dojo da família de Tyson: **

**AVÔ-**Então Tyson! Que cara é essa! Devias estar a treinar!

**TYSON- **Como que cara é essa? É quase meio-dia e eles ainda não apareceram?

**RAY- **Estás assim com tantas saudades?

**TYSON- **Ray, Max, até que em fim!

**MAX-**O avião atrasou-se, mas como já chegámos,...

**TYSON interrompe- **Já podemos ir comer!

( Caiem todos tipo anime)

**RAY- **O . O' É bom ver ...

**MAX– **O . O' Que sentiu saudades nossas...

**AVÔ- **Calma aí Tyson! Os teus amigos acabaram de chegar e só pensas em comer?

**TYSON- **Mas estou em fase de crescimento!

**AVÔ- **Nem penses! Só quando eles estiverem prontos.

**TYSSON- **Oh! Andem, despachem-se!

**Na mesa, Tyson ia para o 11ºprato, enquanto Ray e Max o fitavam boquiabertos. **

**TYSON- **Isto está óptimo!

**RAY,MAX E AVÔ- **...

**RAY- **Já me tinha esquecido do quanto ele comia!

**MAX- **Acho que estou a ficar enjoado. -.-

**KENNY- **Parece que o Tyson está bem disposto!

**RAY- **Oh! Olá Kenny.

**MAX- **Kenny! Como vais? Preciso mesmo de falar contigo e com a Dizzi.

**KENNY- **Tudo bem. Que se passou?** –diz ligando o portátil.**

**DIZZI- **Olá rapazes? Que se passa?

**MAX-**É que aconteceu uma coisa com o Draciel.

**TYSSON-**O que é que aconteceu?

**MAX- **Quando fui ter com o Ray ao canal, (aquele que aparece em Beyblade) fui de encontro com umarapariga...

**TYSON-**E ela era bonita?

**Todos**- T.T

**AVÔ- **Parece que o assunto não é comigo. Alguma coisa, é só chamar.** –sai da sala**

**KENNY- **Continua Max.

**MAX- **Bem, aí nós caímos ao chão. Ela levantou-se e começou a correr. Mas o estranho é que o Dracielcomeçou a brilhar e a ficar quente. Eu fiquei tão surpreso que o deixei cair dentro do canal.

**RAY- **É verdade. Fui eu que a tive de ir buscar. .

**TYSON- **Deixaste-a cair? Essa é boa. Ela devia ser mesmo gira!

**DIZZI ignorando Tyson- **Max, o Draciel poderia ter ficado danificado?

**MAX- **Acho que não. Mas parecia nervoso.

**RAY-**É era muito esquisito.

**KENNY- **De qualquer maneira eu vou dar uma olhadela.

**MAX- **Obrigada Kenny.

**DIZZI-**E?

**MAX- **Obrigada Dizzi.

**DIZZI- **Muito melhor!

**TYSON- **Alguém quer sobremesa?

**Todos- **T.T

**TYSON-**O Kai não vinha hoje?

**RAY- **Vocês sabem como é que ele é. Deve ter ido dar uma volta.

Enquanto os outros Bladebreakers se divertiam, um rapaz de cabelo bicolor, caminhava imerso nos seus pensamentos. Há muito que já devia estar com a sua equipa, mas estava demasiado preocupado.

**KAI**- "Alguma coisa está mal, muito mal. Ultimamente o avô tem andado muito contente, muito distraído, e quase não fica em casa. De um momento para o outro passa a mandar as empregadas às compras, e agora decide ir de férias. Muito estranho... Será que tem algum plano? Não, não é isso. Há algo mais, mas o quê?"

**VOZ- **Largue-me! Eu já disse que não vou!

**VOZ 2- **Sê razoável! Para onde irias? Volta para casa.

**KAI**- "Esta voz...Não pode! Boris está na Rússia!"**- começa a correr até que encontra uma rapariga a ser agarrada por homem que ele conhecia, o mesmo homem que o tinha maltratado tantas vezes, o mesmo homem que, juntamente com o avô o tinha convencido a atraiçoar a equipa: Boris. **

**VOZ- **Eu já disse que não volto! Não sou nenhum objecto que possam usar quando lhes apetece. Não vou para um lugar onde não sou bem vinda, onde têm medo de mim.

**BORIS**- "Rapariga chata!" Já disse que está tudo bem, foi apenas um incidente lamentável, AGORA VOLTE.

**VOZ- **Ai! Está a magoar-me! Deixe-me ir.

**KAI- **Raptando raparigas, Boris? Devia ter vergonha!

**BORIS- **Não te metas onde não és chamado! Sê um bom menino e vai ter com os pirralhos da tua equipa.

**KAI- **Eu já disse para a largar, e não vou falar duas vezes.** –diz de cara fechada, mas em posição de combate.**

**VOZ- **Largue-me Boris. Está em desvantagem, e desta vez, não vou precisar de me cansar.

**BORIS- **Tudo bem, mas eu voltarei.**- diz largando o pulso da rapariga, que por sinal estava vermelho e inchado e vai-se embora. **

**VOZ- **Já vai tarde. Muito obrigada ...KAI

**KAI- **Ò.Ó Como sabe o meu nome.

**VOZ- **Sabendo!** –diz com um lindo sorriso que deixa Kai um pouco perturbado- **Bolas, ele tem muita força!**- isto apertando o pulso.**

**KAI- **" Porque estou a ficar assim? Não faz sentido!" Quem és tu?

**VOZ- **Podes chamar-me de Ana. Ai!

**KAI- segurando a mão dela, o que faz ambos corar- **O pulso está dorido, nada de grave. Boris disse que não tinhas para onde ir. É verdade?

**ANA- baixando os olhos- **Eu estava com eles numa casa, suponho que terei de voltar para lá...

**KAI- **Tenho um amigo que nos vai alojar. Penso que há espaço para mais um.**- dizendo isto, segue sempre em frente, mas espia a rapariga pelo canto dos olhos. **"O que será que Boris queria com ela? Fará parte de algum plano? Só espero que venha... mas que raio se está a passar comigo? Eu não a conheço de lado nenhum. Nunca me tinha sentido assim! Estarei doente?"

**ANA- **Kai! Espere!**- este parou, mas não se voltou para trás- **Achas que não se vão importar?

**KAI- **Se não vieres nunca vais saber. "Porque será que o meu coração está a bater tanto?"**- recomeça a andar- **É melhor não demorares.

**ANA- **"Que mal-educado! Bem, mas ele salvou-me e vai ajudar-me..." Então eu vou! "Bolas! Ele anda rápido!Tenho de correr se o quiser apanhar. Será que está tudo bem com ela? O melhor é eu verificar quando chegarmos."

**Mesmo com algumas dúvidas, Ana optou por segui-lo. A sua vida tinha dado uma grande reviravolta, não podia desperdiçar esta oportunidade. Mesmo assim, estava com medo, não conhecia a cidade, e muito menos em quem confiar, mas aquele rapaz fazia sentir-se segura. **

**KAI- **"Ela veio. Porque será que estou tão contente?" É melhor andares rápido. Boris não deve demorar.**- viu-a concordar com a cabeça. Mesmo não querendo admitir, não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela: tinha pele clara, que contrastava com o cabelo muito negro, comprido e ondulado. Tinha uma boca rosada, e mantinha uma expressão quase inexpressiva, mas, através dos seus olhos, de um verde muito escuro, podia perceber que ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos. **"Engraçado. Acho que já vi essa expressão em algum lugar.Temuns olhos tão tristes... E está tão calada! Uma rapariga normal já estaria farta de fazer perguntas!"** - lembrou-se de Hillary- **Está tudo bem?**- a pergunta saíra de repente. Desde quando se preocupava tanto com alguém?**

**ANA- **Está .Não se passa nada**.- suspirou. – **Quanto tempo achas que conseguirei esconder-me?

**KAI- **Sinceramente, nenhum. Boris e Voltaire a esta hora já sabem para onde vamos. Eles não deixam ninguémescapar tão facilmente.-** replicou com frieza.**

**ANA- **Porque falas assim do teu avô?

**KAI- **Nada que te diga respeito. " Ele nunca foi meu avô. Espera aí!" Como sabes que Voltaire é o meu avô?

**ANA- **Sabendo. Mais tarde explico.

A resposta não o convenceu, mas teve a certeza de que ela iria cumprir o que dissera. Não podia apressar as coisas com ela, disso tinha a certeza. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso: gostava daquela companhia, daquele ar de mistério. Sempre queria ver a cara de Tyson quando os visse chegar...

**E então? Eu sei que o capítulo não foi muito bom, mas foi mesmo preciso, para poder explicar algumas coisas que vão acontecer. **

**Ana, (bem, ela não é mesmo Ana, mas isso fica para depois ) é um OC. Vai ser uma das personagens centrais. É mito poderosa, mas se disser mais alguma coisa, vou estragar a surpresa. **

**Quem será a rapariga, se é uma, em que ela estava a pensar? Será que o Kai se apaixonou? **

**Por favor, deixem reviews! **


	2. Apresentações e segredo

**Seguindo o destino: **

Acontecimentos:

Kai continuava a observar Ana. Todo aquele ar de mistério à sua volta causava-lhe sensações novas. Parecia que os seus olhos não lhe obedeciam.

**KAI- **Estamos a chegar.

**ANA- **Ainda bem. Espero que ninguém se importe de que eu fique lá... Mas quem é o teu amigo?

**KAI- **Tyson. Já deves ter ouvido falar.

ANA- Na verdade só sei que é o actual campeão de Beyblade e que faz parte dos Bladebreakers. Não sei mais nada.   
KAI- "Como é possível? Praticamente todos sabem tudo sobre Tyson" Não jogas Beyblade? 

**ANA- **Jogo, porquê?

**KAI- **Então como não sabes nada sobre ele? É natural que um bom beyblader o quisesse defrontar ou saber tudo sobre ele. Se Boris anda atrás de ti, deves ter alguma qualidade.

**ANA- **Simplesmente não sou de cá. Vim de longe, não falavam muito de Beyblade por lá... "Na verdade era proibido. Quem me dera poder contar-te Kai, mas se o fizer posso pôr-te em problemas"

Entretanto, no dojo...

**TYSON- **O Kai está a demorar tanto! Até parece a Hillary quando se vai arranjar para sair...

**MAX-** Por falar nisso, onde é que ela está?

**KENNY-** A Hillary foi à Austrália com os pais. Parece que eles tiveram uma reunião de negócios e decidiram levá-la com eles.

**RAY- **Coitado do Tyson! Deve estar com saudades dela. Afinal começaram a namorar logo depois do torneio...

**FLASHBACK**

**HILLARY- **Tyson! Tu conseguiste! Vences-te o Zeo! –**diz pulando no pescoço dele, ficando depois muito vermelha. –** Desculpa Tyson.

**TYSON- **Não há problema... Hillary, posso falar contigo?

**HILLARY- **Cla...Claro... "O que será que ele quer?"

**Tyson deu-lhe a mão e levou-a para fora do estádio, até um jardim.**

**TYSON- **Hillary, queres namorar comigo?

**HILLARY- **"Que se passa? Parece que o meu coração quer saltar fora do meu peito. E se der errado? E se ele não estiver a falar a sério? E se..." – **mas não teve tempo de acabar de pensar, porque Tyson aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um leve beijo.**

**TYSON- **Desculpa Hillary. Mas precisava de fazer isto. Eu devia saber que tu não gostavas de mim...- **começando a afastar-se.**

**HILLARY- **Espera Tyson! Eu gosto de ti! Sempre gostei. Apenas tinha medo...- **e faz aquilo que sempre quisera fazer, corresponde ao beijo de Tyson.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**TYSON- **Eu? Sentir saudades? Deves estar a gozar...- **diz completamente corado.**

**RAY- **Pois...

**TYSSON- **Ai é? E tu e a Mariah?- **desta vez foi Ray que corou, mas antes de poder replicar, o avô de Tyson aparece.**

**AVÔ- **Ei, Tyson! O Kai está a chegar! E vem bem acompanhado!

**TYSON-** O quê? Que queres dizer?

**AVÔ**- Vem tu ver.

**TYSON, RAY, MAX E KENNY- **Não acredito! O Kai vem com uma rapariga! o . O

**AVÔ-** O que é que eu vos dizia?

**TYSON gritando**- Ei, Kai! Não nos apresentas a tua namorada?

KAI- O . Ò "Um dia ainda te mato Tyson!" 

**ANA muito corada-** Prazer em conhecer-vos. O meu nome é Ana, e, er, eu não sou namorada do Kai...

**KENNY** ( o único que já tinha recuperado do choque)- Bem, er, muito prazer. Não ligues ao Tysson. Mas o que é que uma rapariga tão, er,...

**TYSON- **Bonita?

**KENNY-** Não! Quer dizer, sim, quer dizer, não, quer dizer, o que eu queria dizer?

**RAY-** Er, deixa para lá. – **baixo para Tyson-** Lembra-te de que tens namorada!- Ana, o que ele queria perguntar era o que estavas a fazer com o Kai, não é Max?

**MAX boquiaberto e a tentar disfarçar-** É, é isso mesmo...

**ANA não sabendo se devia rir ou corar**- É que o Kai ajudou-me a sair de um problema e disse-me que talvez vocês me pudessem deixar passar aqui a noite...

**AVÔ-** É claro que sim**!- enquanto já a empurrava para dentro.** - Vamos sobe!

**TYSON-** Logo vi! Era bonita e simpática de mais para ser namorada do mandão.

**KAI-** Cala a boca. Temos problemas.

**MAX-** Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?

**KAI-** Boris andava atrás dela.-** conta o que se passou.**

**RAY-** Sério? O que será que ele queria?

**KAI-** Não faço ideia.

**TYSON- **Então o melhor é perguntar a ela.

**KENNY-** Por mais incrível que pareça, tiveste uma boa ideia, Tyson.

**TYSSON-** O . O'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entretanto no quarto ...**

**ANA**- Muito obrigada senhor Granger.

**AVÔ-** De nada, mas podes chamar-me de Avô.

**ANA-** Er, Avô, podia deixar-me um pouco sozinha? Eu precisava fazer uma coisa...

**AVÔ-** Não há problema. –** diz saindo.**

**ANA- **"Até que enfim!"- **nisto, uma sombra aparece ao lado dela-** Está tudo bem? Felizmente não tivemos que lutar. O Kai foi muito gentil.

**VOZ na sombra-** Não fez mais do que a sua obrigação. E se queres saber, devíamos ir embora. Não sabes o trabalhão que tive para os bit- bichos não nos denunciarem.

**ANA-** Sabes, às vezes acho que tens alguma coisa contra os Hiwaritari e contra os Bladebreakers. Devíamos estar agradecidas.

**VOZ-** Já disse que não fazem mais do que a sua obrigação**- entredentes-** se não fossem eles os dois nunca nos teríamos separado e tu nunca terias sofrido tanto...

**ANA-** Disseste alguma coisa?

**VOZ-** Não nada. O que vais fazer agora?

**ANA-** Esperar. **– disse voltando-se para uma pequena janela e ficando ambas em** **silêncio-** Não há mais nada a fazer. Já tomei a minha decisão. Agora é seguir o meu destino.

**VOZ-** " Quem me dera poder contar-te a verdade, mas é demasiado cruel. Só espero que um dia me perdoes, por estar a esconder-te isto, e por ter sido culpada"- Espero que não te arrependas da tua decisão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Numa luxuosa mansão...**

**VOLTAIRE- **Como? Deixas-te a fugir? Depois de todos estes meses de treinos, ela não se afeiçoou a ti? O que aconteceu para ela se ir embora?

**BORIS-** Perdão senhor, mas ela sentiu os sentimentos dos outros beybladers, e diga-se de passagem, não gostou do que sentiu. O senhor sabe que seria impossível capturá-las, além de que o seu neto apareceu e ...

**VOLTAIRE-** O meu neto apareceu? Ora, ora... Talvez nem tenha corrido tudo tão mal. Afinal, teriam de se encontrar! Ah!Ah!Ah! Finalmente poderei concretizar a minha promessa, Serena, e ao mesmo tempo, voltar a aproximar-me do meu neto. Sem dúvida, planeaste tudo muito bem...

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo... **

**Qual será o segredo da rapariga, se o é, com quem Ana estava a falar?**

**Quem é Serena e qual a ligação com todos estes mistérios? Se querem saber, não percam os próximos capítulos!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas a Fanfiction mudou as palavras passe de alguns dos membros, e o meu também foi afectado. Também houve um problema com o segundo capítulo da última vez… Obrigada pela compreensão. **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Firekai- Ainda bem que gostaste. Vou tentar seguir as tuas dicas.(desta vez não deu porque já estava com o capítulo pronto e não tenho tempo para mudar…) Bem, já expliquei a causa dos problemas da última actualização… Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo e que continues a ler.**

**Ah! Obrigada pelo aviso acerca do Tyson!**

**KainaGranger- Obrigada pelo review! Ainda bem que me avisou acerca de Tyson! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!**

**Por favor: Deixem reviews! **


	3. Revelaçõesparte I

**Revelações parte I:**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**O Kai levou Ana até à casa de Tyson, onde vão ficar. O Kai contou aos outros bladebreakers que ela estava a ser perseguida por Boris e decidem perguntar-lhe o que se passa. Entretanto, Ana conversa com uma rapariga escondida pelas sombras e diz-lhe que tem de seguir o seu destino. Boris diz a Voltaire que Kai ajudou Ana a fugir e este fica satisfeito, e diz que Serena planeou tudo muito bem.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No quarto do dojo de Tyson:**

**ANA- **Acho melhor voltares. Não quero levantar suspeitas.

**VOZ- **Tens razão. **– diz suspirando - ** Ana, espero que sejas feliz aqui. Sabes que não concordo com a tua decisão. Seria bem mais fácil se tivesses denunciado Boris ao senhor Voltaire. Tenho a certeza de que ele não sabia de nada. Desculpa-me por não te ter podido ajudar.

**ANA- **A culpa não foi tua. Eu é que não te contei. Sabes muito bem o que podia ter acontecido se libertasse a minha raiva…

**VOZ- "**Mas a minha missão era proteger-te, e não deixar-te ser mal tratada. Fui fraca. Falhei em relação às duas…**" **Bem, vou indo. **Nisto, surge um pequeno clarão, e só se vê apenas uma figura, a de uma rapariga a chorar silenciosamente, olhando através da janela, mas com os olhos fixos num local deserto.**

**ANA- **Vou ter de ser corajosa. A partir de agora vai correr tudo bem.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No quintal:**

**RAY – **E então, o que lhe perguntamos?

**MAX – **O que está a fazer por estes lados. Se ela quiser falar, acabará por contar o que se passa.

**KENNY – **Talvez, mas temos de ir com calma. Afinal ela não nos conhece de lado nenhum. Não podemos simplesmente chegar à beira dela e perguntar o que é que estava a fazer com um doido varrido…

**TYSON**- Estás a falar do Kai ou do Boris?

**KAI**- O.Õ

**RAY-** O melhor é teres cuidado Tyson, ou ainda te matam…

**ANA-** Quem, posso saber?

**Todos menos o Kai**- Ah! Assustaste-nos!

**ANA-** Desculpem! Não era minha intenção. Mas vocês são muito engraçados!

**TYSON- **Er, Ana, …tu não és daqui, pois não?

**ANA**- Não. **"**Será que eles desconfiam de alguma coisa?**"**

**RAY- **Er, e, er, o que fazes por aqui?

**ANA-** Já percebi- baixando os olhos- PORQUE É QUE NÃO PERGUNTAM LOGO O QUE QUEREM?PORQUE É QUE NÃO DIZEM A VERDADE?- **nessa altura já estava vermelha de raiva, e com os olhos a transbordarem de lágrimas.**

**KENNY baixinho- **Acho que nos enganámos.

**MAX-** Er, o que é que tu fazias com o Boris?

**ANA-** Estava a cumprir ordens.

**KAI**- Que ordens?

**ANA- **Eu tinha…

**AVÔ entrando de repente e mal disposto**- Visita para Ana e Kai.

**ANA**- Oh meu Deus! Eles vieram!

**KAI**- Quem é?

**AVÔ**- O senhor Voltaire.-**diz com ar de desagrado.- **Está à vossa espera lá fora.

**KAI**- Não precisas de ir se não quiseres.

E

**ANA**- Mas eu tenho de ir. Tenho de saber a verdade e tenho de enfrentar os meus problemas.-**diz tentando parecer decidida, mas sem conseguir enganar ninguém.**

**TYSON**- Nós também vamos.

**ANA-**?

**RAY**- Isso mesmo!

**MAX- **Podes contar connosco!

**KENNY- **Ninguém te vai fazer mal. Nós não te vamos deixar sozinha, não é malta?

**Todos (o Kai só acenou com a cabeça)-** Podes crer!

**ANA**- Obrigada! **"**De qualquer maneira nunca estou sozinha. Espero que a ela tenha razão e que tudo não passe de um erro…um erro que deixa marcas e dores.**"**

**KAI**- **"** Não sei quais são os planos do meu avô, mas ele não vai conseguir usar mais ninguém.**"**

**RAY- "**Coitada! O que se passará com ela? Logo agora que ela nos ia contar tudo…**"**

**MAX- " **Mesmo sendo o avô do Kai, não consigo deixar de o odiar. Como é que se pode fazer isto? Usar o próprio neto e causar tanto medo a alguém?**"**

**KENNY- " **Quem me dera poder analisar o beyblade dela!**"**

**TYSON- "** Espero que aquele velho não demore muito! Estou cheio de fome!**"**

**AVÔ**-**"**Que lata! Quem é que ele pensa que é para me dar ordens?**"**

**E foi entregue aos seus pensamentos que todos se dirigiram para fora de casa, onde uma grande limusina preta os aguardava…**

**AVISO:**

**No capítulo anterior eu apresentei uma nova personagem, a Serena. É só para avisar que vai haver um outro personagem com um nome muito parecido, e eu não queria causar confusão!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kaina Granger- Ainda bem que gostaste!. Ainda não foi desta que descobriste quem foi! Mas não te preocupes, em principio vou dizer quem é nos próximos capítulo!(Alminha:Não confies nela! Ana- Oh!Cala-te! Estás a tentar fazer-me ficar mal é? Alma: Estou só a dizer a verdade! Ana: (com um machado) Vamos ver se é verdade que as almas não morrem! Alma- Socorro!) Bem, continuando, a pessoa, se é que o é que está a falar com ela já revelou algumas coisas, que está a protegê-la; que embora não goste dos Hiwaritari, confia em Voltaire; que fez uma promessa e que algo de mau se passou. Será que com o clarão já sabes dizer quem/o que é? Já leste o aviso? Vai ser importante!**

**Esqueci-me de dizer que adoro a tua fic: a vida e a morte!**

**Bjx, e não te esqueças dos reviews!**

**FireKai- Bem, cá está o capítulo! Os segredos continuam, e a verdade é que alguns vão continuar durante algum tempo.**

**É verdade, o que foi aquilo com a Hikari? Eu bem disse que era melhor criares um clube de fãs! Um dia nem podes sair à rua!lol**

**Bjx e deixa reviews, ok?**

**Sophie Asakura- Oi! Não te preocupes! A verdade é que às vezes também choro nas fics! XD. Pronto, ok, nem só nas fics! Em filmes telenovelas,…enfim, acho que se juntassem todas as minhas lágrimas dava para formar um rio! Por outro lado, também tenho ataques de riso muito frequentemente!**

**Como disse à Kaina, vou tentar dizer tudo rapidamente. Em princípio, no próximo capítulo vou revelar quem é a Serena!Não percas!lol**

**Bjx, e manda um review, ok?**

**James Hiwatari- Oi James! Não me respondeste! Olha, não consegui deixar review na tua fic! Também te adicionei ao msn!**

**Eu encontrei um texto da Greenpeace muito engraçado…queres que to envie? Se quiseres podes aproveitá-lo para a fic. É só uma ideia.**

**Bjx e deixa reviews, ok?**

**E está tudo!**

**Agora, o choro do costume: POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	4. RevelaçõesparteII

**Revelações parte II:**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Ana acaba a conversa com a rapariga da sombra e fala sobre algo que aconteceu enquanto estava com Boris. Entretanto os bladebreakers tentam decidir uma maneira de perguntar a Ana o que se passa e acabam por decidir rodear o assunto, mas Ana fica revoltada. O avô de Tyson aparece e diz que Voltaire chegou e quer falar com Ana e Kai, e todos decidem ir com ela.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANA- "**É agora. Vou saber a verdade.**"- diz enquanto se dirige para a grande limusina à sua frente, de onde saia agora um homem de porte altivo, embora já tivesse alguma (ok, muita)idade.**

**VOLTAIRE- **Olá. Então criança, o que se passou para me abandonares?

**KAI- "** Como é que ele pode? É tão falso! Ele só está a usá-la, mas…parece tão verdadeiro…Ele nunca foi assim para mim…- **disse sentindo uma dor no coração - **ciúmes? Será isso? Tenho ciúmes de uma menina? Ela deve ser uns três ou quatro anos mais nova do que eu, e está assustada, e eu só penso em mim… mas não devia? De todos os anos que estive com ele, nem carinho recebi, fui usado! Como ela também será! Está a ser enganada, como eu já fui. Está a afeiçoar-se, tal como eu fiz, até ao dia em que descobrir que não passa de um peão nas mãos de um homem sem sentimentos.**"**

**ANA- **Olá- **disse timidamente enquanto se dirigia para o homem à sua frente, e sem se conter, começou a chorar, enquanto tentava abafar os soluços –"**É mentira! Tudo o que aconteceu,…ele não sabia. Ele salvou-me, foi o único que tratou de mim. Ele não me iria usar, não ia! É o único que gosta de mim!**"**

**Enquanto isso, Kai sentiu uma dor forte. Não conseguia perceber, não conseguia aceitar, e tentava controlar-se para não chorar de raiva por ter sido abandonado e por se sentir trocado, ao ver o brilho de carinho nos olhos daquele homem, ao qual chamavam "Ditador"; aquele a quem ele tinha depositado o seu carinho e que o tinha usado. Não melhor estavam os restantes. Os bladebreakers que não conseguiam entender o que se passava. Eles que tinham conhecido aquele homem duro que tentara dominar o Mundo, a abraçar aquela rapariguinha de aspecto frágil que à pouco estava assustada, só de pensar em voltar a vê-lo, e que agora chorava.**

**ANA- **Então não sabias? Não sabias que me batiam? Prometes-te tomar conta de mim, disseste te que gostavas de mim! -**disse entre soluços, afastando-se um pouco - **Deixaste-me outra vez só!

**TYSON- **Bater? - **disse baixo para os outros - **Será que ouvi bem? Aquele velho psicopata mandou bater-lhe e ela está abraçada a ele?

**RAY encolhendo os ombros e a falar no mesmo tom - **Não sei Tyson. Mas já viste o Kai? Está com uma cara esquisita.

**MAX**- Acho que são ciúmes, pelo menos é o que parece.

**TYSON-** Ciúmes? Estás a gozar? O Kai não tem sentimentos!

**VOLTAIRE- **Bater? Eu nunca faria isso, tu sabe-lo. Temos de falar sozinhos.

**KAI- **Eu não vou a lado nenhum

**TYSON**- Nem eu!

**AVÔ-** Meninos, venham. Acho que precisam de conversar, mas Ana, se precisares de alguma coisa é só chamar, e quero que saibas que gostava que cá ficasses.

**TYSON-** Mas avô!

**AVÔ-** Nem mas nem meio mas Tyson! Estamos fora do assunto, por enquanto…

**KENNY**- Acho que o teu avô tem razão Tyson.

**TYSON-** Oh, está bem.

**ANA**- Muito obrigada- **diz enquanto enxuga as lágrimas com as palmas da mão.**

**AVÔ- **Andem.

**KAI- **Eu não vou!

**ANA diz segurando-lhe as mãos- **Kai, por favor. É muito importante para mim!

**KAI- "** Como te posso dizer não? Mas, que se passa? Há bocado odiava-a tanto, e agora… **"**Tudo bem.

**VOLTAIRE- **Também preciso de falar contigo Kai.

**KAI-** …

**Assim saem todos menos Voltaire e Ana que se afastam e vão para um canto do Jardim do Dojo.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**VOLTAIRE- **Que história é essa sobre baterem-te?

**ANA-** Fazia parte do treino. Tinha que superar a dor. Boris dizia que…

**VOLTAIRE**- Boris? Então foi por isso…

**ANA-** Então não teve nada a ver com isto? Que bom! O senhor ajudou-me tanto! Foi buscar-me e contou-me a verdade. Fui tão tola! Mas tive tanto medo… Medo de ter sido atraiçoada… de novo.

**VOLTAIRE- **Anina, eu nunca o faria. És a filha de Serena, e consegues ser quase um reflexo da sua imagem, não fossem os olhos…

**ANA-** Esse nome é-me tão estranho…** "**Passei mais de 14 anos a ser chamada de Ana, a viver uma identidade que não era a minha. E depois saber que não tinha ninguém, que tudo o que tinha vivido era uma ilusão.**"** Eu não me lembro dela… nunca percebi porquê. Deve ter sido horrível saber do acidente de carro… o senhor gostava dela.

**VOLTAIRE-"** Acidente? Sim, fora o que lhe tinham contado, uma mentira cruel, mas melhor que a verdade.O que farias tu Serena? Parecias saber sempre o que fazer. Deste-me motivos para viver…**"**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**VOZ 1**-Ei! Serena, espera por mim! - **Gritava uma rapariguinha de uns catorze anos com uns olhos violeta e cabelos em dois tons de azul.**_

_**SERENA-** Não me apanhas Kath! – **exclamou outra, com olhos negros assim como os cabelos.**_

_**VOLTAIRE-** Katherine! Serena! Comportem-se._

_**SERENA-** Olá senhor Voltaire! A viagem correu bem?_

_**KATHERINE-** Pai! Que bom! Voltaste! - **Disse a rapariguinha atirando-se para o seu colo.**- Eu e a Serena preparámos tudo para a festa! Mas ela teve a ajuda da Serenety!_

_SERENA- Anda lá Kath! Não tenhas ciúmes! Apanhei-te!_

_**KATHERINE-** Ei! É batota!_

_**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**_

_**Nove anos mais tarde**_

_**KATHERINE-** Pai! Vou indo. Tomem conta do Kai. Por falar nisso, onde é que ele está?_

_**SERENA-** Deve estar a brincar com a Anina. E então senhor Voltaire, também vai?_

_**VOLTAIRE-** Que é isso Serena! Tantas formalidades! És como uma filha para mim! Receio que não possa ir. Tenho uma viagem de negócios!_

_**KATHERINE-** O pai anda sempre tão ocupado! Bem, vou indo. O Hioshi está à minha espera. Toma conta do Kai por mim, está bem amiga?_

_**SERENA-** Não te preocupes! Eles vão divertir-se. Por mais que discutam, tenho a certeza de que se adoram._

_**KATHERINE-** É verdade! Lembras-te quando tentaram descobrir quem conseguia saltar mais alto? Foi tão engraçado! Eles pareciam umas bolas voadoras!_

_**SERENA- **É! Ainda me lembro da coitada da ama a tentar apanhar a Anina! Ela não suporta que o Kai a supere, acho que é por ter apenas três anos e o Kai não a levar a sério…Mas Kath, tem cuidado. Estou com um mau pressentimento. Diz ao Hioshi para ver se está tudo bem no avião._

……………………

_**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**_

_**Três horas depois**_

_**EMPREGADO-** Senhor Voltaire, desculpe interromper a sua reunião, mas está um senhor ao telefone. Parece urgente._

_**VOLTAIRE-** Pode passar._

_Sim, quem fala? Alexei? Que se passa?_

_**ALEXEI-** Não sei como lhe dizer isto senhor… a sua filha teve um acidente… no avião. Faleceu imediatamente._

_**VOLTAIRE-** Como? Não é possível! Não! Katherine! Hioshi! Não!_

_**ALEXEI-** Lamento muito. A Serena também está muito mal. Não dissemos nada ao pequeno Kai, senhor. A minha mulher não aceita o que aconteceu, mas diz que quer cuidar do menino, e para mim, é como se fosse um filho…_

_**Para ele o Mundo tinha acabado. A pessoa que mais amava tinha morrido, e justamente, quando estava a cair do abismo, Serena apareceu, segurando-o, dando-lhe a**_** _mão e motivos de viver. Amara-a como amara Katherine e afeiçoou-se aos seus dois "netos", pois agora, era isso que a pequena menina era. Sem Serena, não sabia o que teria sido da sua vida, tendo nas suas mãos uma criança de seis anos. Fora por isso e pelo acumular de raiva que enviara Kai para a Abadia quando mais uma vez ficara sem ninguém, e injustamente culpara o seu neto._**

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

**ANA- **Gostava muito de me poder lembrar dela.

**VOLTAIRE- " **Tenho tanta pena! Eu não tinha o direito de te apagar as memórias nem de te levar para longe, mas era perigoso para ti… Ninguém merece o que te fizemos, viver uma nova vida, apagar uma outra" Sabes, ela teria orgulho de ti. "Tenho a certeza".

**ANA-** Senhor Voltaire, está tudo bem? Parece mais deprimido que o usual...

**VOLTAIRE**- Não se passa nada. São só memórias, fantasmas do passado. Bem, prepara-te para partir, agora que já esclarecemos tudo.

**ANA-** P-pa-partir? Senhor Voltaire, eu…eu não quero parecer ingrata, mas gostaria de ficar…

**VOLTAIRE**- E o treino? Sabes que o tens de completar…

**ANA-** Eu sei…dê-me um tempo. É tudo o que peço.

**VOLTAIRE-** Muito bem. Assim seja. Chama o Kai por favor.

**ANA-** Muito obrigada! Vou já chamá-lo!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dentro do dojo**

**TYSON- **Eu já não aguento mais isto! O que é que eles tanto falam?

**KENNY- **Tem calma Tyson! Embora ela esteja a falar com um psicopata que quer dominar o mundo - sem ofensa Kai- **este continuou como se nada fosse- **e que possivelmente quer roubar os bit-bichos - sem ofensa Kai- e que pelos vistos está envolvido num plano de sequestro e maus tratos a uma criança- sem…

**KAI-** Não te atrevas a dizer isso! O.Ó**- diz enquanto se dirige para a porta**

**KENNY-** **"**Glup**"**

**AVÔ para Kenny- **Não te esqueças de que estás a falar do avô dele…

**Nesse momento uma coisa que lembrava vagamente um furacão atravessa a porta e "atropela" o Kai.**

**ANA-** Ah! Desculpa Kai!- **diz enquanto sai de cima do Kai muito vermelha**- Não era minha intenção chocar contigo! .'

**KAI-** **"**Mau era se fosse.**"**

**ANA-** Ah! É verdade! O teu avô quer falar contigo.

**KAI-** ….- **e sai.**

**ANA**- Pelo menos podia dizer obrigada. Espero que os dois se entendam. - **Acrescentando enquanto dá uma palmada na testa**- Tyson! A proposta de aqui ficar ainda está de pé?

**TYSON** **meio confuso com a mudança repentina de humor**- Er, está, não é avô?

**AVÔ- **Podes crer! Bem meninos, vou ter de sair. Tyson, porta-te bem e tenta não devorar a comida toda.

**TYSON-** Que graça! Eu como tão pouco, não é malta?

**MAX-** Queres mesmo que responda?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**VOLTAIRE-** Olá Kai.

**KAI-** O que está a fazer aqui? Não estava de férias?

**VOLTAIRE-** Quem te ouvir até pensa que não gostaste de me ver**- mas recebeu um olhar frio e cortante de Kai que demonstrava que não estava longe da verdade-** mas vamos ao que interessa. Já que me viste aqui, penso que tens algumas perguntas a fazer, portanto fala.

**KAI-** Porque está a fazer isto. Iludir uma rapariguinha e fazê-la pensar que é um inocente?

**VOLTAIRE- **E quem te disse que estou a iludi-la?

**KAI- **Não está á espera que eu acredite que gosta dela. Está apenas a aproveitar-se dela. Qual é o plano desta vez?

**VOLTAIRE**- Com certeza também não estás à espera que eu te responda a isso, pois não? Diz-me Kai, não te lembras de nada?

**KAI- **? O que quer dizer?

**VOLTAIRE- **Nada. Toma conta dela.

**KAI- **Não lhe vou fazer as vontades. Mas garanto que não o vou deixar vencer.

**VOLTAIRE**- É claro que vais. " Apenas ainda não o sabes "- **e vai-se embora.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Na mansão Hiwatari**

**VOLTAIRE- **Mandem chamar Boris. Digam que é urgente. E preparem as coisas da lady Anina e entreguem-nas na "casa" dos Granger.

_**Poucos minutos depois….**_

**BORIS- **Mandou chamar senhor? " Será que descobriu?"

**VOLTAIRE- **Mandei sim. Tenho uma nova missão, especialmente para si… considere a paga do seu recente trabalho.

**BORIS- "**Uma missão especial? Será que quer dizer que vou ser aumentado?**" **Muitoobrigada senhor. E qual é?

**VOLTAIRE- **É tão secreta que só vais saber quando chegares ao teu destino. Neste momento está um jacto à tua espera.- **diz com um sorriso de arrepiar.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Muitas horas depois, dentro de um jacto no Pólo Norte…**

**BORIS**- Tem a certeza de que não se enganou?

**PILOTO**- Não senhor. Estamos a chegar - **diz enquanto aterra **- está aqui uma carta do mestre Voltaire. Pode sair. - **diz entregando-lhe a carta e uma mala.**

**BORIS- **Deixa-me ler: **" Há boatos de que há cangurus no Pólo Norte. Descubra tudo. Iremos buscá-lo daqui a alguns meses, ou talvez anos." **Comoassim, vêmbuscar-me…mas se o jacto está **- mas interrompe-se ao ver que o avião está a partir e que o piloto lhe acena com um sorriso trocista - **VOLTAIRE!

**Desculpem a demora, mas tive muito trabalho para fazer este capítulo, porque ficava sempre muito dramático, e sinceramente só o consegui acabar graças á Kaina que me ajudou a ter "coragem" e que me deu a sua opinião. Sinceramente, acho que ficou um pouco chato, mas não encontrei outra maneira de o fazer. Peço desculpa se desiludi alguém.**

**Pois é , agora já se sabe que é a Serena e já comecei a dar alguns dados sobre a Anina (Ana) e Kai. Nesta fic Voltaire vai ser um homem amargurado por ter perdido tudo, e incapaz de perceber e perdoar o neto. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que ele vá ser um dos bons personagens, a verdade é que o seu futuro ainda não está decidido.**

**Agora os reviews:**

**Sophie Asakura - Oi! Obrigada pela review! Bem, a Anina consegue ter o máximo do seu poder quando fica com raiva, ódio, ou esse tipo de emoções, assim como o seu bit-bicho, como se poderá perceber durante as lutas ou durante momentos de tensão. Se ela libertasse toda a sua raiva, poderia ter causado muitos feridos, ou ter destruído parte do centro de treinos, e não era isso que ela queria! Quanto ao resto, bem, o mais normal é que fosse o Voltaire a tentar convencê-la, porque o Boris não tinha conseguido e não se ia arriscar a enfrenta-la, principalmente com o Kai por perto…(como eu odeio Boris! Bem feita ir para o Pólo Norte! Espero que encontre os cangurus! lol. **

**Kaina Granger – Que seria de mim sem ti! Lol! Além de dicionário e enciclopédia, tens de me aturar no MSN! Sem ti, não sei como iria publicar este capítulo! Já estou a pensar num papel para ti, mas preciso que me mandes uma review com os teus dados físicos e psicológicos. Xau e MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Arale- Obrigada! Bem, quase que acertas-te! Mas não, não é uma fera bit, se bem que não estejas longe da verdade… mas acho que acabaste de dar uma boa ideia… Pois é, o Voltaire não é um amor de pessoa, mas na minha fic ele é assim poeque passou muitos desgostos, se bem que não seja desculpa para mandar o pobrezinho do Kai para a Abadia. Espero que tenhas gostado, se bem que esteja um pouco pessimista. **

**FireKai- Bem, nem imaginas como quero dizer logo quem é a sombra, mas nunca consigo! XD. Acabo sempre por não ter espaço nem ocasião para o dizer… Espero que não fiques tão desiludido como e com o capítulo.**

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida- Muito obrigada pelo review! Não imaginas o quanto fiquei contente! Adeus!**

**Não se esqueçam, mandem-me um review e façam-me feliz!**


	5. Verdade escondida, lembranças do passado

**Verdade escondida, Lembranças de um passado**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Ana fala com Voltaire e este diz-lhe que nunca a mandou para treinos em que esta tivesse sujeita a maus tratos. Kai fica com ciúmes quando vê Ana e Voltaire abraçados.Voltaire recorda o que se passou quando a filha morreu e quando Serena o ajudou a criar Kai juntamente com Anina. Ana diz que ainda não se habituou ao seu verdadeiro nome, Anina, e diz que gostava de se lembrar dos pais. Voltaire esconde-lhe que os pais não morreram num acidente. Anina prefere ficar com os bladebreakers a voltar. Kai irrita-se com Kenny por este chamar o avô de psicopata. Kai fala com o avô e diz que não o tenciona ajudar.**

**Voltaire manda Boris para o Pólo Norte com o pretexto de procurar cangurus para o castigar pelo que fez.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Moscovo, Rússia**

**EMPREGADO - **Senhor Vladimir, telefonema para si, de Viktor Fiodorov. -**diz enquanto lhe passa o telefone.**

**VLADIMIR- **Viktor?Muito bem. Saia.

**EMPREGADO-** Como desejar senhor.

_**(conversa telefónica)**_

_**VLADIMIR- **Viktor? Não esperava o telefonema tão cedo. Correu tudo bem?_

_**VIKTOR**- Er, sabe, ouve um problema senhor…_

_**VLADIMIR-** Problema? Pensava que o plano era infalível…à prova de tudo.-**diz num** **tom demasiado calmo.**_

_**VIKTOR-** Houve um pequeno contratempo. Ela não voltou à Rússia senhor._

_**VLADIMIR-** Mas isso é impossível! Deveria estar a chegar agora a casa…foi-nos garantido isso._

_**VIKTOR-** A verdade é que não chegou. Estou no aeroporto desde madrugada. Parece que ela e Boris tinham ido até ao Japão e que ela aproveitou e fugiu. O senhor Voltaire dirigiu-se ao Japão, abandonando uma das suas reuniões._

_**VLADIMIR-** E onde é que ela está agora?_

_**VIKTOR-** Penso que…_

_**VLADIMIR-** Não lhe pago para pensar, quero factos.Encontrem-na e façam o que têm a fazer - **dizendo isto, desligou o telefone.**_

**Realmente, este não estava a ser um bom dia para Vladimir. Tinha feito grandes despesas para subornar os guardas do aeroporto, assim como para convencer alguns dos homens de Voltaire para lhe contarem o que se passava na Abadia. Agora, teria de recomeçar tudo de novo, e pagar ainda mais despesas, sem contar com os honorários de uma equipa de beybladers disposta a enfrentar uma das mais poderosas beybladers. Esta estava a dar-lhes trabalho. Em 9 anos, tinha-lhe dado mais dores de cabeça do que qualquer problema financeiro. Depois de ter a certeza de que ela não voltaria, eis que Voltaire espalha a boa-nova de que a lady Bazhedief iria voltar. Seria uma óptima oportunidade de a apanhar o seu bit-bicho, mas não! Tinham de a enfiar dentro de uma Abadia!**

**E agora que tudo estava a dar certo, eis que desaparece outra vez.**

**Não, definitivamente, este não era um bom dia.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aeroporto de Moscovo**

**VIKTOR- **Nãoacredito, deixou-me a falar sozinho!-** resmunga para o telefone um jovem de 16 anos, com cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados, que neste momento deixavam transparecer toda a raiva que tinha.**

**Tinha estado toda a manhã, à espera no aeroporto, com temperaturas abaixo dos 0º C, e agora a miúda não aparecia.**

" Deve ser uma menina mimada. Mas tinha logo que fazer birra no dia em que lhe ia roubar o bit-bicho? E ainda por cima o velho Vladimir pareceu-me muito calmo. Não estou a gostar nada disto, nada mesmo. Temos de a encontrar o mais rápido possível**."**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Casa de Tyson, Japão**

**ANA-** Que bom! Vou poder ficar aqui! – **Diz aos saltos começando a abraçar Max que** **era o que estava mais perto e os dois começam a saltar**- Vou ficar aqui!

**MAX-** Vais ficar aqui, vais ficar aqui,…-**começa a cantar o loirinho com um grande sorriso no rosto- **e vamos comer um monte de doces! Não vamos?

**ANA-** Vamos! E vamos poder falar o que quisermos, não vamos?

**MAX-** É! – **e** **começam a rir-se como duas criancinhas, ainda aos saltos.**

**RAY-** **⌐⌐⌐''**

**KENNY-** ⌐⌐⌐'' Acho que deve ser da idade.

**TYSON**- E o Kai diz que eu sou infantil…

**KAI que tinha acabado de entrar e que, diga-se de passagem, não gostou do que viu**- A diferença é que ela deve ter 13 anos, e tu tens 16.-**diz sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção**

**TYSON enquanto olha para os dois-** Mas tens de confessar que mesmo quando me conheceste, eu não era tanto.

**ANA que não tinha ouvido nada-** Acho que estou a ficar zonza…vamos parar Maxi?

**TODOS menos Max e Kai**: Maxi?

**KAI**-"Desde quando ela o trata por Maxi? Vou matá-lo!Vou, para! Que é que estás a fazer Kai? Inspira e acaba com isto!"

**KAI-** Acho que se enganaram na casa, o infantário é na outra rua.ò.ó

**MAX-** Ei Kai, tem calma. Nós só estávamos a brincar!

**RAY-** Notou-se.

**MAX-** Tu tmbém? i.i

**KENNY-** Podem acabar com isso! Acho que a Ana nos ia contar qualquer coisa.

**TYSON-** É verdade! Ias explicar tudo.

**ANA-** É, suponho que sim Tudo aconteceu à 10 anos atrás. Como podem imaginar, não me lembro muito bem, e muitas das coisas foram-me contadas à bem pouco tempo…, e outras, bem, não posso contar.

Os meus pais viviam em Moscovo, na Rússia. Um dia, a minha mãe encontrou um certo bit-bicho, um dos guardiões: o guardião da escuridão.

Pelo que sei tiveram um acidente de carro, quando eu tinha 3 anos e faleceram.

**TYSON-** Oh, os meus pêsames.

**ANA**- Obrigada. Depois disso, acharam melhor mandar-me para um outro local, acho que eu tinha alguns ferimentos, e conseguiram obrigar um casal a cuidar de mim, afastada de tudo e todos. Mas os meus pais adoptivos não acharam muita graça a terem de criar uma criança, e, como não tinham alternativa, levaram-me com eles. No entanto, nunca se conformaram. Sempre me criaram um pouco de parte.- **diz com um sorriso** **forçado**- Eu cresci numa pequena aldeia, com uma nova identidade. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de beyblade. Na verdade, ocupava os meus tempos livres num clube de teatro ou a ler. Até que um dia o Kyou, um amigo meu, me perguntou se eu era feliz, e se gostaria de morar noutro lugar. E u disse que não me sentia bem ali, e no dia seguinte, apareceu o senhor Voltaire. Disse-me que o Kyou era um espião, e disse-me que me ia levar dali. Nesse mesmo dia fui para a Abadia e comecei a treinar beyblade com o Kyou , a Kaina e o Tala.

**KAI- "** Kyou, Kaina e Tala? Então eles sabiam de tudo! Porque é que não me disseram que estavam a treinar uma nova blader? Porque me iriam esconder isso?**"**

**ANA-** Só que depois vieram os treinos do Boris. Ele exagerou um pouco, e eu decidi fugir. Aproveitei esta vinda ao Japão, e o resto, suponho que já saibam.-**conclui com um** **encolher de ombros.**

**RAY- **Desculpa, não sabíamos.

**MAX-** Se soubéssemos não insistíamos tanto…

**ANA- **Não há problema! Afinal de contas, vocês ajudaram-me muito. E eu nem me lembro de nada, por isso…

**KENNY- **Er, já que não há problema, podias deixar-me ver o teu beyblade?

**ANA- **O quê?

**TYSON- **Só um segundo!-** diz enquanto empurra Kenny para um canto- **KENNY!Será que só pensas em beyblade?

**KENNY- **Mas Tyson! Ela disse que o bit-bicho dela é um guardião das Trevas! Eu queria ter mais informações sobre ele! Não gostavas de o combater?

**TYSON-** Pondo as coisas dessa maneira…

**RAY, que se tinha aproximado deles**- Tyson, se ela quiser combater, tudo bem, mas não a vão pressionar. Agora, vamos ter com eles e vamos treinar. Afinal, foi para isso que viemos, não?

**TYSON-** É verdade! Ei malta, vamos treinar!

**MAX-** Por mim tudo bem. Vamos lá para fora?

**Alguns minutos depois:**

**KENNY- **Criei um novo sistema de treinos-**diz enquanto liga o portátil-** consiste em desviar o beyblade de uma série de rochas e depois ultrapassar uma série de tábuas de 10 cm de espessura.

**DIZZY**- Levou muito tempo a prepará-lo, mas finalmente ficou ponto.

**ANA- **Olá Dizzari!

**DIZZY- **Ei! Como é que sabes o meu nome?

**ANA- **Pode dizer-se que és muito conhecida.

**DIZZY-** A sério? Quer dizer, é claro que sou

**KAI- " **Muito conhecida? Essa é difícil de acreditar**. O.ó"**

**KENNY- O.o **Bem, vamos começar**-diz enquanto monta o sistema.**

**RAY**- Ei! Isso é muito parecido com aquele que nós tivemos de treinar pararecuperar o Driguer. E não foi nada fácil.

**KENNY-** Multiplica 10 ao grau de dificuldade, e consegues aperceber-te da dificuldade. Fixe, não é?

**TYSON**- Oh! Isso não é nada para o campeão do Mundo! . Eu vou ser o primeiro!

**KAI**- Guarda o teu fôlego para depois.

**KENNY**- Bem, vamos começar! Estás pronto Tyson?

**TYSON-** Podes crer! 3, 2, 1, let it rip!

**KENNY- **O Tyson vai ter de contornar aquele lago –** diz apontando para o lago do jardim e descrevendo todos os passos que o Tyson teria de dar- **e depois todas aquelas pedras. A seguir, terá de fazer com que o seu beyblade tenha força suficiente para ultrapassar todas aquelas tábuas.

**TYSON-** Oh não. Isto não é tão fácil como parece!-**diz enquanto tenta forçar o** **Dragoon** **a contornar todos aqueles obstáculos.**

**KENNY-** Eu avisei!

**TYSON-** Vai Dragoon! Tu consegues!

**RAY-** Isto está mau. Ele está a perder muita da sua força a contornar todos aqueles obstáculos.

**MAX-** Se isto continuar assim, não vai conseguir ultrapassar nem uma tábua.

**TYSON-** É agora Dragoon! Temos de as destruir! - **diz enquanto transfere parte da sua** **energia para destruir as suas tábuas **- Agora! Ataque furacão!

**KAI- "** Será que ele vai conseguir?**" **

**ANA- " **Que estranho! Porque é que eles dificultam tanto as coisas?**"**

**VOZ para Ana- **Talvez porque são idiotas. Ou muito fracos.**u.u**

**TYSON- **Vai!-**O Dragoon avança em direcção ás tábuas, mas apenas consegue ultrapassar 4 das 10 tábuas colocadas, caindo a alguns metros de distância com a força do impacto.-**Oh Dragoon! Falhei.

**KENNY-** Nem por isso Tyson. Na verdade é bem mais do que eu imaginava.

**RAY-** Mas ele só ultrapassou 4!

**MAX-** Bem, tendo em conta toda a energia que ele gastou antes…

**KENNY-** Na verdade, se vocês tivessem feito isto à alguns anos atrás, duvido que tivessem ultrapassado a segunda.

**MAX-** A sério?

**DIZZI-** Impressionante não?

**KAI-** O que é que se passa? - **diz olhando para a cara intrigada de Ana.**

**ANA-** É que,…er, Kenny, não seria mais óbvio ultrapassar todos esses obstáculos?

**KENNY-** É claro que seria, mas ninguém conseguiria avançar uma distância tão grande. Calculei ao pormenor a massa de todas as pedras, e tendo em conta a dimensão do lago…, é muito improvável.

**VOZ para Ana**- Obviamente a segunda hipótese. São muito fracos. u.u

**KAI-** Não é impossível. Acho que apenas cansa.

**Sem saber bem porquê, Kai sentiu uma enorme vontade de provocar Ana, mas o que mais o admirou, foi a sensação de já o ter feito muitas vezes no passado. Mas como seria isso possível? Afinal de contas, ela dissera que tinha crescido isolada. Além disso, seria impossível não se lembrar de a ter visto na Abadia. Mas então porque seria?** **"**Estou a ficar maluco. O mais provável é ela nem reagir**." Mas por alguma razão, ela desconfiava de que ela o iria fazer, e não seria bonito de se ver.**

**ANA- **Ai é? Então vamos ver!** – diz com os olhos anteriormente verdes esmeralda, agora num tom indefinido, com reflexos vermelhos, e com um ar de desafio.**

**TYSON**- Sou só eu, ou ela está a deitar fumo?

**RAY**- E já viste os olhos dela? Até me provocam arrepios.

**MAX- **Não queria estar no lugar do Kai…

**KENNY- **Nem eu!

**KAI**- Então vamos ver do que és capaz!

**DIZZI- **Será que alguém lhe lembra para não brincar com o fogo?

**ANA- **É. Ainda acabas queimado.-**diz enquanto prepara o seu beyblade. Este era negro, com algumas peças prateadas.**

**KENNY- Pesquisa tudo sobre aquele beyblade! É lindo!**

**ANA- ** 3,2,1, let it rip!

**Tinha começado. Os bladebreakers apenas observaram o beyblade negro começar o que o Kai pressentia ser um massacre. Antes que qualquer um se apercebesse voou sobre o lago, destruindo de seguida todas as pedras, à sua passagem.**

**KENNY-** Incrível!

**ANA-** Vai e sê rápido**.- E com estas palavras o beyblade destruiu todas as tábuas de um só golpe, e regressou para a sua mão, como se nada fosse. Tinha acabado, sem o mínimo esforço, deixando um rasto de destruição por onde passara.**

**KENNY-** É…

**RAY-…**Impossível.

**TYSON-** Tanto poder, e nem sequer está cansada!

**ANA ainda com um sorriso um pouco cruel para Kai**- Acho que não cansa nada.

**KAI lançando o seu beyblade e fazendo o mesmo que ela tinha feito à instantes**- Parece que não.- **e dizendo isto, encostou-se à parede na sua posição habitual, com os olhos fechados.**

**ANA voltando ao normal**- Desculpa Kenny, por te ter estragado o campo de treinos. E acho que tenho de dar uma explicação ao teu avô Tyson .- **se estava aborrecida por Kai a ter igualado, não o demonstrou.**

**MAX-** Mas como é que conseguiste?

**ANA-** O quê? Ah, isso! Bem, não foi nada de mais. Se acharam isto bom, haviam de nos ver combater!

**TYSON-** "NOS"?

**ANA**- Sim. Eu e o meu bit-bicho. Ainda estamos a treinar, mas segundo os meu "professores" estou a ir bem.

**KAI**- " O que é que eles estão a tramar? E porque é que eu tenho a sensação de a conhecer?**"**

**TYSON**- Bem, e que tal um combate? Se és assim tão boa, não te deves importar, pois não?

**ANA-** Tens a certeza? - **diz com um sorriso trocista.**

**KENNY-** Tyson! Não! Segundo os dados que a Dizzi recolheu durante o treino, ela nem aqueceu!

**ANA-** Devias ouvi-los Tyson.

**TYSON-** Eu fiz um desafio, e não volto atrás.

**Entretanto, bem perto, num local escondido:**

**VOZ- **Parece que te encontrei, Anina. E vou levar o teu bit-bicho comigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte:**

**Boris**- Ei, está aí alguém? SOCORRO! Que frio, e nem um canguru. Porque é que eu não segui os conselhos da minha mãe e não fui para banqueiro! Ordenado alto, emprego seguro, longe de crianças horrorosas e assassinas, e acima de tudo, um emprego quente! Voltaire! Vais pagar-mas!

Será que aquilo é um canguru? Ei, canguruzinho, anda cá! Ei, isto não é um canguru, é, é…SOCORRO! URSO POLAR!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo!**

**Finalmente o Kenny tem a oportunidade de ver o beyblade da Anina. Por enquanto continuo a tratá-la por Ana, mas não durante muito tempo.**

**Começam as lutas de beyblade,e os verdadeiros inimigos começam a aparecer, assim como algumas memórias.**

**Será que o Kai se vai lembrar de onde conhece Anina? Essa parte é um pouco óbvia para quem leu o último capítulo, e acho que já dá para suspeitar um pouco de algumas coisas.**

**Também foram apresentadas algumas das próximas personagens**

**Bem, vamos aos reviews!**

**Kaina Granger- Oi! Obrigada pela review! Como vês, a Kaina já está a aparecer!**

**Espero que tenhas gostado, e mais uma vez obrigada!Bjx!**

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida****- Oi! Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Espero que continues a ler a fic!Bjx1**

**FireKai- Olá! Antes que tudo, os meus elogios à fic Aventura e Magia, e também as minhas desculpas, porque não me tinha apercebido de que já tinhas postado o último capítulo, mas já o li e fiz questão de deixar uma review.**

**Bem, alegro-me muito por dizeres que o capítulo não ficou chato! E quanto ao Voltaire, ainda não tenho nada de definido para ele. Quem sabe se ele não está apenas a mentir? E concordo contigo, o Kai não o devia querer ver nem pintado, mas não foi apenas ciúmes fraternais, mas sim um certo sentimento de posse sobre o avô. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha pais, e sempre teve que partilhar a Serena com a …oops, acho que falei de mais… E o castigo do Boris ainda não terminou! Mas quanto a coisas sangrentas, isso será mais com a Kaina, o Kyou e os novos ocs. Por falar, nisso, gostavas de participar? Só preciso das tuas descrições, ok? Depois diz-me alguma coisa. Ah! Escreves o teu mail? É que eu não o tenho… Bjx! **

**James Hiwatari- Oi! Lool, realmente, as minhas crises costumas ser bem graves!**

**Obrigada por teres aceite participar! Nossa, tu viajas tanto! Meu Deus, quem me dera!Lool. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado! Bjx**

**Arale- Oi! Confesso que ela teve para ter o bit-bicho no corpo, mas achei que ia dar muita confusão depois. Mas não sei se reparaste que as mudanças de personalidade dela têm a ver também com isso! Mas não te preocupes, o Kai ainda há de se vingar, e já agora, é Anina e não Aninha. Lool. Bem, bjx, e espero que continues a ler!**

**Sophie Asakura- Bem, o Kai com ciúmes, é mesmo estranho, mas ainda não viste nada! Bjx!**


	6. Dia de combates e uma visão

**Dia de combates:**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Vladimir e Viktor discutem sobre um plano para apanhar o bit-bicho de Anina.**

**Anina conta aos bladebreakers que os seus pais morreram num acidente de carro e que a mandaram para longe com uns pais adoptivos que não gostavam dela, e que Kyou, um espião, tomou conta dela e acabou por lhe perguntar se preferia ir embora. Ela aceitou e soube a verdade sobre a sua família, indo depois para a Abadia, e recebeu o bit-bicho da sua mãe, o guardião da escuridão. Kenny monta um novo e difícil sistema de treinos, e Tyson não o consegue ultrapassar. Kai provoca Anina, que acaba por realizar todo o desafio, destruindo tudo por onde o seu beyblade passava, sem sequer se cansar. Kai faz o mesmo. Anina diz que o seu bit-bicho é muito poderoso e Tyson desafia-a, mas é aconselhado por Kenny a não combater. Perto deles alguém os vigia.Boris continua no Pólo Norte.**

**Japão, casa de Tyson**

_**ANA- **Devias ouvi-los Tyson._

_**TYSON-** Eu fiz um desafio, e não volto atrás._

**ANA- **Então tudo bem!- **diz com um sorriso, mas mudando para uma expressão mais feroz de seguida- **mas prepara-te para perder!

**TYSON- **Isso era o que tu querias. Não perco, muito menos para novatos!

**MAX- **Espero que o Tyson sabe o que está a fazer. Ela está outra vez com os olhos avermelhados.

**RAY-** Acho que isso só acontece quando ela combate.

**KENNY-** Oh não!

**KAI-** Que se passa Kenny?

**KENNY-** Estive a comparar todos os dados entre o Tyson e ela, e parece que ele está em sarilhos.

**KAI- "** Acho que vai ser um combate interessante**"**

**TYSON e ANA-** 3, 2 ,1, let it rip!

**TYSON-** Não percas tempo Dragoon! Ataca!

**Os dois beyblades chocaram, e o Dragoon começou a lançar uma série de ataques consecutivos. Para onde quer que se olhasse só se viam faíscas. Surpreendentemente o beyblade de Anina começou a abrandar e a desequilibrar-se.**

**TYSON- **É só isto? Sempre pensei que fosses melhor!

**ANA- **Não! Tu consegues! Não pares!-** disse parecendo completamente desesperada.**

**KENNY- **Que estranho! O beyblade dela devia ser muito mais poderoso do que oque está a demonstrar!

**MAX- **Teria sido algum acumular de energia à bocado?

**RAY-** Não sei, mas ela está perdida. O beyblade dela quase não se aguenta, e ela está muito nervosa.

**E era o que parecia, o beyblade negro parecia cada vez mais fraco, em comparação ao Dragoon de Tyson que atacava cada vez com mais força.**

**ANA- **Não! Acabou!-** diz enquanto baixa a cabeça.**

**TYSON- **Um último ataque! Ataque tornado!** –diz enquanto o seu beyblade recua um **

**pouco para lança um ataque ainda mais poderoso.- **Desculpa miúda, mas o teu beyblade já era!

**KAI- **NÃO! Tyson recua! É uma armadilha!

**Nisto o beyblade de Tyson ataca, mas em vez de ser o beyblade negro a sair disparado, foi o do Tyson, que depois de algumas piruetas conseguiu continuar no combate**.

**TYSON- **O quê? Impossível!

**KENNY- **Mas os dados! Ela já não tem forças.

**ANA- **Pensa melhor!-** diz com os olhos quase completamente vermelhos e totalmente transformada – **Vai! Agora!**- e o beyblade voltou a girar, com o dobro da potencia. – **ATACA! Ataque chuva negra!** -ao seu comando a beyblade começou a atacar sucessivamente, com muita intensidade. **

**KAI- **Tyson! Sai daí agora!

**TYSON- **Não! Dragoon! Tu consegues, acaba com ela! Ataque tornado agora!-** no entanto não provoca o mínimo efeito. – **Ataque tornado outra vez!

**ANA- **Desiste Tyson! Estás acabado!

**TYSON- **Ainda não! Vai Dragoon!

**ANA**- "O bit-bicho dele! É tão bonito!"

**VOZ para Ana_-_**_ Pois…até parece…eu sou muito melhor. Já reparaste nas garras dele? E então a cor? É horrível! Sinceramente Anina, estás a precisar de óculos!_

**ANA- **Tens um bit-bicho forte,** mas ** isso não te vai adiantar! Ataque tempestade negra!- **diz enquanto tenta transferir energia suficiente para o derrotar sem libertar o seu bit-bicho.**

**TYSON- **Não!

**KENNY- **A- acabou!**- e assim foi, o beyblade do Tyson estava parado,bem longe dele, enquanto que o de Ana continuava a girar, como se nada fosse.**

**TYSON- **Mas como? Ele estava tão fraco, e depois…

**KAI- **Teatro.

**TODOS menos Ana- **O quê?

**ANA- **Como sabias? Sim, realmente foi tudo representação**.- disse enquanto voltava lentamente ao normal e os seus olhos adquiriam a cor característica.- **Espero que não fiques aborrecido Tyson, mas foi tudo representação. Eu e o meu beyblade estamos perfeitamente adaptados um ao outro, e ele executa tudo como eu lhe mando, seja em voz alta, ou não.

**KENNY- **A sério? Mas isso é impressionante!.O Tyson não teve hipóteses!

**TYSON- **Ei Kenny? De que lado estás?

**ANA rindo-se- **Mas devo confessar que me deste muito trabalho! Não foi fácil derrotar-te sem ajuda.

**TYSON- **A sério? Quer dizer, claro que sou bom! E para a próxima…eu venço!

**ANA- **Só não percebo como é que o Kai me descobriu tão cedo.

**RAY- **É verdade. Foi o único a aperceber-se.

**MAX- **Como é que o fizeste?

**TYSON- **De certeza que foi sorte.

**KAI- **Quem te ensinou esse ataque?** "**Já o vi em algum lugar**"**

**ANA- **Na verdade fui eu que o criei. Engraçado, foi como se sempre o tivesse sabido. Costuma ser infalível.

**VOZ-** Bem bem! Aqui estás. Deste-nos muito trabalho, sabias?- **disse uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos claros compridos com quatro madeixas azuis preso num rabo de cavalo,e com uns olhos azuis escuros.Usava umas calças de ganga largas e uma blusa de regata preta rendada. **

**ANA-** O quê? Mas quem és tu?

**TYSON-** E quem é que te deixou entrar?

**VOZ-** O meu nome é Yumi e vim buscar o teu bit-bicho!-**diz apontando para Ana e lançando o seu beyblade vermelho com riscas negras.**

**ANA virando costas**- Desculpa, mas não estou interessada**. – o que faz com que Yumi caia estilo anime**

**YUMI completamente vermelha e furiosa- **O QUÊ! Eu estou a desafiar-te!

**ANA- **Adeus! Volta noutro dia**- diz acenando**

**YUMI assemelhando-se a um diabo- **AH! JÁ PERCEBI! Estás com MEDO!

**ANA-**…

**YUMI- **Ei! Volta aqui! Não vires as costas a quem está a falar contigo, ouviste?- **nesta altura já os bladebreakers estavam com uma gota na cabeça.**

**MAX- **Ei, ela já disse que não!

**YUMI parecendo só agora se ter apercebido da presença deles- **Ai é? Então vou combater contigo.

**MAX- **Tudo bem, mas tu é que pediste!

**YUMI E MAX- **3, 2, 1, let it rip!

**YUMI-** Ataque derrocada! - **diz fazendo com que caíssem várias pedras que estavam no jardim em cima do beyblade do Max.**

**MAX-** Ei, o que é isto?

**YUMI-** Agora, ataque dilúvio!- **diz soltando várias risadas maléficas e fazendo com que a água do lago caísse em cima do beyblade do Max.**

**TODOS- O.O'''**

**ANA virando-se de repente-** Para com isso JÁ!

**YUMI-** Que foi, não gostaste? Que pena! Ataque demolição!

**MAX-** Não! Draciel, defende!. **Mas era inútil porque o beyblade vermelho atacava sem parar, tentando destruí-lo**.- Ei para! Estás a destruí-lo!

**YUMI-** É essa a ideia! Não vai sobrar nada!

**ANA lançando o seu beyblade e atirando o de Max fora do campo**- Agora é comigo. Parabéns, conseguiste enervar-me. Prepara-te para seres destruída!

**YUMI-** Querias!** "**Vais pagar-me! Ninguém me faz passar por idiota e escapa impune**"**

**MAX- **Mas…o combate era meu!**i.i**

**KAI- " **O que é que ela quer?**"**

**YUMI- **Ataque flamejante!** - diz enquanto liberta o seu bit-bicho que se assemelhava muito ao Dragoon, mas este era vermelho, e tinha umas presas muito grandes, assim como um olhar assassino. - **Vai Dragooliam, destrói-o!

**ANA-** Não tão depressa! Ataque chuva negra!

**YUMI**- Só isso? Não vais conseguir sem libertares o teu bit-bicho, porque esperas?

**ANA-** Era isso que tu querias! Não preciso dela para te destruir! ATAQUE TEMPESTADE NEGRA!

**YUMI- "**O quê? Ela não o vai libertar…assim não vale a pena. Mais vale tentar obter algumas informações sobre ela, e depois…forçamo-la**."** Defende Dragooliam!

**ANA- "**O quê? Ela é muito forte. Quase tanto como a Sophie, mas não está a demonstrar todo o seu poder. Porquê?"Ataque Tempestade negra outra vez!

**YUMI- **É só isso que vales? Não passas de uma inútil com um bit-bicho. Quando acabar, vou buscar os vossos, bladebreakers. Vão ser um bónus!

**TYSON- **O quê? Nem penses!

**YUMI-** Parece que te deram o bit-bicho por caridade. Deviam ter pena de uma orfãzinha como tu…como é ser um estorvo? Aposto que é isso que tu és!

**ANA-** NUN-CA …MAIS… DIGAS…ISSO!-**diz enquanto uma esfera de energia negra se forma à sua volta, e ficando de novo com os olhos vermelhos, mas desta vez parecendo mais perigosa- **ATACA SERENETY!

**YUMI-** "É agora! Vou ver o bit-bicho!"

**DIZZI-** Kenny! Os dados estão a ficar destorcidos! Passa-se algo!

**RAY-** Mas o quê? Ela fica sempre assim num combate.

**KAI-** É o ataque…

**KAI E ANA esta última bem mais alto**- …Tempestade máxima!

**MAX-** Mas, como sabias Kai?

**ANA-** Ataca! " Mas não apareças Serenety, é uma ordem!"

**VOZ(SERENETY) para Ana-** Oh! Mas és sempre tu que te divertes! E não te vais cansar muito mais? Lembra-te de que no combate contra o Dragoon também tiveste de gastar muita energia para me bloquear!

**ANA-"** Esse é um risco…que vou ter de correr. Não te podem descobrir.**"**

**O beyblade negro começa a girar com muita intensidade, provocando danos tanto em Ana como em Yumi, mas acaba por fazer com que o beyblade vermelho pare imediatamente de girar. **

**YUMI-** O QUÊ? Eu perdi! Raios! **"**Mas já descobri alguns dos seus ataques. O Viktor vai ficar muito contente, mesmo sem o bit-bicho**"** Até à próxima!-**e desaparece**.

ANA- G-ganhei-**e cai de joelhos, repirando com dificuldade.**

**MAX-** Ei, está tudo bem?

**ANA-** Não te preocupes. Só estou…cansada…e, er , esfarrapada…-**e assim era, a sua saia azul estava quase completamente rasgada, e a blusa não estava em melhor estado.**

**KAI- "** Como é que eu conhecia o ataque dela? Parecia que já o tinha visto imensas vezes**"**

**KENNY-**Er, Ana, e agora posso ver o teu beyblade? Ele é lindo!

**ANA- **Tudo bem.** "**Eu vou ocultar-te Serenety, mesmo que isso me custe toda a minha energia**"- levantando-se, mas acabando por ter de se apoiar no Max.**

**MAX- **Ei! Eu conheço-te! Foste tu que chocaste contra mim!

**ANA tentando segurar-se sozinha, mas fracassando, tendo que ser desta vez completamente agarrada por Max o que faz ambos corar um pouco**- Er…acho que sim. Obrigada.

**KAI-"**Maldito Max! Eu é que devia estar ali! ò.ó**"**

**RAY-** É melhor ires para dentro. Estás muito pálida.

**TYSON-** É verdade. É melhor descansares.

**ANA-** Parece que não tenho remédio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dentro do dojo, alguns minutos depois**

**RAY- **Grande combate…Mas como é que conseguiste fazer aquela simulação de derrota?

**ANA – **Na verdade é muito fácil. Basta que o beyblade esteja adaptado para esse ataque. Vês?-**disse mostrando o seu beyblade- **este anel de ataque permite que o beyblade não perca potência, mesmo girando mais devagar. O resto depende do treino.

**KAI- **Um anel do tipo V8.

**ANA- **Assim é. Já tinhas visto algum?

**KAI- **A Kaina estava a estudar um meio de o fazer há algum tempo atrás. Suponhoquefosse para ti.

**KENNY-** Nunca tinha visto nada assim! É um anel de ataque único. Posso analisar agora o teu beyblade?Por favor!

**TYSON-** Kenny, não exageres, ok? º.º''

**ANA-** Tudo bem_. " Guardião da escuridão…, esconde-te nas sombras, e que ninguém te possa detectar…**"**_

**KENNY_- _**Está tudo bem? Estás a ficar mais pálida.

**SERENETY- **Não! Isso não vale a pena! Não vais conseguir!

**ANA sem perceber o que lhe diziam- " **…Esconde …os teus segredos, e… que a porta agora ….selada até á próxima… manhã… não …se… possa …abri…r"** –acaba de pensar, caindo depois desmaiada.**

**KAI**- Está tudo bem, só desmaiou. É melhor levá-la para descansar um pouco.

**TYSON- **Tudo bem. O meu avô deve estar a chegar. Ele deve saber o que fazer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Entretanto, num edifício abandonado:**

**YUMI- **Cheguei!

**VOZ- **Até que em fim! –**diz um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos,curtos, e um pouco rebldes.Também tinha olhos castanhos.**-Porque é que estás assim?-** diz olhando para as roupas da rapariga que estavam completamente rasgadas.**

**YUMI-** Foi a estúpida da miúda, Otaki.

**OTAKI-** O quê? Tu descobriste-a e não ME AVISAS-TE?

**YUMI-** O que é que querias que eu fizesse? Que te fosse telefonar?

**OTAKI-** Não era má ideia. Eu para aqui a aturar o mau humor do Viktor…

**YUMI-** O quê? Ele já chegou?.

**OTAKI-**Ainda não! Graças a Deus! Já não me bastava ouvi-lo pelo telefone, ainda ia ter de o ver?

**YUMI desiludida**- Oh!

**OTAKI-** De qualquer maneira, conseguiste ver o bit-bicho?

**YUMI-** Não. Mas consegui ver alguns dos seus ataques, e descobri que ela se irrita quando falam da família e coisas do género- **diz com um sorriso malicioso.**

**OTAKI-** Não estou a gostar desse sorrisinho…

**YUMI-** Relaxa Otaki! Ela é só uma miúda estúpida e horrorosa.

**OTAKI-** A sério? Mas mesmo assim venceu-te, e na fotografia não parecia nada horrorosa.

**YUMI-** Na fotografia ela tinha 4 anos…é natural que tenha mudado…

**OTAKI-** Talvez-**diz não muito convencido**-mas venceu-te à mesma, sem sequer usar o seu bit-bicho.

**YUMI-"**Sim, e vai pagar caro por isso**" **

**OTAKI-** Bem, é melhor ligares ao Viktor, ele tem andado muito nervoso.

**YUMI-** Não te preocupes…eu acalmo-o-**diz com um sorrisinho na cara**.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RÚSSIA, café do aeroporto**

**Empregado de mesa-** Senhor, há uma chamada para si.

**VIKTOR-** De que é que está á espera, dê-me o telefone.

_Sim?_

_**YUMI-** OLÁ AMOR!_

_**VIKTOR-** Yumi, o que é que tu queres? Encontraram a Bazhedief? _

_**YUMI**- Encontrei…Mas porque é que estás mais interessado nela do que em mim? Não tens saudades?_

_**VIKTOR-** Não._

_**YUMI-** Sempre a brincar! Mas tem cuidado, ainda te levo a sério!(risinhos)_

_**VIKTOR-** E então o que é que aconteceu?_

_**YUMI-** Ela está na casa de uns miúdos muito parecidos com os bladebreakers…_

_**VIKTOR- ⌐⌐"**Isso é porque são os bladebreakers…_

_**YUMI-** A sério? Então porque é que perguntaste se a tínhamos encontrado se já sabias onde estava?_

_**VIKTOR**- Para tentar convencer-me de que vocês não são totalmente inúteis. Mas adiante, viram o bit-bicho?_

_**YUMI-** Er…não propriamente…_

_**VIKTOR**- Como assim, não propriamente? Ou viram, ou não!_

_**YUMI-** Sabes, eu combati contra ela, mas ela ocultou-o…mas vi alguns dos seus ataques, e quando perdi ela estava muito cansada…_

_**VIKTOR-** TU O QUÊ?-fazendo saltar todos os clientes do café_

_**YUMI-** Viktor querido, é escusado enervares-te… foi só um pequeno combate…_

_**VIKTOR**- Será que não servem para nada?_

_**YUMI-** Não exageres! É verdade, porque é que não atendes o telemóvel?_

_**VIKTOR pensando um pouco**- Acho que o atirei contra a cabeça do segurança que me tinha perguntado se eu não achava que estava um dia lindo. Bem, adeus. Vou no próximo voo._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Na casa dos bladebreakers**

**AVÔ-** Cheguei meninos! Ei o que é que se passa? Porque é que estão todos com essa cara de enterro?

**TYSON-** Lembra-se da Ana? É que ela desmaiou. Está no quarto com o Kai.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI- " **O que é que se passa comigo. Parece que a conheço, que reconheço todos os seus ataques…mas não é possível"-**pensa olhando para a rapariga que estava deitada ao seu lado. Tinha recuperado alguma cor, estando agora com as faces um pouco rosadas, e com uma nuvem de cabelos negros à sua volta. "**Parece um anjo. Mas o que é que se passa comigo?**"**

**ANA- **Kai?-** chama com uma voz doce- **O que é que se passa?

**KAI- **Desmaias-te.

**ANA**- ah! Sim, já me lembro. "Estava a esconder a presença da Serenety**".**

**TYSON entrando de repente- **Ana! Já estás melhor?

**ANA- **Já, muito obrigada.

**AVÔ**- Ainda bem. Agora fica na cama, que eu vou buscar-te alguma roupa para vestires. Parece que um camião te passou por cima.

**ANA- Eu estou óptima!-diz levantando-se mas tropeçando logo a seguir, sendo amparada desta vez por Kai.**

**KAI**- Nota-se. Porque será que sempre que dizes isso, acabas por cair.

**ANA fingindo-se amuada- **Por nada

**MAX- **Cansaste-te assim tanto na batalha?

**ANA- **Er, nem por isso.

**RAY- **Bem, é melhor deixarmos-te descansar.

**AVÔ- **É verdade. Depois trago-te o jantar.

**ANA- **Kenny, toma. Está aqui o meu beyblade.

**KENNY- **Obrigada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Algumas horas depois**

**AVÔ-** O jantar está na mesa!

**TYSON- **Que bom! Estava a morrer de fome!

**AVÔ- **E quando é que não estás? Quem vai levar o jantar a Ana?

**KAI- **Eu vou.

**TODOS-** Tu?o.O

**KAI- **Algum problema com isso?o.õ

**AVÔ- **Não, nenhum. Toma, podes levar.

**KAI pegando no prato de Ana e no dele- **Eu janto lá em cima.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lá estava ela, sentada e pensativa. Não se tinha apercebido da sua presença. Trazia os seus longos cabelos apanhados numa longa trança, atados no que parecia ser um pouco de tecido azul, com certeza algum resto do que já tinha sido a sua saia. Já tinha vestido o Kimono que o avô de Tyson lhe tinha trazido. Um velho Kimono que outrora tinha pertencido a uma familiar qualquer, ao qual nome ele não tinha prestado atenção. Mesmo sendo largo, ficava-lhe, muito bem, dando-lhe um ar extremamente doce e frágil.**

**ANA- **Kai? Estavas aí?

**Finalmente tinha-se apercebido da sua presença, e sorria-lhe calorosamente, o que o fez corar um pouco.**

**KAI- **Vim trazer-te o jantar.**-disse um pouco atrapalhado.**

**ANA- **Ah!Obrigada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Estava muito escuro. Parecia que toda a escuridão o tinha rodeado.**_

"**_Kai! Kai!O que é que se passa contigo?"Uma voz. Mas de quem era? Não a conseguia ver. "Deixa-me em paz! Não preciso de ti!" O seu coração parou por um momento:era a sua voz que ecoava, fria, e distante, como num dia de nevoeiro. De repente sentiu um grande frio,e pareceu-lhe que viajava a uma velocidade enorme. "Odeio-te Kai! A culpa foi toda tua"- outra vez aquela voz- "Desaparece!"- foi a resposta que ouviu. " Eu desafio-te Kai."- Sentiu-se gelado, e a sufocar, tinha de sair dali! "Desafio aceite. Prepara-te para pagares!" Não conseguia sair dali. Voltou a ficar tudo negro,e voltou a ter a sensação de viajar. "A culpa não foi tua Kai!"- de quem era quela voz tão doce? Conseguia ver o vulto de uma mulher, que lhe era familiar. _**

**KAI- **NÃO! "Foi só um pesadelo"-sussurrou para si mesmo.****

**RAY**- Ei, está tudo bem?

**KAI-** Hnp.

**RAY-** Suponho que sim.

**KAI-** " Foi só um pesadelo, Kai. Só um pesadelo."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**E aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado! Este foi o meu capítulo mais longo! Até já estou cansada de tanto escrever.**

**Bem , o Tyson foi derrotado, assim como a Yumi, mas isso trouxe algumas consequências para a Anina!**

**Que sonho estranho seria aquele que o Kai teve? Será que foi só um soho?**

**E porque é que Anina e Kai parecem conhecer-se? As respostas a essas perguntas ficaram para depois, mas agora, um aviso!**

**A Yumi Satsuki é a personagem da Arale;**

**A Kaina Molotov a da Kaina Granger;**

**O Otaki a do James Hiwatari;**

**A Sophie Asakura da Sophie Asakura**

**Num dos próximos capítulos, eu vou descrever todos os Oc´s, ok?**

**Bem, agora, os reviews:**

**Sophie Asakura- Oi! Como vai? Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo! Sim, o Kyou e você já estão quase aparecendo!**

**Arale- Oi! Não faz mal! Você acabou mandando, tanto é, que a sua personagem já apareceu! Espero que você tenha gostado, mas como eu já te tinha dito, pelo menos por enquanto, a Yumi vai ser um pouco mazinha! Bem, obrigada pelos elogios!**

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida****-Oi! Ainda bem que gostou! É, a Anina e o Max se estavam divertindo muito, mas o Kai acabou ficando com ciúmes…Bem, bjx!**

**Kaina Granger- Oi! Como eu já lhe disse, você está para aparecer! E já foi citada várias vezes, né? Quanto ao cabelo do Tala, bem, eu sempre achei muito parecido com as asas de um avião! Lool Bjx!**

**HikariTenchi****- Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Fiquei muito feliz de ouvir isso! É sempre bom ouvir elogios e receber novas reviews! Espero que este também te tenha agradado!**

**James Hiwatari- Estou a imaginar a tua cara de surpresa ao ler isto, já que não pudeste deixar review, mas eu vou considerar o e-mail um, ok? Bem, a tua personagem já apareceu um pouco, espero que tenhas gostado e que a viagem te esteja a correr bem! Bjx!**


	7. Como duas gotas de água

**Como duas gotas de água **

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina e Tyson combatem. Anina finge estar a perder, mas no fim contra-ataca e vence Tyson. Só Kai se apercebe de que era uma armadilha. Uma rapariga chamada Yumi aparece e desafia Anina, mas esta vira-lhe as costas e diz que não. Max acaba por combater contra Yumi, que faz de tudo para lhe destruir o pião e provocar Anina. Anina acaba por se enervar e aceita combater com ela. Mesmo em dificuldades, Anina recusa-se a chamar o seu bit-bicho Serenety e gasta grande parte da força que lhe sobrara do combate contra Tyson para ganhar. Yumi provoca-a por causa da sua família, mas acaba por perder. Kai volta a reconhecer um dos seus ataques. Kenny pede-lhe para observar o seu beyblade, e Anina gasta toda a sua energia para a ocultar Serenety e desmaia. Yumi encontra-se com outro membro da equipe, o Otaki, e depois vai telefonar a Viktor, que já sabia onde Anina estava e diz que vai para o Japão. Anina recupera. Kai tem um sonho estranho, mas tenta convencer-se de que foi só um pesadelo.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aeroporto do Japão**

**VIKTOR- "**Japão. Até que enfim cheguei.**"**

**YUMI- **OLÁ AMOR!- **diz saltando para o pescoço de Viktor, com duas das madeixas azuis a soltas**- Tive tantas saudades tuas!

**VIKTOR bastante aborrecido- **Saudades? Só estamos separados à dois dias…E larga-me o pescoço. Estás a esganar-me.

**YUMI**- Oh, que querido! Eu sei que tu também estavas cheio de saudades! Só que és muito tímido para confessar!

**OTAKI-** Estás a gozar, não estás?-.-

**YUMI esganando-o**- O que é que estás a dizer? Estás a insinuar que ele não gosta de mim? É?

**VIKTOR- **Para com isso Yumi.- **esta para imediatamente, para grande alívio de Otaki**- Vamos ao que interessa: o Senhor Vladimir está a ficar impaciente. O alvo deveria ser fácil, mas parece que a Yumi perdeu, sem sequer haver sombras do maldito bit-bicho.

**YUMI-** Eu não perdi…apenas me distraí…

**OTAKI muito sério, o que não era frequente nele- **Isso não interessa. A verdade é que perdeste, e vinhas em péssimo estado. No entanto, ela também o ficou, o que demonstra que ainda não domina totalmente o poder. Se o que nos disseram estava certo, ele ainda estava a meio dos treinos.

**VIKTOR igualmente sério**- E estamos em desvantagem, porque ela viu um dos nossos bit-bichos, enquanto que nós não fazemos ideia do poder do dela.

**YUMI-** Talvez não em tanta desvantagem como tu pensas.

**VIKTOR**- O que descobriste?

**YUMI-** Que ela se enerva quando se fala do passado dela. Embora quanta mais raiva ela tiver mais forte fique…também pode acabar por perder o controlo…

**Abadia,Rússia**

**VOLTAIRE-** Molotov, estás certa do que vais fazer?

**KAINA-** Estou senhor. O Tala, o Kyou e a Sophie Asakura disseram que também iriam.

**VOLTAIRE-** Então tudo bem. Preparem-se e levem as coisas da Bazhedief.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dojo de Tyson**

**RAY- **Kai, viste a Ana?

**KAI- **Não. Porquê?-** diz maldisposto**

**TYSON- **Não a vi em lado nenhum hoje de manhã. O quarto está trancado, o que é estranho.**(ela ficou num outro quarto)**

**KAI- **Hnp.**-diz virando costas e indo-se embora**

**MAX- **O que é que se passa com ele? Está mais maldisposto que o costume!

**RAY- **Acho que tem a ver com o pesadelo de ontem à noite. Acordou aos gritos, mas disse que não se passava nada. Sabem como ele é.

**TYSON- **Viram o Kenny? Com ele, já são dois o que desapareceram.

**AVÔ aparecendo de repente-** O Kenny está trancado dentro da sala agarrado ao computador. É verdade, hoje venho tarde. Espero que te comportes, Tyson, agora que a Hilary não está aqui para te por na ordem. Até logo miúdos!

**MAX- **Tens tido notícias da Hilary?

**TYSON- **Tenho. Recebi hoje um postal. Ela disse-me que encontrou umas amigas, e ao que parecia tinha uma surpresa para nós.

**RAY- Surpresa?**

**TYSON- "**Espero que seja algum doce australiano!**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**SERENETY- "**Que giro! Nem quero pensar na cara da Anina se ela descobre.(risinhos) Vai ficar furiosa!**"- diz para si mesma ao lembrar-se da maneira como escapara. Tivera de esperar toda a noite para se poder libertar da força que a prendia no beyblade. A primeira coisa que vira fora um miúdo estranho que olhava fixamente para a sua "casa" e depois sentira a presença de Dizzari. O que teria dado na sua mestra para os deixar pegarem nela? Logo ela que a escondia! Então teve uma ideia. Porque não se divertia? Anina estava demasiado cansada para se aperceber, mesmo que ela usasse ainda mais energia para o fazer. Assim, o mais certo era de que passaria todo o dia a dormir. Se lhe perguntasse, diria que se cansara demasiado no combate! Perfeito! Só fora preciso escapulir-se até ao quarto de Anina.**

**VOZ de rapaz- **Ana? Que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias descansar?

**SERENETY- " **Ele não!**" **Ah, olá Kai. Resolvi dar um passeio…

**KAI intrigado - **Asério? Mas não estavas no quarto? "Não sei porquê, mas há algo de errado com ela…"

**SERENETY- **E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso? Quer dizer,…er…, desculpa, mas não estou muito bem…** "**Quem me dera poder dizer-te umas coisas! Estúpido! De todas as pessoas tinha de o encontrar logo a ele?"- Mas **não pode deixar de sorrir. Era** **assim que ela se comportava quando tinha mestres jovens. Acabava por se comportar como um. " **Espera aí… se eu estou com a forma dela…posso aproveitar-me disso!**" **

**KAI desconfiado- **Ok, tudo bem. Espero que melhores…

**SERENETY- **Olhem, vou preparar-vos o pequeno-almoço!-** e foi-se embora aos saltinhos.**

**KAI -.-'''**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KENNY**- Oh! Nada de nada!

**RAY- **Que se passa?

**KENNY- **É um beyblade lindo, mas não há sinais de bit-bicho, exceptuando os dados que a Dizzi apanhou hoje de manhã.

**TYSON- **Não te preocupes Chefe.

**SERENETY- **BOM DIA!

**MAX- **Parece que alguém acordo bem disposta!

**SERENETY- **É. Vou preparar-vos o pequeno-almoço!

**TYSON E MAX- "**Hmm! Pequeno- almoço!"

**KENNY- **Toma, aqui está o teu beyblade. É muito especial.

**SERENETY- **E nem viste a decoração…er, quer dizer, aprecisão, isso!

**RAY-** Queres ajuda?

**SERENETY-** Hm…ok. **"**Ele até é giro,…para humano, claro. Talvez dê para me divertir!**" **Então ajuda-me a bater a massa "Enquanto arranjo um plano para te aproximares de mim!"

**KAI- **Chegu..ei**- diz quando vê a Ana "colada" a Ray, ambos bastante sorridentes, embora Ray um pouco corado.**

**TYSON- **Kai, o Ray é dos teus melhores amigos, não é? Ele não namorava com aMariah?

**KAI ignorando a parte dos melhore amigos- **Não sei, nem quero saber.

**SERENETY- **O pequeno almoço está pronto! Vai indo Ray querido!

**TODOS menos Ray- "** Ray querido?**"**

**RAY vermelho-** Ah, er…ok…

**SERENETY- "**Onde é que está o sal? Ah, aqui está ele**!"-e despeja toda a embalagem numa das fatias de bolo.-** Esta é para o Ray, esta para o Tyson, para o Max, esta para o Kenny, e esta…para o Kai! E finalmente, para mim! Espero que gostem.

**TODOS menos Kai-** Está óptimo!

**KAI começando a comer-** "Ray querido! Que estupidez…ele…"-**mas interrompe os seus pensamentos, ficando primeiro azul, depois levemente vermelho, e depois completamente branco, procurando um copo de àgua. **

**SERENETY fazendo cara de inocente- **Que se passa Kai? Não gostas?** – diz fingindo estar prestes a chorar.**

**KAI**-"NÃO!" Er…está óptimo…

**SERENETY- **Então come mais!

**KAI**- i.i

**RAY baixo**- Kai, o que se passa? O bolo está óptimo! Não gostas de chocolate?

**KAI no mesmo tom- **Depois mostro-te…_Ray querido_**-não podia ser coincidência que só ele achasse que o bolo era salgado, e o comportamento dela estava estranho. Iria guardar um pouco do bolo.**

**SERENETY-" **Estou surpresa! Continua a comer….**"Nisto ouve-se o barulho de alguém a abrir uma porta. "**Não pode ser!**" Foi uma questão de segundos, todos se levantaram, não reparando no seu olhar assustado, e apareceu uma figura à porta, uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros encaracolados, com uma mão a esfregar os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados, assim como os seus lábios, o que dava a impressão de os ter mordido. Até que as suas orbes verdes esmeralda se abriram muito, e a sua boca tentou suprimir um grito ao ver o seu outro eu.**

**TYSON- **Mas o que é que se passa aqui?

**KAI- **Parece-me óbvio. Fomos enganados

**ANA- **Mas como? Como me pudeste fazer isto? **Disse enquanto se apoiava na porta.**

**MAX- **Mas o que se passa aqui?** -Diz enquanto olha para as duas Anas, que se assemelhavam, como duas gotas de água. E depois aconteceu! A outra Ana, que ele presumia ser falsa, começou a brilhar, e atravessou o corpo da verdadeira, que se elevou um pouco, e depois caiu no chão, desmaiada. Mas foi o Kai, o primeiro a chegar.**

**KAI- **Ana, Ana acorda!**- Uma outra luz, avermelhada, formou-se ao pé deles, e apareceu uma rapariga de longos cabelos prateados, muito ondulados, e olhos de um vermelho muito intenso. Usava um longo vestido negro, parecido com o usado em algumas cerimónias na China.**

**SERENETY- **Não se preocupem. Só desmaiou.-** tinha uma voz bonita, mas que provocava uma certa vibração, e que se percebia de longe que poderia ser assustadora, como a sua dona. **

**KAI- **E quem és tu?

**SERENETY- "**Pensei que se lembrasse de mim. Talvez assim seja melhor**" **Sou Serenety, guardiã da escuridão, e conhecida como bit-bicho nos dias de hoje.

**TODOS- **O quê?

**RAY- **Então… tu eras…

**SERENETY- **Sim, a falsa, Ray querido.-**disse com ironia.**

**KAI- **Está a acordar!

**ANA**- O que se passou? Ah! Serenety! O que foste fazer?- diz, apoiando-se em Kai, para se levantar.

**SERENETY**- Eu…

**VOZ de RAPAZ- **ANINA! Mas que estás a fazer abraçada a esse rapaz?

**ANA- **er, Kyou?-diz olhando para um rapaz de uns 16 anos, muito alto, com cabelos laranja assim como os olhos. Usava umas calças largas pretas, e uma T-shirt também negra.

**KYOU esganando Kai, que se livrou dele com um pontapé- **O que é que estavas a fazer abraçado à minha irmã! Mas, és tu Kai?

**KAI com uma gota na cabeça- **Ainda bem que reparaste.

**ANA- **E ele não estava abraçado, estava a ajudar-me a levantar.

**VOZ DE RAPARIGA**- Além de que, que eu me lembre, tu não tens irmãos, Kyou.- **desta vez uem falava era uma rapariga, também alta, de 16 anos. Tinha cabelos pelas ancas, ondulados. Eram negros desde a raiz até ao meio das costas, sendo depois rosa-choque. Tinha uns olhos vermelhos cor de fogo, mas não tão assustadores como os de Serenety. Usava uma mini saia preta, com algumas correntes, uma blusa de regata também preta e colares e pulseiras. Também tinha feito um risco um pouco mais negro do que o normal.**

**KAI**- Kaina? Mas que raio estás aqui a fazer?

**ANA- **Isso pergunto eu!

**VOZ DE RAPAZ- **Não estavas a pensar que estavas de féria, pois não? **Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, mas este todos os bladebreakers, que por sinal, ainda não tinham recuperado do choque, conheciam bem.**

**TYSON- **T…Tala? És tu?

**TALA- **Ou sou eu, ou alguém muito parecido.

**VOZ DE RAPARIGA**- ANINA BAZHEDIEF! –**grita uma rapariga que parecia estar furiosa, também de 16 anos. Tinha um cabelo vermelho e liso, até à cintura. Tinha olhos azuis. Usava umas calças pretas largas, parecidas com as do Kai, mas mais femininas, e usava um top azul, da mesma cor que os olhos. Parecia prestes a bater em Anina, quando, ao ver o seu estado, a abraça com tanta força, que Kai não percebeu como é que não a esmagou, já que a outra parecia ainda estar muito abalada.- **Mas o que te aconteceu Anina! Já viste o teu estado! O que é que te fizeram! Estás com os lhos e os lábios inchados!

**KYOU parecendo só agora reparar nisso**- Quem se atreveu a fazer-te uma coisa dessas? Eu mato-o!**- Diz avançando na direcção dos bladebreakers, já a arregaçar as mangas do casaco.**

**ANA-** Pára Kyou! Eles não me fizeram nada! Muito pelo contrário! Ajudaram-me muito! Eu é que tive um pesadelo.

**KAI-** Ela também?

**KYOU**- A sério?- **disse para grande alivio da maioria dos bladebreakers, que já tinham começado a rezar a todos os anjos que conheciam.**

**ANA**- Sophie, podias parar de me agarrar? Estou a ficar sufocada!

**SOPHIE- **Ah! Desculpa Anina!

**TYSON- **Er, Ana? Porque é que todos te estão a chamar de Anina?

**SOPHIE- **Não sabiam? Ela é a Anina Bazhedief!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bem, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado! **

**ARALE- Oi! Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você gostou da sua personagem!**

**É mesmo, o Viktor tem muito mau humor, mas em parte é compreensível…estar todo o dia, desde madrugada ,cheio de frio no aeroporto, para tudo dar errado, e com um chefe sempre a incomodá-lo…e para o cumulo, o segurança a dizer isso… Nossa! Eu acho que se calhar fazia pior! Lool. Eu entendi mais ou menos, sim! Bem, espero que gostes! Na verdade, vais ser um pouco pior do que és, mas no fim, tudo vai acabar bem!**

**KAINA GRANGER- E então? Gostou? Você já apareceu, mas só um pouquinho!**

**Espero que tenha gostado da sua personagem! Que pena! Eu queria falar com você no msn, mas por agora, não tenho podido ir…i.i A gente se fala, ok? Bjx!**

**HikariTenchi- Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios! Pois, isso agora vai ser revelado, mas vai demorar um pouco. No entanto, como o Kai cada vez se vai lembrar mais dos sonhos, talvez de para perceber! Espero que continues a gostar!**

**James Hiwatai- Oi! Pois, o Otaki já apareceu mais um pouquinho! Lool!**

**Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo! Espero que também tenha gostado deste! E sim, elas vão aparecer! Está se lembrando da surpresa de que a Hilary falou? Oops, falei de mais! Obrigada pelo postal! Fiquei muito feliz! Se bem, que eu não quisesse dar trabalho! Bem, até breve!**


	8. Vidas passadas

**Vidas passadas, memórias perdidas**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Viktor volta ao Japão e Yumi parece ter um plano para derrubar Anina. Serenety, o bit-bicho de Anina, escapa do seu beyblade e transforma-se numa cópia de Anina, utilizando muita da pouca energia que resta a Anina e prega várias partidas a Kai e a Ray. Anina acorda e encontra Serenety transformada. Serenety começa a brilhar e atravessa o corpo de Anina, voltando à sua forma original, o que faz Anina desmaiar exausta nos braços de Kai. Quando Anina acorda, ainda apoiada em Kai , surgem 2 rapazes: Kyou e Tala, assim como duas raparigas: Kaina e Sophie. Anina diz ter tido um pesadelo, e Sophie chama-lhe Anina Bazhedief.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TYSON- **Er, Ana? Porque é que todos te estão a chamar de Anina?_

_**SOPHIE- **Não sabiam? Ela é a Anina Bazhedief!_

**BLADEBREAKERS- **O quê?

**KAI- "**Onde é que eu já ouvi esse nome?**"**

**SOPHIE**- Mas Anina, não lhes contaste?** - pergunta um pouco confusa**

**KAINA- **Creio,**- diz suavemente- **que ela não queria que soubessem quem ela era.Não é verdade, Anina?

**TYSON-** Mas porquê?

**ANINA-** Desculpem-me - **diz levantando-se apoiada em Kyou e Sophie-** Não vos quis enganar, mas…

**KAI-** Mas enganaste. – **diz com uma expressão fechada**

**SERENETY- **Tu és o único que menos direitos tens para a acusar.

**KAI- "**O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo? O.o**"**

**KENNY- **Tu és russa?

**DIZZI-** E parecia tão certinha! Quem havia de dizer!

**KAINA E SERENETY**- Qual é o problema!

**KENNY -** Nenhum, nenhum!- **diz olhando para as duas. A rapariga de cabelo com duas cores parecia-lhe agora bem mais assustadora, com os seus olhos vermelhos, se bem que Serenety ainda a ultrapassa-se com os seus longos cabelos prateados.**

**ANINA- **Acho melhor explicar-me. Eu não vos disse o meu verdadeiro nome porque não sabia até que ponto podia confiar em vocês, além de que foi assim que me chamaram durante muitos anos… Espero que me perdoem**- disse curvando-se.**

**RAY- **Não faz mal. Acho que conseguimos compreender, não é rapazes?

**TODOS menos KAI que a ignorava - **Não há problema.

**SOPHIE- **Mas afinal porque é que desmaiaste? -**nisto, o olhar de todos os presentes durante a transformação do duplo de Anina se viram para Serenety, que tentava escapulir-se.**

**SERENETY- n.n'' **Er, eu posso explicar Anina… foi tudo um mal entendido…

**ANINA**- Serenety**- diz demasiado calma- **o que é que te passou pela cabeça para me desobedeceres? Tu sabias que eu não tinha energia suficiente, porque a gastei para esconder a tua presença, além de que estamos a ser perseguidas….

**KYOU**- ESTÃO O QUÊ?

**KAINA, TALA E SOPHIE- T.T''**

**KAINA- **Perseguidas. Não ouviste o que disse a Anina?

**KYOU- **E dizes isso com essa calma toda? A minha irmã está a ser perseguida, não ouviste?-** diz abanando Kaina com um olhar de louco**

**SOPHIE dando-lhe um cascudo na cabeça- -.-**Ela não é tua irmã, nunca foi e nunca será. Agora cala-te, e deixa-a explicar. Entendido?-** perguntou a ruivinha. Para uma rapariga que não se parecia importar com coisa alguma, soube ser bastante persuasiva. – **Mas primeiro, tens de nos apresentar!-** acrescenta com um sorriso, o que faz todos caírem que nem anime.**

**ANINA- x.x''- **Bladebreakers, estes são os meus professores: a Kaina Molotov**, - diz apontando para a rapariga de olhos cor de fogo e com cabelos compridos, ondulados, metade negros, metade rosa-choque- **o Kyou**- diz indicando o rapaz de cabelos laranja, assim como os olhos, com ar de quem apetecia matá-los a todos**- e o Tala-** diz apresentando o ruivinho- **mas penso que já todos o conhecem. A Sophie Asakura é uma amiga minha.

**SOPHIE- **E namorada do Kyou!-** acrescenta a ruivinha de cabelos lisos e de olhos azuis claros.- **Prazer!

**TYSON - **O prazer é todo meu!

**KYOU dando-lhe um pontapé e mandando-o bem longe- **Afasta-te da minha namorada idiota!

**ANINA- **E essa aí, é a Serenety.

**SERENETY – **Oi de novo. Lamento se vos perturbei. –**diz não parecendo de todo arrependida.**

**KAI- **Era só o que me faltava. Eu não sou babá de ninguém para ser obrigado a suportar isto. Já me bastou o bolo com sal.-** diz fazendo intenções de sair**

**KAINA- **Tenho uma mensagem para ti, Kai, do teu avô: " Se te lembrares, procura-me."

**TALA- **Faz algum sentido para ti?

**KAI- **Hnp. Nada de especial.

**KYOU- **Vamos embora? Já demorámos demais.

**ANINA- **Embora? Mas embora para onde?

**SOPHIE-** Para onde havia de ser? Para a Rússia, claro!

**ANINA recuando**- Não! Eu, eu não quero!

**KAINA**- Anina, tu estás muito atrasada. A Serenety conseguiu escapar-se com a maior das facilidades! E não estás em estado para negociar. Só precisas mudar de roupa. Nós trouxemos as tuas coisas.

**ANINA-** Mas eu…

**TALA-** Já temos tudo preparado. Anda.

**KAI que tinha ficado-** Ela disse que não queria ir Tala.

**KYOU-** Não te metas nisto Kai. Esta menina precisa de lições, e vai nem que seja ao colo.

**TYSON**- E se resolvêssemos isto à maneira antiga?

**KYOU-** Estás a desafiar-me?

**TYSON-** Podes crer que estou!

**ANINA-** Não me estou a sentir muito bem!- **diz caindo no chão, preocupando todos, em especial um rapazinho de cabelos bicolores e um de cabelos** **laranja.**

**KAI segurando-a-** Está tudo…bem?- **diz, mas apenas ao aperceber-se do seu olhar suplicante. Era uma farsa, tal como no combate contra Tyson. Ela percebeu que ele tinha descoberto, mas ela tinha-o olhado, com os seus olhos verdes suplicando. Sem se aperceber, foi-se aproximando dela, sem nunca deixar de a fitar, mas Kyou interrompeu-o.**

**KYOU- **É melhor descansares.

**Pensamento de Kai:**

_**Foi por pouco. Tenho a certeza de que a iria beijar, ali, no meio de todos, se o Kyou não me interrompesse. Uma sensação estranha percorreu-me, como se já a conhecesse, e não consigo encontrar outra explicação. Se não, como posso eu saber tanto sobre ela? E este sentimento? Sinto o meu coração bater mais forte sempre que ela me sorri, sinto-me desesperado quando a vejo nos braços de outro. Que se passa comigo? Agora, aqui estou eu, a carregá-la ao colo até ao quarto. Ela surpreendeu-se, tenho a certeza. Afinal, ela sabe que eu sei que é mentira, mas não suportei quando vi o Kyou preparar-se para a levar ao colo. Uma estupidez, já que ele a trata como irmã…mas e ela? Será que é só isso que sente por ele? E o que sinto eu por ela? Ai, que confusão! Preciso estar só, por a cabeça em ordem, mas o perfume suave da sua pele…o abraço largo que ela me dá para não cair…Oh não! Ela viu-me a fixá-la. Ficou surpresa, parece-me pouco à vontade. É melhor ir pensando numa desculpa para lhe dar.**_

**SERENETY- **Deixa estar Kai. Já fizeste demasiado**- diz fitando-o com uma sombra de raiva..e…aviso? no seu olhar.**

**KAI-" **Será que desconfia? Mas desconfiar de quê?"

**TALA- **Pousa-a aqui e deixa-a descansar. Queres ir lá fora Kai?

**Embora essa ideia não lhe agradasse, era melhor do que ficar com Anina, que iria arranjar alguma oportunidade para lhe perguntar o porquê do seu comportamento, e preferia manter-se longe. O olhar de Serenety não o incomodava. Ele não tinha medo de nada, excepto de estar a sós com ela.**

**KAI-**Hnp. Não estou aqui a fazer nada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Já tinham saído à uns bons minutos, e ainda não tinham falado um com o outro. Tala limitava-se a deitar-lhe uns olhares maliciosos, enquanto que ele se mantinha encostado à parede, na sua posição habitual, fechando os olhos por breves momentos. Conhecia bem Tala. Desde que tinha ido para a Abadia. Ele e Kaina, a sua comprometida, tinham sido os únicos com quem ele tinha alguma espécie de relação. De pouco se lembrava dos tempos anteriores à Abadia. Em breve, ele iria falar.**

**TALA- **Quem diria…-** diz espiando Kai pelo canto do olho**

**Kai manteve-se quieto. Apetecia-lhe esganá-lo e mandá-lo deixar de fazer joguinhos irritantes, para miúdos, mas manteve-se firme.**

**TALA- **Pelos vistos tens-te divertido estes últimos dias…-**nenhuma reacção imediata como a que ele queria causar no "amigo". Embora fosse raro Kai exaltar-se, era divertido quando isso acontecia- **Não nego que tenhas bom gosto- **uma pequena veia começava a formar-se na testa de Kai, que agora tinha os olhos abertos- **a pequena Bazhedief é de deixar qualquer um com a cabeça à roda. E tem cá um feitio!**- diz dando uma gargalhada maliciosa.**

**KAI**- Não sei o que queres dizer**- afirmou com voz firme, embora se sentisse pouco à vontade.**

**TALA dando umas palmadas amigáveis, se bem que com mais força do que o aconselhável- **Não tens que te envergonhar! A Anina é uma russinha bem bonitinha!Um pouco nova para ti….Mas tem cá uns olhos! E o cabelo? Calculo que te tenhas divertido muito com ela! No estado em que está, não lhe deves ter dado descanso. Sabes, tens de ser mais cal…

**KAI segurando a gola de Tala- **É melhor calares-te Tala, ou não respondo por mim.** – só lhe apetecia dar cabo dele. Como é que se atrevia a falar dela assim? A insinuar que ele…mas foi interrompido pela gargalhada sonora de Tala. Tinha sido uma cilada.**

**TALA- **Bem, bem. Bastou apimentar um pouco mais as coisas para perderes o controlo. Não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Pensava que teria de dar mais pormenores…O Kai apaixonado! Se não soubesse, dizia que era mentira. E para quando é o casamento?

**KAI**- Cuida da tua vida, Tala.òó

**TALA- **Oh! Ficou enervado! Coitado! E deu-se ao trabalho de a levar ao colo para o quarto.-** não deixava de ser verdade, mas a voz de Tala não lhe sai da cabeça- **Muito oportuna essa dor da Anina. Mesmo no meio do começo de uma batalha… Eu também percebi, Kai. Estive muito tempo com ela. Também conheço os seus truques…

**KAI-** O que é que tu queres?

**TALA-** Nada que me possas dar! Vai ser muito divertido ficar aqui! O Kyou não vai conseguir vencer a determinação da Anina. Ela vai ficar, contigo, na mesma casa. Como é que te sentes?

**KAI-"** Prestes a matar-te seu idiota! **" **Hnp

**KAINA- **Sentir o quê?

**TALA**- Olá Kaina. Estava só a falar com o Kai…sobre umas coisas...a Anina deve estar melhor…

**KAINA**- Oh, está. Neste momento está a discutir com o Kyou, juntamente com todos os outros que cá querem ficar. Uma batalha perdida desde o principio. **(disse num suspiro, enquanto se ouvia a voz exaltada de Kyou e uma resposta rápida de Anina, bem como os conselhos de Tyson, o mais corajoso, ou talvez o mais louco para interferir)**. Mas de que falavam afinal?

**KAI-** Nada**- disse secamente**.

**TALA-** Nada? Na verdade**…-mas calou-se ao ver os lábios de Kai formarem uma só palavra, que o deixou gelado: _Andrea._**

**KAINA-** E então?- **perguntou impaciente**

**TALA-**Nada! Já volto**!- disse enquanto corria atrás de Kai- **Kai, tu não podes fazer isto!

**KAI-**Porque não?

**TALA-** Porque ela me mata! Sabes como ela é Kai! A Kaina dava cabo de mim sem sequer pensar!

**KAI- **Pensasses nisso antes de andares a passear com essa loirinha no MEU quarto da Abadia.

**TALA_-_**Já te disse que me enganei! Eu estava perturbado… ela tinha andado com aquela amostra de alemão! Ok, eu não digo nada

**KAI**- És demasiado fraco.-disse reentrando na casa.- Tenho pena de ti se te vieres a casar com a Kaina.

**KAINA-** Tala?

**TALA**- Sim?

**KAINA-** De que é que tanto falavam?

**TALA hesitando**- Logo à noite conto-te. Mas fica calada.- **ele nunca o poderia denunciar se não soubesse, e a ameaça do amigo só confirmava as suas suspeitas.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Ouvia-se a voz de Anina, calma e suave, a insistir com Kyou.**_

**ANINA- **Kyou, por mais que tu tentes, eu não vou.

**KYOU- **MAS PORQUÊ? O que ficas aqui a fazer? O que te prende aqui? O que tens aqui de tão especial?

_**Ouviu-se uma pausa,e um gritinho abafado de Sophie. Continuou a caminhar em direcção ao quarto, enquanto o seu coração o avisava de que tinham acabado de ferir Anina. Uns segundos passaram, que mais pareciam horas, até que a sua voz se fez ouvir, lentamente, e insegura.**_

**ANINA- **E o que me prende lá? Para onde quer que vá, nunca terei ninguém à minha espera, não é?

_**Abriu a porta. Lá estava ela, agora de pé, com um olhar triste, mas decidido. Não se tinham apercebido da sua entrada, todos estavam parados, mesmo os bladebreakers, que embora não soubessem do que se falava, percebiam que era algo de grave pelas expressões de Sophie e de Kyou.**_

**KYOU- **Desculpa ter tocado no assunto…

**SERENETY- **Kai! Não te tinha visto!

_**A sua entrada pareceu aliviar o clima. As expressões dos bladebreakers desanuviaram-se.**_

**ANINA- **Kai, estava mesmo agora a dizer que cá ficava. Não é, Kyou?

**Este apenas saiu, derrotado, pela porta, seguido de Sophie, e Kai apercebeu-se de que ela conseguia ter mais influência do que parecia.**

**TYSON- **Ainda bem que ficas! Será que eles também?

**ANINA**- Não sei…

**TYSON- **É melhor convidá-los. Já volto.

**SERENETY**- Anina, também acho que é melhor eu voltar.

**ANINA-** Tudo bem.

**Uma luz voltou a envolvê-las. Só que desta vez, Serenety voltou para o seu beyblade**.

**KENNY-** Ana…quer dizer, Anina, o que foi aquilo…sabes, quando tu eras ela…

**ANINA-** A Serenety é um bit-bicho muito especial. Como é o guardião da escuridão, tem algumas capacidades…únicas…consegue adquirir uma forma humana, desde que atravesse, o corpo da pessoa que quer copiar, ou então, simplesmente aparecer na sua verdadeira forma.

**KENNY**- Fantástico! Então quer dizer que se pode transformar em qualquer pessoa, quando quiseres?

**ANINA**- Mais ou menos…Sabes Kenny, é preciso muita energia para o conseguir. Eu própria fiquei esgotada, tu viste.

**RAY-** E pensa só nos problemas que isso pode trazer…

**MAX-** É verdade, imagina esse poder todo nas mãos erradas!

**KAI-** "Nas mãos do meu avô"

**KAINA que tinha entrado com todos os outros-** Nas mãos dos tais perseguidores.

**TALA-** Precisamos ter cuidado.

**KYOU**- É por isso que precisas treinar.

**SOPHIE-** Mas agora, precisa é de se vestir!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Entretanto num quarto de uma discoteca**

**OTAKI- **Nada mau Viktor! E como tencionas pagar isto?

**VIKTOR- **O dono da discoteca trabalha para o chefe. Não vai haver problemas- diz atirando as suas malas para cima da cama.

**YUMI- **Otaki, tenho um trabalho para ti.

**OTAKI sem grande interesse- **E qual é?

**YUMI- **Descobre tudo sobre o passado da Bazhedief, mas mesmo TUDO.

**OTAKI- **Ok. Amanhã de manhã…

**YUMI lançando-lhe um olhar sério- **Hoje, Otaki. Quero que comeces hoje.- **diz colocando-o "gentilmente" fora do quarto.**

**OTAKI- **Mas Yumi, é muito tarde! Como esperas que eu consiga alguma coisa?

**YUMI- **Desenvencilha-te. Além de que preciso de privacidade para matar as saudades do meu Viktor!Xau!**-diz fechando a porta na cara de um Otaki completamente confuso a olhar para a porta agora fechada.**

**OTAKI- **E onde é que eu vou dormir?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RAY- **O jantar está na mesa!

**SOPHIE- **Já vamos!

**KYOU- **Tanto demoram! Só vão jantar, não a nenhuma festa!

**TALA**- É escusado falares, Kyou, conheces bem a Sophie. Não as vai deixar descer sem estarem arranjadas.

**KAI- **O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto? Estou rodeado de inúteis.

**TYSON**- Pois, pois… Elas são sempre assim? Tenho fome!

**TALA- **A Sophie? A seguir ao beyblade, o que a Sophie mais gosta é de vestidos e coisas do género. Receio que vás ter de esperar.

**TYSON- **A Kaina é tua noiva?

**TALA- **Comprometida!-**diz com ar resignado.- **Não que não seja bonita, mas…

**KYOU- **É uma generala**.-diz com uma gargalhada- **É vice-directora da Abadia, e é bem pior que o Boris. Nunca vi os novos recrutas treinarem tanto, até o Tala quase morreu durante o treino.

**TALA- **Fala, fala…Queria ver se fosse contigo! Obrigou-me a correr 3 vezes por toda a Rússia! Fazes ideia da área do país?Fazes? Enquanto que tu estavas sentadinho, a olhar pela Anina, eu estava a correr…

**KENNY- **Não fazia ideia que os treinos eram tão duros!

**TALA- **E não eram! Só quando ela chegou!

**KAINA- **Algum problema com os meus treinos, Ivanov?-** Todos os outros se admiraram com a sua aparência.Tinha trocado a sua mini saia preta por umas calças parecidas com as do Kai, mas verdes tropa, usando também um top preto, e parecendo muito perigosa, mas incrivelmente bonita. Aos olhos da maioria, não havia razões para o Tala se queixar.**

**TALA- **Depende. Se os comparares a um treino da KGB, são muito maisinstrutivos.-** diz amuado, mas a olhar para a sua comprometida. "**Mas valem a pena, só para a ver. Só é pena que fico sempre mais morto que vivo**"**

**KAINA**- O Kai nunca se queixou dos meus métodos, e treina tanto ou mais do que tu.

**TALA- **Ele sempre foi o teu preferido… Facilitas-lhe as coisas.

**KAI- **Eu não preciso de batota. Eu não perco.

**MAX-** Onde está a Anina

**SOPHIE- **Está a chegar!-** desta vez foi Kyou quem corou. Sophie usava umas calças parecidas com as de Kaina, mas de cintura mais descaída e negras, e um top cai-cai azul safira. Trazia os seus longos cabelos apanhados num rabo de cavalo.**

**Mas a figura mais encantadora, estava agora a entrar. Anina usava um vestido tradicional chinês, azul escuro, com uma abertura até ao meio das cochas. O seu longo cabelo negro estava preso à chinesa( não sei o nome do penteado XD. É uma trança enrolada de cada lado da cabeça) atado com duas fitas do mesmo tom do vestido, com apenas dois pequenos caracóis negros soltos. Vinha com as bochechas levemente rosadas de vergonha, e apressou-se a sentar-se. No entanto, Kai continuava a fitá-la, sem conseguir, por um só momento, desviar os olhos dela, o que não passou despercebido a ninguém, exceptuando ao Tyson e Anina.**

**RAY- **Kai, queres alguma coisa?- **perguntou tentando chamar o amigo à razão, perante o olhar esbabacado dele. No entanto não pode evitar um sorriso. Desde que vira Anina e Kai juntos, tinha-se apercebido de que o amigo sentia algo por ela. E agora, tinha quase a certeza, pois o amigo não conseguia evitar olhar para o traje um tanto _escandaloso _para ele, que com certeza, nunca tinha visto nenhuma rapariga naquele traje.**

**KAI- **er, nada.

**Anina deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto olhava invejosa para a roupa das amigas. O que daria para poder estar a usar as suas calças de treino também!(NOTA: na Abadia, era usual a maioria das raparigas usar aquele tipo de calças por serem mais práticas)**

**ANINA- **Porque é que vocês podem estar assim vestidas e eu não?

**KAINA- **Pergunta-lhe a ela. Ela é que te obrigou a usar isso. Não fui eu- disse reprovando a roupa de Anina.

**SOPHIE- **É muito simples: são muito mais bonitas do que as calças. Eu comprei-o na China para poderes usar na viagem!. E eu só venho assim porque a Kaina não me deixou emprestar-lhe nenhuma outra roupa, e parecia mal ficar sozinha nesse estado.

**KAINA- **Antes a morte a vestir um dos teus vestidos!

**SOPHIE-** Não tens o mínimo sentido da moda!

**RAY- **A Mariah uma vez usou um parecido, mas rosa.- **disse corando logo de seguida e encolhendo-se no seu lugar.**

**ANINA- "**Porque é que eu perguntei!"Ah, obrigada pelo convite Tyson!

**TYSON- **De nada! O meu avô telefonou-me e diz que vai passar uns meses fora. Assim, a casa estava vazia.- **diz ligando a televisão.**

_**REPORTER- Foi hoje encontrado um homem no Pólo Norte por uma equipe de exploradores. O homem estava praticamente congelado e repetia a palavra cangurus. Os médicos responsáveis pensam tratar-se de algum explorador perdido…**_

_**Vamos mostrar agora uma fotografia do homem….**_

**ANINA**- Aquele não parece…-**diz olhando para os outros**

**TODOS- **Ná! Impossível!

**KAINA- **Se bem que ele andasse desaparecido. Parece que o Voltaire não se lembrava de para onde o tinha mandado…

**KENNY-** Agora que já sabemos sobre a Serenety, posso observar verdadeiramente o pião?

**MAX-** Tu não desistes, pois não? x.x

**ANINA-** Tudo bem. Já agora, posso pedir-te um favor? Estou a precisar de reconfigurar o anel de defesa. Podias dar-me uma ajuda?

**KENNY-** Por mim tudo bem!

**ANINA-** Então vou para a cama! Estou a morrer de sono!

**KYOU**- Deves ter gasto muita energia.

**ANINA bocejando**- Acho que sim. Boa noite!

**KAI seguindo-a até ficarem um pouco longe dos outros**- É verdade que tiveste um pesadelo?- **perguntou evitando olhar para as pernas da rapariga. Fora muito difícil para ele conseguir evitar olhá-la, pois parecia que os seus olhos tinham vontade própria.**

**ANINA- **Hã? Ah, isso. É, mas foi muito estranho…não me lembro de nada, mas sei que era horrível, porque acordei desesperada, como se me estivesse a afogar…e sentia muito frio...

**KAI- "**Tal e qual como eu**!"** Boa noite então.

**ANINA-** Tenho a certeza de que a vou ter!-**disse com um sorriso, acrescentando depois ao ver o olhar espantado do Kai-** É que quando uso tanto poder, simplesmente fico todo o tempo necessário a recuperá-lo, sem sonhos, e então, sem pesadelos! O que me alivia imenso.

**KAI-** Até depois.- **disse saindo para o jardim, ainda a pensar no sorriso que Anina lhe tinha dirigido- "** Mas de onde é que eu a conheço? Não só a ela, mas ao nome…Bazhedief.**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alguns minutos depois**

**KYOU- **E então?

**SOPHIE- **Dorme como um anjo. Acho que só teve tempo de mudar de roupa. Coitada, está completamente esgotada… a Serenety não devia ter feito aquilo, depois de tantos problemas.

**KAINA**- Não ponhas as culpas na Serenety, a culpa foi dela.

**TYSON- **Como é que é? E tu culpa-la pelo que aconteceu? Eu vi a cara dela, e ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

**KAINA- **Não queria, mas não teve poder suficiente nem controlo para evitar. Foi uma irresponsável! Não pensou nas consequências! Mesmo com todo aquele poder, a Serenety não passa de um bit-bicho, e precisa de alguém que a consiga dominar.

**TYSON- **Talvez tu, não? Aposto que querias o poder dela?

**KAINA- **Como é que é?-** diz com os olhos em chamas, e atirando o Tyson contra uma parede.**

**RAY- **Tyson! Está tudo bem contigo?-**disse olhando para o amigo que se tentava levantar.**

**TYSON- x.x **Acho que sim…

**KAINA- **Nunca mais insinues isso! Se ela perdeu energia foi por culpa dela! Ela devia treinar o dobro do que treina!-** neste momento, todos os presentes se aperceberam do que Kyou queria dizer.**

**TALA- **Kaina, acalma-te.-** disse calmo, como lhe era natural- **Não estarás a ser muito dura com ela?

**KYOU**- Lamento mas tenho de concordar com ele, Kaina. Ela não pode simplesmente sair daqui e dar a volta ao Mundo para ficar mais forte!

**KAINA**- Vocês não percebem? Vocês ficam cheios de pena de a sobrecarregarem, mas se ela algum dia quiser dominar totalmente a Serenety, terá de ter mais força! Querem que aconteça outra tragédia?

**KAI levantando-se- **Como é que disseste?

**KAINA- **Nada que tenha a ver contigo**- disse saindo da sala, seguida por Sophie, que lançou um olhar para Kai.**

**TALA- **Sabem, eu não apoiei a Kaina porque sei que ela tem um instinto de treino muito forte, e por ela, todos nós nem sequer parávamos para dormir ou comer…mas ela precisa de treinar, e muito.

**RAY- **Mas ainda assim, eu vi-a combater, e ela não parecia fraca.

**KENNY- **Na verdade até era muito forte!

**KYOU**- Talvez forte, mas instável. A Serenety é um bit-bicho que se "alimenta" das emoções e força vital do seu mestre. Quanta mais raiva tiver, mais força terá, mas ainda se cansa muito rapidamente,e se não tiver cuidado, pode acabar sem energia.É por isso que a Kaina fica assim, porque se preocupa com ela.

**MAX- **Então, ela pode…morrer?

**TALA demorando um pouco a responder e lançando um olhar de relance a Kai**- Pode, mas talvez mais por outras causas, e não só pela absorção de energia. Por exemplo, com o libertar do poder dela, poderia fazer explodir qualquer coisa…

**Ouve um silêncio na sala, e Kai saiu para o jardim, sendo seguido depois por Ray.**

**RAY-** Kai, está tudo bem?

**KAI-** Não sei porquê, mas acho que aquela tragédia de que eles falam…não sei, mas…aconteceu algo!

**RAY-** Terá alguma coisa a ver com aquele pesadelo que tiveste?- perguntou o amigo. Sabia muito bem que alguma coisa se passava, e também sabia que tinha uma amizade um pouco incomum com Kai. Não se comportavam como Tyson e Max, mas eram amigos à sua maneira, e se namorava com Mariah, era devido a Kai, que o tinha sempre ajudado, e até ouvido. Agora era a sua vez.

**KAI-** É como se…houvesse alguém a falar comigo, a gritar, uma sensação de me perder na escuridão? E ela também o teve.

**RAY-** O quê?

**KAI-** A mesma sensação. E também teve um pesadelo. Ray, não pode ser coincidência! E eu sinto algo quando estou com ela! Como…se a conhecesse! E quando eu a "desafiei", foi como se sempre tivesse brigado com ela. É estranho. E sempre que estou com ela, é como se eu fosse diferente, como se pudesse ser outra pessoa. E sinto-me estranho, ridículo até, quando não consigo dizer-lhe o que queria…

**RAY-** KAI!Estás apaixonado!

**KAI-** O QUÊ?- **levantando-se bruscamente, completamente vermelho**

**RAY-** Confessa Kai! Nota-se em ti, a tua mudança de comportamento. E nem devias-te o olhar dela durante toda a noite- **disse rindo-se-** Estás apaixonado pela Anina, Kai!

**KAI-** Não pode! E u não posso amar,…não posso!

**RAY**- Acho que é tarde demais para pensares isso.- diz levantando-se e deixando-o um pouco sozinho.

**KAI-** Então, quer dizer, que isto que eu sinto, é amor?

**RAY-** Podes ter a certeza, Kai. Boa noite.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ficou enorme! Já estou cansada de tanto escrever, por isso, vamos passar já aos reviews!**

**Kaina Granger**- **Oi miga! Obrigada pela review! Como vês, apareceste de novo, e até falaste muito! A Kaina é uma das grandes amigas da Anina. Bjx, espero que tenhas gostado! Ah, tenho um desenho da tua personagem! Se quiseres, ver, é soo pedires!**

**Arale- Oi! Como estás? Obrigada por me teres convidado e obrigada pela review! Foste muito querida!**

**Hoje apareceste um pouco menos, mas vais ver como a tua personagem vai ser importante, e bem cruel às vezes…lool Pronto, coloquei aqui um pouco da sua mente poluída! Espero que tenhas gostado e que tenhas percebido o que aconteceu com a Serenety, mas se tiveres dúvidas, pergunta, ok?Bjx!**

**xia-thebladergirl- Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Espero que tenhas gostado! Bjx!**

**sl43r s4k0r4- Oi! Obrigada pela review! Fico muito contente por teres gostado! Bjx e obrigada pelos elogios!**

**E é tudo por hoje! Espero que tenham gostado e que não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**Já agora, se alguém tiver alguma dúvida sobre a transformação de Serenety noutra pessoa, é só perguntar, que eu tento explicar tudo direitinho! Ah, é verdade! Tenho um desenho para a Kaina com a sua personagem, quem quiser ver, basta pedir, ok?**

**Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	9. Uma noite atribulada, choro silencioso

**Uma noite atribulada**

**AVISO: No último capítulo, durante as falas de Viktor e Otaki, apareceu uma Sophie. Como penso que todos perceberam, era Yumi quem lá devia estar. Muito obrigada a todos os que me avisaram sobre esse erro, que já está corrigido, e MUITAS desculpas! u.u''**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina explica aos bladebreakers que não lhes disse o verdadeiro nome por não ter a certeza se podia confiar neles, e Kai acha o nome familiar. Voltaire manda um recado para Kai. Anina recusa-se a ir para a Rússia, e para evitar um confronto, finge sentir-se mal. Apenas Kai e Tala se apercebem de que é mentira. Kai quase beija Anina, mas é impedido por Kyou. Tala mete-se com Kai, acusando-o de gostar de Anina. Anina convence todos os outros a ficarem na Rússia, em casa de Tyson. Yumi manda Otaki investigar Anina. Entretanto Anina, Sophie e Kaina descem para jantar, e Kai fica deslumbrado com Anina. .Kyou diz que Anina pode morrer se não treinar. Ray diz a Kai que ele ama Anina.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dojo de Tyson, 24.00**

**KENNY- **Estou quase a conseguir, Dizzi. Já viste todos estes dados?

**DIZZI bocejando- **Já Kenny! Mas tenho sono! Deixa-me dormir!

**KENNY-** Tudo bem. Eu fico só mais um bocadinho!

**SERENETY- **" Com que então ele pensa que me pode analisar assim?**"- pensa com uma voz bem maléfica - "**Vamos ver se ele é tão corajoso como intrometido! Mas a Anina estava chateada…por outro lado…ela não me mandou ficar fechada!hihi!Vou-me divertir!"

**Kenny continuava a trabalhar, enquanto ouvia as badaladas de um velho relógio a indicar a meia-noite.**

**KENNY- **Este barulho é assustador! Faz-me lembrar os beybladers negros!

**SERENETY- **A sério?-** diz aparecendo sob a forma de uma luzinha brilhante.**

**Kenny sentiu o seu sangue gelar, enquanto observava aquela luzinha a voar à sua volta, e a dar gargalhadas aterrorizadoramente aterrorizantes.**

**KENNY- **O-o-o-qu-e-res-d…-de-mim?

**SERENETY- **Hihi! Sou apenas um pobre espírito atormentado pela dor… e pela fome!-** diz tentando segurar o riso enquanto vê o rapazinho encolher-se assustado num canto, completamente em choque. "**Ainda bem que vejo a Anina ensaiar! Isto é divertido!**"**

**KENNY- **So…socorro!- **tenta pedir, mas a voz não lhe sai muito firme, embora suficientemente audível para Kai, Ray ,Tala e Kyou, que estavam nos quartos mais próximos ouvirem.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Noutro quarto, perto da sala, três rapazes levantam-se um pouco, de repente, enquanto que um outro tenta abrir os olhos, ainda um pouco cansado.**

**RAY- **Ouviram isto?

**TALA- **Um grito**- diz baixo, enquanto Kai concordava em silêncio. Se Ray tinha dúvidas, estes tinham a certeza pois tinham sido criados para serem guerreiros.**

**KYOU- **Não sei, mas espero que não volte a abrir a boca. Que raios! Se alguém quer morrer, que morra, mas que não incomode os outros!

**RAY- O.o **

**TALA baixinho- **Não te preocupes. Ele fica sempre assim quando o acordam. Uma vez quase matou um dos treinadores por o ir acordar à uma da manhã depois de uma noite de festa. u.u

**KAINA- **Estão acordados?**- pergunta entrando pelo quarto dentro- **Ouvi um grito, mas achei melhor verificar se vocês ainda estavam vivos.

**SOPHIE- **Espero que seja sério**- diz amuada - **porque se me fizeram levantar da cama para nada…sou eu mesma que o mato de uma vez!òó

**KAINA- **Preferias ter ficado na cama e perder uma morte?

**SOPHIE- **Bem, não…mas escusavas de me atirar da cama abaixo!

**TYSON-** Deixem-me dormir!

**MAX-** Quero açúcar mamã!

**KAI-** Onde está a Anina?

**KAINA-** A dormir. Achei melhor não a tentar acordar.

**RAY-** Por falar nisso, já não devíamos ter ido? É que já não estou a ouvir nada!

**KYOU-** Com sorte o desgraçado já morreu. Pode ser que agora possa dormir em paz!

**KAI olhando para todos os cantos do quarto**- Só pode ser o Kenny. É melhor irmos ver.

**De repente, um novo grito ecoou, desta vez muito mais alto, o que fez quase todos darem um pulo, e que acordou todos os outros, exceptuando uma certa rapariga, que estava mergulhada num sono tão profundo, que nada ouviu.**

**TYSON E MAX- **O que foi isto?

**KAI correndo para a direcção da voz- **Por aqui, venham!

**TYSON- **Kenny aguenta-te! Estamos a chegar!

**KYOU- **Para que se incomodam? Não se perdia nada mesmo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kenny estava completamente branco e a termer. O "espírito" tinha-o "atravessado" e eis que agora se via frente a frente com o seu próprio reflexo, e apercebendo-se um pouco tarde de mais de que era Serenety, o que não o tranquilizou. Afinal, se era o guardião da escuridão, era uma espécie de beat-bicho negro, não era? Portanto, quando viu na sua figura uns olhos vermelhos sangue aproximarem-se dele, gritou com todas as suas forças.**

**DIZZI-** Kenny, acalma-te, ela não te vai fazer mal. Ela só te estava a pregar uma partida.

**KENNY chorando desalmadamente, ignorando as palavras tranquilizadoras de Dizzi- **Tyson! Ajudem-me!

**TYSON chegando finalmente- **Kenny, o que se pa…ssa?- **e fica a olhar confuso para os dois Kenny's.- **Mas qual de vocês é o Kenny?

**KAINA- **Experimenta aquele que está agarrado aos teus pés a chorar que nem um louco.⌐⌐

**DIZZI**- Kenny, já te disse que não é nenhum fantasma!Era só uma brincadeira.

**KENNY sossegando-** Mas qual foi a tua ideia! Ia morrendo de medo!

**KYOU- **Serenety! Como foste capaz?

**SOPHIE- **Vá lá Kyou! Até foi divertido!

**KAINA- **Muito bem, explica-te Serenety. O que raios te passou pela cabeça?

**SERENETY virando-lhe a cara- **Nada que te diga respeito!

**KAINA furiosa**- O QUE É QUE DISSESTE?

**TALA- **Vá lá Kaina, tem calma.

**KAINA- **EU ESTOU CALMA!

**TALA recuando- **Claro que estás. Nunca me iria passar outra ideia pela cabeça…

**SERENETY- **Oh! Que querido! Nem parece que gosta mais da Andrea do que de ti.

**KAINA- **Tala, isso é verdade?-**pergunta com um estranho brilho no olhar, o que fez Kenny recuar ainda mais. Só que desta vez, não foi o único, porque Tala estava a tentar recuar uns passos, enquanto Kai cobria os olhos com uma das mãos, murmurando algo do género: "que é que fiz para ter que aturar este bando de imaturos"**

**TALA**- Er, Kaina, vamos conversar, sim?

**KAINA- **Vais pagá-las!-** diz partindo para cima de Tala, e aplicando-lhe vários golpes, tanto de Karaté como de uma espécie de manobras dignas de Lara Croft, só que mais violentas, às quais Tala tentava escapar, mas vendo-se sem hipóteses, saiu a correr, sendo perseguido por uma Kaina furiosa.**

**TYSON**- O que é que foi isto?**o.o´´´´´´´´´´´**

**TODOS menos Serenety- ⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐⌐'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**SERENETY- **Ahahahahahaha! Foi tão engraçado!

**TYSON- **O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Não teve graça nenhuma! Primeiro pregas um susto de morte ao Kenny, e agora quase matas o Tala.

**SOPHIE- **Oh! Não te preocupes! Ela não o mata. Vai ser-lhe mais doloroso estar vivo.

**RAY para Kai- Isto é sempre assim?o.o'''**

**KAI- **Desde pequenos não noto a mínima diferença, a não ser na gravidade dos golpes.

**MAX**- E ninguém os vai tentar deter?

**KYOU- **Alguma vez tentaste parar um furacão? Agora tu, Serenety. Volta imediatamente para o teu beyblade, antes que eu tenha de te obrigar.

**KAINA abrindo a porta com muita força e atirando um quase cadáver de Tala- **Não te preocupes. EU obrigo-a!

**SERENETY- **Sempre queria ver! Pelos vistos apanhaste o teu noivinho! Se ele não sobreviver podes trocá-lo por aquele alemão. Era muito bonitinho, para humano, claro.

**KAINA- **CALA-TE!

**TALA- **A…a….ale….alemão?

**SERENETY- **E porquê?

**Por esta altura já se viam faíscas por toda a sala, e ninguém tentou separá-las. As duas juntas, assim furiosas, eram capazes de intimidar um exército inteirinho, disso ninguém tinha dúvidas.**

**SERENETY**- Dá o que tiveres de melhor!

**KAINA pondo as mãos na cintura e dando um sorrisinho malicioso**- Julgavas que me ia bater contigo? Oh, não! Não sou eu, por mais que quisesse, quem te vai castigar…

**SERENETY- **Tu não…tu não te irias atrever!

**KYOU para Tyson**- Dá graças aos Deuses, porque acabaste de ter a casa salva. Se elas se enfrentassem, não sobrava nada.

**SERENETY**- Covarde! Não tens coragem, pois não?**- disse meio desesperada ao ver a rival sair pela porta.**

**MAX- **O que é que se passa?

**SOPHIE-** Não sei! Mas vou esperar por elas.

**TYSON- **Ei, para onde vais Kaina?

**KAINA- **Esperem aqui!-** grita do outro lado da casa.**

**SERENETY-**Por mais que tu tentes, ela não vai acordar, ouviste Molotov?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAINA- **As tuas ameaças não me incomodam. Contigo posso eu bem. Anina, acorda!- **diz abanando-a, mas sem resultar. "**Jádesconfiava!Sendo assim, não tenho outro remédio, vou ter de ser eu a levar-te para a sala**"- e pega nela ao colo.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**SOPHIE- **Acho que ouvi a Kaina!

**TALA- **K-kai—kaina?

**SOPHIE- **Não te preocupes, ela não te volta a bater! "Que rapaz medroso! Nem sei como é que foi aceite na Abadia…"

**KAINA-** Estavam à minha procura?- perguntou atirando Anina para o chão**(quanta consideração pela amiga⌐⌐)**

**KYOU-** Anina! Por amor de Deus! Tem cuidado!Podias tê-la magoado! Kai, ajuda-me a levantá-la!

**KAI-….** "Ela está tão bonita!"

**SERENETY-** O que é que ela está aqui a fazer?- **pergunta olhando para a mestra, que por sinal ainda estava a dormir- **A dormir, não te vai servir de nada, pois não?

**KAINA**- Isto: ANINA!SENTIDO**!- fazendo todos menos Serenety taparem os ouvidos e fazendo Anina acordar de um salto.**

**ANINA**- Sim senhor! Hã? Mas o que se passa? Porque é que estou assim vestida no meio da sala? Não estava no quarto? Ai! Que dores de cabeça!

**KAINA-** Desculpa, mas deixei-te cair. Quanto à razão de aqui estares, olha para a tua frente.

**ANINA-** SERENETY! EU NÃO TE DISSE PARA NÃO VOLTARES A FAZER ISSO?

**MAX**- Ai os meus ouvidos!Acho que vou ficar surdo hoje.

**SERENETY um pouco intimidada**- Er, não. Tu só me disseste para voltar, não para ficar lá a noite toda!

**ANINA**- SERENETY!òó Volta imediatamente e não saias!Será que não tens a mínima consideração por mim? É pedir muito?

**SERENETY-** "Eu…eu não queria que pensasses isso de mim, Anina. A culpa não é minha, mas sim da forma que tive de adoptar para estar do teu lado…" Peço perdão mestra.

**TALA recuperando**- E o teu novo anel?Não vais experimentá-lo?

**ANINA-** o.õTala? O que te aconteceu? Parece que foste atropelado umas cem vezes!

**KAINA-** Nada de especial, não é Tala?

**KENNY-** O novo anel! Já me tinha esquecido!

**TYSON**- Ela vai ter um beyblade mais forte, e eu nada…

**ANINA**- Se quiseres, Tyson, eu dou-te um dos meus…

**TYSON-** Claro!

**KENNY esquecendo o seu pequeno susto**- Mas vão ter de esperar um bocado…tenho de reconfigurar umas coisas. É melhor sentarem-se!

**Todos eles se sentaram na seguinte ordem: à frente Ray e Max; à direita Kyou, Sophie, Kaina e Tyson; à esquerda Kai e Anina. O Tala preferiu ficar um pouco afastado do grupo…**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**TYSON-** Kenny! Já quase se passou uma hora! Demoras muito? Daqui a bocado adormeço!

**RAY-** Não seria melhor deixar para amanhã?

**MAX**- Sim, estou com sono.

**KAINA**- Vocês são muito fracos, não sei como podem ser campeões Mundiais. Na Abadia somos bem mais rigorosos. Não é Kai? Kai? Que se passa?

**KAI**- Nada.- diz muito atrapalhado, o que é MUITO invulgar nele.

**TYSON-** Mas que nada mais estranho. Diz lá o que se passa!**(como estava do outro lado, não o conseguia ver)- tentando espreitar o que se passava.**

**KYOU-** Eu já vou descobrir.

O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?

**RAY virando-se para trás-** Kai?

**KENNY-** Vocês não podem ficar….calados?- **diz deixando cair um anel de ataque. À sua frente estava um Kai completamente vermelho e atrapalhado, a tentar soltar-se de um abraço de Anina, que já dormia.**

**KYOU**- Mas que raio pensas que estás a fazer com a minha irmã?

**KAI voltando ao normal-** Caso não tenhas reparado, ela é que está agarrada a mim, e estou há um bom bocado a tentar soltar-me.E não é tua irmã.

**SOPHIE**- Coitada. Não deve ter aguentado o sono.

**SERENETY-** Mas que estão a fazer aí parados! Separem-na já!

**KAINA**- É escusado.

**KYOU-** Isso é o que vamos ver**!- e começa a puxar Kai, juntamente com Serenety, mas Anina virava-lhes as costas e aninhava-se mais no colo de Kai.**

**ANINA em russo-** _Só_ _mais um bocadinho, mamã! Eu prometo que me porto bem hoje!_

**TYSON-** O que é que ela disse?

**SOPHIE-** Que querida! A sonhar com a mãe! i.i

**MAX-** Mas, se a mãe morreu…será possível que ela chame de mamã à madrasta? Afinal, ela disse que não gostavam muito dela.

**TALA-** Deve estar a sonhar com a verdadeira mãe.

**Nesse momento, Kai ficou tonto, e pareceu-lhe ver duas figuras:uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros encaracolados, muito compridos, a tentar acordar uma menina pequenina, que não conseguia distinguir, que murmurava: "_só mais um bocadinho mamã! Eu prometo que me porto bem hoje! "Mas basta abrires os olhos!Vês?Porque não experimentas?" _Mas de repente, tudo passou, e voltou a ver claramente.**

**KAI-** _Mas basta abrires os olhos!Vês? Porque não experimentas?-_ perguntou baixinho, em russo.

**KAINA**- _Mas que raio estás tu a dizer?**(também em russo)**_

**SERENETY**- _CALA-TE JÁ! Pára Hiwatari! -_ **ordena com as mãos a tapar os ouvidos e refugiando-se no seu beyblade para espanto de todos.**

**ANINA-** Mamã? Hã?Kai? Oh, desculpa!-**diz soltando-o completamente vermelha**- Eu devo ter adormecido!

**TALA-** Que conversa foi aquela?

**KAINA-** Tu!Não dês palpites! Traidor!

**ANINA-** Conversa, que conversa?

**TYSON-** Aquilo que o Kai te disse numa língua qualquer…

**ANINA **_– "_Então, não foi um sonho?**"** Kai, como sabias o que disseste?

**KAI-**Hnp. Nada da vossa conta.

**KENNY**- E os beyblades?

**TYSON**- Esquece Chefe. Eu agora só quero dormir.

**ANINA-** Kai…-**mas ele já se tinha ido**-Então vamos. Mas, onde está a Serenety?

**SOPHIE rapidamente**- Voltou para o seu beyblade como tu lhe pediste.

**ANINA- **Ah, então vou dormir outra vez. Boa noite!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai estava deitado, olhando pensativamente para o tecto, recordando tudo aquilo que Ray e Tala lhe tinham dito. Estaria apaixonado? Não, isso era impossível. Ele não fora criado para amar. No entanto, de cada vez que pensava nisso, ouvia a voz de Ray, que lhe dizia:Kai! Estás apaixonado!**

**Não, não era verdade. Mas se não era, porque é que sempre que fechava os olhos a via? Porque é que guardava com ele o som de cada riso, a imagem de cada expressão?**

**KAI-" **É Kai…parece que eles têm razão… Mas, se a Kaina descobriu tudo…o que impede o Tala de falar?**"**

**E foi a pensar nisso que adormeceu, esquecendo-se por momentos dos pesadelos que o atormentavam, e de como sabia ele o que dizer.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Narra Serenety)**

**_Olho no espelho. Num espaço negro, vejo a figura de uma jovem mulher, de longos cabelos cor de prata, encaracolados, até muito depois da cintura, com um elegante traje de festa negro, e que chora silenciosamente. Dos olhos vermelhos sangue que vejo no espelho, caiem lágrimas cinzentas. _**

_**Era verdade, eu, Serenety estava a chorar.**_

**_Estava a chorar como no dia em que fiquei aprisionada, estava a chorar como no dia em que o meu primeiro mestre me maltratou e usou, fazendo-me ter um profundo ódio aos da sua espécie. Mas mais tarde pagaram. Todos os que me usaram, todos os que me desprezavam. Todos eles pagaram. Estava a chorar como quando uma das poucas que me amavam, me deixou, a mim e à minha mestra, assim como a toda a sua família: assim como ao seu pai e ao seu bebé. Estava a chorar como naquele negro dia, em que quando pensava que não podia ser mais feliz, tudo foi destruído. _**

**_Era um dia tão triste! O céu estava cinzento, e havia uma tempestade de neve que durava há dois dias. Tinham avisado que ninguém deveria sair, mas eles saíram, tentando, como sempre, superar-se. Brincadeira de criança era o que todos diziam. Mas acabou mal, oh, tão mal! Quem poderia imaginar que uma delas pudesse tropeçar e cair no lago gelado? Parece que ainda hoje ouço os seus gritos desesperados, pedindo ajuda, enquanto ela tentava salvá-lo. Todos os gritos de Socorro que ela pedia, abafados pelos soluços. Foi uma sorte que Alexei e Serena estivessem de passagem, e que eu tivesse percebido a tempo. Ela queria tanto vê-lo, ter a certeza de que estava vivo! Mas, mais que isso, pedia pelos pais, pelo seu amor. Mas só ouviu que se tinha de afastar, só os viu correrem para a mansão, enquanto mandavam chamar um médico. Ele estava com o corpo tão gelado! Só vimos as suas feridas, o seu ar de horror. Como não pudemos notar que ele não era o único a estar ferido? Como pudemos deixá-la para trás, molhada e com frio, cortada pelo gelo do lago que ela tinha tentado atravessar? Como pudemos deixá-la lá fora, durante a pior tempestade de neve que toda a Rússia já viu? Como pudemos ser tão cegos. Serena carregou essa culpa até à morte. Deixou a própria filha só, abandonada e ferida, no meio de uma tempestade de neve, cuidando de Kai Hiwatari. Se nós pudéssemos saber que isso foi a última gota para o seu coração marcado pela indiferença e ciúmes…Se nós soubéssemos que tinha sido isso que tinha provocado o desastre…creio que teríamos tentado explicar-nos. Mas haveria explicação? Haveria perdão? Como poderia ela compreender que os próprios pais a tinham esquecido? Quantas vezes tentei imaginar os seus sentimentos naquela noite? Quando a trouxeram, tão assustada, para casa, gelada, mas com o coração ainda mais ferido que tudo o resto. O seu olhar que me enganou durante aqueles treinos intensivos, sem paragens, transformaram--se tão depressa em tristeza, solidão e ódio. Muito ódio. E hoje, ironia do destino, estamos os três, novamente juntos, sem eles saberem de nada. E ele atreveu-se a repeti-la. Disse as palavras de Serena. Já não bastava ter sido o culpado, também me fez lembrar de tudo. Porquê? Odeio-o. Sim, odeio-o. Porque ele foi o culpado. Ele e toda a sua família. Separaram-me dela, e fizeram-me perder os outros. Não passam de uns miseráveis traidores, que nem sabem o que eu sofri, pois amava-os a mais que tudo, e teria dado a minha vida na vez deles para corrigir um erro que também causei._**

**_Chorarei tudo agora, pois nós, os beat-bichos, ao contrário do que vocês, humanos, pensam, também choramos, também sentimos, também amamos._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Numa discoteca, na manhã seguinte**

**YUMI: **Ai! Que sono!-** diz levantando-se e separando-se de Viktor que dormia a seu lado**.- Quem me dera poder ficar na cama até ao meio-dia!

**VIKTOR olhando para o quarto- **Onde está o Otaki? Passou a noite fora e ainda não voltou? Incompetente…**(Nota: Viktor não sabe que Yumi mandou Otaki embora, e esta já nem se lembra)**

**YUMI- **Deve estar por aí, a divertir-se…É um inútil, já sabes.-**diz abrindo a porta do quarto, procurando um dos empregados.**

**OTAKI- **Com que então sou um inútil, hein?**òó- pergunta um Otaki furioso no chão do corredor**

**YUMI- O.O **Otaki? Que estás aí a fazer?

**VIKTOR- **Por acaso andaste a beber?-.-

**OTAKI- **Beber? Beber? Então tu não sabes? PASSEI A NOITE TODA A PROCURAR COISAS SOBRE A MALDITA MÍUDA, E DORMI NO CORREDOR POR VOSSA CAUSA!

**YUMI- n.n''**Acalma-te!

**OTAKI- **ACALMAR-ME?EU ESTOU CALMO!

**VIKTOR- **Claro que sim. Mas diz-me, que encontraste?

**OTAKI acalmando-se- **Ah, bom. Há um grande mistério. A história está muito mal contada, e ninguém dá pormenores sobre o que se passou. Ninguém fala, parece que têm medo.

**VIKTOR- **É natural. Tenho de perguntar ao Sr. Vladimir o que se passou.

**OTAKI- **O QUÊ?ELE SABE? TOT-

**VIKTOR- **Claro que sim.

**OTAKI- i.i **E eu dormi no corredor para nada?

**YUMI- **Não te preocupes…pelo menos deste um passeio…

**OTAKI- **UM PASSEIO?

**YUMI ignorando todos os queixumes de Otaki- "**Anina Bazhedief! A minha vingança está quase a começar. Prepara-te, porque vou destruir-te.**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bem, chegámos ao fim. Para dizer a verdade, o capítulo ficou completamente diferente do que eu tinha previsto. Este foi dos capítulos que mais me custou escrever, devido à falta de tempo(a escola começou)e à falta de inspiração. Reli e reli, vezes sem conta, e achei que não estava bem, por isso, voltei a recapitular, e fui acrescentando algumas falas, e a narração da Serenety surgiu de repente, porque à medida que ia escrevendo, as ideias surgiam-me naturalmente. Acho que foi essa a minha parte preferida de toda a fic, pois consegui encontrar o momento e a forma ideal de aclarar um pouco mais o mistério da fic. **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sophie Asakura- Pois foi…erro meu!Desculpa miga! Mas pronto, espero que também esteja a gostar deste capítulo!Bjx!**

**Arale- Brigada pelas reviews! Se não as tivesse lido, não me tinha apercebido do erro!Estou muito empolgada com a sua fic! Espero que me desculpe pelo erro! A Yumi é vingativa, mesmo, pode ter a certeza!Ah! E me lembra de ver o seu blog? Bjx!**

**xia-thebladergirl- Oi miga! Obrigada pela review! E é claro que gosto das tuas personagens! Bjx!**

**FireKai- Obrigada por todas as reviews! Pois, eu disse que ficou enorme! x.x **

**E quanto ao Max, ele já tem namorada.u.u E não te preocupes, a Hilary não vai demorar assim tanto. Só mais um bocadinho de paciência! Talvez tenhas uma surpresa… Já agora, a tua nova fic está óptima. Só tenho pena que não haja o elemento trevas….mas eu também não gostava de ser dos maus…por isso escolhi outra. Espero que tenhas gostado, embora ache que me faltou inspiração. u.ú**

**Kaina Granger- Não te preocupes! O Tala ama-te sim, e tu a ele. Ele só estava com ciúmes, e tu própria não és uma personagem muito certinha…espero que tenhas gostado! Bjx miga!**

**Ayame Hiwatari- Obrigada pela review! Eu também odeio Boris, e ele vai sofrer muito!risada maléfica Bem, espero que gostes! E terei todo o prazer em ler as tuas fics, mas o site que escreveste não está muito bem porque não o consigo abrir! Espero que continues a ler!**

**Líminne- Oi! Obrigada pela review! Vou tentar seguir a sua nova fic sim! Podia voltar a digitar o site? É que eu não consigo acessar! i.iEspero que tenha gostado tanto quanto eu gosto da sua! Bjx!**


	10. Um presente da Austrália

**Um presente da Austrália**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Serenety prega um susto a Kenny, desobedecendo indirectamente a Anina. Serenety faz com que Kaina e Tala discutam, e Kaina acaba por dar uma sova no noivo. Kaina traz Anina ao colo a dormir para a sala e acorda-a. Anina fica furiosa por Serenety lhe ter desobedecido. Enquanto Kenny prepara o beyblade de Anina e de Tyson, Anina adormece no colo de Kai, e sonha com a mãe. Kai tem algumas visões, e fala com Anina da mesma maneira como a mãe lhe tinha falado. Serenety tapa os ouvidos e volta para o seu beyblade. Kai percebe que está apaixonado. Serenety chora e relembra a história dos pais de Anina, e culpa Kai por tudo. Yumi, Viktor e Otaki continuam a planear uma maneira de vencer Anina.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai e Anina:**

"_Escuro! Não, não quero estar aqui! Não quero! Deixem-me voltar! Outra vez! Aquelas vozes… aqueles risos…aqueles gritos… outra vez aqui…estou preso/a**."**_

**ANINA:**

"_Uma mulher. É tão bonita e simpática! Parece que a sua presença me aquece!**"-**_**olhando para a figura de uma mulher ainda jovem de cabelos e olhos negros que tem um sorriso no rosto.**

**Mulher:_ "_**_Anina! Que fazes aqui?**"**_

**ANINA:**Mas…eu…eu não sei senhora…eu…****

**VOZ:**_Mamã! Já quasle conxiglo andal! Blês? Já poxo il blincal com o Kai?_**(eu substitui algumas palavras como deu para perceber. x.x porque ela ainda é muito pequena) **

**Anina olhou para a direcção da voz, e viu uma rapariguinha quase bebé, de cabelos negros já muito compridos e olhos verdes muito rosadinha, cheia de folhos a tentar andar em direcção à mulher. **

**ANINA do presente**: Mas…aquela sou eu! Então aquela, aquela…

_**MULHER:"**Mas querida, ainda és muito pequena! Vai lá para dentro brincar com a Serenety, está bem? Agora não tenho tempo! Tenho de ir lá fora,**"**_

**ANINA pequena_ "_**_Max eu sou clescida!Blês?O papá dix que eu poxo paxal pala a plóxima fase dos tleinos!**"**_

**SERENA_: "_**_Claro que sim…SERENETY! Serenety, onde estás? Toma conta dela, sim?**" **_

**ANINA presente: **Aquela é…a minha mãe

_**SERENETY:**Chamou senhora?_

_**SERENA: **Sim, Serenety, e não me chames de senhora!**(risos e depois séria) **Leva a Anina e brinca com ela._

_**SERENETY:** Tudo bem. Vamos Anina, vamos_ _brincar, sim?** ANINA pequena: "**Max eu quelo a mamã!Mamã! Fica comiglo!Buáaaaaaaaaá**"**_

_**SERENETY puxando-a: **Vamos! Vamos brincar às bonecas na neve, está bem?A mamã vai ter que ir ter com o papá para ver como estão os treinos do Kai. _

_**ANINA pequena amuada: **Semple o Kai! _i.i****

**ANINA presente: **Mas eu só queria a minha mãe! (**a chorar**) Porquê?Porque é que não me deixaste ficar contigo! Desprezavas-me assim tanto? Responde!- **grita para a mulher impassível, que começava agora a afastar-se dela…lentamente. **Não! Fica comigo! Não me deixes só…outra vez!- **diz começando a sentir-se cair. **Não…. consigo …….respirar!

**KAI:**

**KAI: **Onde estou? Está frio. Escuro!

**VOZ**: **"**_Kai! Kai! Deixa-me blincar contligo!**"**_

**KAI- **O quê? Quem és?** Diz olhando para uma menininha extremamente familiar, de cabelos negros e cacheados, pelo fundo das costas.**

_**VOZ 2"**Isto não é uma brincadeira! É muito importante!**!"- diz fazendo pose de importante, tentando parecer mais alto - "**Tu ainda não passas de um bebé!**"**_

**KAI- **Mas sou eu! E aquela é…aquela é a Anina?

_**ANINA: "**Eu não sou um beblé! Sou clescida, bês?**(em bicos dos pés mas sem o conseguir igualar perante o sorriso trocista de Kai**) e tu nunca me bais bencel em lutas malciais!**"**_

_**KAI: "**É claro que venço. Eu não perco, muito menos para bebés que nem sabem falar! E em beyblade, tu nem sabes pegar no lançador!"_

_**ANINA: "**SEI SLIM!SEI SIM!**"**_

**KAI- **Anina! Anina, como não me lembrei eu de ti?

**Começa tudo a desaparecer, sendo substituído por uma escuridão.**

**KAI/ANINA: **NÃO!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAINA: **Anina! Calma, respira! Foi só um pesadelo, ok?

**ANINA ofegante e com gotas de suor na cara: **Kaina! Kaina, foi terrível !Eu não conseguia respirar! E depois…depois…esqueci-me

**SOPHIE:**Calma Anina! Estás gelada! Eu vou buscar um chá para beberes, ok?

**ANINA: **Mas porque não me consigo lembrar? Porquê?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RAY: **Kai, que se passa? Acordaste aos gritos outra vez, e estás branco que nem um morto! Que se passou?

**KAI- **Nada. Os outros, estão a dormir?

**RAY:⌐⌐"" **Estão. O Tyson não acorda duas vezes na mesma noite, o Max e o Kenny também não, o Tala está a dormir "Com a sova que levou…" e o Kyou não me parece acordado.

**KAI: **Ainda bem. Ouve Ray, não quero que ninguém saiba, entendido?

**RAY: **Er, claro…tudo bem…mas sabes, devias ir beber alguma coisa, estás com mau aspecto.

**KAI: **Acho que tens razão…**- diz saindo em direcção à cozinha**

**RAY: "**Ele não me parece nada bem. Até concordou comigo, sem mais nem menos! Nem se tentou fazer de forte!**"**

**TALA: "**Com que então ele anda a ter pesadelos. Será que ele se lembra? Se não tivesse tantas dores…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI: "**Que raiva! Porque não me consigo lembrar?Porquê?**"- dando um murro contra a parede com toda a sua força**

**VOZ: **Sabes, Kai, nunca te pensei ver tão descontrolado! Logo tu que és sempre tão calmo…além de que não te devias esquecer de que não estás em casa, é que se bateres com tanta força, a casa ainda vem a baixo…

**KAI: **Sophie? O que estás a fazer?

**SOPHIE:**Vim buscar uma chávena de chá para a Anina. Ela teve um pesadelo.

**KAI: "**Isto já começam a ser coincidências a mais. Não estou a gostar nada disto…**" **E foi sobre quê o pesadelo-** tentando parecer desinteressado**

**SOPHIE:**Oh, não se lembra. E tu, que estás a fazer?

**KAI: **Dar uma volta.

**SOPHIE:**Até à cozinha?** -.-'''''**

**KAI- **Não é um sítio como outro qualquer?

**SOPHIE:**Claro…Bem, vou indo! Boa noite e bom "passeio"**.- pegando no chá**

**KAI- **Nãoleves chá. Ela prefere leite frio.** "**O quê? Mas o que é que estou a dizer? Nem a conheço!**"**

**SOPHIE:**A…a sério?-** nervosa- **Como sabes?

**KAI- "**Tanto nervosismo…porquê?**" **Sei muito mais que isso.**- tentando parecer convincente. Tal como suspeitara, foi suficiente para a outra deixar a chávena cair, e esta não se partiu por milagre.**

**SOPHIE: **V…vou levar o leite. Boa noite.

**KAI: "**Amanhã vou tirar isto a limpo…ou não me chamo Kai Hiwatari!**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: **Demoraste Sophie! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pareces nervosa!

**SOPHIE disfarçando muito bem: **Impressão tua! Agora toca a beber Anina Bazhedief!

**ANINA- **Mmm! Leite frio! Como sabias que gostava?

**KAINA com expressão desconfiada: **Deixa estar. Agora vai mas é dormir! Ouve lá, esses pesadelos não serão por culpa da Serenety?

**ANINA:** Acho que não…é algo diferente…como se fosse algo que eu tivesse que me lembrar, mas não sei o quê! **"**E a Serenety nem me reponde…Vou ter de treinar mais. Por ti, Serenety. Tu mereces alguém melhor!**"**

**KAINA:** Não te preocupes nem penses nisso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAINA: **O que aconteceu?

**SOPHIE: **O Kai. Encontrei-o na cozinha. Foi ele que me disse, e disse que sabia muito mais! O que achas que significa?

**KAINA alarmada: **E o que disseste?

**SOPHIE:**Nada claro! Mas com o susto deixei cair a chávena.

**KAINA- **MAS SOPHIE! Não percebes que foi bluff! Se ele soubesse, não estaria assim, não achas?

**SOPHIE: **Mas que querias? Assustei-me!

**KAINA: **Se ele perguntar, diz-lhe que foi só surpresa porque ele não a conhecia, ok?

**SOPHIE: **Tudo bem. Agora vamos dormir. São 4 da manhã.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**8 horas, casa de Tyson**

**TYSON: **Ai, que sono! Não me apetecia nada levantar!

**AVÔ**- Bom dia meninos! Não sejas preguiçoso, Tyson!

**MAX: **E onde estão as meninas? Não me digas que ainda dormem!

**KENNY: **Se calhar! Ontem deitámo-nos muito tarde!

**AVÔ: **Não podias estar mais enganado! A Anina saiu quando eu cheguei, eram umas seis da manhã, e outras duas raparigas muito bonitas saíram pouco depois. Um ruivo com nódoas negras e arranhões e um mal disposto saíram passados alguns minutos.

**RAY: **Tão cedo? E o Kai?

**AVÔ: **Está lá fora a treinar. Já deve vir tomar o pequeno-almoço. É verdade Tyson, tenho uma notícia para vos dar. Vou viajar com uns amigos meus, e só volto daqui a alguns meses.

**TYSON: **O quê? Isso é a sério?

**AVÔ: **Claro que sim, baixinho! Vê se tomas conta da casa e se treinas o suficiente.

**TYSON: **Que fixe! Vamos ter a casa só para nós!

**AVÔ: **Era disso que eu tinha medo…. KAI! Pequeno- almoço!

**Mal Kai entrou, a primeira coisa em que reparou foi nos lugares vazios à mesa. Tinha-se apercebido da saída de Tala e Kai, não só pelo seu estado alerta, porque eles foram muito barulhentos. Kyou tinha acordado muito mal disposto, e praticamente obrigou Tala a vestir-se e atirou-o para fora do quarto enquanto rogava pragas, e Kai suspeitava de que era algo sério, porque senão Kyou teria levado uma boa resposta de Tala, que tinha tanta ou mais força do que ele (se bem que agora estava quase morto).**

**RAY: **Saíram de madrugada. A Anina foi a primeira às 6.

**KAI: **Às 6? Para quê?

**TYSON:** Sei lá! **(comendo uma gigante fatia de bolo) **Talvez tivesse um encontro.

**RAY:** Às seis da manhã?

**MAX:** Mm..Talvez fosse comprar chocolates…

**KENNY:** x.x

**TYSON: **E que tal irmos procurá-los?

**MAX: **Boa ideia! Vamos!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TYSON: **Estou farto de andar! Onde é que se terão metido?

**RAY:** Estás a andar à 5 minutos Tyson!

**TYSON:** E então? Para mim é muito! Se calhar já voltaram para casa.

**KENNY:** Não me parece. Já sei! E que tal irmos procurar na praia?

**MAX:** Boa ideia Kenny! Assim aproveitamos e passamos pela esplanada! Têm lá um óptimo bolo de chocolate com açúcar por cima!**(Tyson e Max com gelados nos olhos)**

**RAY: **Acho que ele está a passar tempo de mais com o Tyson. u.u''

**KENNY:**Espero que não seja contagioso. u.u

**MAX-** Olhem, não estão a ouvir nada?

**(começam a ouvir o barulho de beyblades a serem lançados e pessoas a falarem)**

**TYSON-** Parecia a voz da Kaina, não parecia? Não acham melhor irmos ver?

Mas antes de ter acabado já Kai corria em direcção à praia

**KAI- "**Eu vou descobrir. Não posso falhar**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAINA: **Vai Nemo!

**SOPHIE:** Vai Pantheliam!

Enquanto isso, os bladebreakers (menos Kai que já conhecia tudo aquilo) olhavam para os dois beyblades que giravam muito depressa.

**KAINA**: Ataca sem tréguas! **- diz para o seu beyblade negro com um anel de ataque vermelho.**

**SOPHIE:**Defende Pantheliam! – **o seu beyblade era prateado com um anel de ataque azul bebé.**

**Os dois beyblades chocam com tal força que Tyson e Kenny são afastados com o impacto, mas as duas continuavam como se nada fosse, esperando a areia levantar. **

**SOPHIE: **Vais perder!

**KAINA: **Vai sonhando! Nunca me vais vencer com isso!-** e assim era, pois o beyblade de Kaina continuava a girar, enquanto o de Sophie estava quase a parar.**

**TYSON: **Foi incrível! Grande luta!

**KAINA: **O quê? Estás a gozar, não estás? O.o

**TYSON: O.O**

**SOPHIE: **Aquilo era só um teste ao beyblade, só para ver se os aneis estavam bem…

**RAY: **A sério?

**TALA: **Podes crer. Aquilo não foi nada. Pensei que tinham percebido.

**KAINA dando um soco no Tala: **Primeiro, não te metas seu traidor!**(com fogo nos olhos)**Segundo: Tu perdeste contra eles e terceiro: TU NÃO PENSAS!-** dando uma outra "pequena sova" no Tala, com alguns vestígios de lágrimas nos olhos- **TRAIDOR!TRAIDOR!

**TALA: **Mas Kaina, e aquele alemão, hein?-** enfrentando-a**

**(começaram a discutir em russo, do que resultou um novo ataque de Kaina)**

**KYOU: **A Kaina exagera, o Tala bem que podia desviar-se daqueles golpes.

**SOPHIE com lágrimas nos olhos: **É uma prova de amor! Tu também farias isso por mim, não farias? NÃO FARIAS?**- bem mais ameaçadora**

**KYOU: **Sim, sim-** bem mais baixo para que só os outros ouvissem- **mas nunca na minha vida!

**TYSON:** Lembrem-me para nunca fazer a Hilary zangar-se!

**KAINA depois da sua amável discussão:** De qualquer maneira, o que é que estão aqui a fazer?- **diz, enquanto prende os seus longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Usava umas calças verdes escuras largas, de cintura descida e um top lilás.**

**SOPHIE:** É. Nós pensávamos que vocês ainda iam dormir até ao meio dia.- **acrescenta com um sorriso trocista. Usava umas calças parecidas com as de Kaina, mas azuis escuras, com um top cai-cai azul-bebé da cor dos seus olhos.- **Não sei como é que são os campeões Mundiais…

**RAY ignorando a última parte**- Na verdade nós achámos estranho vocês saírem tão cedo…O avô do Tyson disse que viu a Anina a sair às 6 da manhã, e que depois vocês saíram a seguir.

**KAINA:** É. Ela conseguiu sair sem nós notarmos.-**disse mal-humorada**.

**TALA:** Ainda não percebi bem como nem porquê.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**(no quarto das raparigas)**_

_**KAINA: **É inútil, não consigo dormir!_

_**SOPHIE: **Estás a pensar no Tala?_

_**KAINA: É **claro que estou! Aquele reles traidor! –**apertando a almofada**- Ele vai pagá-las!_

_**SOPHIE: **Mas sabes, ele não foi assim tão traidor…vocês não tinham discutido nesse dia por causa daquele recruta alemão? O…er…como é que ele se chamava? Bem, não interessa agora… Anina, sabes como é que a Serenety descobriu?_

_**KAINA: **Anina? ANINA?-**ligando a luz e encontrando um bilhete em cima da cama onde deveria estar Anina**_

"_Tenhoumas coisas para resolver Volto quando puder. Divirtam-se._

_Anina**"**_

_**SOPHIE**: Masonde é que ela foi sem nos avisar?_

_**KAINA: **Não sei mas vou descobrir! Será que ela não pensa**?- vestindo-se rapidamente assim como Sophie.- **Vou chamar os outros._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**KAINA: **Acordem!_

_**KYOU- **Que se passa?_

_**KAINA: **A Anina desapareceu._

_**KYOU: **O QUÊ?_

_**TALA: **A esta hora? Não estará por aí?_

_**KAINA: **NÃO._Vistam-se e vamos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**KAINA: **O Tala está a demorar muito._

_**KYOU- **Tem calma. Só passaram dois minutos_

_**KAINA**: Já é demais! Vou buscá-lo!_

_**E dizendo isto entra pelo quarto dentro e atira Tala suavemente para fora, sem, incrivelmente acordar os outros, excepto Kai, que os ignorou.**_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK **_

**TYSON: **Esse bilhete não vos faz lembrar nada?

**KENNY**: Parece o Kai. Sabes Tyson, começo a pensar que é normal nos russos…

**KAI**: E encontraram-na?

**KYOU dirigindo um olhar para um canto mais afastado da praia, de onde se ouvia o barulho de um beyblade.**- Está assim desde que a encontrámos.

**RAY-** Ela está…a treinar?

**SOPHIE:** É o que parece.

**MAX:** Então porque não treinam com ela?

**TALA:** Vão até ela e percebem.

**TYSON:** Vamos ver. Ei, Anina!- **correndo em direcção a ela**- Podemos treinar?

**BLADEBREAKERS:** ANINA?

**Anina estava com umas calças quase semelhantes às de Kai, mas negras, com um top negro também, e o seu longo cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo enorme. Trazia umas mini-botas também negras, estando muito diferente da Anina que eles tinham visto na noite anterior. Mas, de todo o conjunto, o que mais os espantou foi o seu olhar, que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, também usava um risco negro nos olhos, o que destacava ainda mais a sua expressão.**

**KAI: "**Aquele olhar…aquele vazio**…"- diz sentindo uma dor de cabeça.**

**RAY: "** Mas o que é que se passou com ela?**"**

**ANINA recolhendo o seu beyblade: **Kenny…

**KENNY: **Sim?

**ANINA: **Quero pedir-te desculpas pela Serenety. Já soube o que se passou ontem à noite. Devo dizer-te que fiquei deveras aborrecida com o seu comportamento. Não se voltará a repetir.

**KENNY**: Er…não faz mal…**- diz um pouco incomodado com o seu olhar, e ao mesmo tempo corado.**

**TYSON: **E…estás a treinar?

**ANINA: **Estou.-** virando-lhe as costas e voltando a lançar o seu beyblade. **Let it rip!

**TYSON:** Boa! Podemos treinar contigo?- **preparando o seu beyblade**

**ANINA:** Não**.- esticando** **a sua mão , sem se voltar-** é melhor não.

**TYSON:** Porquê?

**ANINA:** Em primeiro porque me quero concentrar, e em segundo, por isto!- **diz enquanto ergue rapidamente a sua mão:** TEMPESTADE NEGRA!- **como resposta, o seu beyblade levantou uma grande quantidade de areia, transformando-a depois num tornado gigante-** ATACA!- **Todos os outros apenas se poderam cobrir, enquanto eram praticamente enterrados pela areia, que caia sobre eles como uma onda.**

**KYOU sacudindo a areia:** Bom ataque Anina.

**ANINA:** Não não foi.

**KYOU:** O quê?

**ANINA:** Ainda foi fraco.

**TALA:** Mas o que estás a dizer! Sabes muito bem que foi um óptimo golpe!

**ANINA:** Talvez um bom golpe para o beyblade.** "**Mas não o suficiente para controlar todo o poder da Serenety**."- **Vão indo. Eu fico a treinar.

**KAINA: **Vamos indo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TYSON: **Mas o que é que lhe aconteceu? Nem parece a mesma!

**KAI:** De verdade que não consegues imaginar?

**TYSON:** Não. Mas tu sabes não sabes? Então porque é que não nos dizes?

**KAI encolhendo os ombros:** Deves ter cabeça para mais alguma coisa além de só pensares em comer e dormir.

**KENNY:** Olhem só para isto!

**RAY:** O que se passa chefe?

**KENNY:** O nível daquele ataque é enorme! É incrível!

**DIZZI:** Parece que temos uma candidata a nova campeã Mundial.

**MAX: **Achas mesmo? Ela é assim tão poderosa?

**DIZZI:** Podes crer Max. O melhor é vocês começarem a treinar.

**KENNY:** Sabem rapazes, a Dizzi tem razão. Precisamos de treinos.

**TYSON:** Tive uma ideia! Porque não treinamos todos juntos?

**KAINA**: Nós? Com vocês?

**KYOU:** Não vos queremos desiludir, mas vocês não estão à nossa altura.

**TYSON:** Como é que é? Que eu saiba nós vencemos a equipa Russa uma vez.

**MAX:** É verdade. E foi em jogo limpo.

**TALA:** O que é que disseste?

**KAINA**: A verdade é que ainda não percebi como é que isso aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido um golpe de sorte, mas já que estão tão convencidos que são bons…porque não tiramos a prova?

**TYSON: **Agora estás a falar a minha língua. Um combate de equipas?

**KAINA:** Tudo bem.

**TYSON:** Um combate de quatro contra quatro.

**KAI:** Não me parece.

**TYSON: **Mas porquê?

**KAINA:** Tens razão Kai. Não vale a pena, já que nós treinamos juntos.

**TALA:** E então quem fica de fora?

**KAINA:** Quem havia de ser? Tu.

**TALA:** Mas porquê eu? Dá-me um bom motivo!

**KAINA:** PORQUE EU MANDEI!

**KYOU:** Um óptimo motivo. u.u

**TYSON:** Então…vamos começar! Let it rip!

**(o combate ficou distribuído da seguinte forma: TysonXKaina; MaxXKyou; RayXSophie)**

**Ainda agora o combate tinha começado, e as coisas já estavam más para os campeões Mundiais. Kaina não tinha mentido, eles eram muito fortes. Até agora, não tinham efectuado uma única defesa, apenas atacavam sem parar, o que os estava a deixar esgotados.**

**KAINA**: É hora de acabar com isto! Vai Nemo!

**TYSON**: Não tão depressa! Vai Dragoon!-** diz libertando o seu beat- bicho.**

**KAINA**: Que giro! Tens um dragão de estimação!

**TYSON**: O quê?

**KAINA**: Pois deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa, o meu beat-bicho quer dar-lhe um beijo, de perder a respiração! Vai Nemo!-** diz libertando o seu beat-bicho. Primeiro apenas viram algo negro, mas depois viram o enorme beat-bicho: um morcego gigante, com olhos vermelhos e grandes caninos- **ATACA e acaba já com isto!- às suas ordens o enorme morcego vou sobre Dragoon, e começou a atacá-lo fortemente.

**TYSON:** Não! Resiste Dragoon!

**KAINA:** O teu amigo tem razão. Precisas de treinos! Ataque asas de meteoros!- e acabou para Tyson, pois o seu beyblade foi atirado para longe.

**TYSON:** O meu Dragoon!

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**Para Max, as coisas também não estavam fáceis. Por mais fortes que fossem as suas defesas, não eram suficientes, e este viu-se forçado a chamar Draciel.**

**MAX:** Draciel! Ataque Tsunami!

**KYOU:** O meu beat-bicho não gosta de se molhar. Vai Catlion!- **o seu bit-bicho era um enorme leão, que parecia quase tão grande como o morcego de Kaina**.- Ataque lâminas de diamante! **– e dizendo isso o seu beat-bicho lançou alguns ataques da sua juba, que enfraqueceram ainda mais Draciel.**

**MAX:** Não! Perdi!

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**Agora que todos os outros tinham perdido, cabia a Ray defender a "honra" da equipe.**

**SOPHIE**: Vai-te despedindo! Ataque cortante! Sabes, suponho que não deveria começar por libertar já o meu beat-bicho, mas tu não és de grande importância, pois não? Diz olá à Pantheliam! **– o seu beat-bicho era uma pantera negra de asas de prat, e com os olhos vermelhos cor de rubi-** Pensando bem, diz-lhe antes adeus!

**RAY:** **"**Não posso perder!**"** Isto ainda não acabou! Vai Driguer! Ataque pata de tigre!

**SOPHIE: "**Ele é bom! Mas não tanto quanto eu!**"** Ataca!

**Contra um forte anel de ataque, o beyblade de Ray começava a perder a sua força, e pedaços de beyblade começavam a ser atirados para vária direcções. **

**RAY: "** Oh não! Ela é muito forte. Mas não vou desistir! Espera! É isso!**"** Driguer! – **diz fazendo o seu beyblade saltar e atacar apenas o centro do beyblade, fugindo do seu anel de ataque.**

**SOPHIE:** O quê? Mas o que estás a fazer? - **Mas os dois beyblades chocam, e são ambos atirados pelo ar, caindo cada um ao lado do seu dono**. – Um empate? Mas como?

**RAY:** Tu és muito parecida com uma amiga minha. E foi assim que me lembrei desta forma de te vencer. Foi um bom combate.

**SOPHIE um bocado amuada:** É. Acho que sim…

**KYOU:** Mas o que foi aquilo?

**KAINA:** Mas o que é que te passou pela cabeça? Como é que pudeste perder tão facilmente?

**TALA:** Ela não perdeu, empatou.

**KAINA/ KYOU:** CALA-TE TALA!

**KENNY:** Boa estratégia Ray!

**RAY:** Obrigada chefe!

**KAI:** Bom combate.

**TYSON:** Kaina?

**KAINA surpreendida**: Sim?

**TYSON:** Eu estive a pensar…vocês não querem mesmo treinar connosco? Seria uma grande honra para nós…

**KAINA:** Bem…eu acho que podemos tentar…

**KYOU:** Mas os treinos vão ser duros!

**SOPHIE:** É melhor que se preparem!

**KAI: " **A Anina está assim pelo que aconteceu ontem…mas se continuar assim, pode ser perigoso. É melhor ir ter com ela enquanto eles estão todos juntos**."**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: "** Eu tenho de conseguir! Tenho de merecer a Serenety!**"** Let it rip!- **o beyblade vai de encontro contra uma rocha desfazendo-a**- Let it rip mais uma vez!

**KAI**: Isso não te vai adiantar de nada.

**ANINA:** O quê? Julgava que tinha dito que não queria ninguém aqui!

**KAI:** A praia é publica.

**ANINA**: Grr**(só para dar uma ideia, ela está a deitar fumo)** Kai… por… favor …. sai… daqui… **- diz tentando parecer calma, mas Kai limita-se a encostar-se contra uma rocha e a fechar os olhos.- "** Ok, ele está mesmo a gozar comigo!**"** Se é assim que queres! Vai Serenety**!- diz lançando o seu beyblade e fazendo uma enorme quantidade de areia cair direitinha em cima de Kai.**

**KAI sacudindo tranquilamente a areia de cima para espanto de todos os outros que tinham ido procurá-lo:** Sabes, se continuares assim vais conseguir ser presa por destruição da praia.

**ANINA:** Ai sim?

**KAI:** Sim!

**TODOS**: o.o'''

**TYSON: **Definitivamente, não parece a mesma!

**ANINA:** Já que estás tão preocupado em proteger a praia, é melhor que saias daqui, porque senão vais polui-la com o teu mau-humor!

**KAI:** Mau humor, eu? Então o que é que TU és?

**ANINA**: Eu estou-te a avisar Kai! Não te metas comigo!

**KAI:** E eu devia ter medo de um bebé?

**ANINA:** GRRR! Eu vou-me a ele! Palavra que vou!

**KAINA aparecendo de repente:** Rrm! Importam-se de parar!- **fazendo os dois corar, e voltar ao normal(pelo menos Kai)**

**KAI: "**Mas o que é que eu estive a fazer?**"**

_**KAINA em russo**: Anina! Mas que comportamento infantil foi esse!_

_**ANINA: **eu, eu não sei! Só sei que ele me enervou muito! Ai meu Deus! Que vontade de o esganar! Mas não sei porquê! _

_**KAI**: Eu só vim ter contigo porque achei que tu estavas a exagerar nos treinos. Isso não te vai servir de nada!_

_**ANINA**: E o que é que tu sabes?_

_**KAI: **Sei que tu estás a tentar dominar a Serenety, mas isso não te vai servir de nada se te esgotares dessa maneira!_

_**ANINA: **Não…vai servir de nada?_

_**KAI com as mãos em cima dos ombros de Anina: **Não, porque tu não estás a fazê-lo da maneira correcta! Tens de ter calma e não treinares tanto sem método._

_**ANINA: **Tudo bem…e desculpa aquilo de há bocado._

**TYSON: **Será que alguém se importa de traduzir?

**KAINA:** Acho que os treinos acabaram por hoje. Vamos embora?

**TYSON:** Ok. Estava com fome de qualquer maneira!

**KAI**: E quando é que não estás?- muito mas mesmo muito maldisposto e indo-se embora.

**TYSON:** Mas o que é que se passa com ele? Primeiro chama-nos de infantis, e depois começa assim com a Anina, agora tem uma crise de resmunguice! Ele devia pensar em ir a um psiquiatra!

**MAX:** Uma coisa é certa, aquilo de há bocado foi estranho! Logo com o Kai que nunca se enerva.

**RAY: "**Quem sabe se não é o amor…**"**

**KENNY:** Anina, tu já conhecias o Kai?

**ANINA:** Eu? Não…acho que não!

**KENNY:** Sabes, vocês os dois são russos, e há bocado parecia que se conheciam quando estavam a discutir…

**TYSON:** Diz antes uma briga de namorados!

**ANINA completamente surpresa e corada:** N-na-namorados?

**KAINA empurrando-a: **Não lhes ligues. Vamos.- **olhando ameaçadoramente os bladebreakers, sendo seguida por todos os outros.**- Não lhes ligues Anina.

**ANINA: "**Mas a verdade, é que pareceu-me familiar, aquela briga…como se fosse parte do meu passado…**" ** Kaina…achas que eu posso ter conhecido o Kai?

**KAINA:** O QUÊ?-**Dando um enorme salto e ficando muito mas muito nervosa**

**SOPHIE aparecendo de repente ao aperceber-se do estado da amiga-** É claro que não! Não te lembras dele, pois não? E ele não é fácil de esquecer… Então não!

**ANINA: "**De qualquer forma é estranho nunca o ter encontrado na Abadia…**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**De volta ao Dojo…**

**TYSON com a boca cheia: **É bom ver que voltaste ao normal!

**ANINA**: Como assim? Eu sempre estive normal!

**TALA de maneira a que Anina não o ouvisse:** É escusado, ela não se lembra.

**TYSON engasgando-se:** Como assim não se lembra?

**RAY:** Ela perde a memória ou coisa do género?

**KYOU:** Não. Simplesmente não se apercebe de ter mudado de atitude.

**MAX:** A sério?

**KAINA:** Sim. Acho que são influências da Serenety, e do seu próprio carácter.

**ANINA:** O que é que estão para aí a segredar? O.o

**KYOU:** Nada de especial…e que tal está o almoço?n.n''

**ANINA sem se aperceber**: Muito bom! O senhor cozinha muito bem!

**AVÔ:** Obrigada pelo elogio. Sabes, já estou a costumado. É preciso cozinhar muito para conseguir acabar com a fome do Tyson…

**TYSON:** AVÔ! Assim ela vai pensar que eu sou um comilão!

**TODOS:** x.x

**AVÔ:** Bem, de qualquer maneira, vou-me hoje embora, por isso, a partir de agora, deixo-vos a casa. Portem-se bem!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Muitas horas depois…(desculpem, mas acho que é escusado estar a dizer tudo o que se passou durante o dia…)**

**TYSON atirando-se para o chão do Dojo completamente cansado**: Não aguento mais! Nunca mais quero voltar a entrar num aeroporto!

**MAX atirando-se de seguida: **Diz antes não voltar a ver uma pastelaria do aeroporto à frente.

**RAY atirando-se mas mais dignamente que os outros: **Lembrem-me para nunca mais ir lanchar com o Tyson.

**KAI atirando Kenny que nem forças tinha para o lado do "bando de inúteis": **Lanchar? Aquela comida dava para o Japão todo! E tens sorte de a Anina te ter conseguido salvar.

**KAINA: **Que rico campeão Mundial! Consegue transformar uma simples despedida ao aeroporto numa fuga digna de um filme policial para escapar ao dono da pastelaria que se enfureceu com o Tyson. Pelo menos deu para ver a vossa velocidade.

**ANINA rindo-se e atirando-se para o lado deles, mesmo sem estar cansada: **Mas foi muito divertido!

**KYOU: **Eu não achei graça nenhuma!

**SOPHIE: **Mas isso foi porque o pobre coitado se estava a babar por mim e pela Anina! E só não estava pela Kaina porque ela o atirou bem longe!

**KAINA**: É para ele aprender a comportar-se. E tu devias ter feito o mesmo, assim como a Anina, que em vez disso o deixou tirar-lhe uma fotografia. ò.ó

**KAI: "Grr."**

**ANINA: **Mas ou era isso ou ele obrigava-nos a pagar a conta!

**TYSON com corações nos olhos**: Obrigada Anina!

**MAX também: **Obrigada! Eu odiaria…

**RAY: **Ter de passar o resto dos meus dias…

**Todos juntos quase a chorar**:…a lavar a loiça!-** abraçando-se todos, desatando depois a rir, o que fez um certo rapaz de cabelos bicolores ficar cheio de ciúmes ao vê-la abraçada a tantos rapazes.**

**VOZ : **MAS O QUE É QUE SE ESTÁ A PASSAR AQUI?

**VOZ2: **RAY? Quem é essa bruxa?

**VOZ3: **MAX?Como pudeste?

**TYSON: **Hi-hi-hilary?

**VOZ: **Quem haveria de ser? **Atirando-o para longe e provando ser capaz de se tornar numa seguidora de Kaina. – **Não te vou perdoar!

**RAY: **Mariah, não é nada do que estás a pensar!

**MAX ignorando o ar furioso de Mariam e atirando-se para os braços desta, aparecendo um fundo de chocolates e doces e uma música em câmera lenta: **Mariam! Voltaste!**- sendo atirado por esta.**

**MARIAM: **Fazes o favor de explicar quem é essa rapariga?

**MARIAH**: Isso mesmo! Quero saber quem é essa bruxa!

**ANINA: **Ei! Isso não é justo! Eu não sou nenhuma bruxa! i.i

**HILARY olhando bem para Anina: **Mas Tyson, não tens vergonha? Pelo menos arranjavas alguém mais velho, não uma rapariguinha!

**MARIAH: **Agora que falas nisso, ela é um bocado nova para vocês, não acham?

**TYSON: òó **Claro que é! Ela é nossa AMIGA, percebeste Hilary?

**Todas: **A sério?

**KYOU intrometendo-se**- É claro que é! Achavam que eu ia deixar a minha irmã andar com estes imbecis?

**MARIAM: "**Que giro, mas não tanto como o Max**"**

**HILARY: **Ei, quem é que tu pensas que és para chamar o Tyson de imbecil?

**SOPHIE: **Algum problema com isso?-** mais uma vez os bladebreakers aperceberam-se de que ela não era a rapariga distraída que aparentava, pois agora parecia bastante ameaçadora.- **E Kyou, ela não é tua irmã!

**MARIAH: Nada**, nada…esquece. E vocês, quem são? Ei, tu não és o Tala? O traidor que ajudou aquele vosso outro traidor a roubar os nossos beat-bichos?

**KAI**: Este é o Tala, aquela é a Kaina, o Kyou, a Sophie e a Anina.

**HILARY: **Desculpa aquilo…nós não sabíamos de nada…

**MARIAH: **É. Nós fizemos figura de parvas.

**ANINA: **Não faz mal!

**KYOU: **Mas Anina, é claro que faz mal!

**KAINA: **Tenho de concordar. Ninguém te chama de bruxa e sai impune**- estalando os dedos**

**MARIAH: **Eu não tenho medo de ti!** (ou é muito corajosa, ou muito louca, já que a Kaina é bem mais alta, e tem ar de chefe militar prestes a matar)**

**ANINA: **Vamos parar com isso! Quem são vocês?

**HILARY: **Eu sou a Hilary, a namorada do Tyson.

TYSON: E já agora, o que é que estás a fazer aqui? Não me avisate que vinhas tão cedo…

HILARY; Queria fazer uma surpresa!

TYSON: Se era isso conseguiste- diz levando a mão a um dos muitos lugares em que Hilary lhe tinha batido- Será que todas as raparigas andam a ficar agressivas? De qualquer maneira, qual era a surpresa que ias razer?

**HILARY:** ⌐São elas…

**TYSON:** O QUÊ? E OS MEUS DOCES?

**RAY:** Não sabia que conhecias a Mariah.

**MARIAH:** E não conhecia! Eu também fui à Austrália resolver uns assuntos dos WhiteTigers, e encontrei-a quando ela e a Mariam estavam a fugir de um canguru pugilista. Divertimo-nos muito lá!

**MAX:** Imagino…

**ANINA:** Acho que nos vamos divertir muito!

**KAI:** "E eu acho que vamos ter problemas…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**VIKTOR**_Eu preciso de umas informações, senhor._

**VLADIMIR:**_O nosso acordo dizia que não haveriam perguntas…_

**VIKTOR:**_Mas eu preciso delas para conseguir o beat-bicho._

**VLADIMIR**:_ Muito bem. Irão recebê-las dentro de alguns dias._

**YUMI:** E então, o que é que ele disse?

**VIKTOR:** Vai enviar o que tu queres, mas não parece satisfeito.

**OTAKI:** Acham que há alguma coisa por detrás disto? Com o Vladimir, tudo pode acontecer. Não confio nele, e não percebo o que é que aquela rapariga tem de tão especial.

**YUMI:** Tem o beat-bicho, o que mais haveria de ser?

**OTAKI:** Sei… e era preciso tanta coisa?

**VIKTOR:** Vocês não têm de pensar nada. Ele paga-nos todas as despesas e fornece-nos todo o material que precisamos, e é tudo.- **disse o russo, ignorando uma multidão de raparigas que praticamente se babavam enquanto o observavam.**

**YUMI com corações nos olhos:** Ele é tão lindo quando fala assim!

**OTAKI:** Pois…já sei…

**YUMI e Otaki a imitá-la:** Ele é a coisa mais fofa de todo o mundo!

**OTAKI com cara de enjoado: **Que chata! O que é que tu queres?

**Rapariga:** Sabes, como aquele rapaz lindo já se foi embora…nós estivemos a pensar…queres dançar connosco? É que nós achamos-te muito querido e giro!

**OTAKI:** A sério?

**Rapariga2:** Então aceitas?

**OTAKI:** Claro! "Mas pergunto-me a mim mesmo o que é que o Vladimir quer…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi! Bem, o capitulo não era para ficar bem assim, mas como não tenho tido muito tempo livre por causa das aulas…foi o melhor que consegui…**

**A Hilary finalmente apareceu e decidiu trazer amigas…o que vai dar muita confusão! Infelizmente para o Ray e para o Max, nem a Mariam nem a Mariah vão ficar até ao fim da fic, mas vão aparecer algumas vezes.**

**Bem, quanto aos revies, parece que a nova regra já está a ser aplicada, portanto AGRADEÇO A TODOS os que têm a paciência de ler a fic e deixar reviews, como a _Ayame Hiwatari_(Também odeio o Boris!),_ Líminne, Arale_(obrigada por todos aqueles elogios! Espero merecê-los, porque eles me dixam muito feliz!), _xia-thebladergirl_(oi miga!Muito obrigada!),** **_Sora Takenouchi Ishida_****(oi!Pensava que já tinhas desistido de ler a fic!Ainda bem que não!),_Kaina H.Granger_(acho que nem preciso dizer nada, não é miga?),_James Hiwatari_(é tão bom receber tantos reviews!E quanto ao Kyou, eu vou explicar tudinho, tá bom?), _Kairy-chan_(. Fiquei muito feliz por teres gostado! A sério que pensas isso? Muito obrigada! Espero não te desiludir!)**

**O próximo capitulo é capaz de demorar um pouco mais porque a escola não me tem dado descanso, e ainda tenho treinos de natação… mas vou tentar actualizar o mais rápido possível! Já agora, peço a todos os escritores da Fanfiction que assinem aquele e-mail, porque acho uma autêntica estupidez aquela nova regra! Porque razão não podemos responder aos reviews? Acho que é um exagero eliminar logo a fic quando o fazem, porque todos nós temos muito trabalho para as conseguir escrever, e também perdemos todos aqueles maravilhosos reviews!**


	11. Um passado, uma perda, um amor

**Um passado, uma perda, um amor**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Kai e Anina voltam a ter pesadelos. Kai apercebe-se de que se passa alguma coisa e jura descobrir. Anina decide esforçar-se mais por Serenety, e no dia seguinte sai muito cedo para treinar. O avô de Tyson avisa-os de que vai viajar,e os bladebreakers decidem ir procurar os amigos. Anina treina muito e fica completamente mudada, e manda-os saírem e deixarem-na treinar. Kenny diz que Anina é muito poderosa, mas Kai fica preocupado com o comportamento dela. Tyson combate contra Kaina, Max contra Kyou e Ray contra Sophie, e só Ray consegue empatar. Kai vai falar com Anina e acabam por discutir infantilmente, o que deixa todos admirados. Kai diz a Anina que ela tem de ter mais calma para melhorar. Kaina não deixa que Anina pense se conheceu Kai. Kyou diz aos bladebreakers que Anina não se apercebe das suas mudanças de comportamento. Os beybladers vão levar o Avô ao aeroporto e acabam exaustos por terem tido de fugir de uma pastelaria. Ray, Tyson e Max abraçam Anina e são surpreendidos por Hilary, Mariam e Mariah, que vieram da Austrália e pensam que eles gostam de Anina. No fim Anina diz que acha que se vão divertir, enquanto Kai acha que vão haver problemas. Yumi, Otaki e Viktor esperam pelas informações de Vladimir.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YUMI: **Onde é que o Otaki se meteu?-** pergunta deixando de abraçar o namorado.**

**VIKTOR: **Deve estar por aí a dançar, isto não é uma discoteca?-**perguntou o loiro um pouco aborrecido por ver a namorada perguntar pelo companheiro de equipe**.

**YUMI: **iOi! Mas eu adoro dançar! Porque é que ele não nos chamou?

**VIKTOR: **Talvez porque ele sabia que eu não iria. Aquelas raparigas todas já me estavam a aborrecer.

**YUMI: **Oh! E eu com tanto trabalho a aprender a dança do ventre!

**VIKTOR engasgando-se: **TU O QUÊ?

**YUMI com cara de inocente: **Tu não nos mandaste para a Arábia?

**VIKTOR: **Sim, mas para T-r-e-i-n-a-r! Eu não vos devia ter deixado ir sozinhos!

**YUMI: **Mas eu treinei! Só que deixou de ter graça quando eles ficaram sem beyblades! Eu tinha de me divertir! E valeu a pena! Queres que eu te mostre?Vou mudar de roupa!

YUMI: Taran! Que achas!- **disse desfilando com um lindo traje árabe, em tons de dourado e vermelho fogo.**

**VIKTOR vendo-a voltar: "**Bem, talvez afinal tenha sido uma boa maneira de ela ocupar o tempo…**"**

**Yumi ligou uma das aparelhagens, e começou a dançar sensualmente, lançando alguns olhares atrevidos a Viktor. Afinal, Otaki ainda iria demorar, com todas aquelas raparigas à sua volta…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: **Hilary, tu jogas beyblade?

**HILARY: **Não, mas ajudo a equipe a treinar!

**KAINA: **Desculpa, mas se eles são só o que nós vimos, os teus treinos não dão grandes resultados.

**HILARY**: O quê? Mas eles são campeões mundiais!

**TALA: **Isso não quer dizer nada. Nesta altura, eles estão muito fracos.

**RAY**: Detesto admitir, mas ele tem razão. Temos de treinar.

**MARIAM: **Já? Mas ainda agora voltei de um campeonato e queria descansar um bocado com o Max!

**MAX completamente vermelho: **eu…er…vamos dar um passeio Mariam?

**MARIAM: **Claro!

**MARIAH: **Também queres ir dar uma volta Ray?

**RAY também vermelho: **Então vamos!

**HILARY: **Tyson…

**SOPHIE: **Por amor de Deus! Não lhe perguntes se ele quer ir dar uma volta! Isso já está a ficar repetitivo!

**HILARY: **Mas eu só ia perguntar se ele tinha estudado!

**SOPHIE: **Que falta de romantismo!

**KYOU: **Sophie, e se deixasses de te meter na vida dos outros?

**SOPHIE: **Mas eu só quero ajudar!

**KYOU: **Anda, vamos treinar. Tu também Anina.

**ANINA: **Tudo bem. Já está mais que na hora da Serenety acordar!

**KENNY: **Posso ver os vossos treinos?

**KAINA:** Ouve lá, tu tens a certeza de que não és um espião? Passas a vida a vigiar-nos!

**TALA: **Tem calma Kaina. Ele só nos quer ver. Qual é o problema?

**KAINA:** Hnpf. Quando ele imitar as tuas técnicas não te queixes.

**TYSON que os tinha seguido**: Ele nunca faria isso!

**HILARY: **Pois não. O Kenny não é assim.

**KAINA: **O quê? Vocês também? Óptimo! Tragam a vizinhança toda já agora! Ou filmem os treinos em directo! Sinceramente Anina,não sei como não preferes a Abadia, com todos aqueles campos de treino, todas aquelas armadilhas e sistemas com morte certa para maus jogadores .- **suspiro**- Mas tu é que sabes o que perdes…

**HILARY:⌐**Tu estás a brincar não? Eles não matam mesmo os jogadores, pois não? O Kai disse que já não se usavam esses sistemas de treinos, que na minha opinião são muito cruéis!

**KAINA: **Infelizmente não! Já só temos os de tortura, mas continuamos a ter estágios por todo o Mundo!

**TYSON:** Kai, lembra-me para nunca mais me queixar dos treinos do Kenny!

**KAI vendo Anina ficar muito pálida:** O que se passa?

**ANINA:** Nada.

**KAI aproximando-se dela e puxando-lhe o braço que ela tentava esconder**: Mas o que foi isto? **– o seu braço tinha algumas nódoas negras e uns tantos arranhões.**

**KAINA:** Anina! Isso são…

**SOPHIE**: …marcas de beyblade!

**KYOU:** Quem foi o desgraçado que te fez isto? Porque é que não nos contaste?

**ANINA:** Foi durante os treinos. E tu sabes que eu não podia parar…

**KAI em russo:** Como é que tu podes? Como é eu tu podes olhar o meu avô, quando ele é o culpado disto?

**ANINA:** Não não é! Ele gosta de mim! A culpa não é dele!

**KAI:** Gostar? Ele gosta de poder, nada mais! Vê se entendes de uma vez por todas miúda!

**ANINA**: É mentira! Tu tens ciúmes de ele gostar mais de mim!

**KAI:** Ciúmes, eu? Tu não passas de uma menina mimada!

**ANINA:** Não não sou!

**KAI:** Tu nem sequer sabes lançar um beyblade! "onde é que já disse esta frase?"

**ANINA enfurecendo-se:** Ai sim?

**KAI:** Vai fazer compras e deixa quem percebe de beyblade jogar!

**ANINA:** Eu já te dou as compras! - **ficando com uma aura negra à sua volta e de súbito levantou-se uma tempestade.**

**TALA:** Acho que exageraste Kai!

**ANINA:** Eu odeio-te Kai! És um convencido! Achas-te melhor pr seres um rapaz e seres mais velho, não é? Então toma!- **diz tirando o seu beyblade e lançador de um dos bolsos das calças, atirando-lho à cabeça **- e diverte-te!- **disse saindo ainda a deitar fumo pelas orelhas, deixando até o seu beyblade perto de Kai.**

**HILARY:** Kai! Estás bem? Kai?- **perguntou ao ver que ele não lhe respondia, pelo contrário, parecia nem os ouvir, e tinha ficado muito pálido, com o olhar fixo na figura que agora se distanciava dele em grandes passadas, parecendo nem se aperceber do sangue que corria do local onde o beyblade lhe tinha acertado.**

" _Desiste! Nunca vais aprender a jogar beyblade! Devias ir com as tuas amigas às compras e deixar o beyblade para quem sabe!"_

"_Eu dou-te as complas! Toma lá!-**diz acertando-lhe com o beyblade e lançador provocando-lhe uma pequena ferida.** - Odeio-te! Odeio-te Kai Hiwatari! Quem quer saber desse jogo estúpido? Tu e a mãe são iguais…só ligam a isso!"_

"_Dizes isso porque não sabes jogar!- **mas parando de repente**- Anina? Tu conseguiste! Falaste direito**!"- diz limpando um fio de sangue que lhe escorria na face.**_

_**Anina atirando-se para os braços de Kai: "**Consegui! Consegui mesmo! Já não sou um bebé!- **diz dando-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha, que o fez corar**- Agora já posso ir contigo, não posso?"_

_**Kai dando um dos seus (lindos) sorrisos** " Não exageres! Ainda és muito pequena!**"**_

"_Vou contar à mamã e ao papá!" **Diz enquanto corria e sorria só para ele. Aquele sorriso era só para ele. E ficou ali a vê-la afastar-se, aquela pequena figura que se distinguia pelos longos cabelos negros soltos ao vento. "**Eu amo-te Anina!"_

**Ao mesmo tempo, vários flashbacks foram surgindo, até ele se lembrar, numa questão de segundos, tudo aquilo que ele julgava esquecido. **

**TYSON:** Kai! Kai! Estás a ouvir-nos?

**KAI parecendo acordar de repente: **Anina! Não!- **diz correndo na mesma direcção em que Anina tinha seguido momentos antes.**

**KENNY:** Mas o que é que se passa?

**KAINA: "**Será que…**" **-**trocando um olhar com os seus amigos e começando todos a correr e tentar alcançar Kai.**

**TYSON:** De que é que estão à espera? Vamos atrás deles!

**HILARY:** Vamos!

**SERENETY aparecendo de repente:** Onde é que a Anina se meteu? Porque é que o meu beyblade está no chão? Ei! Estão a ouvir-me? Mas onde é que vocês vão? "O melhor é segui-los. Se não me engano, senti uma forte presença da Anina"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA** **parando a sua corrida e começando a chorar:** "Porquê? Porque é que sinto esta angustia? Que dor é esta**?"- pensa apoiando-se numa arvore enquanto tenta limpar as suas lágrimas.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI: "**Não pode ser! Anina! Então eras tu. O que é que eu te fiz! Não pode ser! Espera por mim.**"**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**ANINA:** Que dor é esta? Porque é que parece que me esqueci de alguma coisa?- **diz deixando-se cair e começando a soluçar-** Não! Não quero sofrer!

**Ali estava ela… Tão perto e tão longe…ter-se ia ela lembrado, assim como ele? Todas as imagens estavam a passar na sua mente, estaria a acontecer o mesmo com ela? **

**KAI:** Anina?

**ANINA:** Oh Kai!- **abraçando-o e apertando-o com força enquanto soluçava**- Kai, eu não sei porquê, mas parece que me esqueci de algo muito importante!

**KAI , depois do choque inicial daquele abraço inesperado,agarrando-a com força e acariciando-lhe a cabeça:** Calma. Eu estou aqui. Descansa, vai tudo passar. **– enquanto a embala nos seus braços como sempre tinha feito.**

**KAINA:** Mas…

**TALA:** Parece que está tudo bem. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

**SOPHIE**: Estão tão queridos assim juntos!

**TYSON:** Mas o que é que se passa? Kai? Anina?

**HILARY:** Fazem um par tão bonito!

**SERENETY:** FAZEM O QUÊ? – **mas a cena que estava à sua frente foi demasiado forte. "**Eles estão assim…tal como antes…antes de ele ter estragado tudo…mas…ele também era o meu menino…Que confusão é esta? Ele destruiu o meu lar! Odeio-o!**"**

**RAY:** O que é que vocês estão todos a fazer aqui?

**MARIAH:** Não me digam que decidiram vir todos passear!

**HILARY:** Não é nada disso! Olhem!-** esquecendo-se completamente de que não conhecia Serenety.**

**MAX chegando com a Mariam e com um enorme gelado:** Kai? O que é que aconteceu aqui?

**KYOU:** Nada! Vamos todos embora!

**SERENETY: "**EU ODEIO-O!**"** ANINA!

**ANINA soltando-se do abraço de Kai:** Serenety?

**SERENETY:** Como é que pudeste deixar-me abandonada, hein?

**ANINA:** Oh, desculpa! Eu não sei o que se passou…Kai! Estás ferido! Oh, desculpa-me! Eu não queria ter-te atirado com o beyblade à cabeça!

**MAX/RAY/MARIAM/MARIAH:** Atiraste-lhe com o beyblade? Ahaahah!

**KAI:** ⌐⌐

**SERENETY:** Se foi para lhe atirares com o beyblade à cabeça…eu perdoo-te!

**TODOS:** SERENETY!

**SERENETY**: Que foi? Não me digam que não foi bem feito!

**Meninas**: Já agora, quem és tu? O.o

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA:** Agora fica quieto Kai! Não vai doer nada!

**KAI:** ⌐⌐ Eu não sou nenhum bebé. Posso cuidar bem de mim.

**ANINA:** Não faças birras! Já te disse que te vou ajudar!...Pronto, já está!

**KAI levantando-se:** O—Obrigado. "Agora vou falar com a Kaina. Só ela me pode dizer se não foi apenas um sonho…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KYOU:** Não gosto nada que ela esteja sozinha com o Kai no quarto!

**SOPHIE: **Mas eles formam um casal tão lindo!

**SERENETY: **Não te atrevas a dizer isso na minha frente!

**SOPHIE:** Então vira-te, assim digo nas tuas costas!-.-

**TYSON:** O Kai é que levou com o beyblade, mas vocês é que ficaram mal da cabeça! Acham que ele se ia apaixonar?

**KAI entrando de repente com uma pequena ligadura na cabeça**: Kaina, vem comigo.

**KAINA:** Hã?

**KAI:** Já disse.

**SERENETY agora séria:** Nós também vamos!

**TALA:** Nós? Nós quem?

**SERENETY:** Quem havia de ser? Venham!- **saíram todos para o jardim**

**TYSON:** Ei, estou a sentir-me de parte!

**RAY:** Sabem, acho que deve ser um assunto sério.

**ANINA:** O que é que é sério?

**HILARY:** O Kai e os outros foram falar lá para fora com aquela rapariga…aquela que apareceu de repente…Vocês conhecem-na, não?

**TYSON:** Não é uma **…-sendo interrompido por uma risada de Anina que lhe disse em voz baixa:** Deixa estar! Ela não ia gostar que contássemos!

**MARIAH**: O que é que ias dizer?

**ANINA:** E que tal se fizéssemos o jantar? "Mas o que é que a Serenety quer falar com eles?"

**MARIAM:** O Kyou é teu irmão?

**ANINA rindo-se**: Não! Os meus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando eu era pequena…mas acho que já vos contaram a história…bem, de qualquer maneira, o Kyou foi viver para a mesma aldeia que eu durante muito tempo, desde que eu andava mais ou menos no infantário… enquanto treinava artes marciais e um pouco de beyblade.

**MARIAH:** Então foi ele que te ensinou a jogar beyblade?

**ANINA ficando mais séria:** Não. Em minha casa era proibido eu tocar num único beyblade, não sei bem porquê. De qualquer maneira, um dia o Kyou assustou-me quando eu estava a ensaiar uma peça de teatro e…

**FLASHBACK:**

**(Anina tinha uns 6 anos e as falas estão em russo)**

_**ANINA com um vestido branco com folhos e uma coroa de flores brancas colocadas sobre os seus longos cabelos negros, e com os olhos verdes com lágrimas, na ponta de um abismo, colocando uma mão sobre os olhos numa posição dramática: **Pois bem, assim a vida já não faz sentido! Hioishi! Espera por mim! –** fingindo atirar-se do abismo**_

_**KYOU:** NÃO! O que estás a fazer Ianovic! **!(para quem não percebeu, ele pensava que ela se estava a tentar suicidar x.x, e não sabia que o seu verdadeiro nome era Bazhedief)**_

_**ANINA assustando-se e perdendo o equilíbrio:** Ahhhhh!_

_**KYOU correndo e agarrando-lhe a mão: **Apanhei-te!- **diz enquanto a puxa-** Anina, o que é que estavas a pensar fazer? Não achas que és um bocado nova para sofrer esse tipo de degostos de amor?_

_**ANINA: **O.O''' Mas o que é que estás a dizer, Soma?_

_**KYOU:** Então não te estavas a tentar matar por causa de um Hioishi?_

_**ANINA:** u.ú Não, estava a ensaiar para uma peça de Natal…Mas bem que ia treinar em tragédia, com o susto que me pregaste! Como é que foste pensar uma coisa tão estúpida? _

_**KYOU**: Estúpida? Desculpa, mas ensaiar na ponta de um abismo de 100 metros, com um rio gelado em baixo, não é lá muito inteligente também…_

_**ANINA**: Era para tornar a cena realista! Mas obrigada à mesma. Já agora, podes tratar-me por Ana._

_**KYOU:** "Ana…" E eu sou Kyou. Desculpa se te assustei._

_**ANINA:** Não faz mal! n.n Vou ter de ir! Adeus!- **sorrindo-lhe**_

_**KYOU gritando-lhe**: Boa sorte para a peça! Sabes, quando te vi ali, pensei que eras um anjo!_

_**ANINA primeiro corando e depois rindo-se**: Porque não vens ver? Estou à tua espera!_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**RAY:** Então foi assim que ficaram amigos…

**ANINA:** Sim! Embora já nos conhecêssemos, não falávamos muito um com o outro. Nesse Natal, ele foi ver a peça de teatro, e para me aborrecer, chamou-me maninha.

**HILARY:** E foi assim que ficaram quase irmãos!

**ANINA:** Sim! E ele ajudou-me muitas vezes! Além disso, como passávamos tanto tempo juntos, muitas pessoas pensavam que éramos mesmo irmãos!

**KENNY:** i.i Snif, snif!Que história bonita! O encontro de duas pessoas, que numa situação de perigo, se tornam irmãos!

**TYSON**: Não exageres Kenny! Não íamos fazer o jantar?

**HILARY dando-lhe um murro na cabeça:** Insensível!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI:** É melhor começarem a falar. Sei de tudo.

**SERENETY irónica**: Sempre directo ao assunto, Kai…mesmo sendo ele tão delicado…

**KAI:** Não sei porque estás tão diferente agora, mas eu quero saber a verdade.

**KAINA vendo que Serenety apenas cerrara os punhos e olhava para Kai com cara de se-te-aproximas-de-mim-ou-me-falas-bato-te-até-à-morte:** Muito bem, vou contar-te o que sei.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**KAI**: Não…não pode ser! Eu pensei que era um pesadelo…

**TALA:** Lamento muito, Kai…nós soubemos apenas quando o Sr. Voltaire disse que ela poderia recuperar a memória…

**SOPHIE**: Aliás, esse é o verdadeiro motivo da nossa presença.

**KYOU:** Desde que a encontrei, e que soubemos do que se tinha passado, temos estado em alerta, mas …só quando veio para aqui é que começou a lembrar-se…

**SERENETY:** E o culpado és tu! Se não tivesses feito…tudo aquilo…a minha mestra ainda estaria viva, e não teria de se ter sacrificado para a salvar! Estaria tudo perfeito!

**KAI:** Ela…ela nunca me vai perdoar! Nunca! Mas o que é que eu fiz! Como é que isso pode acontecer! A Abadia, claro! Foi o meu castigo!

**SERENETY:** Um castigo muito pequeno para alguém como tu…o teu avô amava a minha mestra como a uma filha…e tu destruíste-a, e quase levaste a Anina com ela! Se a Serena não se tivesse sacrificado juntamente com o pai de Anina…ela estaria morta! MORTA, compreendes? Achas que é fácil para nós? Ela teve de absorver um pouco da minha energia assim como a dos pais para sobreviver…como achas que ela vai reagir se descobrir? Saber que foi a culpada da morte dos pais, e que não é como as outras raparigas? Como é que achas que ela vai entender que tem uma aura negra? Achas que foi fácil para ela aprender a viver com constantes mudanças de personalidade e completamente só? Sim, só! Eu não estava com ela…estava trancada num laboratório à espera que a encontrassem…

**KAI:** Eu amo-a!

**SERENETY:** Afasta-te dela!

**KAI:** Não!

**SERENETY:** O quê? ATREVES-TE A DESAFIAR-ME?

**KAI:** Eu amo a Anina, e não vou desistir. Lamento o que aconteceu, e sei que não tenho perdão, mas vou ficar do lado dela. Podes ter sido como uma mãe para mim em pequeno, mas agora já não és.

**SERENETY:** Não penses que te vou facilitar as coisa, Kai- **diz virando-lhe as costas-** Se tu a amas tanto, onde estiveste tu quando ela foi separada de todos? Quando foi criada como uma qualquer? Enquanto tu tinhas criados para fazer tudo, ela estava só e era obrigada pelos "pais" a fazer tudo! Tu não passas de um covarde! Preferiste esquecer tudo em vez de a procurar! Por isso, Kai Hiwatari, não me fales de amor! E se eu mudei, foi à custa de todo o ódio que vos tenho. Por agora, não me vou intrometer. Não quero apressar as coisas, mas vou estar atenta, e lembra-te de que o meu ódio me torna mais poderosa.

**KAINA:** Kai…

**KAI:** Como me puderam esconder isto?

**TALA:** Kai, tens de compreender! Se dependesse de nós, nenhum de vocês se iria lembrar! Tu próprio disseste que a amas! Nós sabíamos como irias reagir!

**KAI:** Vocês não tinham o direito de me esconder isto!

**KAINA baixando os olhos: **Achas que foi fácil? Achas que foi fácil esconder tudo isto dela, principalmente desde que te viu? Vê-la chegar à Abadia assim? Não foi. E ainda por cima, falhámos, porque ela foi ferida.

**FLASHBACK**

**Abadia, Rússia**

**Numa sala de treinos equipada com todas as novas tecnologias e com armadilhas por todo o lado que os jogadores tinham de superar**

_**GUARDA**: Senhorita Molotov, o senhor Voltaire mandou chamá-la.(em russo)_

_**KAINA recolhendo o seu beyblade: **Muito bem, Os treinos acabaram. Diga ao senhor Voltaire que já vou._

_**TALA:** O que é que ele quer?_

_**KAINA**: Não sei. Depois conto-te._

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

_**KAINA:** Mandou-me chamar, senhor?_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Sim. Tem uma nova aluna, senhorita Molotov._

_**KAINA: "**Com certeza outra menina mimada…acabo com ela em 2 minutos**" Muito bem senhor. **_

_**VOLTAIRE**: Quero que saibas que é uma aluna muito especial…e portadora de um grande po…-**sendo interrompido por um bater na porta.-** Já não disse que não me incomodassem?_

_**BORIS:** Desculpe senhor, mas a senhorita Bazhedief chegou._

_**KAINA**: Bazhedief? Não é…?_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Agrada-me ver que ainda não esqueceu as minhas instruções. O seu avô ficará satisfeito pelo seu óptimo trabalho._

_**KAINA: "**Como me poderia esquecer? Durante todos estes anos mandaram muitos de nós procurar a "menina do senhor Voltaire!"Hnp. Uma miúda mimada, não passa disso…**" **Como é que a encontraram senhor?_

_**VOLTAIRE:** O mais curioso foi que o senhor Soma já a conhecia desde criança, parece até que a considera como uma irmã…e ficou muito surpreso quando veio visitar a Abadia e reconheceu a senhorita Bazhedief numa fotografia…_

_**KAINA: "**Soma? Ah, sim, o japonês! Como é que ele se chama.?...ah, Kyou. Parece ser um bom beyblader, e tem boa resistência física. Passou sem problemas nos testes de admissão…**"**_

_**BORIS:** Posso mandá-la entrar, senhor?_

_**VOLTAIRE**: Claro que sim._

_**ANINA tímida:** Senhor Voltaire?_

**_Kaina ficou surpreendida, aquela era Anina Bazhedief? A última descendente de uma das mais importantes famílias russas? Estava à espera de alguma rapariga convencida e que só soubesse de falar de festas, rapazes e vestidos, e que viesse com roupas caras e coisas do género. Mesmo sendo descendente de uma respeitável e poderosa família rica, Kaina não suportava esse tipo de coisas, mas ficou deveras surpresa com a jovem que entrou. Era ainda nova, teria uns 12, 13 anos, e tinha um longo cabelo negro, cacheado e pele muito branca, de onde se destacavam os seus olhos verdes. Não era muito alta, mas também não era baixa, e era elegante. Vinha vestida com a roupa tradicional russa, e trazia um casaco e chapéu azul, se bem que parecessem um pouco gastos, o que era estranho numa rapariga com tanto dinheiro. Pareceu-lhe uma pequena boneca, igual á única que ela tinha querido quando era pequena: encantadora, mas simples._**

_**VOLTAIRE:** Senhorita Molotov, apresento-lhe Anina Bazhedief, a sua nova aluna._

_**ANINA:** Muito prazer senhorita. Espero não a decepcionar._

_**KAINA sorrindo:** O prazer é todo meu._

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

_**VOLTAIRE**: Que lhe pareceu a senhorita Anina?_

_**KAINA:** Creio que será uma boa aluna. Parece ter disciplina. Aprenderá rápido._

_**VOLTAIRE**: Pode ter a certeza que sim. Ela tem um beat-bicho deveras especial, o beat-bicho através do qual tentamos copiar alguns dados para o Dranzer Negro._

_**KAINA:** O guardião da escuridão? É dela?_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Nas suas mãos, aquele beat-bicho já causou muitos estragos. Conseguiu tornar em ruínas todo um centro de treinos, com um só ataque directo. Chegou a hora de lhe contar toda a história do beat-bicho, senhorita Molotov, mas atenção, ela não sabe de nada._

_**KAINA: **Sim senhor!_

_**VOLTAIRE:** O guardião da escuridão é um beat-bicho especial, não tem um elemento normal, mas utiliza toda a energia negativa de um jogador, transformando-a num poder total. Este beat-bicho pertenceu a Serena, a melhor amiga da minha filha, que sempre o conseguiu controlar, chegando mesmo a libertar o seu beat-bicho, que se tornou quase como um humano. Infelizmente, houve um acidente há uns dez anos._

_Não sabemos bem o que aconteceu, mas Anina, que nunca tinha demonstrado um interesse profundo por beyblade, usou o beat-bicho num combate contra o meu neto, e enviou toda a sua energia para o seu beat-bicho.Ao que parece, tinha aprendido a jogar verdadeiramente, mas ainda não tinha o controlo do seu poder, e com apenas três anos, como poderia saber sequer a importância disso? A tragédia foi inevitável, destruiu todo o edifício e ficou gravemente ferida. Serena ficou em choque, e culpava-se, e decidiu usar um dos poderes do seu beat-bicho: a canalização de energia. Ela e o seu marido sacrificaram-se, e usaram Serenety como um elo de ligação, conseguindo assim salvar Anina, mas perdendo ambos a vida. Anina sobreviveu, mas sofreu um grande choque. Achamos melhor apagar-mos parte da sua memória, mas imediatamente a seguir a esse processo, desapareceu, sem deixa rasto. O seu beat-bicho não era controlado por mais ninguém, pois estava em sintonia com a sua mestra, e só poderia ser substituída por Anina, já que ela também acabou por absorver parte dos poderes do beat-bicho. É por isso que é tão importante que ela aprenda: Não só para dominar o poder, mas para sobreviver a ele._

_**KAINA:** Então ela…ela…absorveu a energia dos pais?_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi! Pois é, muita gente me deve querer matar, mas é verdade, a Anina absorveu a energia dos pais sim! E Arale, como vês, o teu sonho de dançar dança do ventre foi concretizado!**

**Obrigada a todos os que leram em especial a :Arale(eu também não sei como sobreviver a esta nova regra, mas é verdade! Eu acho que te enviei um mail com o pedido de assinaturas quanto a esta regra…bem, bjx!); Kaina H. Granger(é, a Kaina não poupa o noivo…xD);xia-thebladergirl;** **Sora Takenouchi Ishida****; Kairy-chan(que bom que estás a gostar!)**

**Bem, até à próxima, e pooooooor favor, deixem reviews!**

**(SERENETY: É melhor que deixem, senão vamos ser nós a sofrer as consequências….nem imaginam o que é que uma escritora em depressão é capaz de fazer…)**


	12. Uma noite de chuva e medos

**Uma noite de chuva e medos**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Yumi, Viktor e Otaki continuam à espera das informações de Vladimir. Enquanto treinavam, Kai e Anina começam a discutir e esta atira-lhe com o beyblade e lançador à cabeça. Kai lembra-se de que isso já se passou, e lembra-se da sua infância e de tudo o que se passou com e ele e Anina, assim como da morte trágica dos pais de Anina. Anina tem um pressentimento estranho e foge, sendo confortada por Kai que a abraça. Serenety fica furiosa e ao mesmo tempo um pouco feliz por ver os dois juntos como antes. Kai fala com Kaina, Tala, Kyou, Sophie e Serenety sobre o que se lembrou. Serenety diz que não pensa deixá-lo aproximar-se de Anina outra vez. Kaina conta a Kai como descobriu o segredo da morte dos pais de Anina.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**KAINA:** Então ela…ela…absorveu a energia dos pais?_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**KAI dando um pontapé na parede enquanto começa a chover**: Não é verdade! Não pode ser!

**TALA: **Nós sabíamos que se um de vocês descobrisse, poderia ser pior….e não imaginas o nosso susto quando soubemos que ela tinha fugido, e ainda por cima contigo!

**KYOU: **O senhor Voltaire achou melhor nós virmos e tentarmos controlar-mos um pouco a situação, mas acho que ele já sabia que iriam acabar por se lembrar.

**KAI com os olhos cobertos pelo cabelo: **Sempre…sempre ele! Porque é que ele não desaparece!

**SOPHIE completamente admirada com a atitude de Kai que nunca costuma mostrar os seus sentimentos: **Kai! Mas o que estás a dizer! Ele é teu avô!

**KAI**: Ele não é meu avô! Um avô não faria isto ao próprio neto! Ele devia-me ter deixado na Abadia para eu pagar pelo que fiz!-** diz virando-se e saindo.**

**KAINA assustada: **Kai! Kai! O que é estás a dizer! A culpa não foi tua! Aconteceu!

**KAI com um sorriso irónico: **Não foi minha? Aconteceu…talvez…-** continuando a ir-se embora**

**KAINA: **O que é que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

**TALA: **Não sei…mas não gostei daquela expressão.

**SOPHIE sendo abraçada por Kyou: **Nemeu! Até me deu arrepios!

**KYOU: **É melhor entrarmos. A Anina pode desconfiar e não queremos apanhar uma pneumonia, pois não?

**KAINA: **Eu já vou. Vão indo vocês.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TALA: **O que se passa contigo Kaina?

**KAINA**: Estou a pensar na Anina…no que ela faria se descobrisse a verdade…se ela soubesse porque é que os pais morreram…

**TALA pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça numa atitude despreocupada: **Acho que não iria acontecer nada demais. Tudo bem que ela ia ficar revoltada, mas iria acabar por aceitar, mesmo que leve algum tempo. Agora quanto a ela e o Kai…bem isso vai depender dos seus sentimentos. Pode ser que o perdoe, ou pode ser que sinta muita raiva dele, mas se realmente o amar, ela vai esquecer.

**KAINA:** Achas que a mandavam de volta para casa?

**TALA: **Tenho a certeza que iriam, mas ela não é obrigada a fazê-lo. Não acredito que ela vá ser uma menina mimada. Pode ter sido, mas já não é, e tenho a certeza de que não voltariaa ser.

**KAINA: **Mas as mudanças de humor estão a tornar-se mais frequentes! Tu mesmo viste o que se passou com ela hoje!

**TALA rindo-se**: Confesso que não estava à espera de a ver atirar-lhe como beyblade! Este dia vai ficar para sempre na minha memória, e sempre que o Kai me vier chamar de inútil ou fraco, vou lembrar-me disto!

**KAINA furiosa: **Mas será que tu não te preocupas! O Kai tem de lutar pelos sentimentos da Anina! Eles têm de se entender! Não vai ser pelo passado que eles se vão separar! Agora que ele sabe de tudo, é escusado eu tentar separá-los! -** diz envolta numa onda de fogo**

**TALA surpreendido: **Nunca pensei que fosses assim romântica! Isso quer dizer que já me perdoaste?

**KAINA dando-lhe um murro na cabeça: **Nem penses! Não aceito traições! Nunca te hei de perdoar!

**TALA: **Sinceramente! Não te entendo! Dizes que a Anina e o Kai têm de se entender, e nós, por causa de uma coisinha de nada vamos acabar com o noivado? Não que eu me importe, mas não queria ouvir os meus pais quando lhes disser que a aliança entre nós foi quebrada…

**KAINA: **Acabar com o noivado?o.o Mas de onde tiraste essa ideia?

**TALA sorrindo maliciosamente: **Sim. Não é o que tu queres? Eu concordo. Vou amanhã mesmo ligar para a Rússia.

**KAINA de repente assustada: **Tala! Não podes fazer isso! A minha família mata-me! **–apercebendo-se de que Tala estava a brincar- **TALA! COMO PUDESTE DIZER ISSO!

**TALA dando um beijo apaixonado na comprometida: **Eu adoro quando tu ficas assim!

**KAINA afastando-o**: Nem te atrevas a voltar a repetir isso! E eu só me importei por causa da minha família.

**TALA rodeando-a pela cintura e aproximando-a mais perguntando baixinho:** A sério? Nem te importaste um pouco connosco?

**KAINA um pouco corada:** Bem…talvez um bocadinho…afinal, até é divertido derrotar-te! Vamos para dentro?- **fugindo do abraço**

**TALA:** Sei… Tu tens sempre de te fazer de forte…

**KAINA:** Eu sou forte!Anda, vamos para dentro!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA com um avental branco e com o cabelo preso em dois totós que lhe passavam e muito a cintura: **Está quase! "Será que o Kai demora? Está a chover tanto…" **(Todos menos Kai já tinham entrado)**

**SERENETY: " **É tão bom vê-la assim feliz! Não vou deixar que o Kai se aproxime dela e que volte a estragar tudo. Mas…será que eu estou a agir bem? Afinal, se eles se amarem, eu não tenho o direito de os separar…Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar?Ele é um traidor! Matou a minha mestra! Odeio-o!**"**

**TYSON**: Ainda bem! Estou cheio de fome!

**HILARY: **Vê se te comportas Tyson.

**ANINA:** Serenety! Passa-me o sal, sim?

**MARIAH perto de Ray:** Afinal quem és tu? Não me lembro de te ter visto quando chegámos!

**SERENETY não gostando nem um bocadinho de a ver tão perto de Ray: **Eu sou a Serenety e estou com a Anina. E tu, quem és e o que estás aqui a fazer?

**MARIAH surpreendida pela pergunta: **Eu vim visitar o Ray!

**SERENETY com os olhos em chamas e fazendo todos saltarem menos Anina que estava muito ocupada com o jantar saltarem, e deixando um rapaz chinês muito preocupado:** O QUÊ! TU VIESTE O QUÊ?

**MARIAH ainda um bocado surpresa pelo grito:** Sou a namorada do Ray. Porquê?

**SERENETY engasgando-se:** A namorada dele? Ray, isto é verdade?

**RAY completamente azul:** Er…é…

**MARIAH:** Ray…o que é que isto quer dizer? Porque é que ela ficou tão irritada? Por acaso não andavas a tentar andar com ele, pois não?

**RAY:** Eu? É claro que não!

**SERENETY:** É claro que sim! Ray! Como podes ter tão mau gosto? Ela é tão…cor-de-rosa! Parece uma…uma…uma coisa tão estranha**!(esquecendo-se completamente de que não era humana)**

**MARIAH agora furiosa:** O que é que estás a tentar dizer? Pois fica sabendo que eu tenho muitos fãs, e o Ray acha-me muito bonita. Não é Ray? Diz-lhe que me achas a rapariga mais bonita do mundo!

**SOPHIE:** -.- Ela é muito convencida, não é?

**KAINA:** Hnp.

**MARIAH:** E então Ray? Diz-lhe que eu sou a rapariga mais bonita do mundo!

**SERENETY imitando-a**: Anda Ray! Diz-lhe que eu sou a rapariga mais bonita do mundo! Olha para um espelho aberração cor-de-rosa!

**RAY completamente aterrorizado: "**O que é que eu vou fazer?"

**MARIAH:** O que é que me chamaste? – **diz enquanto se preparava para atacar a rapariga de cabelos prateados**

**ANINA sem se ter apercebido de nada: **Serenety! O sal!

**TODOS: **T.T

**MARIAH:** "Ela paga-me! Não vou deixá-la aproximar-se do MEU Ray"

**SERENETY:** "Pois bem! Se ele gosta de raparigas de cabelo cor-de-rosa, muito bem! Mas vou mostrar-lhe uma verdadeiramente bonita! Não uma aberração!"

**SERENETY**: Vou sair. Volto quando for hora do jantar.

**ANINA:** A sério? Bem, então está bem! Não demores!

**SERENETY: "**Só quero ver a cara dele!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI passeando enquanto ficava molhado: "** O que é que se passa comigo? Já sei que a amo…mas agora…como é que algum dia vou poder olhar para ela sem me sentir culpado? Porquê eu? Devia r«ter ficado trancado nas celas da Abadia…devia estar a sofrer e a pagar pelo que fiz. Não me admira que todos me odeiem. Eu não sirvo para nada! Destruí a felicidade da única pessoa que amo! Se eu não a tivesse convencido a iir comigo para o lago...se eu não a tivesse subestimado e enervado durante a luta, a mãe dela, que me tratou como a minha mãe…poderia estar aqui comigo!**"**

**Homem aparecendo de repente com uma caixa cheia de vasos de flores (aquele que aparece em Medabots)**: Que fazes numa noite tão escura aqui jovem? Não devias estar em casa com aqueles que mais amas?

**KAI depois do susto de ver o homem aparecer do nada: **Hnp. O que é que o senhor tem a ver com isso?

**HOMEM**: Não sejas rude rapaz! Quando se ama, não importa o que os outros pensam! Tens de lutar. Não vais desistir à primeira dificuldade pois não?

**KAI: "**Lutar? Claro! Eu nunca desisto! Não posso abandonar a Anina! Nunca!"- **começando a correr até ao dojo de Tyson-** Eu não a vou deixar só!

**HOMEM: O.O''** Eu só queria que ele comprasse umas flores para levar à namorada! Mas pensando melhor, com a ferida que ele tinha…era capaz de ser perigoso. A namorada ainda lhe atirava com o vaso à cabeça. As raparigas de hoje em dia…tão violentas….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA:** Onde é que o Kai está?- **pergunta preocupada**

**RAY:** Não sei. Ele não voltou. Que estranho…

**TYSON: **Vocês já sabem como é que o Kai é! Quer sempre que o deixem sozinho. Deve ter ido treinar para algum lado.

**MARIAH**: Mas eu continuo a achar que ele é um traidor.

**ANINA levantando o olhar lentamente**: O Kai não é e nunca será um traidor, percebeste?- **pergunta com um olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo um pouco assustador, enquanto Mariah acenava com a cabeça, tal foi o medo que aquele olhar lhe causou-** . Onde está a Serenety?- **perguntou fazendo todos caírem estilo anime**

**VOZ: **À minha procura?

**TYSON que estava a comer um chocolate engasgando-se:** Serenety?

**Serenety estava com um lindo vestido chinês negro, bem justo , que mostrava todas as suas curvas, e tinha os seus cabelos presos como a Meylin, mas o que mais se destacava era a cor do seu cabelo: rosa, e os seus cabelos agora muito lisos. Também tinha os olhos do mesmo tom do cabelo.**

**RAY completamente corado: **Serenety?

**SERENETY rindo-se: **É claro que sou eu!- **diz sentando-se muito perto de Ray, deixando Mariah a deitar fumo pelas orelhas.**

**MARIAH**: Como é que te atreveste a pintar o cabelo? E ainda por cima de cor de rosa! Sua imitação barata!

**SERENETY:** Pintar? Eu? Querida, isto é tudo natural!

**MARIAH:** Pois, claro…o teu cabelo muda de cor, não?

**MARIAM: **A Mariah tem razão. É impossível tu não teres pintado o cabelo! Como é que podes ter tanta lata?

**TYSON:** Mas ela não pintou…

**HILARY dando-lhe um murro:** Tu não te metas! Ou também a estás a tentar defender? É claro que pintou! Se eu fosse a Mariah…

**MAX para rapazes:** É melhor não nos metermos…quando as mulheres se zangam…

**ANINA admirada:** Mas o que é que se está a passar aqui? Ela costuma ser tão sossegada!

**SOPHIE:** Claarooo, muuuuito sossegada…tadinha, é uma santa!

**SERENETY**: Tu não passas de uma aberração qualquer! O Ray merece algo melhor!

**RAY: **Calma meninas** "**Ah, fãs…quem sou eu para as desiludir…mas espera aí! E o que é que eu faço com estas duas?**"**

**MARIAH: **Então vem cá e prova-o!

**ANINA**: Serenety, isto já foi longe de mais. Deixa a Mariah em paz!

**SERENETY: **Tudo bem…Nunca gostei de rosa mesmo**…- enquanto uma luz a cobre e volta a ficar com os seus cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos sangue- **Ele também era só uma diversão…

**HILARY/ MARIAM/MARIAH:** AHHHHHHHHH! UM FANTASMA!

**TYSON:** Mas era isso que eu vos queria dizer, a Serenety pode mudar de aparência.

**ANINA:** E não é um fantasma. É o meu beat-bicho: o guardião da escuridão.

**MARIAM séria:** O guardião da escuridão? Já ouvi falar nele. É o lendário beat-bicho que foi capturado por um dos homens que queria governar o Mundo, e que o obrigou a criar o caos, mas segundo a história esse beat-bicho libertou-se de todos os que a controlavam e nunca mais foi visto. Pensava que era só uma lenda. Se o tens contigo, vais ter problemas. Muita gente gostaria de ter o poder da escuridão.

**TYSON:** A sério? Então ela já tentou destruir o Mundo?

**ANINA melancólica:** A Serenety é minha amiga, e se já criou o caos, foi porque a obrigaram. E ninguém a vai tirar de mim. Ninguém! u.ú

**SERENETY: "**Amiga? Oh Anina, tu és como uma filha, e fazemos parte uma da outra…será que algum dia me perdoarás?**"**

**HILARY: **Ela as vezes parece mesmo o Kai, não parece?

**MARIAM:** De qualquer maneira tem cuidado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI entrando dentro do dojo**: Voltei.

**ANINA: **Que bom! Já fizemos o jantar! Espero que gostes! Não será melhor mudares de roupa? Estás ensopado!

**KAINA**: Kai, onde fostes?

**TALA**: Deixa- o estar Kaina, o Kai é bem grandinho para saber o que faz.

**ANINA: **Estás melhor? Não te doeu a cabeça?

**KAI corando com a preocupação: **Não. Está tudo bem. Vou mudar de roupa e já volto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Depois do jantar, no quarto das meninas**

**MARIAH: **Ainda bem que aquela aberração já se foi embora!

**HILARY: **Podes crer, é estranha… mas ainda bem que podemos ficar todas aqui em casa.

**KAINA: **Fala por ti. Já não cabe mais ninguém neste quarto.

**MARIAM**: Mas assim fico perto do meu Maxi!E vou puder cumprir o meu objectivo!

**SOPHIE: **A sério? E qual é?

**MARIAM**: Fazer com que ele deixe de me trocar por doces! i.i É horrível ter ciúmes de um bolode chocolate!

**HILARY**: E não te queixes. Pelo menos ele é só por doces, o Tyson troca-me por qualquer tipo de comida!

**MARIAH: **O Ray não! Mas ele é muito tímido! E tu, Anina?

**ANINA corada: **Eu o quê**?- pergunta** **enquanto Sophie lhe entrança o cabelo**

**HILARY: **Sim, diz-nos! O que é que achas do Kai?

**ANINA**: Eu?...Não sei…ele é muito simpático, e gosto muito dele…

**MARIAH para Mariam: **Simpático? Ainda estamos a falar do mesmo Kai? Ele nem sequer se ri!

**KAINA**: A Anina não é namorada do Kai.

**HILARY: **Não? Mas eles parecem conhecer-se tão bem…

**ANINA levantando-se subitamente: **Mas não! Só o conheci a alguns dias!

**SOPHIE: **Anina, pára quieta! Deixa-me fazer-te a trança!

**HILARY: **Mas ele gosta de ti!

**ANINA: **De mim?

**MARIAM**: Claro! Não viste como ele se comportava? Está na cara que está apaixonado!

**ANINA: "**Será? É claro que não! Ele e eu…somos só… amigos!**" **Eu…eu vou apanhar um bocado de ar. Boa noite.

**HILARY: **Viram como ela ficou corada?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Parecia que estava abafado naquele quarto. Os seus pensamentos não se desviavam daquela figura. Como poderia estar ele a amar? E logo a ela? Não iria conseguir dormir, isso era óbvio. Talvez o ar fresco lhe fizesse bem e lhe desse alguma ideia sobre o que fazer a seguir. Não se conseguia lembrar daquela sensação de ciúmes.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**MAX: **Nunca pensei que tu e a Anina ficassem amigos assim.

**TYSON**: É, foi estranho!

**KYOU: **Nem por isso.** – acrescentando com um sorriso caloroso(vocês entendem, não é?) – **Nunca me hei de esquecer daquele dia. – diz fazendo Kai abrir os olhos e ficar curioso.

**RAY: **Ah, é verdade, tu não ouviste como é que ele a conheceu, pois não?

**(todos menos Tala e Kyou começam a contar a história à sua maneira)**

**KENNY: **Se tu não tivesses sido rápido, a Anina bem que se ia transformar num anjo…

**KYOU: **Num lindo anjo**(rindo). **Nós ainda éramos muito pequenos, e eu nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser tão forte ou ser tão mal-humorada.

**KAI: "**Num lindo anjo? Será que estou com ciúmes?**"**

**TALA: **Haviam de ver a cara com que ele ficou quando soube quem ela era. Desatou a gritar: É a Ana! Essa miúda é a Ana!

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

**Depois disso, só lhe tinha restado sair.**

**KAI: **" Odeio não saber o que fazer. Conto, ou não conto?"

**ANINA: **Kai?

**KAI**: Anina? O que estás a fazer?

**ANINA sentando-se ao seu lado**: Que bom, parou de chover!Decidi vir apanhar ar fresco para por as ideias em ordem. E tu?

**KAI:** Também.

**ANINA olhando para a lua:** Sabes, às vezes pergunto-me como seria estar em casa, sabes, com os meus pais…

**KAI: **Anina…eu…

**ANINA**: Sim?

**KAI: **" Preciso de lhe dizer! Mas… como? O que é que lhe vou dizer se não sei bem o que aconteceu?" Nada…esquece.

**ANINA encostando a sua cabeça no ombro de Kai como quando eram pequenos: **Sabes, Kai, às vezes acho que te conheço…mas é impossível, não é?

**KAI gelando**: Conhecer-me?

**ANINA: **Sim…parece que isto já aconteceu antes…estranho, não?

**KAI abraçando Anina sem perceber exactamente porquê: **Talvez não tanto quanto pensas… a vida dá muitas voltas.

**ANINA mais lembrando-se do que tinham falado no quarto: **Kai…tu alguma vez gostaste de alguém?

**KAI corado**: Porquê?

**ANINA corando também: **Nada, desculpa, não devia ter perguntado.

**KAI: **Não faz mal. E tu? Já gostaste?

**ANINA: **Não sei…

**KAI com uma pontada de ciúmes**: Nem mesmo do Kyou?

**ANINA com o mesmo sorriso de Kyou: **Do Kyou?

**KAI: "**Claro que gosta! Como podes ser tão parvo! Ela não iria esperar logo por ti, Kai, nem se lembra que tu existes!Mas…"Então gostas dele?

**ANINA: **É claro que sim! Mas não dessa maneira.

**KAI: **Então de que maneira?

**ANINA: **Não sei…gosto dele como um amigo, mas não como alguém que eu ame de verdade. Disso tenho a certeza. Não o amo.

**KAI: "**Não o ama?**"- tentando parecer desinteressado**

**ANINA**: Está frio, não está?

**KAI abraçando-a mais: **Talvez seja melhor ires.

**ANINA: **É. "Mas sinto-me tão bem aqui, tão protegida!Ainda bem que a Serenety está fechada no beyblade! ."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte:**

**Homem: **Senhor, uma chamada para si.

**BORIS: **Finalmente! Lembraram-se de mim! Vou poder ir para casa e depois tiro umas férias numa linda ilha paradisíaca, com muito sol, nada de frio e principalmente sem ursos polares! .

**Homem: o.o'' **Senhor, não seria melhor atender o telefone?

**BORIS: **Ah, sim, claro.

_**VOLTAIRE: **Boris? Onde é que tem andado?_

_**BORIS: u.ú **No Pólo Norte, senhor. Lembra-se? A missão com cangurus?_

_**VOLTAIRE: **Ah! Claro… e então como vai a missão?_

**_BORIS:_ **_Grr. Até agora só vi neve, apenas neve, e mais neve, e mais neve, frio, neve, neve e ursos polares assassinos, nada mais. **"**E todas as minhas economias num psicólogo para poder conseguir voltar a ver neve, deixar de ter medo do frio e conseguir permanecer consciente quando vejo ursos de peluche."Nãoexistem cangurus senhor. Posso então voltar para casa? **"**Caraíbas? Talvez Palma de Maiorca…logo verei…uma linda coroa de flores…**"**_

_**VOLTAIRE**: É claro que não! Tem de ter a certeza, ouviu bem Boris?_

_**BORIS vendo as suas férias de sonho numa ilha nas Caraíbas, com sumos, chapéus de sol, bronzeador e temperaturas acima dos 40ºC a desfazerem-se e a darem origem a um pesadelo gelado povoado por criaturas que o consideravam como prato principal Boris: **Mas senhor!_

_**VOLTAIRE: **Tudo pela ciência e domínio do mundo Boris!Vou mandar alguém levá-lo de novo para algum iceberg. Adeusinho Boris, e aproveite para pensar no que deve e não deve fazer. Vou dar um mergulho na piscina. Está um tempo óptimo aqui nas Caraíbas. Mas amanhã vou para o Japão._

**BORIS: **NÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! As minhas férias! O meu calor! A minha vida! GRRR!Maldito velho!** –diz saltando em cima do telefone desfazendo-o em pedaços. - **Eu dou-lhe a piscina! Ai se dou! Será que ele imagina o que eu gastei em psicólogos?

**HOMEM: **oo''''''Desculpe-me senhor, mas receio que o senhor tenha de pagar o telefone.

**BORIS: **Nunca!Ahaahahah A minha vingança será terrível! Hei de vingar-me de todos! De todos! **- com olhos de louco e dando sucessivas risadas maléficas**

**Homem: "**Porque é que eu não dei ouvidos à minha mãe e não escolhi outra profissão! Devia ter ido para jardineiro, ou cozinheiro!**" **Ah, é verdade senhor, chegou um homem que está a sua procura. Diz que vem da parte do senhor Voltaire e que o nome de identificação é _Urso polar. _

**BORIS: **_Urso Polar?_ E ainda gozam comigo? Eu vou matá-lo!** – diz tirando uma metralhadora da capa - **Eu vou matá-lo a ele, depois aos ursos, depois aos cangurus, depois ao velho doido e depois a todos os pirralhoa que tive de aturar durante todos estes anos! Vou matá-los a todos! Ahahaah! Eles pensam que me apanham, mas eu vou mostrar-lhes! Desta vez estou prevenido! Nenhum urso me vai comer! Ahahah! Mas como é que ele chegou tão rápido?

**Homem escondendo-se atrás do balcão ao ver a metrelhadora: **"Está decidido, acabou-se o meu emprego como empregado de café! Só me aparecem doidos!"

**Homem2(que quase parecia um gorila de quase 3 metros e gordo) : **Senhor Boris? Vim escoltá-lo até ao iceberg mais próximo.** – pegando nele pela capa e levando-o como a uma criancinha qualquer tirando-lhe a metralhadora e atirando-o para um grande barco- **Sente-se e aprecie a viagem.

**BORIS**: NÃO! Eu não quero cangurus! Mamã! ioi

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eu sei que tenho demorado, mas não tenho tido tempo nenhum, e agora que os testes começaram, vai ser ainda mais complicado!**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que têm tido a paciência de ler a fic e de mandar reviews! Muito obrigada à ****Sora Takenouchi Ishida**** (a Mariam foi um bocado exagerada mesmo!);****xia-thebladergirl****(as escritoras em depressão podem dominar o mundo!); Arale(Aiai a preguiça! Eu adoro esse tipo de reviews, melhor, amo porque além de mostrarem que alguém está realmente interessado, ajudam-me muito a perceber se me estou a esquecer de alguma coisa! E acertaste quanto à Serenety, ela está a culpar o Kai sim…mas eu depois explico! E a Kaina é mesmo assim, ela é apaixonada pelo Tala, apenas gosta de se fazer forte!)** **Kaina H. Granger****Oi! Eu sou má mesmo!); **Kairy-chan**Oi!Um namorado como o Kai é tudo que se pode desejar!) e ao FIREKAI( Oi! Obrigada pelas reviews!Bem, o Boris voltou e com muitas desgraças pela frente! Obrigada pelos elogios! Não sei se está a ser um sucesso, mas…quem sabe se não há mesmo continuação?)**

**Muitos beijos e não se esqueçam de deixar review!**


	13. Dia de descanso e diversão

**Dia de descanso e de diversão**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Kai não aceita bem o que aconteceu entre ele e Anina no passado e sai, mesmo a chover. Kaina fica preocupada mas é reconfortada por Tala. Mariah e Serenety começam a discutir por causa de Ray, mas são interrompidas por Anina que não se parece aperceber de nada. Serenety transforma-se à frente de todos e Anina diz-lhes que ela é um beat-bicho. Kai encontra um homem que lhe diz que ele deve lutar pelo seu amor. Kai volta encharcado, mas disposto a lutar. As meninas ficam todas em casa de Tyson e começam a falar de quem gostavam. Hilary pensava que Anina era namorada de Kai, mas esta diz que nem o conhecia e fica muito corada, acabando por decidir ir para o quintal. Kai fica com ciúmes quando sabe como Anina conheceu Kyou e acha que ela gosta dele. Anina e Kai encontram-se no jardim e Anina diz que não ama Kyou. Os dois ficam abraçados.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Japão, dojo de Tyson, 5.30 da manhã**

**ANINA acordando e espreguiçando-se: **Onde é que estou?**- pergunta olhando à sua volta e vendo que estava a dormir no sofá- "**Mas o que é que aconteceu? Eu estava no jardim, a falar com o Kai…e depois…não sei! É melhor levantar-me**" **Ai!**-(tinha acabado de tropeçar em alguém caindo em cima de alguma coisa e ficando com a sua cara tapada pelos seus longos cabelos**- Mas o que é que é isto?

**Voz: **Estás bem?

**ANINA**: Kai?-** tentando desesperadamente afastar os seus cabelos dos olhos **

**KAI afastando os cabelos da rapariga dos olhos**: Magoaste-te?

**ANINA completamente corada: **Não! Ah! Eu é que devia perguntar se te magoaste! Caí em cima de ti!**- ficando muito mas muito nervosa e tentando sair de cima dele o mais rápido possível, mas tropeçando.**

**KAI levantando-se e segurando-a: **Espera, eu ajudo-te.

**Estavam os dois, frente a frente, muito próximos, com os olhares fixos um no outro, podendo sentir as suas respirações e o bater dos seus corações, aproximando-se cada vez mais. **

**KAI ainda agarrando-a: "**Anina…**"**

**ANINA sem saber o que fazer e tentando desviar o olhar: **Er…é melhor eu ir vestir-me.

**KAI: **É. É melhor**. – diz largando-a finalmente, acabando com todo o clima que surgira entre eles- "**estive tão perto…Kai Hiwatari, mas o que é que te deu!"

**ANINA**: Er, Kai? Como é que eu vim aqui parar?

**KAI: **Adormeceste e achei melhor dormires aqui em vez do que lá fora.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_**KAI: **Anina?_

_**ANINA: **…….._

_**KAI estranhando o silêncio da rapariga abraçada a si que tinha acabado de falar com ele: **Está tudo bem? "Será que ela se sentiu mal? Ou desmaiou, ou…"**-abanando-a levemente**_

_**ANINA:**……_

_**KAI quase em pânico: **Anina?-** acabando por a afastar um pouco dele**_

_**ANINA: **zZzZ_

_**KAI: **u.ú'''''Só está a dormir… Ela parece…_

_**RAY: **Parece o quê?_

_**KAI saltando de susto levando Anina com ele**: Ray!- **voltando à sua posição normal- **Nada que te interesse._

_**RAY vendo Anina: **Adormeceu?_

_**KAI: **Hnpf. Ainda há bocado estava a falar e de um momento para o outro adormeceu.Vou levá-la para o quarto._

_**RAY pensando num plano e com um sorriso malicioso: **Oh, mas tu não podes fazer isso!_

_**KAI: **E porquê? u.ú_

_**RAY: **Nunca se deve entrar num quarto de raparigas. Nós nem sabemos se dormem de pijama…_

_**KAI corado: **Então chamo a Kaina_

_**RAY com outro sorriso: **Bem…acho que ela não vai gostar de ser acordada…_

_**KAI pegando em Anina ao colo: **Hnpf_

_**RAY: **o.o Onde é que vais?_

_**KAI**: Não é obvio? Se não pode ir para o quarto dela nem ficar no jardim porque está frio, fica connosco._

_**RAY vendo os seus planos como padrinho no casamento do amigo irem por agua abaixo: **Mas é claro que não!_

_**KAI: **Hã?_

_**RAY: **er…sabes como é…não fica bem… n.n'''_

_**KAI: **E onde é que eu a ponho então?_

_**RAY indo para o quarto: **Ora, no sofá, onde havia de ser?_

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK _**

**ANINA: **Desculpa por te ter feito dormir aqui! Deves ter ficado gelado! Bem, vou indo vestir-me!

**KAI: **hnpf**"**ORay paga-me. Mas só pela queda hoje…**"**

**RAY:** Então, Romeu? Como foi a noite?

**KAI controlando-se para não saltar para o pescoço do amigo: **ò.ó

**RAY sem se desencorajar: **Mas não me lembro de te ter visto entrar no quarto…

**KAI com cara uma-palavra-mais-e-arrependes-te-de-ter-nascido: **É claro que não. Não disseste que tinha de dormir na sala?

**RAY: **Sim…ela, mas não disse que TU tinhas…mas pelos vistos preferiste a companhia dela…

**KAI**: GRRRR-** saindo e batendo com a porta**

**TALA que tinha visto tudo: **Sabes, não consigo perceber se és muito corajoso ou muito estúpido…

**RAY**: Eusó lhe disse a verdade…Aceitam-se apostas sobre o que aconteceu.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**ANINA: **Olá! Já estão acordados? Onde é que está o Kai?

**TALA deixando cair o beyblade das mãos: **Anina? Onde é que vais?

**Anina usava um vestido azul claro, bem curto à frente e mais comprido atrás. Tinha os seus longos cabelos negros soltos, mas duas madeixas enfeitadas com uma fita do mesmo tom do vestido entrançada neles.**

**ANINA: **Vou sair! Talvez aproveite e treine um bocadinho!-** com um sorriso digno de um cartaz pepsodente**

**TALA: **Treinar?Assim? Claro…o Kyou vai gostar de saber… e precisas do Kai para quê?

**ANINA com uma veia a começar notar-se na testa: **Anda lá Ray! Diz-me tu onde é que ele está!

**RAY que se tinha engasgado quando a vira e tentava não sufocar: **Deve estar na praia. Cofcof

**ANINA rindo e saindo: **Obrigada! Até logo!

**TALA: **Se ela aparecer assim…

**RAY: **…ele ainda morre afogado

**RAY/TALA: **Ahahahaah

**RAY:** Mas confesso…ele tem bom gosto.

**KAINA:** Quem é que tem bom gosto? O.ó

**KYOU:** Não me digam que o Tala já está atrás de alguém!- **gozando e dando um "leve" encontrão no amigo.**

**TALA furioso e amedrontado com o olhar de Kaina: **Pois fica sabendo que a Anina saiu daqui à procura do Kai com um vestido que a parte da frente ainda faltam uns 15 cm para chegar aos joelhos.

**KYOU**: O QUÊ?

**SOPHIE**: Ah! Deve ser o vestido que lhe ofereci! Pensava que ela nunca o ia usar!

**TYSON:** Que barulho foi este? Será que já ninguém pode dormir em paz?

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Entretanto na praia:**

**KAI: " **O que é que me deu? Claro que ela nunca iria corresponder…nem a trato bem… e ainda por cima, o que aconteceu foi tudo culpa minha.**" **VAI DRANZER!- **concentrando todo o seu ódio no beyblade.**

**ANINA: **Óptimo lançamento!

**KAI: **Hã?-** fazendo-o voltar a sua mão.- **Oque é que tu estás…**- emudecendo quando a vê. Estava linda, com um grande sorriso a olhar para ele. Kai sentindo-se corar- **hum…aqui a fazer?

**ANINA: **er…vim treinar…- **olhando para os pés envergonhada- "**mas o que é que me deu para vir assim…"

**KAI: O.o **Ok…podes ver. Mas NÃO atrapalhes.

**ANINA com os olhos a brilhar e deitando-se na areia: **A sério? Pensei que me ias mandar para casa!

**KAI tentando concentrar-se e afastar a imagem de uma certa russinha de vestido aos folhos bem curto deitada à sua frente, com os seus lindos cabelos soltos na areia: " **Lindos cabelos?Esquece. Respira fundo e concentra-te!" Vai DRAN…

**VOZ: **ANINA BAZHEDIEF!

**KAI perdendo a concentração e falhando o lançamento: **Mas o que é que foi agora?

**KYOU atirando-se a Kai: **O que pensas estar a fazer, hã?

**KAI afastando-o: **Estou a treinar, ou melhor, ia começar, se me deixassem em paz.

**KYOU: **Claro…e então porque é que a Anina está aqui?

**KAI: **Porque quer.

**ANINA:** É verdade. Para com isso Kyou.

**KYOU:** E já agora, que coisa é essa que trazes vestida?

**SOPHIE:** Coisa, não! Aquele é um vestido único que mandei fazer especialmente para ela.

**KAINA irónica: **Pelos vistos o costureiro esqueceu-se de metade dele. Já viste a diferença à frente e atrás?

**SOPHIE:** Vou fingir que não ouvi. Não tens a mínima noção de moda…- **com um ar convencido**

**KAINA: **E desde quando é que a Anina anda assim vestida?

**SOPHIE: **Desde que eu a conheci. n.n E fica muito bem.

**HILARY: **Eu concordo com a Sophie! O vestido é muito giro, não achas Kai? **– vendo-se de repente com umas asas e com setas de Cupido**

**MARIAH: **É. O que dizes Kai?- **com a mesma ideia que a Hilary**

**KAI ò.ó:** "Mas o que é que se passa? Será que não me deixam em paz?" Mas o que estão a fazer aqui tão cedo? Será que não posso treinar?

**TYSON mal-humorado:** Diz isso ao teu amiguinho. Desataram aos gritos e praticamente arrastaram-nos com ele. Disseram que talvez precisassem de testemunhas se fosse preciso apresentar queixa na polícia…ò.ó

**MARIAH:** Mas já que estamos todos aqui podíamos ir à praia ou qualquer coisa do género!

**KAI muito mal-humorado: **Vocês já estão na praia.⌐⌐⌐

**MARIAH tão cor-de-rosa como o cabelo:** Er…melhor ainda! Aproveitamos a oportunidade de estarmos todos juntos!

**RAY:** Mariah…ainda não são sete da manhã!

**SOPHIE:** Mas ia ser tão giro! i.i

**TALA:** É uma péssima ideia, não achas, Kaina?

**KAINA pensativa**: Não…nem por isso…

**TALA de boca aberta:** O quê?

**KAI tão surpreendido como Tala(aliás, todos estavam mas era ele que disfarçava melhor)**: Tu achas boa ideia?

**KAINA:** Claro.- **com um olhar sonhador**

**KAI:** Não me parece. Eu vou-me embora, não sou nenhuma babá.

**KAINA**: Que pena…tenho a certeza de que a Anina ia adorar…

**KAI: "**Não lhe ligues…ela está a fazer de propósito…"

**SOPHIE percebendo Kaina**: É, que pena. Não vai ser tão engraçado sem ele, não achas?

**ANINA:** É…

**Tinha sido a última gota para ele. Quando se voltou para trás, viu Anina com um olhar um pouco triste, e quase sem se aperceber disse:** Eu vou. Mas só para ter a certeza de que vocês não fazem nenhuma parvoíce nada pelo caminho.

**SOPHIE dando saltos com Anina:** Vamos à praia!

**HILARY:** O.o Vocês não estão a exagerar?

**KENNY:** Eu acho que é muito normal.

**MAX: **A sério?

**KENNY:** Sim. Depois de tudo o que ela passou na Abadia, deve ser uma ideia muito tentadora para ela.

**TYSON:** Faz sentido.

**ANINA: **É. Nunca podia sair dos treinos.

**HILARY:** Então de que é que estamos à espera?

**RAPARIGAS:** Vamos!

**RAPAZES:** O.o''

**…………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**KYOU: **Sophie? Ainda demoram? Estamos à vossa espera à 3 horas!

**SOPHIE do outro quarto: **Esperem! É muito complicado escolher a roupa certa quando a Anina se recusa a vestir-se ò.ó

**Logo a seguir começam a ouvir passos apressados e o barulho de uma pequena luta :**

**SOPHIE: **Anina, volta já aqui! Aquele é lindo!

**ANINA: **NÃO, NÃO E NÃO. EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU ASSIM!

**KAINA: **Sophie, ela não é nenhuma boneca para tu a vestires dessa maneira.

**SOPHIE: **E tu não te metas!

**HILARY: **Anina, cuidado!

**(Barulho de louça a partir)**

**KAI: "**Tal e qual como quando era pequena…**"-imaginando perfeitamente o rosto da russinha, amuada e a debater-se contra a ama e Serenety- " **Porque será que a Serenety mudou tanto?"

**TYSON : **Mas o que é que se passa lá dentro?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No quarto das raparigas, alguns minutos antes:**

**HILARY: **Vai ser tão bom irmos todos juntos à praia!

**MARIAM: **É! Vou poder estar com o Max e vê-lo de calções!

**MARIAH: **E eu o Ray! Anina, a Serenety vai?

**ANINA: **Claro! Eu depois chamo-a. Ela vai adorar!- **para desespero da outra**

**SOPHIE com os olhos a brilhar como a Tomoyo: **Anina! Olha só o vestido que eu te encomendei!

**ANINA engasgando-se**:S..Sophie…eu…eu não vou vestir isso!

**MARIAM: **Mas é muito giro!

**ANINA chocada: **Tem folhos a mais! Parece de uma criancinha!

**SOPHIE: **Mas tu és uma criancinha! E ele vai-te ficar lindamente!

**ANINA recuando: **Nem pensar! Nunca irei vestir isso com o Kai a ver! Aliás, nem sei como é que vesti esse, deve ter sido com o sono.

**HILARY: **Ah, então é por causa do Kai!- **fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha que os cabelos de Sophie**

**SOPHIE: **Isso não interessa…o que interessa é que o vais levar!**- ficando com um brilho quase assassino nos olhos e começando a perseguir Anina que fazia de tudo para fugir da sua perseguidora. **

**SOPHIE: **Anina, volta já aqui! Aquele é lindo!

**ANINA fugindo: **NÃO, NÃO E NÃO. EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU ASSIM!

**KAINA: **Sophie, ela não é nenhuma boneca para tu a vestires dessa maneira.

**SOPHIE: **E tu não te metas!

**HILARY: **Anina, cuidado!

**ANINA: **Hã?** –mas tarde de mais, tinha tropeçado numa das malas de viagem extra-grandes de Sophie, caindo com tudo no chão.**

**SOPHIE com uma risada diabólica e saltando sobre Anina obrigando-a a vestir o vestido que ela tinha na mão: **Eu disse que ias vesti-lo!

**KAINA: **MEU DEUS! SERÁ QUE SÓ EU TENHO JUÍZO?

**HILARY** com uma gota gigante: Er…eu acho que vou preparando a comida…

**MARIAH: **Eu ajudo-te.

**ANINA ioi:** Porque é que tenho de ser a mais nova? Buááá Eu não quero ir!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TYSON:** Até que enfim Hilary! O que é que se passa lá dentro?

**SOPHIE:** Isto!- **Forçando Anina (que se agarrava com todas as suas forças a porta) a sair. –** Digam lá se não está bonita!- **(Se o outro vestido era curto e com folhos, este era muito pior: era cor-de-rosa e tinha um laço gigante atrás)atirando-a bem para cima de Kai- Este vestido foi desenhado por mim! Kyou, amor, sentes-te bem?**

**KYOU que tinha caído redondo no chão com o choque: **Porquê?Porquê?

**SOPHIE:** Ele nunca foi muito bom mesmo…já se viu…é um vestido tão lindo…

**KAI vermelho:** Estás bem?

**ANINA hiper vermelha:** Estou. – **pensando numa maneira de matar uma ruivinha- **Para que foi aquilo?

**SOPHIE:** Nada de especial…mas vamos ou não? Vocês já prepararam a comida, não foi?

**KENNY:** Já. E olha que demorou muito tempo. O Tyson e o Max não largavam a cozinha.

MAX: Então vamos!

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**YUMI:** Viktor? O que é que vamos fazer? As informações ainda não chegaram, mas não devem demorar muito.

**VIKTOR sério**: Acho que está na altura…de conhecer essa Anina. Quero ver do que é capaz.

**OTAKI : **Ainda bem. A Yumi descreveu-a muito mal para meu gosto!

**YUMI:** Só disse a verdade. Vais ver como é horrorosa. Mas acho que tens razão Viktor. É melhor prepararmos tudo. Da última vez, ir sem planos não resultou muito bem.

**OTAKI:** Yumi…que plano é esse que de que tu tanto falas?

**YUMI com um sorriso:** Logo verás…mas se o meu palpite estiver certo…vou-me vingar da figura de idiota que ela me fez passar…ai se vou!

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**POLO NORTE: **

**BORIS:** Brr…que frio…pelo menos ainda não vi nenhum urso polar por aqui…só neve, neve, um mamute congelado…um barco… Um barco? Estou salvo! Vieram buscar-me! OLÁ!ESTOU AQUI! "Que barco…parece de carga…mas desde que me levem…"

**O barco começou a dirigir-se para ele, e de dentro saíram…**

**BORIS:** Pinguins? São pinguins?

**PINGUIM UM:** Finalmente, o Pólo Norte**! (para quem não percebeu, são os pinguins de Madagáscar…eu simplesmente adorei-os!xD)** Ei, quem és tu?

**BORIS**: Pinguins! Só uns estúpidos pinguins!

**PINGUIM2:** Ei! Ele chamou-nos de estúpidos!

**PINGUIM1**:Pinguins, preparem-se! Ao meu comando, …

**BORIS:** er…porque é que estão a olhar assim para mim? SOCORRO!

**PINGUIM 1**:ATACAR! Ninguém nos chama de estúpidos! Vamos pinguins! Mostrem-lhes como é que um verdadeiro pinguim luta!

**BORIS esfarrapado**: So…co…rro…pinguins…assassinos…

**PINGUIM3**: Chefe…acho que exagerámos…é melhor fugir-mos daqui antes que nos mandem de volta para o Jardim Zoológico.

**PINGUIM1:**É melhor. De qualquer maneira, isto é muito frio. Reagrupar, pinguins, reagrupar!

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi!**

**Eu sei que este capítulo ficou sem um bocadinho de bom senso…mas estou a preparar alguns capítulos, e achei melhor mostrar que a vida deles não é só de desgraças…além de que achei que estava a ficar um pouco tenso (e acreditem, vai ficar mais… mas isso é outra história.)**

**E quanto aos reviews… eu realmente preciso deles, obrigada xia-thebladergirl (morte aos testes, mana!); Kaina.H.Granger (ainda vai demorar para o Kai a beijar…vou fazê-lo sofrer!Mas eu vou tentar apressar o Tala e a Kaina); Kairy-chan(ainda bem que gostaste!); James Hiwatari ((correndo e pulando no pescoço de um certo rapaz desaparecido) Eu também estou cheia de saudades!i.i Já estava até a pensar em fazer participação na polícia por desaparecimento! Mas quem é vivo sempre aparece… Espero que falemos logo, sim?Bjx!) FireKai ('' O Boris desta vez teve uns amiguinhos novos…e decidi dar um bocadinho de paz aos coitados. Espero que tenha resultado… É verdade, hoje em BB, na luta contra o Tyson, o lenço do Kai era igualzinho ao que tu tinhas escrito naquela fic…já sabias ou foi sorte? O.oBjx) Parallel Goddesses (oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! Parabéns pela fic!) e Dark Evil Mina Hikaru (que bom que gostaste! Claro, o que interessa é que agora mandaste!Espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida!)**

**Muito obrigada a todos e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!**


	14. Dia de praia estragado

**Dia de praia estragado**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina adormece e Kai fica com ela a noite toda. Ray provoca Kai e ele sai. Anina procura-o e é seguida por todos os outros. Eles decidem ir todos juntos à praia, e conseguem convencer Kai a ir com eles. Sophie obriga Anina a usar um dos seus vestidos. Yumi, Otaki e Viktor decidem agir. As aventuras de Boris continuam.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA respirando profundamente: **Finalmente chegámos!

**TALA**: A quem o dizes. Demorámos 4horas para chegar aqui!

**SOPHIE: **Mas chegámos, e isso é o que importa! Praia, doce praia!

**TALA começando a esticar-se na toalha: **Acho que era capaz de me habituar a isto…

**KAINA com um olhar malicioso: **O que é que tu pensas que vais fazer?

**TALA com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça: **Mas Kaina, foste tu que disseste que era uma boa ideia, lembras-te?

**KAINA:**Sim…uma óptima ideia, mas não para te bronzeares!

**TALA começando a perceber: **Kaina, diz-me que não! Não aqui!

**KAINA: **Isso mesmo…É HORA DO TREINO! Toca a correr! Quero ver-te a trabalhar!- **começando também a correr.- Anina, tu também!**

**ANINA:**Nem pensar. Desculpa, Kaina, mas eu gosto de treinar sozinha, além disso, este é o meu dia de folga.

**KYOU:**E eu também não estou a pensar em treinar na praia. Já estava farto de estar na Rússia. Sem ofensa, Kaina, mas aquela neve toda já me enervava.

**KAINA**: Bando de preguiçosos…u.ú Bem, vou indo, mas não se queixem quando eu vos vencer

**ANINA: **Coitado do Tala…

**KENNY:**Será que alguém me ajuda? Não consigo segurar muito mais neste cesto!

**HILARY:**Claro! Deixa-o aí, Kenny.

**MARIAH:**Estamos tão bem assim, Ray…-**abraçando o namorado**

**RAY muito corado: **Er…vou buscar alguma coisa para beber…está calor aqui, não achas?

**MARIAH :**i.i "Quando é que ele vai deixar de ser tão tímido?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**OTAKI: **Não está aqui ninguém.

**VIKTOR furioso: **Isso eu já percebi, Otaki. Agora temos é de os encontrar.

**YUMI: **E que tal na praia?

**VIKTOR: **Yumi, não é hora de pensar em praia, mas de a procurar.

**YUMI: **Eu sei! Mas tenho o pressentimento de que os vamos encontrar lá.

**OTAKI: **Não perdemos nada em ir até lá.

**YUMI: **Vês! O Takizinho disse que sim.

**OTAKI: **Grr. Não me chames assim!

**VIKTOR ignorando-os: **Então vamos. "Custe o que custar…eu vou encontrar-te, Bazhedief."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HILARY:** Onde está a Serenety? Não tinhas dito que ela gostava de vir?

**ANINA: **A Serenety? Ela está selada. Vou libertá-la agora.

**MARIAM: **Então vou poder ver uma invocação.

**KENNY: **Invocação?

**TYSON: **Mas o que é isso?

**KYOU: **É o chamamento de um beat-bicho que foi selado.

**SOPHIE: **A Anina costumava deixá-la livre, mas desde aquele ataque achámos melhor selá-la sempre, pelo sim pelo não.

**MARIAH**: Não posso dizer que me importe muito…não gosto de pensar que ela podia estar sempre a aparecer e a mudar de aparência.

**KENNY:**Que sorte!Vou ser a primeira pessoa no mundo a filmar uma invocação! Vamos a isto Dizzi!

**SOPHIE:** Trouxeste o teu portátil para a praia? Tu és mesmo estranho!

**ANINA**: Bem, vamos a isto**-concentrando-se e lançando o seu beyblade negro. Na mesma altura, uma corrente de ar fez-se sentir à sua volta, enquanto ela esticava os braços e dizia algumas palavras: **Guardião da escuridão, trancado pelos quatro elementos: ÁGUA-**aparecem umas ondas à sua volta**

**KENNY:**Isto é incrível!

**SOPHIE**:E ainda não viste nada! Protejam-se!

**ANINA: **AR-**uma tempestade levanta-se- **TERRA-** a terra começa a tremer fazendo-os desequilibrar-se, exceptuando Anina que continuava firme como se nada fosse**- FOGO!**-labaredas começam a rodeá-los**- E por todas as forças utilizadas para te selar…ESCURIDÃO!ERGUE-TE E COBRE O MUNDO COM AS TUAS TREVAS! MOSTRA O TEU PODER!

**KAI: "**Toda esta escuridão…é ela que a atrai? Estará assim tão poderosa?**"**

**KENNY protegendo-se: **Mas o que é que se está a passar?

**KAINA que tinha chegado ao sentir toda aquela força: **Está a libertar a Serenety.

**ANINA cansada: **Acabou.

**SERENETY aparecendo do beyblade envolta numa aura negra:** Anina! Como é que me pudeste deixar tanto tempo fechada?

**ANINA rindo-se:** Desculpa Serenety! Quem é que vem comigo dar um mergulho?

**TALA:** Eu vou. Não me importa se me ameaçares Kaina, já estou farto das tuas ordens.

**KAINA:** Hnp. Faz o que quiseres.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**YUMI: **Vocês viram aquilo?

**OTAKI:** É claro que vi! Não sou cego! Aquela é a Bazhedief? Nem é nada má…

**VIKTOR:** Aquela é o beat-bicho da escuridão, e pelo que vimos, é muito poderosa.

**OTAKI:** Então o que é que fazemos? Pedimos reforços?

**VIKTOR:** Não. Vamos combater com ela.

**YUMI:** Mas Viktor! Ainda não tenho as informações que pedi!

**VIKTOR:** Será que vocês não percebem? Ela está cansada. É a melhor altura para atacar. Sou eu que tenho de pensar em tudo?

**OTAKI E YUMI amuados: **Nós sabíamos.

**YUMI entre dentes:** Mas continuo a achar que é melhor esperar.

**OTAKI:** Gostava de saber do que é que tu estás á espera. O que é que achas que vais encontrar de tão interessante?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA**: Há muito tempo que não me divertia tanto!

**TYSON: **Até o Kai se parece estar a divertir!

**Mas Kai fica muito sério e parecendo alarmado. **

**TYSON:** Eu estava só a brincar…o.o

**KAI**: Vocês não estão a ouvir nada?

**KAINA: **Parece…

**TODOS: **Um beyblade!

**KAI: **Anina, cuidado!

**ANINA saltando e desviando-se por pouco de um beyblade prateado com um anel de ataque azul que vinha na sua direcção: **Ah! Mas o que é que está a acontecer?

**SERENETY:** Anina! Estás bem?

**ANINA: **Estou. "Mas quem me fez isto não vai ficar"

**VIKTOR:** Deste-me muito trabalho, Anina Bazhedief.

**ANINA:** Quem és tu?- **olhando para o rapaz de cabelos loiros à sua frente.**

**YUMI:** Digamos que tens algo que nós queremos.

**MAX:** Tu?

**OTAKI: **Se nos entregares o teu beat-bicho, não te fazemos mal. E depois podemos ir almoçar juntos, não achas?** (caiem todos tipo anime)**

**YUMI:** Otaki! Não estamos aqui para brincadeira!

**OTAKI:** Eu sei. Mas se ele nos entregar o beat-bicho de livre vontade é muito melhor.

**VIKTOR:** Sim. Porque não nos entregas o guardião? Seria muito melhor para todos nós. Nós já sabemos que essa rapariga é a sua forma humana.- **agarrando Serenety pelo pulso**

**ANINA:** Não me parece. O meu beat-bicho não vai a lado nenhum. – **enfrentando o olhar do rapaz**.- Se viram o seu aspecto, já não posso fazer nada a não ser avisar-vos. Deixem-me em paz e à minha amiga também!- **libertando Serenety que observava tudo de forma impassível.**

**TYSON:** Isso mesmo. Vão-se embora daqui.

**KYOU:** Se querem lutar com alguém, lutem com alguém do vosso tamanho.

**VIKTOR olhando para os olhos de Anina: **E é isso que ela quer? Diz-me…Anina…queres que sejam eles a enfrentar-nos?

**ANINA devolvendo-lhe o olhar:** Ambos sabemos a resposta.- **Estava a sentir um arrepio, como sempre quando se enervava: de repente sentia um frio intenso, depois sentia uma sensação de desconforto, como se estivesse a ser atravessada por uma corrente eléctrica, e depois sentia um desconforto, como se estivesse com um excesso de energia. Pegou no seu lançador e preparou o seu beyblade, sendo imitada** **por Viktor, Otaki e Yumi.**

**Todos os outros olhavam para ela. Tal como das outras vezes, o seu olhar tornou-se ameaçador, sem nenhuma expressão além de ódio e desprezo, e os seus olhos pareciam ter-se tornado vermelhos. Uma tempestade tinha-se formado à sua volta, mas ela parecia não reparar em mais nada do que nos três "inimigos"**

**HILARY:** O que é que se passa com ela? Está diferente.

**SERENETY: "**Está a preparar-se para a batalha.**"**

**TYSON preparando o seu beyblade:** Calminha. Não pensem que a vamos deixar sozinha.- **mas sendo impedido por Kai.**

**KAI:** Deixa-a. O combate não é teu.

**TYSON:** Mas o que é que tu estás a dizer? Eles são três!

**KAINA:** Será que tu não percebes?

**TYSON: **Perceber o quê?

**RAY:** Ela aceitou este combate…porque tem um motivo muito forte, não é?

**KYOU**: Ela sabe que eles não a vão deixar em paz.

**MAX:** Talvez ela pense que se os derrotar, eles desistem.

**KENNY:** Faz sentido.

**MARIAH:**Mas será que é capaz?

**HILARY: **Por mais forte que ela seja…eles são três.

**KAI: **"Como é que ela pode mudar assim? Tanto está calma e alegre…como…está indiferente, com tanto ódio!"

**VIKTOR/ANINA/YUMI/OTAKI:**3,2,1, let it rip!

**VIKTOR:** Ainda não me apresentei, pois não? O meu nome é Viktor.

**ANINA: **O teu nome não te vai servir de muito quando perderes.

**YUMI:** Como é que te atreves? Vai Dragooliam!

**ANINA desviando-se: **Não tão facilmente! Serenety, ataque ilusão! Agora**!- e toda a areia transforma-se numa névoa negra.**

**OTAKI:** Agora sou eu que digo para teres calma!- **fazendo o seu beyblade aparecer do nada(tinha estado afastado do jogo)** Vai Dark Lupus!- **acabando com a ilusão ao atacar o beyblade negro de Anina**

**ANINA: "**Ele parece fraco…mas é o que mais problemas me pode trazer porque está sempre a controlar o jogo…" Serenety, mudança de estratégia! Tempestade negra!

**VIKTOR:** Formar posição defensiva!

**YUMI/OTAKI**: Vamos a isso!

**ANINA vendo os três beyblades aproximarem-se e formarem uma espécie de barreira contra os seus ataques**: "Eles são muito fortes…e eu estou muito mais fraca"

**KENNY:** Ela está a enfraquecer!

**HILARY:** Oh não!

**KAI: "**Aguenta!**"**

**RAY: **Acabou?

**SERENETY: **Isto só acaba quando ela disser! "Ela precisa de mim! Aguenta Anina, eu vou a caminho!**"- começando a desaparecer**

**VIKTOR:** "O meu plano está a funcionar. Ela não tem energia suficiente" Vais perder! Ataquem! Silverbuck, ataque cristal!- **uma ave gigante, de tons prateados apareceu. Era tão grande como o beat-bicho de Robert, mas parecia mais poderoso.**

**YUMI:**Dragooliam, tempestade vermelha!- **o enorme dragão que os bladebreakers já tinham visto voltou a aparecer.**

**OTAKI:** Dark Lupus, ataque voador!- **Este era um beat-bicho parecido com um lobo, mas com asas de morcego, e era bem maior que o Driguer do Ray.**

**Silêncio. Todos estavam à espera da derrota de Anina. O que podia ela fazer contra aqueles beat-bichos todos? Ouviam-se as batidas dos corações, lentas e profundas, enquanto os beyblades e beat-bichos se aproximavam de Anina. Faltavam apenas pouco segundos para que tudo acabasse. Anina estava de olhos fechados, e quase parecia conformada, mas, tal como antes, voltou a sentir toda aquela energia que precisava libertar. E nessa questão de segundos, quando tudo parecia decidido, as batidas do coração tornaram-se mais intensas, e Anina abriu os olhos numa expressão de desafio. **

**ANINA:** Está na hora…de vos mostrar o que é poder!-**à sua volta começavam a aparecer ondas de energia- **Eu não vou deixar que ninguém te leve Serenety!

**Serenety saiu do beyblade, para espanto de todos que achavam que ela estava com ele, mas parecia maior, mais crescida e usava o mesmo vestido negro com que a viram na primeira vez.**

**A tempestade que antes tinha envolvido Anina não era nada comparada com a de agora; as ondas do mar tinham-se levantado, o vento parecia estar cada vez mais forte e uma sombra negra, como se fosse nevoeiro rodeou Anina e os beyblades. Quando a névoa começou a desaparecer, os beyblades que antes estavam a dominar o jogo estavam bem longe do beyblade negro, que parecia não ter sofrido o mínimo dano.**

**KAI: **Anina!

**O manto negro começou a afastar-se, e conseguia-se ver uma silhueta, mas havia algo de errado.**

**KAI:** Anina?

**Ali estava ela. Mas não era ela! Parecia mais alta, os seus olhos estavam agora numa mistura de cores: podia ver-se um leve reflexo verde, da cor original, mas as cores dominantes eram o negro e vermelho. Tinha um vestido negro, com umas luvas até aos ombros e umas longas asas negras. **

**YUMI:** O QUE É ISTO?

**ANINA: **Isto…é o teu pesadelo. Ataque Tempestade negra!- **descrevendo um círculo à sua frente.**

**Os beyblades voltaram aos seus donos, sem haver sequer contacto directo entre eles.**

**VIKTOR: **Perdemos. Vamos embora!

**YUMI: **Tu pagas-me!

**OTAKI: **Até à próxima!

**KAINA:** Anina! Estás bem?

**ANINA voltando lentamente ao normal enquanto Serenety aparecia do seu lado:** Estou. Só um bocado tonta…

**KENNY:**Uau! Nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim!

**ANINA:** Kenny…desculpa, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Estou muito cansada.

**RAY:** Claro. Nós percebemos.

**SOPHIE:** Bem, parece que o nosso dia de praia está estragado.

**KYOU: **É melhor irmos para casa. Anda, Anina, eu levo-te.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No quarto das raparigas:**

**MARIAH**: Estás melhor?

**ANINA:** Estou. É uma questão de tempo até eu recuperar as forças. Mas estou preocupada.

**HILARY:** Achas que eles vão voltar?

**ANINA: **Tenho a certeza. Eles vieram com um objectivo, e acho que não se vão embora assim tão facilmente.

**KAINA:** Eles pareciam muito fortes.

**ANINA:** E são. E não mostraram tudo, tenho a certeza de que só me estavam a testar.

**SOPHIE:** Já sei do que precisas! Precisas de descontrair!

**ANINA:** Descontrair?

**HILARY:** Claro!

**MARIAH:** E o que é que todas as raparigas fazem quando precisam de descontrair?

**ANINA:** o.o

**KAINA:** Claro**!(todos a olhar para ela)** TALA! Anda aqui!

**TALA entrando:** O que é que foi?

**KAINA:** Anina, ele é todo teu! Faz dele o que quiseres!

**TODOS COM UM PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO NA CABEÇA**

**KAINA:** Então? A melhor maneira de eu descontrair, é bater em alguém!

**(caiem todos)**

**TALA:** Eu nem comento⌐⌐''

**SOPHIE:** Kaina…a Anina não é e nunca será uma rapariga com problemas de relacionamento…Nós estávamos a falar de ir às compras…-.-

**HILARY: **O que dizes?

**ANINA:** Eu não sei…ir às compras? Eu não devia treinar?

**SERENETY: **Um dia não te fazia mal nenhum. Além disso, pode ser que encontremos alguma coisa de interessante.

**MARIAM:** Então fica combinado: Amanhã vamos ás compras!

**TALA:** Oh não. Porque é que estou com o pressentimento de que vão haver problemas?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KYOU: **E então? O que é que ela queria?

**TALA:** Er…nada…elas amanhã vão às compras. Onde está o Kai?

**TYSON:** Não sei. Ele saiu e não disse onde ia. Típico dele.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Um pouco longe da casa de Tyson, Kai corria em direcção a uma outra parte da cidade, onde se viam luxuosas mansões.**

**Estava muito confuso. Quando encontrara Anina e a ajudara a escapar, tinha sentido alguma coisa por ela, e agora, que sabia quem ela era de verdade, o sentimento tinha-se tornado maior. Sabia que tinha de contar a verdade mas precisava de saber tudo antes. O que é que tinha acontecido com Anina durante aqueles 10 anos? O que poderia ter acontecido para ela estar tão diferente? A Serena nunca tinha tido problemas em controlar o beat-bicho e costumava deixar Serenety a tomar conta deles quando eram pequenos. A sua própria mãe lhe tinha dito que devia tratar a Serenety como alguém da família, e quando iam visitar a madrinha, ela, Serena e Serenety passavam todos os dias juntas, até parecia que se esqueciam de tudo o resto. Como poderia aquela mulher tão calma e ponderada ter-se tornado naquela rapariga que o odiava tanto?**

**Só havia uma pessoa que o podia esclarecer, e o próprio avô lhe tinha dito para o procurar quando se lembrasse.**

**KAI: "**Avô, eu vou saber de tudo, e não te vou deixar usar-me outra vez. Vou descobrir se és tu que estás por de trás destes ataques."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte**

**BORIS**: Brrr…que frio! E estou cheio de fome! Já sei! Vou pescar! Não é difícil!

**Alguns minutos depois, Boris tinha feito uma cana e usara como isco um pano velho e fizera um buraco no gelo, começando a "pesca".**

**BORIS: **Vou conseguir! E vou provar aquele velho que sou o melhor!

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**BORIS: **Já aqui estou à duas horas e nada! –** de repente sente a cana ser pescada com muita força- "**Deve ser um peixe muito grande!**- começando a imaginar um delicioso jantar- "**Nunca vi um peixe puxar com tanta força! Mas eu não vou desistir!"

**Boris já estava de pé, e tentava puxar a cana com todas as suas forças, mas começava a perder terreno- **EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR! Vou comer-te!-** puxando agora com toda a sua força, sendo projectado para trás. O gelo tinha começado a temer, e havia alguma coisa a agitar-se no lugar onde antes tinha estado a pescar.**

**BORIS: **Mas o que é que se está a passar? E onde é que está o meu peixe? AHahaha! Socorro!

**Finalmente, Boris viu o que tinha pescado: uma baleia, que não parecia nada, mas mesmo nada satisfeita por ter sido incomodada.**

**BORIS:** Baleia assassina linda…quieta…sê boazinha com o tio Boris…- **tentando recuar- **Socorro! Mamã! i0i Alguém me ajude! Eu prometo que não volto a roubar durante um ano!...Bem…pelo menos durante um mês… SOCORRO!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Finalmente, o novo capítulo!**

**Este dia de praia não foi tão agradável como estavam à espera, mas será que o Tala tem razão e a ida às compras vai trazer problemas? E o que é que Voltaire vai dizer ao Kai?**

**Isso só eu sei, e se querem saber continuem a ler! Já agora, parece que todos nós temos uma simpatia especial pelo Boris…por isso, decidi fazer uma coisa: quem quiser pode mandar sugestões de problemas para o Boris no Pólo Norte! **

**Muito obrigada a todos os que estão a ler a fic, principalmente aos que deixam reviews, como xia-thebladergirl(oi mana!Pois, a praia acabou por não ser assim tão divertida, mas espero que tenhas gostado!Bjx); Kaina H. Granger(o Tala é um escravo…a Kaina fá-lo sofrer muito!xD Bjx); FireKai(lool. O Boris desta vez fez uma outra amiguinha, uma baleia assassina. Quem sabe o que se vai passar a seguir? Não te esqueças de mandar sugestões.Bjx) ; Kairy-chan( a Serenety hoje não teve tempo…mas não vai deixar a Mariah em paz!); Parallel Goddesses(coitada! Espero que os teus pais não te castiguem! Bjx!); Hakubi Washu(Fico muito feliz por teres decidido deixar review! Espero que tenhas gostado!Bjx)**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! **


	15. Flashbacks e memórias

**Oi! Em primeiro lugar queria agradecer à Xia que postou o último capítulo por mim, já que eu estava com os problemas para gravar o documento na Fanfiction. Muito obrigada! Agora, vamos ao que interessa!**

**Flashbacks e memórias**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**O grupo vai a praia e depois de Anina ter invocado Serenety, Viktor, Yumi e Otaki acabam por aparecer e aproveitando-se de Anina estar cansada, desafiam-na. Anina aceita na esperança de se os derrotar, eles a deixarem em paz, mas o combate é mais difícil do que ela pensava. Anina deixa-se levar pelo ódio, e consegue vencer, embora fique com um aspecto um pouco estranho. As raparigas decidem ir com Anina às compras para a ajudarem a descontrair. Kai vai atrás do avô à procura de respostas. Boris tem outra aventura, desta vez com uma baleia.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Continuou a correr até ver os jardins da maior mansão da cidade. Sem hesitar, procurou os enormes portões, e tal como tinha previsto, conseguiu ver a agitação que tomava conta da casa. Quando todas as criadas estavam em tal agitação e o mordomo com cara de enterro, era óbvio que o senhor Voltaire tinha voltado.**

**KAI: "**Avô, chegou a hora."

**EMPREGADO: **Senhor Kai? O seu avô chegou ontem…devo avisá-lo da sua presença?

**KAI: **Não. "Ele já deve estar a minha espera."

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**Já tinha procurado o avô no escritório e nas salas onde seria mais provável encontrá-lo, mas nada e parecia que ninguém sabia dele. Se procurasse em todas as divisões da mansão, demoraria séculos a encontrá-lo, e claro, também havia a probabilidade de o avô estar no jardim.**

**KAI: "**Onde é que tu estás? Será que…**" Havia um lugar onde não o tinha procurado. Na verdade, não se lembrava de lá ter algum dia entrado, mas não por falta de tentativas. Quando era pequeno, o seu maior desafio era entrar dentro de uma sala. Não sabia o que é que aquela sala tinha de especial, mas NINGUÉM tinha autorização para lá entrar, e só Voltaire tinha a chave. **

**Decidido, Kai subiu as escadas que levavam a um velho sótão, e tentou a fazer o mínimo barulho possível, até encontrar a porta à prova de balas (e beyblades em chama, como consequência de uma das suas tentativas de invasão, em que, quando estava quase a conseguir entrar, fora apanhado pelo avô) e viu que estava entreaberta. **

**Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou, e o que viu, deixou-o sem sangue. Embora não tivesse medo de nada, era difícil não sentir a pressão daquele lugar: parecia-se com os quartos que apareciam nos maçadores livros que Anina tanto gostava que lhe lessem, mas o que conseguia arrepiar qualquer um era a ausência de luz. Aquele quarto estaria na mais profunda escuridão se não fossem algumas velas acesas. As paredes estavam cobertas de teias de aranha, e …Kai ficou quase em pânico quando viu o que estava nas paredes: Centenas de quadros e fotografias; imagens da sua avó, mas principalmente da sua mãe e de outras pessoas. Kai não teve coragem para olhar mais, e parou quando viu uma fotografia de Se rena com ele e Anina ao colo.**

**VOLTAIRE: **Já voltaste Kai?

**KAI revoltado: **O avô é um monstro! Nunca me deixou ver uma única imagem da minha mãe…e aqui…tinha tudo isto…conseguiu transformar estas fotografias em fotografias de terror!

**VOLTAIRE: **NÃO TE ATREVAS A FALAR-ME ASSIM!

**KAI: **E como havia de falar? O avô não presta! É um monstro!

**VOLTAIRE dando-lhe um estalo que fez Kai recuar: **Cala-te! Vieste aqui para falar comigo de assuntos mais sérios que isto! Isto são todas as coisasque me importam! Tu não sabes nada!

**KAI**: Claro que não! Aposto em como o senhor preferia mil vezes que fosse eu em vez dos meus pais que tivesse morrido! Sempre me odiou por isso… mandou-me para a Abadia, não só para me tornar mais forte, mas para me castigar…e se não tivesse sido a Serena, há muito tempo que já lá estava.

**VOLTAIRE: **E como é que tu agradeceste, neto ingrato? Foste o responsável da morte da Serena, e atraiçoaste-me quando eu ia dominar o mundo!

**KAI: **Então é verdade…eles morreram…por minha culpa…

**VOLTAIRE: **Não vale a pena negá-lo. Se tu não tivesses desafiado a Anina, a Serena estaria viva. Ela era como uma filha para mim…e era tão parecida com a minha filha…

**KAI: **O que é que o avô quer? O que quer da Anina? Vingar-se dela também?

**VOLTAIRE:** Não! A Anina é diferente! Ela é igual à mãe…tão parecidas…ela vai ficar do meu lado…

**KAI: **NEM tentes avô! Podes ter-me manipulado; podes ter-me feito gostar de ti e confiar em ti, mas não vou deixar que o faças com ela! Não vou!

**VOLTAIRE: **Acho que é tarde de mais, Kai. A Anina confia em mim e vai fazer tudo o que eu lhe pedi. Com o poder da Serenety nas minhas mãos, vou ser invencível! Vou conseguir trazer a Serena e a minha filha de volta…- **com ar de louco**

**KAI:** Isso é impossível! O avô está completamente louco! Ninguém pode ressuscitá-las!

**VOLTAIRE:** E porque não? Se a Serenety levou a vida da Serena e do Alexei, porque não os poderá trazer de volta?

**KAI:** Será que o avô não percebe? Ela morreu**!- virando-se**- Pensava que podia ter uma conversa consigo, mas enganei-me. O melhor é ir-me embora.

**VOLTAIRE:** Pensei que quisesses saber exactamente o que aconteceu…Não me parece que te lembres de tudo…ou não virias procurar-me.

**KAI parou. Tinha a certeza de que o avô tinha algum plano que não podia realizar sem a sua ajuda, mas as informações poderiam ser-lhe muito úteis. No íntimo, ainda tinha a esperança de que tivesse sido tudo um pesadelo: **Avô, conte-me o que aconteceu.

**VOLTAIRE:** Desde que a Anina nasceu, vocês sempre competiram. Mas quando a minha filha morreu e tu começaste a ficar mais ligado à Serena, vocês estavam sempre a tentar ter a atenção dela só para um de vocês. A Anina sempre foi uma menina orgulhosa e até mimada, e não gostava de ser superada em nada, e viu, ingenuamente, a tua ligação com a mãe como uma ameaça, tentando vencer-te cada vez mais. No entanto, sempre vimos isso como uma brincadeira, e até nos divertíamos com algumas situações, e acho que foi por isso que não vimos a verdadeira dimensão que o vosso orgulho tinha tomado.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Serena, o que se passa? Ouvi gritos!_

_**SERENA a chorar:** Senhor Voltaire! O Kai caiu no lago e está quase gelado**!(lembram-se dos pensamentos da Serenety? Isto passa-se no dia em que o Kai caiu à água gelada**)_

_**VOLTAIRE:** O meu neto!_

_**SERENA:** A Anina tentou ajudá-lo mas não conseguiu! O Alexei está a tentar aquecê-lo._

_**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Kai, estás bem? Em que é que estavas a pensar para ires fazer corridas no lago? _

_**KAI a chorar:** Onde está a Anina? Eu quero a Anina! A Anina está mal! Tenho de ir ter com ela, deixem-me sair!- **começando a debater-se furiosamente**_

_**ALEXEI admirado:** Calma, Kai, a Anina já vem. Deve estar a aquecer-se, afinal, ela também caiu à água. Não percebo porque estás tão preocupado._

_**KAI: **Vocês não percebem! Ela está a chamar-me! Ela está a chamar-me, não ouvem?_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Calma, Kai. –**para Alexei-** Deve ser da febre. Está a ter delírios._

_**SERENETY preocupada:** Serena, eu não vi a Anina em lado nenhum…_

_**SERENA: **Não te preocupes. A minha filha está bem. Deve estar no quarto. Deixa-me só ter a certeza de que está tudo bem com o Kai que já vou procurá-la._

_**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**_

_**ALEXEI muito preocupado:** Senhor Voltaire, viu a minha filha?_

_**VOLTAIRE:** Não…não a vi…Passa-se alguma coisa? _

_**ALEXEI:** Não sei…tenho um mau pressentimento, e tudo aquilo que o Kai disse fez-me ficar preocupado, por isso resolvi procurá-la e nada. Ninguém sabe dela._

_**SERENETY aparecendo: **Não há sinais dela._

_**SERENA começando a ficar preocupada**: Não sentiste frio, Alexei**?- pergunta tremendo**_

_**SERENETY: **Deve ser alguma janela aberta- **indo até uma das grandes janelas da mansão, mas parando de repente**_

_**SERENA que se tinha aproximado:** Oh não!_

_**VOLTAIRE: **O que se passa?_

_**SERENA:** Está a nevar muito! E a Anina pode estar lá fora, gelada!- **começando a soluçar **_

_**ALEXEI:** Eu vou procurá-la **- abraçando a esposa - **Serenety, conto contigo._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**KAI**: Sim, eu lembro-me disso…ninguém a encontrou…a Anina só apareceu no dia seguinte, e não disse nada a ninguém sobre o que se tinha passado…e mesmo a mim…só veio ver se eu estava bem. Mas nunca mais foi a mesma…desaparecia e não dizia nada a ninguém, e parecia ter perdido o brilho que tinha…

**VOLTAIRE: **Até ao dia em que te desafiou…

**FLASHBACK**

**_Voltaire estava sentado a apreciar a ler um jornal, quando ouviu Serena chamar por Serenety._**

_**VOLTAIRE: **Passa-se alguma coisa, minha querida?_

_**SERENA**: ASerenety desapareceu…que estranho…ela tinha-me dito que já vinha…_

_**Foi nessa altura que sentiu a terra tremer, e o céu ficar escuro, seguindo-se gritos e o barulho de um edifício a ruir.**_

_**VOLTAIRE: **Maso que é que se passa?_

_**SERENA: **Oh não! É o poder da Serenety! O que é que está a acontecer?- **correndo em direcção a um pequeno edifício, destinado ao beyblade- **A Serenety nunca iria usar os seus poderes…a não ser que…_

_**VOLTAIRE: **A não ser que?_

_**SERENA: **Que eu ou alguém que a tivesse poder para a controlar…mas não faz sentido!_

_**Quando entraram no edifício, já Alexei e alguns empregados tentavam entrar.**_

_**ALEXEI**: Serena, a porta não abre! Porque é que a Serenety usou a sua força?_

_**SERENA tentando entrar em contacto mental com a Serenety: **Alex…a Anina está a comandá-la! Conseguiu passar todas as barreiras que eu e a Serenety tínhamos! Ela está no comando…e a combater com o Kai!-**assustada**_

_**VOLTAIRE: **Mas o que é que o meu neto tem a ver com isto?_

_**SERENA: **Não sei…não consigo perceber…a Anina está no comando…estou a tentar impedi-la, mas não consigo! A Anina está muito poderosa.-** admirada - **Ainda mais do que eu! "Mas como?"_

_**ALEXEI: **Só a força do ódio pode fazer a Serenety ficar tão forte. E acho que todo esse ódio é contra o Kai._

_**VOLTAIRE: **Contra o meu neto?Mas porquê?_

_**SERENA: **Ela nunca iria odiar o Kai! Alexei, tu estás enganado!Eles adoram-se!_

_**ALEXEI: **Então como explicas todo esse poder? A Anina nunca se importou com o beyblade, mas, de um momento para o outro, começa a desaparecer e a fazer perguntas sobre estratégias. E o comportamento dela nos últimos dias?A Anina tem parecido distante…não me digas que não reparaste, Serena!_

_**SERENA:** Eu…eu não sei…**-confusa**_

_**A terra começa a tremer outra vez, e o edifício começa a cair.**_

_**AMA DE ANINA:**Menina Anina!_

_**SERENA:**A minha filha!**- correndo e conseguindo entrar, sendo seguida por todos os outros**_

_**FIM FLASHBACK**_

**VOLTAIRE:**Quando entrámos, tanto tu como a Anina estavam esgotados, mas quando a Serena tentou chamar a Anina à razão e voltar a comandar a Serenety…ela ficou ainda com mais raiva e acabou por perder o controlo, fazendo todo o edifício cair, e acabou por ficar debaixo dos escombros.

**KAI:** Eu lembro-me da confusão e da Serena a chamar a Anina…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**SERENA**:Anina, para já com isso! O que é que estás a fazer? Não vês que é perigoso?_

**KAI:**A Anina olhou para mim com tanta raiva…e depois fez um novo ataque. Mas ela ficou assustada!- **lembrando-se de repente e olhando espantado para o avô-** Ela ficou confusa quando viu que me estava a magoar, e tentou proteger-me das pedras que estavam a cair! Mas ela não se protegeu, e quando me vieram ajudar, eu não a vi! A Serena e o Alexei estavam a tentar encontrá-la no meio dos escombros, mas eu só consegui vê-la cheia de sangue, a ser levada. **(nesta altura o Kai fica muito perturbado) **

Depois levaram-me e mandaram-me ficar quieto, para descansar…mas ninguém me olhava nos olhos.

Quando me deixaram sair, eu fui procurá-la. A Serena estava a chorar com o Alexei à porta do quarto, e disse-me que a culpa não era minha e não me queria deixar entrar…

_**KAI:** Culpa? Mas culpa de quê?Tia Serena, de que é que estás a falar? Porque é que estão a chorar?_

_**SERENA chorando ainda mais:** Não é justo! Porquê?-**abraçada ao marido –** Temos de o fazer, amor._

_**KAI:** Mas fazer o quê?_

A Anina estava na cama, e eu sentia cada dor dela em mim…a Serenety estava ao lado, mas parecia que não via nada e depois começou a discutir com a Serena…Mas a Anina falou comigo…pediu-me desculpas…mas estava tão fraca…no dia seguinte, não estava ninguém em casa…e o avô levou a Anina consigo.

**VOLTAIRE: **Nessa noite, a Anina piorou. Os médicos disseram que ela estava muito fraca e ferida e que não ia aguentar…que era impossível salvarem-na. Então, a Serena e o Alexei mandaram todos os médicos embora e pediram-me para tomar conta da Anina. A discussão da Serena e da Serenety foi por causa disso: eles sabiam que a única maneira de a salvarem era dando-lhe a energia suficiente. Por isso sacrificaram-se naquela noite, dando toda a sua energia e parte da da Serenety à Anina. Embora a Anina tenha recuperado, mesmo com a minha Serena morta, isso teve consequências. A Anina recusava-se a aceitar o que tinha acontecido e tinha delírios constantes. Na altura, o Boris já tinha desenvolvido uma técnica que permitia apagar as memórias. Levei a Anina até lá e encontrei uma família para ela. Mas depois do tratamento, quando a entreguei à nova família, eles desapareceram e nunca mais tive notícias deles.

Por tua culpa, a Serena estava morta e a Anina desaparecida! Se tu não a tivesses desafiado, se não a tivesses feito odiar-te, nada disto teria acontecido!

**KAI deixando-se cair e controlando-se para não chorar: **A culpa…é toda minha…

**VOLTAIRE:** Mas agora, estou a dar-te uma nova oportunidade…e se não me ajudares, a Anina vai saber de tudo…eu próprio me vou encarregar disso…e tu não ias aguentar se ela te odiasse, pois não?

**KAI ficando furioso:** Talvez seja verdade, mas eu nunca o vou ajudar!

**VOLTAIRE: **Mesmo sabendo que a Serenety é capaz de canalizar energia e fazer as pessoas viverem, não me vais ajudar?

**KAI:**Para isso acontecer, era preciso alguém morrer em troca, e eu não vou deixar que a Anina se magoe. E o avô não tem provas de que isso resulte!Eu vou defender Anina. Como é que o avô pode descer tão baixo a ponto de mandar alguém roubar a Serenety?

**VOLTAIRE surpreso:** Mas o que estás a dizer Kai? Eu não mandei ninguém…

**KAI:** E espera que eu acredite em si?

**VOLTAIRE:** Porque iria eu roubá-la, se o poder da Serenety só funciona com ela?

**KAI desconfiado:** Não? Mas se não foi o senhor, quem foi?

**VOLTAIRE: **Esses ataques podem prejudicar-me. Preciso de fazer alguma coisa. A Kaina e o Tala devem ter servido para alguma coisa, espero**.(pensando alto)**

**KAI:** Eles não puderam intervir porque a Anina não deixou "típico dela…sempre orgulhosa"

**VOLTAIRE:** Vou deixar-te pensar na minha proposta Kai…convences a Anina a ajudar-me, e eu não conto toda a verdade…

**KAI:** É escusado tentar avô. Eu prefiro mil vezes que ela me odeie, do que enganá-la e ser o responsável pelas consequências. Se o avô gostasse mesmo dela, saberia que isso é demasiado perigoso.

**VOLTAIRE:** Pensa bem, Kai…poderias juntar-te a ela; todos nós seríamos uma família de novo.

**KAI abanando a cabeça:** O avô não consegue entender, pois não? A Anina não é e nunca será um objecto nas suas mãos. Eu não vou deixar que o senhor brinque com ela como brincou comigo. Os sentimentos não podem ser manipulados, nem pelo senhor. Se quer mesmo a amizade dela, tente merecê-la. E se o avô não para com tudo isto, sou eu que lhe conto a verdade. **– indo-se embora, mas parando um pouco quando vê uma fotografia: duas jovens raparigas, uma com cabelos e olhos negros, e outra com uns cabelos de um azul como o seu; com duas crianças. O rapazinho estava a puxar uma madeixa de cabelo negro de uma rapariguinha ainda muito pequena, que o olhava ameaçadoramente, com os seus olhos verdes muito abertos. Kai não conseguiu evitar um pequenos sorriso.**

**TYSON: **A sobremesa estava muito boa! É uma pena que a Hilary não cozinhe tão bem como tu, Anina!

**HILARY furiosa: **O que é que estás a dizer, Tyson?

**SOPHIE rindo-se**: Vocês são muito engraçados!

**TYSON com um grande galo na cabeça: **Eu não acho graça nenhuma…

**TALA: **Porque é que as mulheres têm de ser tão violentas?

**KAINA: **Dissestealguma coisa, Tala?

**TALA abraçando a noiva: **Não. Absolutamente nada.**- aproximando-se, dando a entender que a ia beijar, quando Kaina se afasta de repente, parecendo ter apanhado um escaldão e faz Tala dar com a cara no chão.- x.x**

**KAINA vermelha: **Er…eu vou buscar um copo de água….

**MARIAH: **Quem diria…que a Kaina que é sempre tão forte e fria se atrapalhasse tanto com um abraço?

**SERENETY olhando directamente para a Mariah: **Talvez por não ser uma vadia como certas raparigas…

**MARIAH com uma onda de fogo: **O que é que queres dizer com isso, assombração?

**SERENETY: **O que foi? Incomodou-te, aberração cor-de-rosa?

**MARIAH/SERENETY: **Grrr!

**TODOS:⌐⌐⌐''**

**MARIAM: **Passa-se alguma coisa, Anina?

**Anina tinha passado todo o dia melancólica, e estava sempre a olhar para a janela.**

**ANINA: **Não…nada…vocês não sabem o que se passa com o Kai?

**MAX: **Não te preocupes. O Kai é mesmo assim, vai e volta quando quer, sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

**ANINA: **É. O Kai nunca gostou que o controlassem.

**KENNY: o.O **Quem te ouvir falar assim, pensa que já o conheces a muito tempo…

**KYOU interrompendo já que Serenety estava tão concentrada na sua discussão que nem notara o tema da conversa: **Anina, queres mais alguma coisa?

**ANINA: **Não. Vou dar uma volta. E quero ir SOZINHA.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai estava a caminhar lentamente, mas o seu cérebro funcionava com toda a rapidez, e estava concentrado num único problema: Anina Bazhedief.**

**O que sentia verdadeiramente por ela?**

**Agora que sabia que fora o responsável por todos os anos de solidão de Anina, pensara que os seus sentimentos se modificariam, mas estavam lá: tão intensos como antes.**

**Mas não podia pensar num futuro com ela sabendo da verdade; como iria olhar para ela sabendo que quase a matara e que lhe estava a mentir? Por outro lado, se contasse, era ela que nunca mais iria querer olhar para a cara dele. Bem, não que isso importasse realmente, afinal de contas, a Anina devia gostar de algum rapaz que ela tivesse conhecido. Bonita como era, não haviam de faltar pretendentes, e porque iria ela interessar-se logo por ele, que era considerado frio e egoísta?**

**Estava tão concentrado, que nem viu alguém aproximar-se. **

**KAI: "**Como é que eu lhe vou dizer isto? Não posso dizer-lhe: olá, sabes, matei a tua família, mas isso não importa, pois não? Ah, e já agora, o meu avô quer usar-te para ressuscitar a tua mãe…só que o mais provável é que isso nem resulte…**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina estava a caminhar preocupada. Desde que vira Kai sentira algo de estranho: uma espécie de formigueiro, que parecia querer alertá-la para algum perigo. Serenety rira-se, mas a sensação continuava, principalmente quando pensava em Kai. O que teria ele de tão especial? Quando ele estava longe, não conseguia evitar pensar nele e nas desconfianças que tinha, assim como nos pesadelos de que se esquecia; mas quando estava perto, tanto sentia uma alegria tão grande, como uma raiva pela sua arrogância.**

**De tanto pensar, acabou por se enervar,e, sacudindo a cabeça, e ficando furiosa consigo mesmo começou a correr.**

**ANINA:** AH! Mas porque é que não consigo deixar de pensar nele? Vou dar em doida!

**Como corria de olhos fechados, não viu que havia mais alguém a pensar, e acabou por chocar com a última pessoa que a sua cabeça confusa precisava encontrar…Kai Hiwatari. **

**ANINA depois do choque dando um salto com o susto e acabando por aterrar em cima de uma árvore: **Ah! Será que não vê por onde anda?

**KAI olhando sarcástico para cima da árvore: **Se eu bem me lembro, tu é que vinhas a correr…

**ANINA caindo da árvore com o susto: **Ah, és tu, Kai! Onde foste? "Porque é que, com tantas pessoas no mundo tinha logo de chocar com ele?"

**KAI:** Fui ter com o meu avô. "É agora. Vou contar-lhe**"** Anina…

**ANINA :**o.õ O que se passa Kai? A conversa não correu bem?

**KAI:** Anina, tenho de te dizer uma coisa muito importante... "Não consigo…não consigo dizer-lhe…mas tenho de o fazer" Anina, fui eu que…

**ANINA:** Foste tu que…

**KAI: **Fui eu…que fui o culpado pela…-**mas quando ia começar a falar, uma chuva intensa começou a cair, fazendo-os ficar ensopados**

**ANINA+.+** Tu dás-me azar Kai…A Serenety vai matar-me quando eu chegar a casa ensopada…

**KAI: "**Será que até o tempo está contra mim**?" – indo abrigar-se com Anina**

**ANINA:** Amanhã vens connosco ao shopping, não vens?

**KAI:** Eu? Hnf, não gosto muito de ir às compras…mas vou.

**ANINA:** A sério?

**KAI:** Sim…para ter a certeza de que vocês não destroem nada…

**ANINA**: Bem…a chuva parou…foi a chuva mais estranha que eu já vi! **"**Até parece que veio no momento certo…não estava a gostar mesmo nada do caminho que a conversa estava a levar…parecia que ele me ia dizer alguma coisa mesmo má.**"**

**KAI: **Vamos indo?

**ANINA: **Sim, claro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**SOPHIE: **Bem, então fica combinado! Amanhã vamos todos às compras! Até podíamos ir ao cinema, não acham?

**HILARY: **Sim! É uma óptima ideia! Há um filme de terror mesmo giro no cinema!

**MARIAH entre dentes:** Não sei para que queres ver um filme de terror…tens uma assombração a viver nesta casa…

**SERENETY**: O que é que disseste?

**MARIAM: **Nada…ela não disse nada… pois não, Mariah?

**MARIAH: **Nadinha.

**ANINA saindo do banho:** Passa-se alguma coisa Serenety?

**SERENETY**: Nada. Mariah, não devias pensar em ir ao cinema…acho que lá não aceitam animais, e não podemos deixar ninguém lá fora…

**MARIAH:** AHHH! Eu vou-me a ela!- **sendo agarrada pela Hilary e pela Mariam**

**KYOU: **Amanhã o dia vai ser muito longo…⌐'

**TYSON:** Podes crer…é milagre se nenhuma se matar…

**RAY:** Eu só espero que elas não se lembrem de mim…é duro ser tão irresistível…

**MAX:** Estás a gozar, não estás?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**VIKTOR: **Yumi, quero esse ataque perfeito! Não te estás a esforçar!

**YUMI: **Mas é claro que estou! Tem calma, Viktor!

**OTAKI:** Sim, não achas que estás a exagerar?

**VIKTOR:** Exagerar? Aquela miúda venceu-nos aos três, e achas que estou a exagerar?

**OTAKI:** Mas nós não demos o nosso melhor.

**YUMI:** E estão a esquecer-se da minha arma secreta.

**OTAKI sarcástico:** Tão secreta que tu nem sabes o que é. Acorda, Yumi, o que é que pode ser tão importante que nos faça ganhar?

**YUMI:** Podes rir, Otaki, mas eu tenho a certeza de que é alguma coisa muito importante. Se não, porque é que o sr Vladimir não nos dizia pelo telefone?

**OTAKI parecendo pensar no assunto:** Talvez porque a chamada é muito cara?

**VIKTOR:** MENOS CONVERSA!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Entretanto, no Pólo Norte…**

**BORIS:**AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOCORRO!- **nadando o mais depressa que conseguia, e extraordinariamente, sem congelar**

**BALEIA:** Mhammaham…- **nadando atrás de Boris**

**BORIS:** Por favor! Alguém me ajude! Suplico!

**Mas foi tarde de mais, porque a Baleia engoliu-o.**

**BALEIA:**Mham…-**parando-** o.o nhac!- **cospindo Boris que foi atirado para um iceberg **

**(tradução do pensamento da baleia)** _Que nojo! Devo ter comido alguma coisa muito estragada! É melhor ir ter com algum tratador…posso ficar doente…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Finalmente! **

**Este capítulo não era para existir (não desta maneira) mas achei que devia dar mais algumas informações sobre a morte da Serena e do Alexei, mas mais para a frente (quando não houver mais mistérios)vai haver um capítulo inteiro sobre isto, mas com TODAS as informações. As aventuras do Boris vão começar a ser baseadas nas ideias que me deram e que estão muito boas! OBRIGADA e se tiverem mais ideias, é só dizerem!**

**(Esta aventura do Boris foi baseada numa das ideias do FireKai)**

**Obrigada a xia-thebladergirl(gostei da ideia!bjx); Hakubi Washu; KnucklesGirl (obrigada! O Boris ainda vai sofrer…u.u); Kaina H. Granger (Casamento? Talvez ainda seja um pouco cedo…mas não é má ideia…) ; Arale (oi!Que bom que está acabando! Espero que tenha gostado desse, e sim, a Yumi vai fazer a vida da Anina num inferno!eheh Você não consegue imaginar as informações dela?Bjx);**

**Parallel Goddesses (o Boris é mau de mais…a coitada da baleia até ficou doente!);FireKai (como já tinha dito, ADOREI as ideias! O Boris vai sofrer tanto tanto!O Boris já foi comido, mas não precisou de tentar sair…a baleia encarregou-se de lhe mostrar a saída… Espero que não tenhas ficado desiludido com a conversa dos dois); James Hiwatari (oi! Tanto review! Assim é que eu gosto!n.n A Serenety e a Mariah se adoram;e o homem de medabots, acho que vendia várias coisas…mas desta vez deu para flores! JAMES HIWATARI, QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUIS DEIZER COM ISSO? "Quero só ver essas compras... Sou da mesma opinião que o Tala, ainda mais porque eu conheço quem é que decide o que vai acontecer …"Você está-me chamando de mazinha? Snifsnif…magoou…)**

**Obrigada a todos os que estão a ler a fic e não se esqueçam dos reviews!**

**É tão fácil, escrevam um e deixem-me feliz!**


	16. Compras e cinema! A Loja Lunar

**Compras e cinema! A loja Lunar:**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Kai vai falar com Voltaire e depois de discutirem, Kai pede ao avô para lhe contar o que aconteceu. Voltaire diz que Kai desafiou Anina e que esta ficou gravemente ferida, salvando-se apenas devido ao sacrifício dos pais. Kai fica muito perturbado, mas diz que vai proteger Anina de Voltaire que tenciona usar os poderes de Serenety para ressuscitar Serena. Mariah e Serenety têm outra discussão, mas Anina está preocupada com Kai e decide ir dar uma volta .Kai e Anina pensam nos seus sentimentos. No caminho, os dois chocam um com o outro e quando Kai ia contar a verdade, começa a chover. Kai acaba por não lhe dizer nada. Viktor obriga a sua equipa a treinar mais e Boris é comido por uma baleia, que o cospe de seguida.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ainda amanhecia, quando o dojo de Tyson até à altura perfeitamente calmo, estremece:**

**SOPHIE: **É hoje! Vamos às compras! Toca a levantar!

**ANINA estremunhada: **Só mais um bocadinho…eu prometo que faço mais 30 lançamentos…**(bocejando)**

**TALA que tinha acordado assim como todos os outros (até Tyson): **Coitada…acho que ela ficou traumatizada com os treinos da Kaina…

**KAINA:** É claro que não! E quem ainda a vai traumatizar é a Sophie…

**MARIAM: **O shopping ainda nem deve estar aberto!

**SOPHIE:** Está sim! Há exactamente 3 minutos e 49 segundos! Achei melhor deixá-los arrumar primeiro as coisas.

**HILARY:** Mas mesmo que esteja aberto, vai sobrar-nos montes de tempo!

**SERENETY aparecendo:** Acredita que não! Ela consegue transformar as idas às compras num pesadelo…

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**TALA: **Como sempre, elas estão atrasadas…

**MAX: **Eu nem acredito que ela nos acordou tão cedo para ir às compras. Como é que aguentas, Kyou?

**KYOU: **Mando a Anina no meu lugar, óbvio. A Sophie diverte-se muito mais e deixa-me em paz durante todo o dia…

**TYSON: **To-todo o dia?

**KENNY: **Oh, não! Eu odeio ir às compras com raparigas! De certeza que nem vamos ter tempo para ver lojas de beyblade ou de informática. A Dizzi está a precisar de programas novos.

**KAINA: **Estamos prontas. Vamos, antes que eu me arrependa disto.- **usava umas calças largas, verde tropa e um top da mesma cor.**

**SOPHIE: **Não sejas pessimista! Eu sei que no fundo tu também gostas!- **usava umas calças azuis claras e um top azul escuro. Tanto a Mariam, como a Hilary como a Mariah vinham com as suas roupas normais, sendo seguidas por Serenety que vestia umas calças iguais às do Kai, mas mais femininas pretas, como o top. Trazia os longos cabelos prateados soltos. Anina usava um vestido preto, curto, com um pequeno laço atrás, e os longos cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo atado por duas fitas também negras.**

**KYOU: **Anina, tens a certeza de que a Serenety pode ir? Não estás cansada?

**ANINA: **Claro que não Kyou! Tenho energia suficiente! –** Abrindo um sorriso confiante e abraçando Kyou. Kai não conseguiu evitar fechar os punhos e ficar irritado**

**SERENETY para Kai: **Ora, ora…parece que há alguém com ciúmes…

**KAI:** Hnf. Vamos ou não? Tenho mais que fazer do que estar aqui. Saindo e batendo com a porta.

**ANINA:** O que é que lhe aconteceu?

**TALA:** Porque é que não lhe perguntas?

**ANINA:** É o que vou fazer!

**TYSON:** E nós? Vamos indo?

**SERENETY:** Eu não a quero sozinha com ele!

**KAINA arrastando-a pelas orelhas**: TU vens connosco. Assim a Anina encontra-nos num instante. "E os dois podem ficar sozinhos!"

**HILARY:** Então se é assim…vamos!

**KAI: "**Eles parecem todos tão próximos… **"**

**ANINA correndo:** Kai!Kai! Bolas, andas rápido!

**KAI:** O que é que queres? É melhor ires ter com o Kyou. **"**Estou a fazer figura de idiota…**"**

**ANINA:** Hã? De que é que estás a falar? Bem, não importa. Porque é que saíste tão de repente? Pensava que não te importavas de vir connosco…

**KAI:** Hnp. Não me importo.

**ANINA:** Não? Parecias chateado com alguma coisa…Até cheguei a pensar que ias sozinho.

**KAI:** Esquece.

**ANINA:** Ham…ok…então, vamos?- **vendo o ar intrigado de Kai**- ao shopping? Vamos juntos, não vamos?

**KAI:** Juntos?- **meio corado**

**ANINA**: Sim. Eles já foram - **acrescentando **- senti a Serenety a mover-se

**Já estavam a andar à alguns minutos, mas em completo silêncio. Embora às vezes trocassem alguns olhares e Anina tentasse dizer alguma coisa, não se lembrava de nada suficientemente interessante para dizer ao rapaz.**

**KAI: **Chegámos.

**ANINA: **Uau! É enorme!** –olhando para o enorme edifício à sua frente- **A Sophie vai adorá-lo!

**KAI: **Suponho que sim. O problema vai ser encontrá-los no meio desta gente toda.

**ANINA piscando-lhe o olho e dizendo discretamente: **Talvez não tanto como pensas!** - fazendo Kai olhar para ela intrigado. Anina fechou os olhos e levantou um pouco os braços, e no mesmo instante uma pequena corrente de ar pareceu rodeá-la.- "**Mostra-me o caminho para a guardiã da escuridão! Agora!**"- Como resposta, um discreto fio negro pareceu aparecer e Anina sorriu confiante. - **Vês? Foi fácil!

**KAI censurando-a:** Já sabes que isso te faz perder a energia! És mesmo uma cabecinha de vento! Insensata.- **indo-se embora. Anina preparava-se para responder, quando em vez de ver um rapaz alto e forte à sua frente, lhe pareceu ver um rapazinho pequeno, com o mesmo andar altivo de Kai.**

**ANINA com os olhos muito abertos e atirando-se para trás, acabando por tropeçar e cair:** Ahh!

**Kai virou-se, surpreso, e viu a frágil figura olhando para ele com os olhos esbugalhados e assustada.**

**Quando Kai a tinha olhado, pareceu-lhe ver a dobrar, só que uma das figuras parecia mais infantil. Logo, pareceram fundir-se numa só, e Anina fechou os olhos. Quando os voltou a abrir, viu Kai à sua frente, a olhar para ela interrogativamente. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando esquecer o que vira.**

**ANINA:** Não te preocupes. Está tudo bem. Foi só…uma ilusão. "Não foi?"

**KAI não muito convencido:** Então vamos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Numa loja de roupa…**

**SOPHIE: **Que lindo! Não achas que este vestido ficava bem à Anina?- **mostrando um vestido muito curto, azul claro, que fez Kyou desmaiar ao imaginar a namorada e a "irmã" a andarem assim vestidas –**Até podíamos comprar todas um igual! O que acham?

**SERENETY: **Todas não…acho que aqui não têm roupa para baleias.

**MARIAH: **Estás a chamar-me de baleia?

**SERENETY: **Se tu o dizes….

**HILARY:** Tenham lá calma… n.n''

**MARIAM: **Mas porquê? Agora que estava a ficar tão interessante!

**MAX: **Podes crer!**- enquanto comia pipocas aparecidas do nada**

**TYSON: **Eu até estava a gostar, mas estou a ficar com fome!

**HILARY dando-lhe um soco: **E quando é que não estás? Até quando dormes pensas em comida!

**TALA: **Agora que falas nisso, acho que a BBA está a atravessar uma crise económica…será por tua causa?

**TYSON:** É claro que não! Eu nem como assim tanto!

**MARIAH: **Pois não. Comes mais.

**SERENETY:** Olha quem fala. Tu só podes comer mais que ele para seres tão gorda! Até o Ray acha que precisas de uma dieta!

**MARIAH: **O QUÊ? Ray!** – agarrando Ray pelo cabelo, que por sinal estava a tentar esconder-se **

**RAY: **Er…Mariah…não é o que tu estás a pensar…

**SERENETY: **Poupa o teu tempo. Ela não pensa.

**Mariah acabou por perder a paciência, atirando-se com unhas e dentes (literalmente) a Serenety, levando o Ray com ela. Serenety, por sua vez, não hesitou em contar com a ajuda das suas habilidades de beat-bicho. Enquanto as duas arrancavam cabelos, atiravam relâmpagos, davam estalos, puxavam as bochechas e atiravam sapatos uma à outra (e usando todos os outros truques femininos), Ray apenas rezava e tentava salvar-se, enquanto os outros comiam pipocas.**

**KAINA TALA: **Aposto 100 na Serenety

**KYOU que tinha recuperado com a confusão: **Eu também

**MAX:**150 na Mariah. As raparigas ciumentas são muito fortes

**MARIAM: **200 na Serenety-** ficando todos a olhar para ela- **O que foi? Eu sei que somos amigas, mas temos de ser realistas!

**TYSON: **Sendo assim…250 em como o Ray é torturado pelas duas!

**KENNY: **Segundo os meus dados, o Ray não tem a mínima hipótese de sobreviver.

**Dona da loja: **i0i A minha loja! Snifsnif As minhas roupas!

**VOZ:** MAS O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI?

**Paralisação geral: Serenety e Mariah deixaram de se esmurrar, embora Serenety estivesse ainda a puxar o cabelo de Mariah e esta a puxar as bochechas de Serenety, Ray parou de rezar e olhou para tentar ver quem era o seu salvador; Max e Tyson pararam de comer pipocas; Sophie largou o vestido; a dona da loja parou de chorar e todos os outros simplesmente olharam para ver a quem pertencia aquela voz.**

**ANINA:** Vocês não têm vergonha! Olhem só o que fizeram!

**SOPHIE:** Anina, querida! Junta-te a nós! Kai, não queres apostar?

**KAI:** Eu não vos conheço…- **diz afastando-se do grupo**

**ANINA com uma veia na testa:** Eu deixo-vos sozinhos uns minutos, e quando volto vejo tudo destruído! Não posso confiar em vocês?

**KAINA:** Anina, nós é que somos os mais velhos, e os mais responsáveis, por isso…

**ANINA:** MAIS RESPONSÁVEIS?- **todos se encolheram e baixaram a cabeça envergonhados e até Kai se admirou com o súbito ataque de maturidade-** O QUE É QUE FIZERAM PARA IMPEDIR ISTO?

**E assim, ficaram a ouvir um sermão de duas horas sobre a responsabilidade, o que não deixava de ser cómico: uma rapariga que ainda parecia ser uma criança a dar um sermão a um grupo de jovens muito mais velhos e altos, e a alguns pobres esfarrapados e ensanguentados. Kai apenas ouvia de olhos fechados, enquanto a dona da loja e Ray agradeciam intimamente a aparição de Anina.**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**SOPHIE: **Já me tinha esquecido de como é que a Anina ficava quando se zangava!

**TALA: **Pois eu preferia não me ter lembrado! Ainda me doem os ouvidos

**HILARY olhando para Anina que ia à frente, com Kai, praticamente a deitar fumo e rogar pragas em russo, enquanto Kai apenas concordava em silêncio**: Pois olha que eu admirei-me muito com ela. Ela é bem mais sensata do que parece.

**KAINA:** É. E tem muita força também. Até eu me admiro com ela.

**HILARY: "**É. Pensando bem, nem a Kaina lhe fez frente. A Anina é uma caixinha de surpresas…nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer. E o Kai pareceu muito surpreendido!**"- pensou não evitando um sorriso**

**SERENETY:** Se ela não tivesse aparecido acabava com aquela aberração! –**olhando para Mariah que tentava fazer as pazes com Ray, que não lhe falava. Este estava com algumas ligaduras e com um olho negro, mas em melhor estado que Mariah, que tinha precisado de toda a perícia de Sophie para disfarçar os inchaços e nódoas negras para sair da loja, e de muita sorte por ainda ter dentes.- **Pelo menos eu posso recuperar-me e não fico com nenhum arranhão.

**KYOU:** Ainda bem que a dona da loja vos ofereceu roupa. A vossa estava em farrapos.

**MARIAM:** Eu não chamaria aquilo oferecer…- **disse lembrando-se do modo como Anina escolhera algumas peças de roupa e Serenety, Mariah e Ray se tinham ido vestir, obedientes e sem protestos. Anina tinha encarado ameaçadoramente a mulher quando esta ia protestar.**

**KENNY:** Mas pelo menos não houve nenhum problema realmente grave. Pensava que os bladebreakers iam ficar sem um jogador.

**TYSON:** Todo aquele sermão deu-me fome. E se fossemos comer alguma coisa?

**MAX:** Boa ideia! Vou pedir um chocolate com açúcar em pó!

**HILARY E MARIAM:** Eles são um caso perdido!-** chorando**

**MAX: **Er…Tyson, vai pedir à Anina que nos deixe ir comer…

**TYSON: **EU? E porque não tu?

**MAX:**Porque eu sou bonito e novo de mais para morrer?

**TYSON: **Mas eras tu que andavas abraçado a ela a dizer que iam comer chocolates! E eu também sou bonito demais para morrer! Mas estou com tanta fome…

**MAX: **E então vais?

**TYSON engolindo em seco: **Vou…Er, Anina?-** Anina virou-se para trás, ainda com uma expressão nada tranquilizante- **Nós estávamos a pensar**…(todos deram um passo atrás e começaram a olhar para outro lado ou a assobiar baixinho)** Obrigadinha…-.-'' podemos ir comer?

**ANINA: **Hnf.**- voltando a andar e não respondendo, sendo seguida por Kai**

**SERENETY: **Ela está mesmo zangada! Até cheguei a pensar que esganasse o Tyson.

**MARIAM: **Sabem, ela lembrou-me o Kai.

**KENNY: **E ele foi com ela…

**TODOS menos Serenety, Ray e Kyou assobiaram**

**KENNY: **Acham que vai dar romance?

**SERENETY/KYOU: **NEM PENSAR!

**RAY: "**Ai que dores! i.i**"**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**Enquanto isso…**

**Anina estava simplesmente furiosa! Como é que eles podiam ter feito uma coisa daquelas? Boris e Voltaire já lhe tinham explicado que Serenety, com a forma adoptada, se comportaria como qualquer adolescente, mas aquilo era absurdo! Primeiro andara em completo silêncio, parecendo deitar fogo pelos olhos, e parecia estar prestes a matar alguém. E o pior era que sabia que Kai se estava a rir dela. Todos diziam que quando estava zangada, ficava com uma cara muito engraçada (claro que só diziam isto os que não estavam na lista negra de Anina), o que a enfurecia ainda mais. **

**ANINA em russo: **_Arg! Não aguento mais! Se tens de te rir, ri, mas não me olhes dessa maneira!_

**Kai apenas sorriu. A melhor maneira de fazer Anina ficar novamente calma era deixá-la dizer tudo o que tinha a dizer. Claro que havia uma muito mais rápida: deixá-la destruir tudo o que precisava até a raiva desaparecer, só que dado o lugar, não era a opção mais correcta. Agora que pensava nisso, os desastres ocorridos na Abadia deviam ter sido provocados mais pelos ataques de raiva do que pelos treinos. Se Anina estivesse num combate com a disposição com que estava agora…bem, tinha pena do adversário.**

**ANINA:**_Estou farta que fiques a olhar assim para mim! Se queres dizer alguma coisa diz! Não te comportes como eles. Sempre pensei que fosses diferente. Passas a vida a comportar-te como se fosses o melhor;o grande Kai não tem sentimentos; o grande Kai é o melhor…mas no fim não passas de um irresponsável como eles…Estás a ouvir-me?- _**perguntou ainda mais furiosa. Tinha a certeza de que Kai estava a troçar dela, e não estava muito enganada. Kai tentava ignorá-la o mais que podia, mas era difícil. Quando estava assim era muito engraçada, mas a verdade é que ele a achava muito bonita quando ficava assim. **

**Anina continuava a desabafar e várias pessoas começavam a olhar e a rir-se. Anina que ainda não se tinha apercebido do seu público, estava quase a chorar de raiva e frustração por Kai a ignorar e comportava-se de forma muito infantil. **

**HOMEM: **Que engraçado! Deve ser alguma discussão de namorados. – **disse fazendo Kai ficar vermelho**

**MULHER:** Ah, eu gostava era de saber o que ela está a dizer! É tão cómica!

**MULHER2: **Sim, mas devem ser irmãos! Parece muito mais nova!

**MULHER:** Isso não quer dizer nada! Para mim são namorados

**Kai começava a ficar muito vermelho. Normalmente não se importava com o que os outros diziam, mas se Anina se apercebesse, era capaz de ter um enfarte. Assim, pegou num braço de Anina e puxou-a dali para fora, enquanto ela o olhava espantada e só agora via todas aquelas pessoas à sua volta.**

**ANINA: **_Kai, o que é que se está a passar?_

**KAI:**_ Vamos embora. Já te acalmaste, não?_

**ANINA envergonhada: **_Já…_

**KAI dando um daqueles sorrisos : **_Então anda. Já chamaste a atenção de muita gente. Achas que já podemos voltar?_

**ANINA: **_Claro. _

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**TYSON comendo dois gelados: **Olhem os pombinhos!

**SERENETY: **Ela parece muito mais calma. Ainda bem!

**MARIAM: **Pergunto a mim mesma o que é o Kai terá feito para a acalmar…** -começam a olhar todos para ela- **Foi só uma pergunta!**-(desatam todos a rir-se menos Serenety)**

**ANINA: **Parece que estão todos muito bem dispostos…Posso saber porquê?

**TALA com cara de inocente: **Nada de especial…mas tu também pareces muito melhor. –**acrescentando para Kai**- Bom trabalho

**ANINA **Já decidiram o que vamos fazer a seguir?

**SOPHIE: **Vamos ao cinema! Já trouxe a lista dos filmes.

**HILARY: **E eu já sei o filme que vamos ver! Ataques numa noite escura!

**KAINA: **Um filme de terror? Parece-me bem. O que acham?

**TODOS: **Ok.

**KENNY lendo as informações do filme: **Ah! Vocês já viram quem são os actores?

**MAX: **Não! Deixa ver! Não acredito! São…os beybladers negros!

**TYSON: **Eu sempre disse que eles deviam dedicar-se ao cinema em vez de jogarem beyblade!

**RAY:** E segundo as críticas estão a fazê-lo muito bem. Parece que se estão a tornar muito famosos, principalmente o líder.

**KENNY:** Quem melhor que um verdadeiro vampiro para fazer um filme de terror?

**SERENETY: **" Ele parece giro…" Então vamos!

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**KENNY: **Er…têm a certeza de que querem ver este filme?

**TYSON: **Kenny! Já é 10ª vez que perguntas isso!

**HILARY: **Shh! O filme vai começar!

**O filme estava a ser muito assustador. Kenny estava com tanto medo que tinha os olhos fechados e encolhia-se no assento; Hilary e Tyson(que se tinha esquecido da comida por alguns momentos) agarravam-se um a o outro; Sophie abraçava-se a Kyou mas não estava muito assustada; Kaina deixara que Tala a abraçasse e estavam mais concentrados um no outro do que no que se passava no ecrã; Mariah tentava inutilmente abraçar Ray, que se afastava dela para não se magoar ainda mais; Max estava a comer pipocas e namorava a Mariam; Kai não parecia nada assustado e olhava para Anina, pensando numa maneira de lhe contar tudo e de confessar os seus sentimentos. Anina também não parecia nada assustada e era talvez a única que estava realmente interessada no filme; por sua vez Serenety não desviava os olhos do vampiro e parecia completamente apaixonada.**

**O filme estava a meio e todos cortaram a respiração, o vampiro aproximava-se pronto para capturar a sua presa…os que já tremiam, quase não respiravam e Kenny chorava de medo…no meio do silêncio, a hora aproximava-se…**

**SERENETY: **AHAHAHAH!

**TODOS: **O.O''

**SERENETY: **O que foi? Mas é muito engraçado! Vocês não estavam com medo, pois não?

**ANINA: -.- **Serenety, estou a tentar ver o filme!-** depois de obrigar Serenety a pedir desculpas a todos (que estavam envergonhados pelo medo que tinham), voltou a virar-se e encontrou os olhos de Kai sobre ela. "Ele está a olhar para mim? O que é que eu faço?Bem, o melhor é sorrir."**

**Kai corou quando viu o sorriso envergonhado de Anina. Mesmo estando muito escuro, conseguia vê-la e estavam tão próximos que lhe sentia a respiração. Tentou voltar a concentrar-se no filme e tentou esquecer a rapariga que estava ao seu lado. A verdade é que não tinha prestado grande atenção ao filme. Nesse momento, no ecrã, apareceu uma enorme tarântula negra. Kai apenas viu o olhar horrorizado de Anina, que ficara muito branca. De um momento para o outro ela começou a correr para fora da sala e Kai seguiu-a preocupado.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anina tinha voltado a ver o filme quando uma enorme aranha apareceu no ecrã. O seu coração parecia ter parado e ficou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Tinha falta dar, TINHA de sair dali, de fugir! Aquele sentimento de angústia estava a consumi-la e sentia-se encurralada. **

**Quando conseguiu juntar forças suficientes levantou-se e tentou sair dali.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai encontrou-a sentada, com a cara escondida entre as mãos. **

**KAI: **Anina, o que se passa? **–perguntou preocupado. Ela estava muito branca e tinha gotas de suor no rosto e soltava algumas lágrimas.**

**ANINA: **Kai! Tenho tanto medo! Eu…eu não sei porquê, mas odeio aquela aranha! Odeio-a!- **disse refugiando-se nos braços de Kai. Sentia que ali estava protegida e que ele a iria ajudar.**

**Quando Kai a abraçou, tentando reconfortá-la, percebeu que ela tremia.**

**KAI: **Anina, é melhor irmos embora. Tu não estás nada bem.

**ANINA: **Não te preocupes, isto já passa.

**KAI: **Anina, desde quando tens medo de aranhas? **- perguntou. Sabia que aquele comportamento não era normal e havia algo que não batia certo**

**ANINA: **Desde sempre, porquê?

**Desde sempre. Aquilo não era verdade. Quando eram pequenos, Anina nunca tinha demonstrado tanto medo. Porque o teria agora? E porque tinha tanto ódio?**

**ANINA: **Devo ter feito figura de parva ao desatar a fugir daquela forma.- **rindo nervosa- **Ainda bem que ninguém notou. Com sorte pensam que fui ao quarto de banho. Assim escuso de dar explicações.

**KYOU: **Mais devagar jovenzinha! Vais ter de explicar e muito bem o porquê de estares aqui fora abraçada ao Kai.-** perguntou furioso fazendo os dois largarem-se**

**MARIAM: **Até pareces o pai dela! Coitada.

**KYOU: **Alguém tem de o ser quando não há mais ninguém a tomar conta dela…

**KAI para que só Kyou o ouvisse: **Há sim. Eu.

**MARIAH: **Mas o que é que te aconteceu? Estás tão pálida!

**ANINA: **Nada. Foi só um susto. Onde está a Serenety?**- perguntou tentando mudar de assunto**

**KAINA**: Está a babar-se pelo novo amor dela. Um Sangui não sei das quantas; aquele que faz de Drácula. Ela disse que depois do filme acabar vinha ter connosco. Parece que o Ray vai ter descanso.

**SOPHIE: **Eu não apostava muito nisso…A Serenety parece divertir-se muito com a Mariah.

**MARIAH: **Ela que se atreva a tocar no MEU Ray!** –abraçando-o**

**RAY: **Ai! Pára Mariah! Não achas que já me magoaram o suficiente?

**MARIAH: **Desculpa Ray.- **triste**- Bem, vou dar uma volta- **tentando segurar as lágrimas**

**ANINA:** Eu vou com ela

**MARIAM**: Eu também!

**TALA:** Porque não vão todas? Enquanto vocês dão uma volta, nós vamos vendo algumas lojas de beyblade

**KAINA: **É uma boa ideia. Encontramo-nos daqui a duas horas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MARIAH: **É tão injusto! Eu sempre gostei do Ray, mas desde que a Serenety apareceu, ele parece ter mudado!

**HILARY: **Não estarás a exagerar? O Ray tem se portado normalmente.

**KAINA: **O único problema são os teus ciúmes, Mariah. Vocês hoje exageraram, é natural que ele esteja zangado.

**MARIAH:** Talvez. Mas a Serenety está a tentar conquistar o Ray, e ela tem a vantagem de ser um beat-bicho!

**SOPHIE:** Cala-te Mariah! Se a Anina te ouve falar mal dela, aí é que vais agradecer não ter sido com ela que lutaste!

**MARIAM:** Por falar em Anina, onde é que ela está?

**ANINA tinha sentido alguma coisa, a estranha sensação de estar a ser vigiada. Quando olhou à sua volta, viu uma pequena lojinha. "**Loja Lunar**"- pensou. Era um nome muito bonito**

**SOPHIE:** O que estás a fazer aí parada Anina?

**ANINA:** Olha- **apontando para a loja-** Não é engraçada?

**KAINA: **Loja Lunar? É o quê? Uma loja mística?

**ANINA:** Aham. Vamos ver?

**MARIAH:** Já que não temos nada mais interessante para fazer…

**A loja estava muito bem decorada e era confortável. No entanto, todas conseguiam notar o clima de magia que pairava.**

**MARIAM: **Que estranha! Até estou com arrepios!

**HILARY:** Eu também! Como é que nunca reparei nesta loja antes? Eu sempre gostei deste tipo de coisas.

**MULHER:** Talvez porque nunca a procuraste- **fazendo-as dar um salto. A mulher já estava a passar a meia idade. Tinha os cabelos azuis meia noite, com duas madeixas brancas, e uns olhos vivos de um tom verde musgo, que pareciam ver tudo.**

**HILARY:** A…Bom dia! Estamos apenas a ver a loja, se não se importa.

**MULHER:** Claro que não. Já agora, chamo-me Esmeralda e sou a dona da loja. Fiquem à vontade.

**Vista de dentro, a loja era bem maior do que parecia. Anina olhava para tudo atentamente e estava completamente fascinada; Hilary e Mariam foram ver a parte das sinas e cartas; Kaina algumas poções e venenos; Sophie foi com Kaina, mas procurava poções de beleza e Mariah apenas se limitava a olhar. **

**ANINA:** Uma poção do amor?- **pegando num frasquinho em forma de coração**

**HILARY ouvindo-a:** Uau! Quero uma!

**SOPHIE: **Eu não preciso! O Kyou já gosta de mim.

**MARIAM:** Sou capaz de comprar uma.

**KAINA:** Não.- fazendo **todas olharem para ela-** Se a pessoa de quem vocês gostarem não vos amar de verdade, de que vale uma poção?

**ANINA:** É verdade. Não passa de uma mentira, de uma ilusão. E amores à força só dão problemas. Prometam que não compram nenhuma.- **todas acenaram que sim**

**HILARY:** Tens razão... E tu Mariah, o que achas?

**MARIAH: **Eu concordo…-**fazendo figas**

**MARIAM**: Então vamos ver o resto da loja!- **Mariah deixou-as afastarem-se e pegou no frasquinho**

**MARIAH:** Uma poção do amor. Era disto que eu precisava!

**ESMERALDA aparecendo de repente:** Não existem poções para tal coisa, minha filha. Apenas existem poções que libertam o amor da dúvida e das intrigas. Não resulta sem o mais belo e puro sentimento.

**MARIAH:** Mas o Ray ama-me! Tenho a certeza! É isto que preciso! A única maneira de combater magia é com magia! Como é que não pensei nisto antes?

**ESMERALDA:** Se tens tanta certeza…mas lembra-te, só um bocadinho, pois certezas de mais, podem trazer problemas.

**MARIAH:** Claro. "A Serenety que se prepare…"

**HILARY: **Olhem! E que tal descobrirmos como vai ser o nosso futuro?

**MARIAH escondendo o frasquinho:** Eu já vou ter com vocês! Por favor, não diga nada! Elas não me perdoavam.

**ESMERALDA:** Só espero que não provoques problemas.- **indo também**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Numa loja de beyblades:**

**KENNY:** Olhem só para este lançador! É lindo, é único, é…

**KYOU:** Vulgar.

**DIZZI: **Vulgar? Este lançador é uma novidade, um milagre da tecnologia!Quase tão bom como eu.

**MAX: **A minha mãe esteve a trabalhar nesse lançador durante muito tempo, e podes ter a certeza de que não é vulgar.

**TALA:** Lamento desiludir-te mas nós usamos esse lançador com os principiantes. Só a Anina usou um desses nos primeiros tempos para não provocar mais danos.

**TYSON:** Mas isso é impossível! Quem me dera ter um !

**KYOU:** As pessoas crescidas usam um destes- **mostrando o seu lançador**

**KENNY com estrelinhas nos olhos:** Eles nem deviam existir! Quando chegaram? Vocês não os tinham da última vez!

**KYOU:** A Kaina foi buscá-los hoje de manhã, antes da Sophie nos chamar.

**MAX:** Mas a essa hora os correios nem deviam estar abertos! Como é que eles vieram da Rússia?

**TALA:** Dahh! Vieram de avião!

**RAY:** Kai, tu estás muito calado…mais que o normal.

**TYSON: **Deve estar a pensar na namorada…

**KAI:** Estou-te a avisar Tyson! Mais uma gracinha sobre a Anina e já eras!

**TYSON: E** como é que sabias que eu estava a falar da Anina? Ora, se não é curioso que tenhas pensado logo nela…

**KAI corado:** Grr **"**Como é que eu caí nesta**"**

**TYSON cantando (muito mal)**: Love is in the air…

**KAI:** Idiota.- **indo ****embora**

**MAX:** Vamos atrás dele?

**TYSON:** Aham. Virão como ele ficou?

**RAY:** Não somos cegos Tyson…Por mais dorido que esteja, ainda consigo ver…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HILARY:** Consegue mesmo ler-nos a sina?

**ESMERALDA:** O destino pode ser mudado, mas normalmente, sim. Também posso ver o passado, ou os maiores medos de uma pessoa…

**ANINA: "**Medos…**" **

**SOPHIE:** Porque não vais Anina?

**KAINA:** É uma perda de tempo.

**MARIAM:** Mas não custa nada tentar! E então? Vais?

**ANINA:** Er…está bem.- **sentando-se numa mesinha enquanto Esmeralda olhava para a sua mão**

**ESMERALDA:** Vejo que passou por muitos problemas…sim…há uma rede à sua volta menina, uma aranha que espera o melhor momento para a apanhar

**ANINA assustada:** Uma aranha?

**ESMERALDA:** Todos os dias tece mais um pouco, e cada dia está mais próximo o perigo…tenha cuidado menina! A SUA VIDA E TODOS OS QUE AMA ESTÃO EM PERIGO!- apertando mais a mão dela

**ANINA:** Pare! Eu não quero ouvir mais!

**ESMERALDA agarrando-a com mais força:** MAS COMO VAI LUTAR CONTRA ALGO QUE NEM DESCONFIA, E QUANDO ATÉ OS SEUS AMIGOS LHE MENTEM! AH! A MENTIRA ESTÁ A CERCÁ-LA, AS TRAIÇÕES ESTÃO POR TODO LADO! O PODER E A RIQUEZA, JUNTAMENTE COM O ÓDIO! A MORTE ESTÁ PERTO!

_PLACK!_

**KAINA tinha dado um estalo a Esmeralda e puxou Anina que estava a chorar, aterrorizada, para perto de si: **Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas, senhora!

**HILARY: **Porque é que disse aquilo? Não vê que ela está assustada?

**ESMERALDA: **Peço desculpas…mas tudo o que vi é verdade. E tenho a certeza de que muitos de vocês sabem disso.

**SOPHIE:** Vamos embora, Anina! Essa bruxa não te volta a tocar!

**MARIAM:** Vamos!

**MARIAH olhando para trás: "**E a poção? Será que funciona?**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI: **O que se passou?**- vendo o estado de Anina- **Ela parece pior!

**MARIAM: **Foi uma bruxa estúpida que lhe leu a sina! Falou em morte, traição e sei lá que mais.

**SOPHIE: **Bem, parece que o meu plano foi um fiasco! Em vez de te alegrar fez-te ficar pior

**ANINA**: Não faz mal. Vou chamar a Serenety. Só quero ir para casa e descansar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No dojo…**

**SERENETY: **Ai, ele é tão lindo!

**MARIAH: **Quem? Não estás a pensar no MEU Ray, pois não?

**SERENETY: **E se estivesse? Além disso, ele nem te liga! Mas não. Estava a falar do Sanguinex!

**MARIAH: **Uma bruxa e um zombie vampiro. Dão um lindo par…

**SERENETY: **Eu ouvi isso! Se não queres morrer, é melhor pedires desculpas!

**ANINA: **CCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEM-SE!

Cricricricri

**TALA: **Eu disse que ela não é segura quando está maldisposta…

**SOPHIE**: Mas desta vez concordo com ela! A coitada farta de maldições e coisas do género, e estas duas nem se calam!

**ANINA:** Eu desisto, vou para a cama!- **entrando e batendo com a porta**

**KAI: **É melhor tentarem controlarem-se com ela.

**SERENETY: **Grande novidade!- **fazendo caretas a Mariah**

**KAI: **Mas parece que te esqueceste.

**SOPHIE triste:** Hoje correu tudo mal!

**TALA:** Eu devia ter apostado quando disse que iam haver problemas…

**KAINA:** Cala-te também! Nem fales em apostas.- **cansada e sentando-se no colo de Tala- **Pelo menos a Sophie fez compras que dão para um ano.- **olhando para todos os embrulhos que Kyou, Kenny e Tyson tinham sido obrigados a carregar**

**SOPHIE desiludida:** Oh, não exageres! Deve dar para uma semana..mas já é alguma coisa…

**HILARY:** O.O Uma…semana…?- **caindo tipo anime**

**SOPHIE mais animada: **Tive uma óptima ideia! Já sei o que fazer para alegrar a Anina!

**KENNY:** Oh não!

**TALA conformado:** E qual é?

**SOPHIE:** Um bolo! Um lindo e delicioso bolo!

**TYSON e MAX:** Bolo…- **a babarem-se -** Óptima ideia!

**HILARY:** Sim! E eu ajudo! Sou eu que costumo fazer sempre os bolos para o Tyson!

**SOPHIE: **Er…pois, já ouvi falar…sabes..prefiro fazer sozinha.

**HILARY:** Oh, que pena! E vai ser bolo de quê?

**KAI:** Experimenta de chocolate. - **indo-se embora**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI:** Bando de infantis…

**VOZ: **A resmungar como sempre, não Kai?

**KAI olhando para todos os lados:** Onde é que tu estás Anina?

**ANINA sorrindo:** Experimenta olhar para cima.- **Anina estava no topo de uma das árvores da rua, deitada num ramo.- **E então? Eles ainda estão a discutir?

**KAI: **Hnp, mais ou menos. Estás melhor?

**ANINA:** Aham. Até tenho vergonha! Mas fiquei com tanto medo!

**KAI:** E nunca achaste isso estranho?

**ANINA:** Os meus pais, bem, os meus pais adoptivos sempre disseram que eu era uma menina mimada**- baixando os olhos-** Mas não deve ser nada de especial. E quanto ao que a Esmeralda disse, eu não acredito. –**bocejando**

**KAI:** Estás cansada?

**ANINA:** Um bocadinho- **espreguiçando-se. -** Hoje gastei mais energia do que esperava, mas valeu a pena. A Serenety divertiu-se imenso! Vamos para dentro?

**KAI:** OK.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte:**

**BORIS: **Buáá! Eu não posso mais!-** arrastando-se pela neve- **Eu só quero dominar o Mundo! Será assim tão difícil? Mas eu não desistirei! Vou conseguir!-** olhar confiante. Boris começa a andar com a cabeça erguida, e vê uma casinha ao longe.**

**BORIS: **Está alguém em casa? Alguém me está a ouvir? Bolas, devem ser surdos!-** começa a dar pontapés na porta- **ó SURDO! Abre a porta! Eu tenho frio!

**A porta começa a abrir-se lentamente e Boris vê uma cabeça peluda sair por detrás da porta, com um aspecto nada amigável. Era o abominável Homem das Neves.**

**HOMEM DAS NEVES:** Uarghah! **(tradução: **quem és tu, seu palito?)

**BORIS branco:** Er…eu não queria dizer surdo…eu só…bem…adeusinho**!- começa a correr**

**HOMEM DAS NEVES: **Uarg?Uarfag. Uauagho**(tradução:** Espera aí! Eu estou muito sozinho! Assim provas os meus pratos!)** –Sim, porque este Abominável Homem das neves era cozinheiro!(que ideia mais idiota XD)**

**Depois de várias horas de perseguição, o Homem das Neves leva o cansado Boris para a sua casinha e começa a obrigá-lo a comer algumas das suas "especialidades".**

**HOMEM DAS NEVES abrindo a boca de Boris e obrigando-o a comer: **Uarghoc ainhocgar!a este chamei neve assada com quadradinhos de gelo congelado!

**BORIS:**Não, por favor, tiiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeeeeeeem-me daquiiiiiiiiiiiii!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aqui está! Eu sei que desta vez demorei muito tempo, mas tive boas razões! Primeiro: tive uma semana cheia de testes e quando finalmente eles acabaram, fiquei doente. É por isso que o capítulo está um bocado idiota(a tentar desculpar-se)**

**Bem, espero que não sejam muito duros e que deixem reviews!**

**Obrigada a todos os que lêem a fic, especialmente à ****Kaina Hingdou****Parallel Goddesses****Kairy-Chan****xia-thebladergirl**** (espero que tenhas gostado); ****FireKai**** (a Ming Ming vai aparecer! Aliás, já tenho planos para ela! (Sorriso muito malicioso) e a ida ao Pólo Norte ajudou-me a resolver um pequeno problema que tinha com ela! Bjx e obrigada!); ****James Hiwatari****(e então? As compras nem correram muito mal…o shopping até ficou inteiro!(cara de anjo) O Kai está a ser um idiota, mas o que é que eu posso fazer? E você ainda nem viu a Anina…oops, estou a falar de mais outra vez…com que então eu sou uma enca…(respirando fundo) você sabe. Mas nós não estamos nessa fic, por isso mudando de assunto, o que você achou? Manda review!)** ;**Aki Hiwatari ( A sério? ( com os olhos a brilhar) Fico muito muito contente! Quanto ao Kai e à Anina…bem, isso logo vês! Lol, a Kaina ama o Tala, só tem uma maneira, er, original de o demonstrar, e parecendo que não, o Tala também gosta da personalidade dela! Aliás, ela é muito tímida quando os dois estão perto de outras pessoas!Desculpa a demora!);** **Arale**** (Logo veremos o que a Yumi está a planear! O Boris é a minha personagem "bate-me e tortura-me" XD Bjx!)**

**Até à próxima!**


	17. Poção do amor

**Oi!Desculpem o atraso, mas tive MUITOS problemas pelo caminho, além de falta de inspiração. Eu sei que muitos vão ter vontade de me matar, torturar, ou qualquer pior quando lerem o capítulo. Bem, aqui vai ele.**

**Poção do amor:**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**O grupo vai ao shopping mas em vez de melhorar a disposição de Anina, piora-a ainda mais. Primeiro Mariah e Serenety acabam por ter uma violenta briga e Anina depois de as separar e "salvar" Ray fica furiosa; depois, durante o cinema, vê uma aranha gigante no filme e tem uma pequena crise que preocupa Kai. No entanto, o pior acontece quando vai à Loja Lunar e Esmeralda lhe lê uma estranha e arrepiante sina. Mariah compra uma poção do amor, mesmo contra a promessa que tinha feito e decide usá-la em Ray. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Já se tinham passado várias horas desde que tinham voltado, e tinham decidido que em vez do jantar, comiam só o bolo. Afinal, depois de todos ouvirem o que a dona da loja tinha dito a Anina, tinham ficado sem fome (excepto Tyson)**

**SOPHIE: **O bolo está quase pronto!

**TYSON: **Cheira tão bem! Vê-se logo que não foi a Hilary que o fez…

**HILARY: **O QUÊ?-** correndo atrás de Tyson - **Eu cozinho muito bem!

**SOPHIE: **Kaina, ajuda-me a tirar o bolo do forno!

**KAINA: **Está bem. Tala vai chamar a Anina.

**SERENETY: **Eu vou contigo. Estou a ficar sem energia. Acho que a Anina não aguenta muito mais. Ai, se pelo menos eu tivesse ido com ela à tal loja tinha dado uma lição aquela Esmeralda! Grr

**MARIAH: **Pois, mas não foste. Preferiste estar a babar-te pelo Sanguinex.

**SERENETY: **Cala-te antes que eu decida acabar com a nossa luta!

**MARIAH: **Ai é? Então vem!

**SERENETY: **Além de parva é masoquista! –**fechando os punhos e pondo-se em posição de batalha**

**RAY: **PAREM AS DUAS! Já não vos aguento nem mais um minuto! Deixem-me em paz antes que eu vá chamar a Anina! **- disse Ray enervado fazendo as duas pararem rapidinho**

**SERENETY entre dentes: **Viste só o que fizeste?- **fazendo uma careta a Mariah**

**KYOU:** E vê lá o que é que ela está a fazer com o Kai!

**SOPHIE**: Oh! Que querido! Está preocupado com a maninha!**- brincou Sophie apertando-lhe as bochechas**

**KAINA: **Não tens nada com que te preocupar…-** acrescentando depois com Sophie e Mariam- **Por enquanto!** –rindo-se as três**

**KYOU: **Sophie Asakura o que é que queres dizer com isso?-** perguntou furioso **

**SOPHIE com ar inocente: **Nada…Agora ajudem-me a tirar o bolo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TALA: **Anina, a Sophie pediu para entrares.

**ANINA: **Está bem.** – Anina estava a caminhar quando olhou para Tala e perguntou- **E o que é que a Serenety está aqui a fazer?

**SERENETY indignada: **Não fales como se eu não estivesse aqui!

**TALA: **O Ray já não suportava a Mariah e a Serenety juntas. Acho que o compreendo…

**ANINA sorrindo suavemente: **Sim. Acho que eu também. Anda Serenety! Acho que o Tala quer falar com o Kai a sós.

**TALA: "**Como é que ela sabe?**"**

**Serenety parecia ter ficado com a mesma dúvida, e, mal as duas estavam longe o suficiente para não as ouvirem, perguntou-lhe:**

**SERENETY: **Como é que sabias aquilo do Tala? Ele tinha-te dito alguma coisa?

**ANINA: **Hã? Mas foste tu que me disseste? Não te lembras?**- Anina parecia surpresa com a reacção de Serenety. Tinha sentido a vontade de Tala através do seu beat-bicho. Não tinha? Anina começou a ficar preocupada. Se Serenety não lhe tinha enviado nenhum aviso, como é que ela o sentira?**

**SERENEYY: **Ah, sim…claro. Não me tinha apercebido de que te tinha enviado essa informação.** – Disfarçou. – "**Tenho de estar atenta. Isto não é bom… Excesso de poder só traz problemas.**"**

**TODOS: **Surpresa!

**SOPHIE: **Decidi compensar-te pelo que aconteceu no shoping! E não há melhor maneira do que com um delicioso bolo de chocolate!

**TYSON: **Concordo!

**KENNY: **Acho que é melhor cortares tu, Sophie, senão o Tyson come o bolo todo sozinho.

**HILARY com um ar bastante ameaçador: **Não te preocupes Kenny. Eu tomo conta dele.

**MARIAH esperançosa: **Ray, queres que eu um dia te faça um bolo?

**RAY: **Não.

**SERENETY: **Fazes bem Ray! Ela ainda te punha veneno!**(Anina, Ray e Mariah olharam para ela com cara de poucos amigos) **

**MARIAM: **Pouca sorte, Mariah. Mas não te preocupes, ele esquece-se. Não tarda nada e volta tudo ao normal.

**MARIAH:**É… "Serenety, acabas de me dar uma boa ideia. Vou pôr a poção numa fatia de bolo! É perfeito!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI: **O que queres Tala?

**TALA: **Kai, eu sei que tu estás preocupado com o que descobriste, mas acho que devias confessar os teus sentimentos à Anina.

**KAI: **Mete-te na tua vida. -** respondeu secamente**

**TALA: **Kai, quer queiras quer não, eu sou teu amigo** (se os olhares matassem, Tala já estava morto e enterrado) **…mesmo que tu provavelmente sejas morto pelo Kyou, eu vou apoiar-te.

**KAI: **Eu não quero saber desse idiota. **–entrando dentro do dojo - **E Tala…não te armes em Cupido, ou eu corto-te as asas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mariah aproveitou-se da confusão causada por Tyson (que tentava, inutilmente, tirar uma fatia que era praticamente do tamanho de metade do bolo) e cortou uma para Ray. **

**MARIAH tirando a poção do bolso: " **Já está! Agora só umas gotas…**" **Oh não!**- sem querer, Hilary tinha dado um encontrão a Mariah, fazendo-a despejar todo o frasco na fatia de bolo- " **E agora? O que é que eu faço? Bem…amor nunca é demais…não deve fazer mal.**"- Pensou contente, enquanto procurava Ray no meio de toda aquela confusão, encontrando-o num canto, junto a Max.**

**MARIAH com a fatia de bolo e muito corada: **Toma Ray, é para ti. Consegui tirá-la. Aquilo ali está um autêntico campo de batalha! -** sorriu**

**RAY: **Obrigada, mas era escusado.** - Agradeceu secamente**

**KAINA: **Mariah, deixa de namorar e ajuda-me a manter o Tyson afastado do bolo!

**MARIAH: **Já vou!** "**Que bom! Daqui a pouco o Ray vai cair aos meus pés!**"**

**MAX: **Ela foi muito simpática Ray. Podias ao menos ter-te mostrado mais alegre.

**RAY: **Tens razão. Acho que a vou perdoar, mas por agora…vou castigá-la um bocadinho.**- pondo o bolo em cima da mesa**

**MAX: **Não comes?

**RAY: **Agora não. Estou com dores de dentes. A Mariah tem mais força do que parece!

**MAX rindo: **Sim, é verdade!

**Nesse momento, Kai e Tala entraram.**

**KAINA: **Toma Tala. Consegui tirar uma fatia para ti. Mas se não quiseres, não há problema**- corada**

**TALA: **É claro que quero!-** sorri Tala começando a comer a fatia que Kaina tinha. Kai começa a dirigir-se para o quarto.**

**ANINA vendo uma fatia "abandonada": "**Esta vai ser para o Kai!"Kaai! Espera um bocadinho! "Bolas, não me ouviu! E não o vou incomodar… Mais vale guardar a fatia e depois dou-lha."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Quando a confusão finalmente acabou, Kaina e Tala desapareceram misteriosamente, sendo seguidos por Kyou e Sophie. Max e Mariam sentaram-se na varanda e Hilary, Tyson e Kenny foram ver um novo programa de beyblade, enquanto Serenety já tinha voltado para dentro do beyblade. Mariah e Ray ficaram sozinhos, sentados, virados um para o outro, sem dizer nada.**

**MARIAH impaciente: "**A poção está a demorar…já estou aqui há séculos e ele não diz nem faz nada"Ray, não tens nada para me dizer?**- muito vermelha inclinando-se para a frente**

**RAY: **O-O''Não…-** vendo a aproximação da "namorada" e afastando-se**

**MARIAH: **De certeza?**- já quase em cima do coitado e piscando os olhos**

**RAY: **Er…Mariah, sentes-te bem?

**MARIAH: **Sim!** –aproximando-se ainda mais- "**Eu até pus o frasco todo! Será que era tudo uma mentira?**"**

**Ao mesmo tempo….**

**Anina estava no seu quarto a ler quando ouviu a porta do quarto dos rapazes abrir. "**Deve ser o Kai**"- pensou. **

**Levantou-se e foi chamá-lo**

**ANINA: **Kai? **– tinha acertado - **Tenho uma fatia de bolo para ti…**- corada- **era para te ter dado antes. Até te chamei mas não me ouviste…

**KAI: **Hnp

**ANINA: **Se calhar não queres…eu compreendo

**KAI: **Não, não é isso. Obrigada por a teres guardado. Eu aceito

**ANINA mais contente: **Então está bem! Eu trouxe-a para o quarto. Queres entrar?

**KAI corado: **Hnf

**ANINA: **Toma, está aqui.

**Kai começou a comer um pouco corado. Afinal, ela tinha-se lembrado dele. Tudo bem, podia ser só amizade, mas também podia ser algo mais. Estava a pensar no que poderia dizer a Anina, quando começou a sentir-se estranho. Parecia que estava a ficar muito calor de repente e o seu coração estava a bater a um ritmo alarmante.**

**ANINA**: Kai, estás a sentir-te bem?**- perguntou preocupada. Kai estava vermelho e viam-se gotas de suor na sua face. Estaria com febre? Pensando nisso, pôs a sua mão na testa do rapaz.**

**Mal sentiu o toque da rapariga, sentiu-se ainda pior.**

**KAI: **Está a ficar abafado, não está?

**ANINA**: Kai…tu não me pareces muito bem…

**De repente, pare ele, tudo ficou muito confuso. Começava apenas a ver os contornos das coisas, mas, tão depressa como começara, acabou.**

**KAI: **Não! Estou óptimo!-** com um sorriso pepsodente**

**ANINA: "**Ok…Agora tenho a certeza de que ele não está NADA bem!" Kai…mantem-te calmo…eu vou pedir ajuda…

**KAI: **Ajuda? Quem é que precisa de ajuda? Anina…já te disse que és a rapariga mais bonita à face da Terra?♥♥Não…da Terra não…do Universo!- **aproximando-se muito dela, quase encurralando-a entre a parede**

**ANINA afastando-se muito vermelha: "**Acho que quem precisa de ajuda sou eu…mas o meu coração bate tão depressa…**"**

**KAI: **Anina, namora, não! Casa-te comigo!**- aproximando-se ainda mais. Estava agora a apenas alguns milímetros de distância.**

**ANINA: **O QUÊ? Kai…isto é tudo muiiiiito precipitado…vamos ter calma, sim? "Aiai! Alguém me ajude! Ele enlouqueceu! Eu sabia que a Sophie e a cozinha não combinavam!"

**KAI: **Anina! EU AMO-TE!** – tentando beijá-la**

**Mal Anina se apercebeu das intenções de Kai, conseguiu afastar-se e desatou a correr pelo quarto, fechando a porta e gritando por socorro. Mas Kai era muito forte e atirou a porta abaixo.**

**KAI: **ANINA! Não fujas meu amor!

**ANINA: **SOCORRO! O KAI ENLOUQUECEU!**- correndo em direcção à cozinha**

**KAI: **Não é loucura!É amor!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KYOU**: Sophie, não ouviste nada?

**SOPHIE: **Não…

**KYOU: **Espera aí! Eu conheço estas vozes…

**KYOU E SOPHIE: **São a Anina e o Kai!

**Com os outros passou-se praticamente a mesma coisa, e todos eles correram na direcção dos gritos (menos Ray e Mariah)**

**RAY levantando-se quase fazendo Mariah cair da cadeira abaixo: **Não ouviste nada?

**MARIAH aborrecida: **Não!-** furiosa por ele não se ter declarado. Isso só podia significar…só podia significar…que o Ray não a amava de verdade**

**Mariah estava prestes a chorar quando Anina entrou como um furacão e se tentou esconder atrás de Ray muito aflita.**

**RAY: **A-Anina? O que se passa?

**ANINA: **Ai, Ray! Vocês têm de me ajudar a esconder….

**KAI: **Onde estás meu amor? Podes fugir mas não te podes esconder!**(à porta da cozinha)**

**ANINA: **Y.Y Oh não! Ele achou-me!

**TODOS(que tinham chegado a tempo de ouvir Kai): **O QUÊ? T.T

**Kai correu em direcção a Anina, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Anina recuou até ao fogão, tentando encontrar uma janela, um buraco, bem, o que quer que fosse, desde que desse para fugir, mas não encontrava nada.**

**KAI: **Anda cá, minha querida!

**TRÁS!Plash**

**Kai caiu direitinho no chão perante todos que viam tudo estáticos, com os olhos do tamanho de pratos: Anina, ao ver-se sem saída e com todos em estado de choque, pegara numa frigideira e, com os olhos fechados, acertara com ela duas vezes na cabeça de Kai.(lembram-se da Sakura contra a carta Luta? Aconteceu mais ou menos a mesma coisa, só que em vez da chave, foi uma frigideira XD)**

**KAINA(que fora a primeira a voltar a si): **O que é que se passou aqui?

**ANINA deixando-se cair de joelhos e a chorar de alívio: **Não faço ideia!** - e só nesse momento é que Anina reparou que o seu beyblade negro estava muito quente- **Oh, bolas! Podia ter libertado a Serenety!**- (caiem todos)**

**Depois de Anina contar e recontar tudo o que acontecera (sendo interrompida pelas ameaças de Kyou a Kai e dos risos histéricos de Tyson e Serenety, já libertada), todos se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido.**

**KAINA**: Bem, pelo que tu nos contaste, ele estava bem até comer o bolo da Sophie…

**SERENETY: **Eu bem disse que com a Sophie na cozinha morríamos todos envenenados. u.u

**SOPHIE: **Olha lá, se ele deu em tarado, a culpa não é minha! E se ele morreu, muito menos. Quem lhe deu com a frigideira não fui eu.

**MAX: **Vocês acham que ele está morto?

**KYOU: **Não te preocupes maninha! Se ele morreu, eu digo que foi em autodefesa.

**ANINA: **Isso consola-me muito…-** gota**

**HILARY: **Que estranho…até parece que ele estava….sei lá…

**ANINA : **Enfeitiçado?**- de repente fez-se uma luzinha e ela ficou muito séria** **(olham todos para Serenety)**

**SERENETY: **Porque é que estão a olhar todos para mim? Não fui eu! Eu não preciso de feitiços. A minha beleza natural chega! Além disso, porque iria enfeitiçar logo o Kai?

**KENNY: **Faz sentido…mas então, o que foi? Deve haver uma explicação lógica para isto!

**TYSON: **E tu, Mariah, o que achas?

**SERENETY: **Sim. Tens estado muito calada…

**Mariah estava a tentar fugir furtivamente, mas, quando foi apanhada, começou a rir-se mas sem conseguir disfarçar.**

**Raparigas menos Serenety: **Mariah! Tu não….

**MARIAM: **Oh não! Ela fez mesmo isso!

**TYSON: **Isso o quê?

**KAINA: **Comprou a poção do amor. Não foi?

**RAY: **A-a poção do amor?-** ficando abalado. Porque queria ela fazer o Kai apaixonar-se por ela?**

**KYOU: **Lamento muito amigo**.- com ar fúnebre**

**TALA: **O Kai sempre foi assim…arrasa corações por onde passa…nós somos sempre as sobras.

**SERENETY: **E ela fazia-se de apaixonada! Afinal só andava contigo para se aproximar do Kai!

**RAY: **Desiludiste-me muito, Mariah.

**MARIAH aflita: **Não foi nada disso! Não estás a perceber Ray! Eu admito que comprei a poção. Mas não era para o Kai, era para o Ray! Eu só não sei como é que o Kai é que ficou sob o efeito! Oh, desculpa-me Anina! Eu não queria causar-te problemas…só queria que o Ray me perdoasse!

**RAY dando um beijo a Mariah: **Eu perdoo-te Mariah, desde que me prometas nunca mais tentar enfeitiçar-me!

**MARIAH: **Prometido!

**ANINA**: Arram Eu não queria interromper, mas…O KAI ESTÁ DESMAIADO NO MEIO DO CHÃO!

**MARIAH: **Er…desculpa…mas como é que ele tomou a poção? Ray, tu comeste o bolo?

**RAY: **Não. Pousei-o em cima da mesa.

**ANINA: **E eu levei-o e dei-o ao Kai…

**MARIAH: **E como ele comeu a fatia toda, também bebeu a poção toda. E a quantidade normal era de apenas algumas gotas.aiai

**KENNY: **E então o que é que fazemos agora?

**TYSON: **Malta, acho que ele está a acordar.

**ANINA: **Oh não!-** escondendo a frigideira atrás das costas e aproximando-se devagar- **Kai, estás bem?

**KAI: **A-anina?** – Kai parecia normal, mas depois voltou a ficar com um sorriso idiota na cara- **Meu amor! Eu fui para o céu e vi-te lá, à minha espera!-** tentando tocar-lhe**

**TRASH PLASH**

**Embora Kyou já estivesse prestes a matá-lo, os reflexos de Anina foram mais rápidos.**

**HILARY: **Anina acho melhor parares de lhe dar com a frigideira. Isso é perigoso.

**ANINA: **Desculpem. P

**KAINA vendo Kai novamente inconsciente:** Muito bem. Precisamos de um plano.

**HILARY:** Já sei! Se a Mariah comprou a poção na Loja Lunar, para resolver o problema vamos lá!

**KYOU:** É uma boa ideia…Mas como é que levamos o Kai até lá?

**ANINA:** Er…porque é que estão todos a olhar assim para mim?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**SOPHIE:** Percebeste o que tens de fazer?

**ANINA**: Percebi. i.i

**KAINA:** Tem calma! Vai tudo correr bem.

**KYOU:** Isto não me agrada nada…

**HILARY:** Mas é a única maneira de levarmos o Kai até à loja sem ele desconfiar de nada. A Serenety voltou para o beyblade e diz que aparece se for preciso.

**MARIAM:** Ok, preparada? Tenta acordá-lo. E se precisares…

**KYOU:** A frigideira está mesmo ao teu lado direito.

**TODOS:** KYOU!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina aproximou-se de Kai e inspirou fundo. Depois, começou a sacudi-lo.**

**ANINA: **Kai! Acorda! "Só espero que o efeito já tenha passado!"

**KAI: **Anina? Querida, estás aqui?

**TYSON de trás da porta: **Querida? Esperem só até ao Kai voltar ao normal! Ele vai matar-te Mariah!

**ANINA forçando um sorriso**: Kai, estive a pensar na tua proposta e aceito!

**KAI: **Eu sabia! Ninguém consegue resistir-me.

**ANINA fingindo-se corada: **Apenas fiquei…surpresa. Mas precisamos de preparar tudo para o casamento…e pensei que podíamos ir ao shoping, juntos…só nós os dois…- **Teria sido impressão dela ou Kai tinha ficado pouco à vontade com a súbita aproximação? Estaria a voltar ao normal? **

**KAI: **Tudo bem.

**SOPHIE: "**Está a dar tudo certo**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina e Kai caminhavam de mãos dadas, sendo seguidos discretamente por todos os outros. **

**ANINA vendo a Loja Lunar: **Kai, não queres ir comprar um gelado?

**KAI:** Claro. Eu já volto.

**HILARY: **O Kai está completamente diferente. Nem parece aquele rapaz frio e solitário que nós conhecemos.

**ANINA quase a chorar: **Sim, e isso faz-me ficar muito triste. É como se não fosse ele…é tão estranho. Nós não o podemos deixar assim. Eu gosto dele. Gosto dele como ele é. Mas por outro lado, tenho tanto medo daquela loja.

**KAINA:** Não te preocupes. Vai ficar tudo bem.

**MARIAM:** Isso mesmo. Tens de ser forte se queres que ele volte ao normal. Agora, vamos lá falar com a tal Esmeralda.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Os rapazes ficaram todos muito surpreendidos com a quantidade de produtos à venda, principalmente Kenny, que desde que vira os efeitos da poção passara a pensar duas vezes antes de dizer que a magia não existia.**

**TYSON:** Ei, já viram isto? Poção da fama: tome um pouco e será uma celebridade!

**RAY:** Tyson, nem penses! Viste o que aconteceu ao Kai. Queres acabar como ele?

**ESMERALDA:** Hum, são vocês de novo. Então filha, decidiste voltar?- **dirigindo-se a Anina que recuou um pouco **

**MARIAH:** Bem, lembra-se da poção que me vendeu? Aconteceu um pequeno acidente…e quem a tomou foi a pessoa errada…

**ESMERALDA:** Não te preocupes querida. Os efeitos passas em poucos minutos.

**MARIAM:** Mas já se passaram quase duas horas!

**ESMERALDA:** O quê? Isso é impossível! Mas quanto é que puseste?

**MARIAH envergonhada**: O frasco todo…

**ESMERALDA:** O QUÊ? Isso é muito perigoso! Eu avisei-te de que inibições em excesso eram muito perigosas! Ele podia ter morrido ou ter magoado alguém!

**ANINA:** Morrido? Oh não. O que é que tu fizeste Mariah?

**ESMERALDA: **Com toda essa quantidade, até um icebergue se apaixonava. O efeito deve durar uns meses.

**TODOS:** Meses?

**ANINA:** Mas…o Kai pareceu estar melhor há pouco.

**ESMERALDA surpreendida: **O melhor é contares-me exactamente como ele reagiu, sem te esqueceres de nada.

**(depois do relato de Anina)**

**ESMERALDA:** Estou a ver….parece que o tal rapaz era muito forte para resistir tão bem á poção. Deve ser muito hábil a esconder os seus sentimentos.

**TYSON:** O Kai não tem, ou melhor, não costuma ter sentimentos.

**ESMERALDA:** Pelo que disseste, ele está a combater a poção e talvez consiga voltar ao normal em pouco tempo, mas vocês têm de ser pacientes.

**KAINA:** Tudo bem. Mas não tem nenhum antídoto?

**ESMERALDA:** Minha querida,eu não sou nenhuma bruxa.

**SOPHIE:** A sério? Parece**. (levando um encontrão de Kyou)**

**KYOU:** Está calada! Queres que ela desista de nos ajudar?

**ANINA já enervada:** E o que é que eu vou fazer? Espero que ele recupere logo.

**ESMERALDA: **Pelo que me contaram sobre ele, a sua personalidade é muito forte. Tenho a certeza de que ele vai voltar logo ao normal. É só terem um pouco de paciência. Bem, lamento muito mas vou ter de encerrar a loja.

Adeus meninos.- **pondo-os na rua**

**MAX:** Lá vem o Kai.- **Kai vinha com dois gelados**

**MARIAM:** E não parece tão aparvalhado como antes. Sabem, acho que a Esmeralda tem razão. Ele até está a reagir bem à poção**.- sendo fulminada por um olhar de Anina**

**KAI: **O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer? Já agora, o que é que eu estou aqui a fazer?- **perguntou e parecia realmente confuso**

**TYSON:** Não te lembras de nada?

**KAI:** Não.- **estava completamente normal até que vê Anina e muda drasticamente de humor- **Anina, trouxe-te o gelado! Já lhes contastes que vamos casar**? (caiem todos tipo anime)**

**KENNY:** -.-Parece que voltou ao mesmo.

**KYOU com um olhar malicioso:** Anina, porque não experimentas dar-lhe outra vez com a frigideira? Pode ser que ele volte ao normal.

**KAINA:** Cala-te Kyou! Tu só dizes isso porque tens ciúmes. – **aborrecida-** Já estou farta do Kai bonzinho! Ele tinha muito mais estilo com o seu ar de bad boy. Nem quero imaginar a cara dele quando descobrir o que se passou.

**ANINA pondo o gelado no lixo, furiosa:** Kai, fiquei farta do shopping. Vamos para casa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Os bladebreakers e companhia estavam a voltar para casa pelo caminho do canal, indo Anina e Kai mais afastados.**

**ANINA: "** Raios! Será que não há maneira de ele voltar ao normal? Há bocado parecia tão bem**."(uma aura negra começa a rodeá-la) "** O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?**" **

**KAI começando a abraçar Anina:** Agora que estamos mais à vontade, podíamos aproveitar melhor o tempo…

**Palavra errada! Se Anina já estava furiosa, o estado em que agora se encontrava superava qualquer escala de raiva.**

**ANINA:** A sério?- **se Kai não estivesse enfeitiçado teria recuado até ao continente mais próximo.Aproveitando-se da proximidade do canal, Anina aplicou um golpe de Karaté em Kai (que estava completamente indefeso) e atirou-o para dentro do canal que estava gelado.**

**TYSON a olhar para Anina escandalizado:** KAI!

**HILARY:** Oh não! Anina, o que é que tu lhe fizeste?

**ANINA com os olhos negros e expressão fria:** Atirei-o ao canal, não deu para perceber?

**MARIAM: **Mas porquê?

**ANINA:** Porque achei boa ideia. Não é isso que se faz quando as pessoas estão bêbadas? Pode ser que também resulte com ele.

**KAI saindo do canal, completamente encharcado:** _Tu estás doida ou quê? Posso saber porque é que fizeste isso?-_ **furioso**

**ANINA:** _Para ver se acordavas. Algum problema? Deu para esfriar os ânimos?_

**KAI:** _Tu só podes ser doida miúda! Eu nem te fiz nada._

**ANINA:** _Essa dá para rir! Nunca mais tentes por essas tuas mãozinhas em cima de mim, se não, não há ninguém que salve essa tua carinha bonita. Eu não quero saber de porcaria de poção nenhuma, estou farta de te aturar! E é bom que voltes ao normal antes que eu me enerve a sério!_**(com chamas nos olhos)**

**KAI provocando-a:** _Quanto mais me bates mais eu gosto de ti. Eu sei que tudo isso é amor._

**TYSON: **Não percebo nada do que estão para ali a dizer, mas parece que ela se passou.

**ANINA**_ A-ca-bou!-_ **a gaguejar de tanta raiva-** _Vamos resolver isto como deve ser!-_ **tirando o seu beyblade negro e preparando o lançador**

**KAI:** _Como quiseres querida. Mas não te vou deixar vencer_

**KAI/ANINA:** _3, 2, 1, let it rip!_

**KAI:** _Vai Dranzer! É melhor afastares-te Anina, para eu não te queimar. _

**ANINA: **_Nos teus sonhos! Ataque tempestade agora!_

**KAI:** _Flecha de fogo!_

**Os dois beyblades chocam um no outro e a Dranzer começa a perder velocidade**

**KENNY:** Oh não! O Kai vai perder!

**TALA:** Grande novidade⌐ Qual foi a parte de ela ter o beat- bicho mais forte do Mundo que não percebeste?

**ANINA:** _Vai rezando, Kai, porque vais perder._

**KAI: **Não tão depressa! Dranzer, contra-ataca! Nós podemos vencê-la.- **Kai começa a voltar ao normal**

**ANINA:** " A expressão dele…tanta confiança e determinação…ele…ele voltou o normal!" KAAIIII!- **Anina tinha-se atirado ao pescoço de Kai e abraçava-o fortemente, esquecendo-se completamente da batalha e da sua fúria -** Voltaste!

**KAI corado:** O que foi?

**RAY:** Voltou ao normal?

**KAI pondo a mão na cabeça com expressão de dor: **Sinto-me tonto.

**TYSON:** Também, com tanta frigideira na cabeça…

**KAI:** Oh não…- **Kai parecia estar a lembra-se de tudo **- Mas o que é que eu fiz?

**MARIAH sendo "gentilmente" empurrada por Ray:** Kai…eu posso explicar tudo…

**TYSON: **Achas que ele está bem?

**Kai estava mais maldisposto que o costume e ainda não dissera uma palavra desde a explicação de Mariah. Por outro lado, estava sempre a bater com as portas ou a lançar olhares assassinos a todos os que se aproximavam mais de 20 metros dele. Quanto a Anina, sempre que ela entrava numa sala onde ele estava, ele saia, e nem sequer se dignava a olhar para ela.**

**MAX:** Deve ter sido um choque para ele saber do que se passou…mas de qualquer maneira ele está a exagerar. A Anina está mesmo triste…

**KENNY:** É. Até dá pena vê-la assim. A coitada está farta de chorar porque pensa que a culpa é dela. Nem a Serenety a consegue animar. Eu acho que o Kai tem vergonha de falar com ela, e por isso, finge que ela não existe.

**TYSON:** Típico do Kai. Ele podia ter fingido que não tinha acontecido nada.

**MARIAH:** Temos de resolver isto. Eles têm mesmo de fazer as pazes!

**TALA:** Porque é que vocês simplesmente não os deixam em paz? Eles vão acabar por resolver os problemas à maneira deles.

**KAINA: **Espero bem que tenhas razão

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aqui está. (fugindo das pedras a voarem na sua direcção) Eu sei que o Kai está muito idiota, mas lembrem-se de que ele estava sob o efeito da poção e que vai voltar ao normal.**

**Quanto ao Boris…bem ele está a ter um pequeno descanso. E o trio problemas, Viktor, Yumi e Otaki (ainda não me esqueci deles!) estão apenas a preparar os próximos passos.**

**E quanto à Anina e ao Kai, será que eles se vão entender?**

**Obrigada à xia-thebladergirl , Arale (eheh, surpresa…mas já não vai demorar. 2 reviews? Oba, fiquei contente! O A Esmeralda foi um pouco exagerada…mas será que inventou? Isso não posso dizer (caiem com tudo no chão)), Kairy-Chan (Aranhas? Eu não tenho medo…tenho fobia! É, o Ray sofreu muito, mas não tanto como o Kai u.u Bjx), James Hiwatari (Espero que não me atire pedras também…O presente, bem mais uma vez, OBRIGADA ele é LINDO! Bjx), Aki Hiwatari (O Boris teve um dia de folga…afinal, ele tem de se tratar para depois voltar a sofrer! XD O Kai e a Anina agora estão mais afastados…será que vão voltar ao normal? Bjx) Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Kaina Hingdou (gostou?), FireKai (espero que tenhas a mesma opinião depois de teres lido este T.T O Boris vai voltar, e para compensar, talvez o castigue mais um bocadinho Bjx) ketzmalfoyhiwatari (Oi! Obrigada por estares a ler a fic. Fiquei muito animada com os teus reviews. Podes ficar descansada, a Ming Ming vai aparecer na fic! Bjx)**

**MUITO OBRIGADA a todos, e não se esqueçam, deixem reviews! Eles serão bem vindos!**


	18. Armadilha Lançada

**Armadilha lançada:**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina consegue perceber os pensamentos de Tala, mas pensa que isso apenas aconteceu graças a Serenety. Mariah decide usar a poção do amor no bolo que Sophie fez para animar Anina, mas quem acaba por tomá-la é Kai, que fica descontrolado e insiste em casar-se com Anina. Mariah desculpa-se e Ray e outros perdoam-na. Anina perde o controlo e atira Kai ao canal, desafiando-o depois para um combate. Kai volta ao normal depois de jogar e Anina abraça-o feliz por ele ter voltado ao normal. Kai fica envergonhado ao lembrar-se do que fez, e evita Anina.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MARIAH: **Ai, estou tão feliz!-** dançando pelo quarto- **Finalmente o Ray perdoou-me!

**MARIAM dando um leve encontrão a Mariah e apontando para um canto do quarto, ao lado da janela, onde Anina estava sentada, com os cabelos a ocultar os seus olhos, mas era mais que evidente que chorava: **Ela está assim há horas.

**KAINA:** Coitada. Eu não consigo perceber o que se passa com ela…

**HILARY:** Eu acho muito simples. Ela ficou magoada com a maneira como o Kai a está a tratar.

**SOPHIE:** Mas há mais alguma coisa. Tenho a certeza disso. Vocês não conhecem a Anina tão bem como nós, e, acreditem, ela não está assim só por causa do Kai. Se fosse só isso, ela iria ficar triste, mas iria compreender os sentimentos dele.

**HILARY:** Então achas que ela tem mais algum problema? Mas qual será?

**MARIAH:** É uma pena que nestes casos, nem a Serenety nos possa ajudar, já que é a Anina que a controla.

**suspiro colectivo**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: "**Sinto-me tão fraca, tão mal…E cada vez que ele me ignora, eu sinto-me ainda pior**"- pensava Anina enquanto se sentava debaixo de uma árvore. –** Sinto-me tão só!

**VOZ: **Por mais que te sintas só, isso não é verdade.

**ANINA: **K-Kai?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer-se do que acontecera, da maneira como praticamente se atirara a Anina…e da forma como ela tentava livrar-se dele. Sabia perfeitamente que isso era o natural, mas além de envergonhado ficara um pouco magoado.**

**KAI: "**Mesmo que eu tenha confessado os meus sentimentos daquela maneira estúpida, infantil, impensável, eram os meus sentimentos. E ela não os aceitou. Para quê confessar-lhos se ela não os vai corresponder?**"- pensou saindo com raiva**

**MAX**: KAI!**- falou quase alegremente - **Vais finalmente deixar-nos entrar? **– perguntou Max. (Kai tinha entrado dentro do quarto e posto todos os outros para fora e fechara a porta ameaçando de morte violenta quem se atrevesse a entrar)**

**TYSON: **Grande lata! A casa é minha e ele queria que eu dormisse na rua, não?

**KAI: **HNP.-** batendo a porta com tanta força que foi milagre não se ter partido**

**TALA: **Uou, ele estava mesmo furioso!

**KAI: "**Bando de idiotas! Para que é que eu me estou a chatear? Mulheres, quem precisa delas?**"**

**Kai estava a pensar em todos os defeitos que poderia encontrar em Anina quando a vê, iluminada pela suave luz do luar. **

"Tão inocente e bonita como um anjo**"- pensou "**Bem, talvez não tão inocente como isso⌐⌐⌐⌐**" lembrando-se de todas as partidas que ela já fizera**

**Foi nessa altura que reparou num pormenor: Anina estava a chorar. Pequenas lágrimas brilhavam na sua pele tão clara como marfim.**

Sinto-me tão só!

**Quando ouviu aquelas palavras, sentiu-se um covarde. Até à altura tinha pensado só nele, e nem se atrevera a enfrentar Anina. Tinha medo que ela se risse da figura que ele fizera e nem pensara no que ela própria estava a sofrer com a sua atitude. **

**KAI:** Por mais que te sintas só, isso não é verdade. –**disse aproximando-se dela e limpando-lhe uma das lágrimas que caiam no seu rosto com suavidade.**

**ANINA: **Kai? M-mas os que estás aqui a fazer?- **tentando disfarçar as lágrimas**

**KAI: **Vim apanhar ar.

**ANINA: **É. Eu também…Kai?

**KAI: **Sim?

**ANINA:** Estás chateado comigo? Se estás, por favor, perdoa-me! Foi sem querer!

**KAI:** Tu ficaste preocupada por eu não te falar, não foi? Porquê?

**ANINA: **Porque eu gosto muito de ti.** –respondeu simplesmente, sem reparar na maneira como Kai ficara corado**

**KAI: **Gostas?

**ANINA: **Claro. Kai, o que se passa? Até parece que duvidavas!

**KAI:** Hnp. Esquece.

**ANINA:** Nem penses. Se tu não disseres o que pensas e guardares tudo para ti, vais ficar com dúvidas para sempre. E isso faz mal. Além disso, eu não te vou perdoar se me esconderes alguma coisa que te está a fazer sofrer! - **com um sorriso infantil**

**KAI olhando nos olhos:** Porque é que tu reagiste tão mal quando eu disse que gostava de ti?

**ANINA:** Porque não eras tu que me estavas a dizer, era como se fosse outra pessoa. Tu não farias o mesmo?

**KAI:** Acho que sim. **"**Mas tenho as minhas dúvidas…**" **E tu, quando é que vais deixar de guardar tudo para ti?

**ANINA: **Hã?

**KAI: **Eu sei que tu não estavas assim só por causa do que, hum… aconteceu.

**ANINA admirada: **Como é que sabias?

**KAI: **És como um livro aberto para mim.

**ANINA: **Bem…não posso deixar de pensar que se a tal mulher acertou em relação à poção, talvez a sina que ela tenha dito…também seja verdade. Kai, eu tenho muito medo. Medo de perder tudo de novo. É como, como se fosse uma espécie de pressentimento. - **lembrando-se do que Esmeralda tinha dito e repetindo**

"Vejo que passou por muitos problemas…sim…há uma rede à sua volta menina, uma aranha que espera o melhor momento para a apanhar

Todos os dias tece mais um pouco, e cada dia está mais próximo o perigo…tenha cuidado menina! A SUA VIDA E TODOS OS QUE AMA ESTÃO EM PERIGO! MAS COMO VAI LUTAR CONTRA ALGO QUE NEM DESCONFIA, E QUANDO ATÉ OS SEUS AMIGOS LHE MENTEM! AH! A MENTIRA ESTÁ A CERCÁ-LA, AS TRAIÇÕES ESTÃO POR TODO LADO! O PODER E A RIQUEZA, JUNTAMENTE COM O ÓDIO! A MORTE ESTÁ PERTO!"

**KAI: **Então é por isso…

**ANINA: **Por mais que eu tente, não consigo tirar estas palavras da minha cabeça! Cada palavra…parece não fazer sentido, mas…é impossível, não é? Quer dizer, quem é que me ia estar a mentir?

**KAI: "**É exactamente isso que me preocupa**" **Anina. Há uma coisa que eu preciso dizer-te. Sobre…sobre ti, sobre mim e sobre o teu pass…Anina?-** Anina tinha adormecido, abraçada a Kai. **– Parece que nunca tenho oportunidade de lhe contar a verdade. Parecem azares do destino.

**ANINA falando a dormir:** Obrigada Kai…Por não me deixares só.

**KAI:** Não te preocupes. Eu vou proteger-te Anina. E desta vez, eu não vou falhar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Na discoteca onde Yumi, Viktor e Otaki estão…**

**VIKTOR: **Yumi, entregaram isto lá em baixo. – **Mostrando um envelope selado sem nome do remetente - **Deve ser _aquilo._

**OTAKI: **Finalmente! O Vladimir desta vez demorou imenso. Estou mortinho por saber o que há dentro desse misterioso envelope.

**YUMI: **Finalmente vamos descobrir o segredo dessa peste. Tenho a certeza de que com isto vamos poder derrotá-la.

**VIKTOR: **Espero bem que sim, Yumi. Porque se isto tiver sido uma perda de tempo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAINA: **Outra vez a carregar a bela adormecida?-** perguntou Kaina sarcástica ao ver Kai entrar com Anina ao colo- **Isto está a tornar-se um hábito, não?

**KAI: **Em vez de falares ajuda-me a pô-la na cama.-** resmungou Kai **

**KAINA**: E acabar com a tua felicidade em teres a Anina nos teus braços?

**KAI: (olhar mortal) **Sabes se a Anina tem descansado direito?

**SOPHIE aparecendo: **Tem. Os pesadelos também parecem ter parado.

**KAI: **Estranho. Ela adormeceu muito depressa, no exacto momento em que lhe ia contar a verdade

**KAINA: **Achas que pode ter sido a Serenety a fazê-la dormir?

**SOPHIE: **Impossível. A Anina lacrou-a muito antes

**KAI: **Tens alguma ideia sobre o que se está a passar?-** em voz baixa**

**SOPHIE: **Antes de ela ter sido raptada, depois daquele acidente, apagaram-lhe a memória, não foi?** (todos consentiram) **Bem, se ela está a ter estes pesadelos, é provável que ela possa recuperar a memória de um momento para o outro, certo?

**KAI: **Aonde é que tu queres chegar?

**SOPHIE: **Ela já está a ter estes pesadelos faz algum tempo, e contigo por perto, as lembranças dela já podiam ter aparecido antes. Isso costuma acontecer quando há um grande choque ou quando alguém está frente a frente com alguém que a marcou no seu passado. O meu palpite, é que é ela que não se quer lembrar, e por isso está a bloquear todas as recordações.

**KAINA: **Então talvez, inconscientemente, ela esteja a pressentir que o que lhe vais dizer é mau, e por isso não quer ouvir.

**KAI: **Mas isso não explica algumas coisas que aconteceram sempre que quis falar-lhe sobre isso.** - olhando para Anina- **Ela também está assustada com o que aquela bruxa lhe disse. É melhor ficarmos alerta.

**KAINA:** Tudo bem. Eu, o Tala e o Kyou viemos para proteger a Anina a mando do teu avô, e é isso que vamos fazer. Não te preocupes, o nosso poder é muito mais forte do que o daqueles três.

**KAI: "**É mesmo, o meu avô. Já me tinha esquecido dele.**"**Tudo bem.** "**Por agora, vou preocupar-me com aqueles beybladers. Depois tenho de a salvar das mãos dele**."**

**SOPHIE pensando em voz alta: **Parece que o destino não quer que a nossa Anina descubra a verdade dessa maneira. Pergunto-me o que é que tem planeado para ela.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**YUMI abrindo o envelope e tirando vários dossiers: Que interessante…**

**OTAKI lendo alguns dos títulos: **_Relatório médico ;Serena e Alexei Bazhedief; Operação Trevas; _O que é isto?

**YUMI abriu o primeiro e nele podiam ver-se várias fotografias, e em todas elas aparecia uma menina pequena, muito bonita, assim como recortes de jornais.**

**OTAKI lendo algumas das partes dos textos: **_" Anina Bazhedief, filha de Serena e Alexei, uma das principais famílias russas ( também conhecida pelo poder lendário do beat-bicho da família), continua sem rasto. Embora todas as entidades policiais o neguem, corre o rumor desta ter sido raptada depois da trágica morte dos pais. Como toda a Rússia ainda se lembra, estes faleceram num acidente de avião, dias depois da explosão de uma das divisões da casa, cuja causa também não foi esclarecida. Continua assim o mistério à volta da família Bazhedief**"**_Muito estranha esta história. Mistérios a mais, não acham?**- assobiando**

**VIKTOR vendo os outros recortes: **Os outros não adiantam muito mais. Vês algum interesse nisto, Yumi?

**YUMI: **Talvez… deixa-me ver o outro. Parece que são algumas anotações de um médico, uma espécie de diário, não?-** mostrando as folhas manuscritas. -**É melhor seres tu a ler, Viktor, para termos a certeza de que está tudo certo.

**VIKTOR: **Ok. Vou lendo as partes mais importantes:

"_O jovem Kai Hiwatari estava com sinais evidentes de hipotermia, mas também parecia estar em estado de choque(…)tenho a certeza de que vai ficar bem se seguir todos as minhas indicações. Ainda não percebo como é que aquelas crianças conseguem arranjar sarilhos e ferimentos tão depressa(…) Já a pequena parece ter desaparecido(…_)**" **depois o resto não tem nada a ver. Espera, tem aqui mais um bocado** "**_Tal como tinha escrito, Anina desapareceu mesmo, e só apareceu hoje de manhã, quem a encontrou foi o sr. Piotrovski. Pobre criança, passar a noite na rua durante aquele nevão. Tal como Kai estava com indícios de hipotermia, mas nada de grave. Além disso tinha algumas lesões (…) o que mais me incomodou foi o olhar dela. S e me pedissem para o descrever diria sem vida(…) quando comentei com a senhora Serena, ela riu-se. Talvez tenha sido impressão minha, mas contínuo achá-la apática (…) mas parece que ela só fica naquele estado quando pensa que ninguém a está a ver."_

**YUMI: **Isto está a ficar cada vez melhor! Talvez haja algum motivo para o estado de espírito dela!

**OTAKI: **Não sei como é que estás tão animada. Eu cá tenho pena dela. i.i

**YUMI com uma veia na testa:** Deixa-te de dar palpites e ouve!

**VIKTOR:** Parece que o sr. Vladimir tem boas informações. Deve estar aqui escrito cada arranhão que ela fez. Hm…este parece interessante:

"_Tal como eu suspeitava, qualquer coisa estava mal, mas era pior do que alguma vez pudesse ter imaginado. Mas não vou conseguir esquecer o riso e cara de anjo que antes iluminavam a casa._**"**

**OTAKI: **Só isso? Até parece que ele não podia dizer mais nada, não parece?

**VIKTOR: **Tem aqui outra folha:

_SERENA E ALEXEI BAZHEDIEF:_

_Causa de morte: Acidente de avião_

_Lesões: Ferida no peito; arranhões_

_(…)_

**OTAKI: **Mais estranho ainda.

**VIKTOR: **E cada vez fica mais interessante.

_ANINA BAZHEDIEF_

_Lesões graves e perda de grandes quantidades de sangue ( devido à explosão). Febre alta. Esgotamento_

_Estado: Instável_

_Problemas psíquicos e delírios constantes._

Não tem mais nada.

**YUMI: **E neste dossier?-** abrindo o segundo. – **Eu sabia!-** com os olhos a brilharem maldosamente**

**OTAKI lendo os papeis que Yumi mostrava orgulhosamente:**

_CASO SERENA E ALEXEI BAZHEDIEF:_

_CAUSA DE MORTE APRESENTADA: Acidente de avião_

_CAUSA DE MORTE: Perda de força vital sem explicação aparente_

_AUTÓPSIA: Ferida marcada no peito mas sem evidências de perda de sangue; motivo desconhecido_

_**(anotações a lápis)**Ligação com Anina Bazhedief_

_LOCAL DE MORTE: Mansão Bazhedief- Ala oeste Subterrânea_

Não houve acidente nenhum! Isso foi só uma farsa! O trabalhão que devem ter tido para abafar o caso.

**YUMI: **E de certeza que aquela miúda tem alguma coisa a ver com isto; ela e o beat-bicho!

**VIKTOR: **Então a resposta só pode estar no último.

_OPERAÇÃO TREVAS_

_Lesões físicas foram ultrapassadas com sacrifício de Serena e Alexei Bazhedief, absorção da força vital bem sucedida. Estado da paciente: estável; Estado do beat-bicho: estável_

**OTAKI. **Força vital? Então…ela-ela fez mesmo aquilo que eu estou a pensar?

**VIKTOR passando para a segunda folha:**

_OPERAÇÃO TREVAS- 2ªPARTE_

_As lesões físicas já não são o problema. O conhecimento do sacrifício do pais e consequente absorção da força dos mesmos parece estar a levar a Bazhedief a uma depressão grave. O estado passou para muito instável. Probabilidade de tentativa de suicídio muito alta. _

_OPERAÇÃO TREVAS- 3ª PARTE_

_Estado da paciente: crítico_

_SOLUÇÃO: APAGAR MEMÓRIA_

_OPERAÇÃO TREVAS- 4ª PARTE_

_Operação bem sucedida. Memórias apagadas_

**OTAKI:** Isto é muito pi…

**YUMI interrompendo-o:** …melhor do que eu pensava!

**OTAKI:** O QUÊ?

**YUMI:** Isso mesmo. Não admira que ela ficasse toda enervadinha quando falavam da família dela.

**FLASHBACK:**

**YUMI-** Parece que te deram o bit-bicho por caridade. Deviam ter pena de uma orfãzinha como tu…como é ser um estorvo? Aposto que é isso que tu és!

**ANA-** NUN-CA …MAIS… DIGAS…ISSO!-**diz enquanto uma esfera de energia negra se forma à sua volta, e ficando de novo com os olhos vermelhos, mas desta vez parecendo mais perigosa- **ATACA SERENETY

**FIM FLASHBACK**

**YUMI: **Ela vai pagar caro pelas humilhações que me fez passar.

**VIKTOR:** Se não a conseguimos vencer pela força, vencemo-la pela fraqueza psicológica. Bom trabalho Yumi. De todos nós sempre foste a melhor a lidar com esse tipo de pressões.

**OTAKI: **O que é que vocês estão para aí a dizer? Não estão a pensar em fazer mal à Anina, pois não? Não acham que ela já sofreu que chegue?

**VIKTOR:** Otaki, tens febre? Espero bem que sim- **ameaçadoramente **- Porque senão, vou pensar que nos estás a trair…- **saindo juntamente com Yumi**

**VIKTOR para Yumi: **Tu já tens um plano, não?

**YUMI: Deixa tudo comigo. **Ela nem vai saber o que lhe aconteceu…

**OTAKI vendo uma folha no chão:** Olha, isto deve ter caído!

_Operação foi um sucesso, mas herdeira Bazhedief foi sequestrada após o fim da operação. Buscas a serem feitas. Não houve resistência. Anina demasiado confusa. Eliminar mensagem._

Será que ela não sabe de nada? Se for assim o plano da Yumi vai ser ainda melhor, mas ela vai ficar muito mal. Nós temos de vencer antes de ser preciso usar esta arma.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No pólo Norte…**

**BORIS: **Este barulho…parece um AVIÃO! Será que o meu castigo já acabou? Espero bem que sim!

**PILOTO: **Ei, suba para o avião. O sr. Voltaire quer falar consigo.

**BORIS: **O Voltaire?

**BORIS: **Aham, sr. Voltaire?

**VOLTAIRE: **Boris, por acaso disseste a alguém que a Anina estava a caminho da Rússia?

**BORIS: **Só ao sr. Piotrovski e à governanta.

**VOLTAIRE: **Hm…então não sabes de nada acerca de uma equipa de beybladers que a anda a perseguir?-** com um olhar frio**

**BORIS começando a suar**: N-não, claro que não sr. Voltaire. Acha que eu alguma vez trairia o meu querido, adorado e idolatrado mestre "vigarista, chantagista, torturador", tão generoso "ladrão" e justo "idiota"

**VOLTAIRE: **Acho. Mas por agora, vou ser generoso. Decidi deixar uma pessoa vir visitar-te.

**BORIS ficando azul: **U-u-uma p-p-pessoa?

**VOLTAIRE com um sorriso suspeito: **Diz olá à mamã Boris!

**Mamã Boris: **Olá filhinho querido da mamã, meu docinho! Meu bombom! – **tirando um chicote da bolsa- **O sr Voltaire disse que tu foste um mau menino! A mamã vai ter de castigar o docinho lindo!

**PILOTO, VOLTAIRE, PINGUINS: **Ahahahahahahah

**VOLTAIRE: **Ela vai ficar aí algum tempo. Adeus, …docinho! Huahauhauhua

**BORIS: **NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!-** enquanto corre a tentar fugir da mãe**

**Mamã do Boris: **Seu desgraçado! Como é que me pudeste deixar sozinha estes anos todos! Nem um postal me mandaste! Depois de tanto tempo para te tornar um bom guerreiro, depois de tantos "acidentes" para conseguires ter um emprego decente, quase és despedido! Seu irresponsável! És igual ao teu pai! Vai treinar, treinar, TREINAR! Faz um iglô! Depois é bom que o limpes e faças um almoço decente! De que é que estás à espera? Trabalha!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**E aqui está o capítulo prometido! Infelizmente (como muitos sabem) eu acabei por ficar doente e por isso não consegui cumprir o prazo previsto, mas acho que mais vale tarde do que nunca!**

**Quanto ao Boris, eu não estava com grande humor quando fiz o capítulo, por isso é normal que não tenha tido muita graça…aceitam-se sugestões sobre o que lhe vai acontecer!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, especialmente: Kaina Hyngdou (obrigada pelo apoio miga!); FireKai( com tantos elogios vale a pena continuar:) Acho que aqui está uma pequena explicação da suposta falta de inteligência da Anina…o Boris desta vez está a ter uma pequena companhia. A Ming Ming vai aparecer de certeza, mas para o final); xia-thebladergirl (espero que tenhas gostado!); Dark Angel Diana (ainda bem que gostaste); ketzmalgoyhiwatari (oi! Se existir eu aviso!); Aki Hiwatari (desculpa a demora! ;( ); KetzMalfoyHiwatari (essa é uma das partes misteriosas da fic! Afinal, a Serenety adorava o Kai. O que terá acontecido?); Kairy-Chan (eu cá acho que a Mariah ia explorar o coitado do Ray…senão fizesse pior); Maylene Angel (Ainda bem que gostas! A Anina é uma personagem minha sim! Um dia podes mostrar-me os desenhos? Quanto a tua duvida, se quiseres, depois mandas-me exactamente a parte que não percebeste que eu prometo explicar-te da melhor maneira que conseguir!)**

**Obrigada de novo e não se esqueçam dos reviews! Bjx para todos!**


	19. Bem vinda à Rússia, senhorita Bazhedief

**Bem vinda à Rússia, senhorita Bazhedief**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina e Kai falam um com o outro. Anina confessa ter medo da profecia que Esmeralda fez. Sophie diz que é possível Anina não se querer lembrar do passado.**

**Yumi, Viktor e Otaki descobrem a verdade através dos dossiers que Vladimir enviou. **

**Nota: Este capítulo está um bocado grande, quase que se poderia dividir, em dois, mas como demorei muito para actualizar, resolvi fazer assim.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Japão, 1 da manhã**

**Viktor levantou-se incomodado. Yumi tinha-lhe pedido para deixar tudo nas suas mãos, ao que parecia, ela odiava mesmo a miúda. "**Hnp**" pensou. Desde que conseguissem o beat-bicho não havia problema nenhum. Para ele até era melhor, não queria sujar as mãos numa menina daquelas. Deitou-se outra vez, mas não adiantou. Continuava a sentir-se desconfortável.**

" Bolas, assim não vou conseguir dormir.**"- Afastou-se um pouco de Yumi, que tinha os seus longos cabelos castanho claros com as duas das madeixas azuis sobre o seu rosto. Até parecia _inofensiva._**

"_Mas ela é tudo menos inofensiva**"**_

**YUMI: **Hm…ainda é cedo. Treinamos muito. Ahah**- voltando a adormecer**

**Viktor vestiu-se e foi até ao telefone. Aquela música toda estava a incomodá-lo, também, depois de tanto tempo de treinos e alguns copos de vodka a mais, não era de estranhar. Marcou o número e esperou.**

_**VLADIMIR: **Viktor…_

_**VIKTOR: **Como sabia que era eu?_

_**VLADIMIR: **És o único a ter coragem de me ligar à uma da manhã. O que queres?_

_**VIKTOR: "**Então ele está no Japão? Não interessa**" **Porque só agora é que enviou as informações sobre Bazhedief? Se já sabia tudo isto porque não disse antes? Podíamos ter evitado aquela derrota humilhante._

_**VLADIMIR dando uma risada seca: **Viktor, Viktor! Esperava que não precisassem disso para vencer. De qualquer maneira, espero que a Yumi saiba o que fazer com elas. Não quero ter de ver a Bazhedief à minha frente. _

_**VIKTOR: **Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos atacá-la dentro de alguns dias e …_

_**VLADIMIR: **NÃO. Vão atacá-la hoje._

_**VIKTOR: **Hoje?_

_**VLADIMIR: **Sim. O Voltaire quer levá-la de volta para casa e isso não pode acontecer. Se ela voltar, vai ser muito difícil apanhá-la. Por isso, quando voltar a falar contigo, espero que tenhas o beat-bicho das trevas contigo.- _**desligando o telefone**

**VIKTOR: **Gostava de saber o porquê de ele não querer ver a Bazhedief em pessoa. Nem fotografia quis dela.** – disse para si próprio**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Escuridão…tanto frio. E medo, muito medo. _**

"**_Não, estou presa! Eu sei que estou presa. Presa e sozinha…Kai! Kai, onde estás? Mamã? Papá? Onde estão vocês? Não me deixem aqui sozinha. Porquê? Porque me estão a trair? Porquê? O que é que eu fiz? Eu juro que vou ser melhor…vou deixar de pensar só em mim, mas não me abandonem. Outra vez não! Vai acontecer de novo." _**

"**_Onde estás? Anina? Anina, onde é que te meteste? Está tanto frio aqui…como naquele lago…Lago? A Anina estava no lago. Tenho de lhes dizer, mas não consigo falar. Anina, não te vou deixar sozinha. Não tenhas medo, eu vou buscar-te. Porque não me ouvem? Ela não pode ficar lá sozinha, não pode…"_**

**KAI/ ANINA:**NÃO!

**TYSON:** Ah! Kai, Kai, acorda! Estás gelado, o que aconteceu?

**RAY:** A Anina também gritou, é melhor irmos ter com ela.

**KYOU saindo a correr:** ANINA!

**TALA:** -.-U Exagerado. Eu vou atrás dele.

**MAX:** Vocês não acham estranho eles terem gritado ao mesmo tempo?

**KENNY:** Eu acho. Até parece coisa de f-f-fantasmas.

**KAI:** Anina. Temos de ir ver como ela está.

**No quarto das raparigas, todas tentavam ajudar Anina.**

**KAINA:** Anina, estás bem? Oh não, estás ensopada em suor.

**SOPHIIE:** Estás com febre?

**MARIAH**: É melhor ir buscar alguma coisa para beberes.

**HILARY:** Tem calma, foi só um pesadelo, vai ficar tudo bem.

**MARIAM:** Umas cobertas, é melhor vestires alguma coisa quente, estás gelada!

**ANINA sorrindo um pouco ao ver a preocupação das amigas:** Obrigada, mas eu estou bem. Só estou um pouco tonta e com frio, mas nada de mais.

**KYOU arfando da corrida: **A-Anina! Está tudo bem?

**ANINA:** Tudo, foi só um pesadelo. Eu já vou dormir.

**KAI aproximando-se dela: **Tens a certeza? Então dorme e vê se descansas. - **afagando-lhe a cabeça como quando eram crianças, fazendo-a ficar vermelha**

**ANINA: "**Parece-me tão familiar…**" –abraçando o Kai sem saber bem porquê. "**Eu só sei que o quero ter aqui, comigo. Não sei porquê mas tenho medo que ele me deixe**"**

**KYOU**: Grr.**- Saem todos**

**TYSON para Kai: **Ei Kai, o que foi quilo?

**KAI: **Aquilo o quê, Tyson?** - com um olhar mortal**

**TYSON: **Tu sabes, o abraço e isso.- **olhando para ele de forma estranha e imitando a voz do Kai-** Dorme bem querida Anina, meu amor…

**RAY vendo a cara assassina de Kai: **Andem lá, deixem o Romeu descansar. Ele depois conta-nos o segredo dele.

**KAI: "**Rico amigo que me saiu.**" **Hnp, não tenho nada a dizer.

**KYOU tentando segurá-lo: **Se tu andas a atirar-te à Anina eu…

**KAI empurrando-o com força: **Tu o quê?

**KYOU**: Grr. Não te esqueças que eu sempre protegi a Anina e eu não vou deixar que a magoes. Ela ainda é muito nova!- **Kai já se tinha ido embora- **Ei? Estás a ouvir?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No quarto das raparigas:**

**MARIAH: **Anda lá Anina, conta tudo!

**ANINA: **Tudo o quê?

**SOPHIE: **Entre ti e o Kai! Ai, vocês fazem um casal tão fofinho! Já estou a imaginar o vestido de casamento - **Anina engasga-se**

**KAINA: **Menos Sophie, menos u.u''''

**HILARY: **Ele já se declarou? **- desta vez Anina começa a sufocar de tão envergonhada**

**MARIAM: **Aproveita que a Serenety não está aqui e conta tudo! E não digas que não há nada entre vocês. Tu ficaste muito corada e até o abraçaste.

**ANINA: **Isso não quer dizer nada! Eu gosto dele, mas daí a amá-lo…Embora eu me sita muito feliz quando estou com ele - **com ar sonhador **- Parece que o conheço à anos. Mas somos só amigos! Eu gosto dele como um irmão "Acho eu"

**KAINA mudando de assunto: **Pensas nisso mais tarde. Agora vais dormir porque logo não te vou dar descanso. Vai ter de treinar muito!

**ANINA tremendo um pouco:** Kaina, não está frio?

**SOPHIE: **Não, não está. Até parece que tiveste um mau pressentimento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Horas mais tarde:**

**Anina já se tinha vestido e preparava-se para ir treinar. Usava uma saia preta, pouco acima dos joelhos, com roda e uma blusa branca um pouco acima da cintura e trazia os seus cabelos cacheados soltos. Sorriu ao ver que já não tinha nem um dos arranhões causados por Boris. Como estariam os outros na Abadia?**

_**Trimmm**_

**TYSON: **Eu atendo! Está? Avô? Onde é que tem estado? Nunca mais deu notícias. E já se passaram quase duas semanas.

**Anina sorriu. Duas semana…Em menos de duas semanas tinha sido mais feliz do que em toda a sua vida. Tinha conhecido tantas pessoas maravilhosas. Era uma rapariga cheia de sorte e mesmo assim, ainda se queixava. Era uma egoísta mesmo, sempre tentara agradecer e nunca se queixar, mas às vezes era difícil. Ouviu Tyson gritar para o telefone e conseguiu perceber que o avô ia voltar para casa. "**Ainda bem. Gosto muito dele. É diferente do "avô" Voltaire, mas tenho-lhe o mesmo carinho.**" **

**TYSON desligando e indo para o jardim: **Pessoal, o meu avô chega hoje e tenho de o ir buscar ao aeroporto.

**KAINA: **Então vamos todos contigo! Tenho de agradecer ao sr. Granger mais uma vez por ter cuidado tão bem da nossa Anina!- **abraçando-a e fazendo-a corar**

ANINA: Kaina! Deixa-te disso, já não sou nenhum bebé!- **fazendo todos rir. No entanto, de uma hora para a outra, ela fica séria**

**KAI preocupado:** O que se passa contigo?

**ANINA:** Acho que vi alguma coisa **(nota: ela está de frente para o muro)-** **e com uma graciosidade incrível, salta o muro como se não fosse nada, sendo seguida pelos outros-** **"**Quem será? Bolas, se eu pudesse libertar a Serenety…mas não quero usar a força dela só por causa disto**"**

**KAI: **O que é que está a acontecer?**- perguntou correndo ao mesmo ritmo que Anina**

**ANINA: **Pareceu-me ver alguém. Ali, olha!-** apontando para um vulto, que atirou alguma coisa em direcção de Anina. Novamente, esta fez um novo movimento e apanhou o objecto ainda no ar, pousando no chão como se estivesse a dançar. Kai olhava-a fascinado, assim como os outros. Ela sempre fora óptima em artes marciais, mas nunca tão…perfeita…cada gesto parecia divinal, fazia-o com a destreza de uma bailarina.**

**KAINA desviando o olhar de Anina: **Desapareceu. O que foi que ele te atirou?

**ANINA: **Uma carta…do avô Voltaire.** – olhando-a com um pequeno sorriso**

**TYSON: **Será que ele não sabe o que é o Correio? Tinha logo de mandar alguém entregar uma carta desta maneira.

**KAI: "**Ela não devia ficar tão contente com aquela carta. Como é que a vou fazer perceber que o avô não gosta de ninguém?**"**

**Depois desta confusão, voltaram ao dojo e treinaram durante várias horas. Anina esforçava-se muito, tentando receber elogios de Kaina.**

**KAINA: **Muito bem, chega por hoje. Acho que já podemos ir buscar o teu avô.

**ANINA espreguiçando-se: **E eu ainda quero ler a carta. Vou subir e tomar um banho.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai já se tinha trocado quando viu Anina a um canto. Ela estava um pouco pálida e mexia nervosamente num pedaço de papel, um pouco amarrotado. Sentiu o ódio dominá-lo e estava prestes a entrar no quarto quando Anina, sobressaltada, deu conta da sua presença.**

**ANINA: **A-hum…Kai, estavas aí? - **perguntou insegura, enquanto fazia a carta desaparecer rapidamente. Era óbvio que não a queria mostrar**

**KAI: "**Maldito. Magoou-a, tenho a certeza." Se algum dia precisares de um conselho, eu vou estar pronto para te ouvir.**- disse Kai um pouco rudemente. No entanto, Anina corou e abriu um sorriso. Sabia que Kai era solitário e que não gostava, ou não sabia, demonstrar as suas emoções. **

**ANINA: **Obrigada por te preocupares comigo, Kai. Eu não me vou esquecer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No aeroporto…**

**TYSON:** Olhem, ali vem o avô!

**AVÔ:** Então meninos! Há quanto tempo. Bem, acho que nunca tinha tido uma recepção tão numerosa! Espero que a casa esteja inteira. E tu Anina, como vais?

**ANINA fazendo uma pequena vénia:** Está tudo bem. Muito obrigada mais uma vez pela sua hospitalidade, avô.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**YUMI:** Está na hora, façam tudo o que eu disser.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**O grupo andava calmamente pelo parque, dirigindo-se para o dojo. Anina ia um pouco mais adiantada que os outros, sendo observada por Kai, que estava atento caso acontecesse alguma coisa. E rapidamente alcançou Anina, puxando-a para si, quando viu três beyblades dirigirem-se perigosamente na sua direcção.**

**A s gargalhadas dos restantes cessaram e todos ficaram alerta.**

**KYOU: **Quem esta aí? Apareçam e mostrem as vossas caras covardes.

**YUMI: **Não te irrites tanto, laranjinha…não é a ti que queremos. Espero que não te tenhas esquecido de nós, Anina

**ANINA: **Nunca me poderia esquecer de alguém tão mau beyblader com tu, Yami.

**YUMI: **É Y-U-M-I idiota! E vamos ver quem é mau blader já a seguir!

**ANINA: **Como queiras, _Yumi…_ Talvez desta vez deixes de ser tão covarde e lutes sem as tuas amas de companhia. **- com os seus olhos de um verde quase negro, e tão ou mais frios e distantes que os de Kai**

**OTAKI: "**Por favor, Anina, para de a irritar! Eu não quero que te magoem…por favor, perde!**"**

**VIKTOR: **Veremos. Mas aviso-te, a beat-bicho vai ser nossa

**ANINA: **A Serenety não vai a lado nenhum! Se querem luta, preparem-se!-** apontando o seu lançador. Mais uma vez, aquele arrepio, o frio intenso, depois sentia uma sensação de desconforto, como se estivesse a ser atravessada por uma corrente eléctrica, e finalmente aquela sensação de falsa euforia, em que se sentia poderosa e livre. O seu beyblade negro e prateado demonstrava claramente o seu poder.**

**Yumi, Otaki e Viktor também prepararam os seus lançadores e nem Anina nem os seus inimigos perderam tempo para se atacarem.**

**AVÔ: **Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Não me digam que vão atacar uma rapariga indefesa, seus covardes!

**TYSON: **Isto é uma longa história, avô. Mas tem razão, eles estão a ir longe demais.

**KAINA: **Tala, Kyou, Sophie, ponham-se a postos e se houver problemas, não hesitem.

**ANINA**: Vai Serenety! Ataque Ilusão Negra!**- fazendo uma névoa negra intensa**

**YUMI: **Otaki, é a tua deixa.

**OTAKI: **Vai Dark Lupos!

**ANINA rindo sarcástica: **Achas que o teu lobinho me vai vencer tão facilmente?

**OTAKI: **E porque não? Já acabou com este truque antes.

**ANINA: **Eu não seria idiota ao ponto de usar o mesmo ataque. Este é a sua nova versão: diz olá às minhas criações! Ou melhor, diz antes adeus!- **chamando o seu beyblade das brumas negras, vários outros apareceram, atacando os vários beyblades- **Porque não desistem? Nunca vos vou entregar a Serenety.

**VKTOR: **Até podes ser forte, mas não tens a nossa experiência. Quantos anos tens? 13? És só uma miúda indefesa com um bom brinquedo e um bocado de talento, mas continuas a ser isso, uma criança.

**ANINA com os olhos húmidos: **Até posso ser mais nova do que tu, mas isso não quer dizer nada! Não sabes de metade das coisas que me já aconteceram, por isso, cala-te! Até estava a ser boazinha com vocês, mas só para não ter de ouvir a tu voz, vou acabar contigo já! SERENETY!** -Serenety libertou-se e apareceu. Mesmo já a tendo visto assim, nunca iriam deixar de se surpreender com a beleza e imponência do beat-bicho da escuridão.- **Serenety, ataque bola negra!**- das mãos de Serenety, uma bola negra começou a formar-se. Enquanto os seus olhos se pareciam cada vez mais como duas gotas de sangue, contrastando com a sua pele clara, Anina respirava dificilmente. Sentia-se nervosa e prestes a perder o controlo. As palavras de Viktor tinham reacendido as feridas do seu coração. Por ironia do Destino, os olhares de Otaki e Anina cruzaram-se e ela assustou-se. Os olhos de Otaki tinham um ar de súplica, imploravam uma vitória. Parecia um presságio de horríveis coisas que lhe poderiam acontecer. Mas o quê ao certo? O que poderia temer?**

**YUMI: **Então é assim que tudo acaba. Pensas em destruir os nossos beyblades com essa esfera? Pois eu tenho uma coisa a dizer-te, isso não vai acontecer! Vai Dragooliam!** - o beyblade vermelho de Yumi empurrou o prateado e negro de Otaki, usando-o como escudo, no exacto momento em que Serenety lançava o seu ataque.**

**OTAKI: **NÃO! DARK LUPOS!

**ANINA gritando aflita: **NÃO! Serenety, elimina o ataque! Não podemos destruir o beat-bicho dele! Recua!

**SERENETY impassível: **Tarde de mais, Anina.

**ANINA: **Não!** – abrindo os seus braços- **Guia da destruição!

**KAINA: **Mas que diabo estás tu a fazer! Não podes mudar a direcção do ataque!

**ANINA**: Posso sim!-** fazendo o seu beyblade girar ao contrário, fazendo a esfera de energia ser ligeiramente alterada da sua rota. Mesmo assim, a explosão foi relativamente grande, fazendo o beyblade de Otaki em pedaços, mas salvando Dark Lúpus.- **Como pudeste fazer isto a um companheiro? Traidora!

**YUMI: **O que foi? Estás a fazer-te de boazinha?**- irritada- **O Otaki sabia que isto podia acontecer. E a única bruxa má aqui, és tu.

**KAI vendo Anina enfraquecer: **Acaba com essa idiotice. Só fizeste isso para salvar o teu beyblade, se não, já estavas derrotada há muito tempo. E deviam agradecer à Anina por se preocupar com os beat-bichos.

**YUMI rindo: **Ora, ora, outro igual a ti! Estão mesmo bem um para o outro, Anina. A fazerem-se de santos… Não bastava terem tentado matar-se um ao outro e levares os teus pais para o Inferno, como anda tens a lata de viver com o teu cúmplice, assassina!

**ANINA abrindo muito os olhos, ficando quase que paralisada:** O…o que estás a dizer?- **O dia antes tão bonito começou a escurecer anunciando uma tempestade**

**YUMI fazendo um discreto sinal a Viktor:** Não te faças de santa! Sei de tudo!

**KAI:** CALA-TE SUA…

**ANINA falando mais alto enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, sem saber exactamente porquê:** O que queres dizer com isso?- **pequenas gostas de água, semelhantes a lágrimas caiam das nuvens que tinham coberto de forma tão estranha o céu. **

**OTAKI:** YUMI! Para! Ela não sabe nada!

**YUMI:** Ai não, parar não paro! Sabes muito bem do que estou a falar, Anina Bazhedief! Mataste Serena e Alexei Bazhedief, os teus pais, com a ajuda dessa coisa a que chamas amiga, enquanto tentavas matar o Kai! Coitados, tenho pena deles! Sacrificarem-se e dar a sua energia vital para ti, que não mereces. E agora, será que tens assim tantos amigos? Quem o iria querer ser?

**Anina deixou-se cair. Respirar…tinha de respirar, mas não conseguia. Tinha congelado. Flashes entravam e saiam da sua mente, a uma grande velocidade. Imagens e recordações iam e vinham, e sentia-se cada vez mais perdida. E o pior: sabia que ela tinha razão. Algo o afirmava, desde o fundo do seu coração. A palavra assassina não saia da sua cabeça. Confusa! Tanta confusão! Tudo girava a sua volta. Nem sequer conseguia assimilar o que diziam ou faziam à sua volta.**

**Mal percebera o que Yumi estava a fazer, Viktor aproveitou-se da inconsciência do que estava a acontecer de Anina, atacando e livrando-se das suas ilusões, aproximando-se por fim do beyblade indefeso de Anina. Serenety estava demasiado ocupada a tentar chamá-la à realidade, e tanto Dragooliam como Silverbuck atacavam. Felizmente, Kai teve o sangue frio de lançar Dranzer, sendo seguido por uma nervosa Kaina e por um furioso Kyou, vencendo facilmente.**

**VIKTOR:** Raios! Estivemos tão perto! Falhamos! Vamos embora daqui.

**Anina continuava no mesmo sítio. Vira o seu beyblade levar um forte ataque, mas não se importara. Tinha tanto medo de olhar à sua volta: de ver ódio nos olhos dos outros, de ver desprezo, rejeição. **

**HIILARY recuperando do choque:** Oh não! Aquilo é verdade?

**KYOU ameaçando-a: **Não, não é! Não aconteceu nada daquela maneira! Tudo bem, os pais morreram sim, mas o primeiro que disser que a minha irmãzinha é uma assassina, é morto bem aqui!

**MARIAH: **Não sejas idiota! É claro que não! Tudo bem, é estranho, mas apesar de conhecer a Anina há pouco tempo, sei que ela é uma boa pessoa! Nunca faria mal a ninguém de propósito! E o Kai pode ter muitos defeitos, mas também não faria uma coisa dessas- **todos concordaram**

**KAINA:** Isso mesmo! E ela só tinha uns quatro anos quando isso aconteceu!

**SERENETY aflita abanando Anina que tinha o olhar perdido: **Parem com essa discussão e ajudem-me! A Anina está sem conseguir respirar!

**ANINA:** V…vocês sabiam de tudo, todo este tempo?- **afastando Serenety**- Todo este tempo mentiram-me?

**SERENETY ficando numa forma humana mais adulta, parecendo ter pouco mais de 20 anos. Tinha os seus cabelos prateados cacheados e um vestido russo e tentava abraçar Anina:** Anina, minha pequena, nós tínhamos medo da tua reacção!

**ANINA:** AFASTA-TE DE MIM! E acaba com essa aparência ridícula de como quando éramos pequenos! Acaba com essa maldita figura materna! - **Fazendo Serenety ficar um pouco chocada **- Durante estes anos sempre fui enganada! Primeiro com os meus pais, que afinal não eram meus pais! Depois toda esta estúpida história de que tinham morrido num acidente quando fui eu que os matei! Todos aqueles pesadelos, aquelas impressões, e vocês faziam-me de parva! E aquele inexplicável ódio que tinhas ao Kai e ao sr. Voltaire! Claro, agora lembro-me porquê. - **Kai estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome-** Deixem-me em paz! ODEIO-VOS! ODEIO-VOS A TODOS!- **Trovões e relâmpagos iluminaram o dia, que agora mais parecia noite, tal a escuridão, a chuva engrossou, e, se não fosse a situação, todos se iriam abrigar. Indiferente ao temporal, Anina atravessou o parque a correr, com os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas.**

**SERENETY: **NÃO! ANINA!

**AVÔ emocionado: **Deixem-na ir, ela precisa de tempo. Tempo para pensar.

**KAI: **EU não a vou abandonar de novo. Não quando ela precisa de mim.-** e dizendo isto, correu também. Só ouviu um murmurar de "boa sorte" de Serenety que aceitou o abraço de Mariah, onde chorou, pela antiga e amada mestra, e pela nova, seguido do grito furioso da mesma, em que amaldiçoava o destino injusto de todos os que amava.**

**A sua rapidez parecia inútil. Continuava a sentir-se encurralada, por mais que fugisse. A meio da sua corrida, viu uma senhora com um carrinho de bebé, e que tentava abrigar o seu filho da chuva, enquanto dizia algumas palavras carinhosas. O seu desespero aumentou ainda mais, e, sem reparar numa das raízes de uma solitária árvore, tropeçou, caindo ferida perto do lago. Quando Kai a conseguiu alcançar, ela já estava caída e a sangrar.**

**KAI**: Anina, eu…

**ANINA: **Vai-te embora!

**KAI: **Anina, tens de me ouvir! Eu queria contar-te, lembras-te?

**ANINA: **Já disse para ires embora!-** soluçando**

**KAI: **Mas eu não vou!-** firme- **Eu compreendo o que tu estás a sentir, mas…- **Anina levantou-se, tinha os seus olhos inchados e vermelhos e o cabelo desalinhado**

**ANINA: **TU NÃO PODES COMPRRENDER! Por acaso sabes o que é viver durante anos com alguém que te odeia? EU SEI! Sei o que é ser rejeitada durante anos; tentar fazer tudo para me amarem, e ignorarem-me à mesma. Porque é que eu não pude ter uma família? Uma mãe que se preocupasse comigo…porque tinham de se ter sacrificado por mim, que não mereço? **- batendo em Kai, que nem sequer se defendia – **Eu devia ter morrido naquele dia!- **Anina apenas sentiu a mão de Kai ir contra a sua face, num ruidoso estalo.**

**KAI furioso: **Nunca mais te atrevas a dizer isso! Nunca mais, ouviste? Queres saber o que eu acho? Que estás a ser muito egoísta. Maltrataste todos aqueles que gostam de ti, só porque estás com raiva. Não vês que eles também estão a sofrer? Não podes acreditar no que a Yumi te disse, se os teus pais se sacrificaram por ti, é porque te amavam muito e não queriam que tu morresses.

**Anina deixou de se debater e encarou Kai: **Tu não me odeias? Mas, e os outros?

**KAI: **Não.Quando eu te vi naquele dia, senti-me estranho. Parecia que te conhecia desde há muito tempo, mas também não me conseguia lembrar. E quando me lembrei, não tinha coragem para te dizer. Tive medo que também me culpasses. E quanto aos outros, todos eles gostam muito de ti, especialmente a Serenety. E que tal pedires desculpas e acalmares-te um pouco?

**ANINA: **Serenety.Eu fui muito injusta com ela. Ela gostava muito da mamã, nunca a magoaria de propósito.Mas ainda estou muito confusa. Preciso de pensar melhor no que aconteceu.

**KAI: **Então vamos pensar juntos, em casa. Caso não tenhas reparado, ainda está a chover.

**ANINA: **Casa**- com ar sonhador- **Sim, eu vou para casa. – **de forma misteriosa e não deixou Kai perguntar mais nada.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No dojo, o Avô tinha preparado um chá e tentava acalmar Kyou e Kaina, enquanto Sophie e Tala contavam toda a história. Serenety tinha ficado calada, e parecia estar coma cabeça noutro lugar.**

**MARIAM: **Temos de fazer alguma coisa. Espero que o Kai a tenha encontrado. Nem quero pensar no que lhe pode ter acontecido.

**MARIAH: **Ai, que vontade de esganar aquela Yumi e o resto da equipa! QUE ÓDIO!

**HILARY: **Irritarmo-nos não nos vai servir de nada. Temos de ter calma Mariah.

**RAY: **Sabem, eu também estou preocupado com o Kai. Pelo que o Tala disse, ele também se sente culpado.

**TYSON: **Isto é tudo muito complicado! Quer dizer, esta história de sacrifícios e raptos…

**SERENETY: **Eles vêm aí.** – Levantando-se solenemente- **Vou ter com a minha mestra. Acho que ela está mais calma.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Quando chegaram, todos ficaram surpresos com a mudança de Anina. Sabiam que ela estava perturbada, o que era normal, mas ela vinha demasiado pálida e com os olhos febris.**

**SERENETY: **Anina…

**ANINA: **Não se preocupem, eu estou bem.- **sorriu para si própria. Bem…claro que não estava bem, mas o que é que podia dizer? A sua vida não significava nada para ela. Sentia o seu mundo a cair. Queria muito abraçar Serenety, mas tinha perdido a força. E pior que tudo, sabia que estava a fazer os outros sofrer. Era por isso que precisava de se afastar.**

**KAINA: **Nós, bem…eu não sei o que dizer, mas…eu queria pedir-te desculpas Anina! Mas não te podíamos dizer nada, e eu sei que no fundo do teu coração tu compreendes isso.

**Compreender? Ela não conseguia compreender nada. **

**KAINA: **Estás a ouvir-me? Anina?

**As lágrimas estavam a ser muito difíceis de conter. Não queria chorar daquela maneira. Não tinha direito a ter amigos. Não tinha. Muito menos direito a estar perto do Kai.**

**ANINA: **Eu tomei uma decisão**- silêncio absoluto- **Vou para casa.

**AVÔ: **Então é aqui que vais ficar. Não estive aqui muito tempo, mas sei que é aqui que te sentes bem, e é por isso que neste momento esta é a tua casa.

**ANINA negando: **Não, sr Granger. Vou voltar. O sr Voltaire mandou-me uma carta, a dizer que podia voltar à Rússia quando quisesse. Eu estava indecisa, não me queria separar de vocês, mas agora… só quero ir embora.

**KAI: **Tu não podes ir para a Abadia!

**ANINA: **Não é para a Abadia que vou voltar. Vou para a casa onde vivi com os meus pais. Vou tentar compreender o que aconteceu, e quem sabe não me lembro de mais coisas sobre o meu passado?

**KAI: **Eu vou contigo.

**ANINA: **Não, eu quero ir sozinha. Preciso de tempo e de espaço Kai! Estar sossegada, sem ninguém. Não ia conseguir encará-los. Por favor, Tala, Kyou, Kaina, chamem o sr. Voltaire e digam-lhe a minha decisão.

**TYSON: **O meu avô tem razão! Não te podes ir embora assim, só por causa do que aconteceu. Vai ser muito pior para ti estar sozinha, sem nós.

**RAY: **Nós somos teus amigos e não te vamos abandonar quando mais precisas.

**Uma dúvida instalou-se no coração de Anina. Era mesmo preciso afastar-se? Não tinha direito a ser feliz? Uma pequena luz chegou ao seu coração.Mas o medo de os por em perigo era maior. E se perdesse o controlo de novo? Se os magoasse quando estivesse com raiva?**

**SERENETY: **Eu vou com ela. Não se preocupem, eu vou protegê-la com toda a minha força. **- Anina olhou-a agradecida e abriu a sua mente a Serenety: "**Obrigadapor tudo. Minha querida amiga.**"**

**Serenety olhou-a com ternura e respondeu do mesmo modo: " **Eu sei tudo o que sentes e tu sabes tudo o que eu sinto. Sei que tiveste muita raiva de mim, mas eu compreendo. Também já me odiei tanto como tu**".**

**ANINA :**Antes de partir, quero pedir desculpas por tudo o que disse.

**SOPHIE: **Nós compreendemos. Acho que faria o mesmo no teu lugar.

**KYOU: **Não te esqueças de que nós nos preocupamos contigo.

**TALA: **Chegou a limusina.

**ANINA: **Obrigada por tudo, mas tenho de ir. Muito obrigada pelo tempo que passamos juntos. Nunca me irei esquecer.** – abraçando todos fortemente. **Meninas, bladebreakers, avô… vocês são muito importantes para mim.** " **Vou lembrar-me destas semanas sempre que me sentir só. Talvez um dia vocês me esqueçam. Até tu, Kai**"- e seguiu em direcção ao motorista que a aguardava, sem olhar uma vez para trás.**

**TYSON: **Não sei porquê, mas pareceu-me que ela falou como se achasse que nunca mais nos íamos ver.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ela tinha mesmo partido e ele não conseguira impedi-la. **

**RAY olhando o amigo: **Kai, queres falar?

**KAI: **Hnp.

**RAY: **Porque não a impediste?

**KAI: **Eu conheço-a muito bem. Ela estava decidida.

**RAY: **Desististe?

**KAI: **Não. Apenas a vou deixar um pouco em paz. Vou esperar por ela. A Serenety não a vai deixar cometer nenhuma loucura. Confio nela.

**RAY: **E se ela não voltar?

**KAI: **Então vou eu ter com ela. Porque prometi protege-la e porque a amo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TYSON: **E agora?Isto vai ficar muito calmo sem elas.

**MARIAH: **Não sei, Tyson. Talvez me vá embora.

**MARIAM: **Eu também. Se tiverem notícias delas, avisem-nos.

**MAX: **E vocês?

**SOPHIE: **Eu vou voltar para casa, sabem, matar saudade, pensar…

**TALA: **O sr. Voltaire não nos disse nada. Não sei quais são as intenções dele. Ele não estava à espera do que se passou.

**AVÔ: **Então fiquem cá. Pelo menos assim, se ela voltar, ficam todos juntos.

**KAINA: **Estás preocupado Kyou? A Serenety vai estar com ela.

**KYOU: **E se a Serenety não for suficiente?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**SERENETY: **Anina, tens mesmo a certeza?-** já estavam a voar sobre o Japão, num avião privado dos Bazhedief e Anina tinha-se enroscado no abraço de Serenety.**

**ANINA: **Tenho, Serenety. Neste momento está tudo muito confuso para mim. O Viktor tem razão…eu sou apenas uma miúda. Acho que não ia aguentar olhar para eles e pensar: O que estou aqui a fazer? Posso magoá-los se me descontrolar… E não venhas dizer que a culpa é tua. É minha.

**SERENETY: **Não vais sentir saudades? Nem do Kai?

**ANINA: **Claro que vou. Mas eles vão esquecer-me.

**SERENETY: **OKai não. Nunca te vai esquecer. E tu nunca o vais esquecer a ele.

**ANINA: **Não sei. Vai ser diferente, não vai? Estar na Rússia, naquela casa enorme, sozinha…

**SERENETY: **Eles vão esperar muito de ti, como a próxima Bazhedief. Não vai ser fácil. –** voltando à sua forma adolescente - **Mas eu vou estar contigo para te ajudar! E não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça.

**ANINA: **Posso ir ver onde tudo aconteceu, Serenety? Deixas-me ir lá? Tentar lembrar-me?

**Serenety estranhou o tom de voz de Anina. Parecia um teste.**

**SERENETY: **Anina, é melhor não. Vai fazer-te mal. Tu viste o que te aconteceu hoje, ficaste cheia de dores ao lembrares-te.

**ANINA suspirando: **Já desconfiava de que não me irias deixar aproximar de lá, Serenety. Provavelmente irias tentar controlar-me. Tenho muita pena, mas não tenho alternativa. Sei que me ias impedir de fazer fosse o que fosse.

**Serenety ficou em alerta: **O que queres dizer?

**Anina olhou fixamente para os olhos de Serenety e, com um gesto, fê-la cair desacordada- **Tenho muita pena mesmo. Mas é para o teu bem.** - Era a primeira das muitas vezes que iria controlar Serenety**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**GOVERNANTA rodeada das empregadas que a olhavam com curiosidade: **Bem vinda a casa, senhorita Bazhedief. Não sei se se lembra de mim, era a sua ama. O meu nome é Alexandra Marchevic. O senhor Igor Piotrovski está fora a tratar de negócios. Ele é o administrador dos bens desde que aquilo aconteceu.

**ANINA**: Muito bem. Vou para o meu quarto. Anda Serenety.

**A jovem de cabelos lisos prateados e de olhos vermelhos sangue apareceu com um enorme sorriso, e saltou da limusina que os tinha ido buscar:** Claro Anina! Vamos logo!

**Anina deixou-se conduzir pelos corredores e escadas e tentava não ouvir os sussurros das jovens empregadas: "Olhem que bonita!" "Então é ela a senhorita Bazhedief! É mais bonita do que a antiga senhora" "Será que é simpática?" "Ouvi dizer que esteve num colégio interno para jovens da sociedade. Ai, que inveja" " Não sejas tola! A mim disseram que foi viver para a casa de uma parente no estrangeiro" "Já ouviram os rumores do que aconteceu aos pais?" . Aquele dia era o primeiro de muitos. Já não ia ter a companhia de todos quando acordasse, mas pelo menos ia ter a a Serenety do seu lado. Tentava não admitir o quão aterrorizada estava, só de pensar nas tarefas que teria de fazer, e lutava contra as más lembranças que vinham de cada canto da casa.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte…**

**MAMÃ BORIS: **Ai, meu docinho! Estás tão magrinho!

**BORIS: "**Que humilhação!" É normal, estou no Pólo Norte, não há muito que comer por aqui, não achas?

**MAMÃ BORIS: **Tens razão, bombom da mamã! Eu vou preparar uma boa papinha para o meu bebé! Agora vai dar uma volta.

**(horas mais tarde)**

**BORIS: **Cheguei! AHHHHHHHHH!-** Grita ao ver uma bola amarela a voar na sua direcção - **O que é isto?

**BOLA AMARELA: **Olá! Eu sou o Grande, magnífico e poderoso Keroberus, mas podes tratar-me por Kero! n.n

**BORIS: **SOCORRO! HÁ UM MONSTRO NA COZINHA!

**MAMÃ BORIS: **Não sejas idiota! É o meu convidado. Ele eaqueles bichinhos fofinhos.** (apontando para os pinguins, ursos polares e o Abominável Homens das Neves que queria ser cozinheiro, todos sentados à mesa de gelo que ele, Boris, tinha construído!)**

**BORIS: **Glup, ahm…então, como vão?- **apertando as barbatanas, patas e mãos peludas de todos os presentes. – "O que é que deu na cabeça da minha mãe? Ela quer que me matem ou quê?"**

**MAMÃ BORIS trazendo um bolo gigante feito de gelo com cobertura de neve : **Toca a papar meninos!

**KERO: **COMIDA!-** começando a devorar metade do bolo**

**PINGUIM 1: **Pinguins, comam pelas vossas barbatanas! **– atirando-se ao outro lado do bolo**

**URSO POLAR: **HIAMI!

**ABOMINAVEL HOMEM DAS NEVES: **Granf.

**BORIS: **PAROU TUDO!**- ficam todos parados- **A mãe é MINHA, a casa é minha, a mesa é minha, por isso, o bolo é MEU!

**KERO: **Espera aí, seu doido, eu sou uma visita! Tenho os meus direitos!

**MAMÃ BORIS: **A quem é que tu estás a mandar esperar, sua bolinha amarela irritante?-** batendo-lhe com uma colher de gelo na cabeça- **Seu bando de mal educados! Tomem isto!** (começa a bater em todos)**

**BORIS aproveitando a situação e pegando no bolo e fugindo devagar para ninguém perceber, mas de repente passa pelo urso que olha para ele : **Já agora, seu urso mal cheiroso!** – o urso olha ameaçadoramente para Boris- **Sai-me da frente! Ese tu me voltas a perseguir, já sabes o que te acontece! E tu, sua coisa monstruosa, aberração de neve, vê se desistes da culinária! Preferia morrer de fome a voltar a comer um dos teus bolos. E vocês, seu bando de pinguins falhados, nem sabem lutar! Não passam de animais idiotas. E Kero és um minúsculo urso de peluche, como é que te podes chamar de grandioso? Ahahah, agora, se não querem apanhar mais, vão ser meus criados durante todo o dia! Vão levar-me a mim e à Mamã Boris a passear pelos mares gelados, construir uma casa maior… **(enumerando tudo)**

**KERO:** Ele paga-mas! Ai se não paga…deixa só livrar-me desta bruxa.

**(no fim do dia)**

**MAMÃ BORIS com um lenço: **Adeus meu filhinho, mas a Mamã tem de ir!

**BORIS:** Mas já? Tão cedo? **"**Já vais tarde**" **Não queres ficar para o chá? **"**Será que o avião demora muito?**"**

**MAMÃ BORIS:** Bem, chegaram. Adeus meu bebé!

**Começa a tocar uma música calma e relaxante, e Boris salta pela neve: **Ai, vida! Será que alguém tão sortudo como eu**?- nesse momento, alguém lhe toca no ombro-** Ahn? Quem é?- **ao olhar para trás, vê um furioso Kero com um galo enorme na cabeça, um urso de muletas e gesso no braço, com um daqueles suportes que se usam no hospital para por o soro; os pinguins de bengalas e o abominável homem das neves de cadeira de rodas- **Oh-oh. Algo e diz que estou tramado.

**KERO voltando à sua forma original e cuspindo fogo: **Quem é o peluche agora, hein, seu ranhoso gigante?

**PINGUIM 1 de bengala na mão: **ATACAR TROPAS!

**URSO levantando o suporte do soro:** GRANFHUNFGRRR!

**ABOMINAVEL HOMEM DAS NEVES:** GRANGONC!

**BORIS correndo pela neve: **Porque é que isto acaba sem pré assim? SOCORRRO!

**Fim!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eu sei que o capítulo ficou enorme, mas tinha avisado!**

**E então, o que acharam? Demasiado dramático? **

**Só posso dizer que as surpresas ainda não acabaram! Obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado a fic e que me têm encorajado.**

**Fico à espera de reviews com a vossa opinião!**

**Obrigada à Aki Hiwatari (este está mais dramático que o outro…mas diz a tua opinião!); Dark Angel Diana; Kaina Hyngdou (gostaste desse também?); FireKai (e pronto, aqui está a reacção dela, que por sinal, não foi muito boa…Bem, veremos o que a Anina está a tramar. Bjx); xia-thebladergirl (saltando ao pescoço: mana! Que saudades!); Arale (espero que não tenhas odiado a Yumi, mas eu avisei que ela ia dar muitas dores de cabeça a Anina); nath-hiwatari (oi! Obrigada pelos elogios!); Maylene Angel (obrigada por todo o apoio!); Brunnekinha-chan. **


	20. Regresso à Rússia:dois meses de tristeza

**Regresso à Rússia: dois meses de tristeza **

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina descobre toda a verdade da pior maneira, já que é Yumi que a conta. Anina fica chocada e decide ir-se embora para casa. Anina controla Serenety.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Japão:**

**VIKTOR dando um murro na parede: **IDOTAS! É O QUE VOCÊS SÃO! ESTOU RODEADO DE IMBECIS!

**YUMI: **Viktor eu…

**VIKTOR: **E TU CALA-TE YUMI! PARA O CASO DE NÃO TERES REPARADO PERDEMOS! P-E-R-D-E-M-O-S! O VLADIMIR TINHA DEIXADO BEM CLARO QUE NÃO ACEITAVA MAIS NENHUMA DERROTA!

**YUMI enervando-se: **POIS FICA A SABER QUE SEI MUITO BEM QUE PERDEMOS MAS NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA!

**VIKTOR: **FOI MINHA? EU NÃO TE DEVIA TER DADO OUVIDOS: "DEIXA TUDO COMIGO" POIS SIM! GRANDE PLANO!

**YUMI:** RESULTOU! NÓS PODÍAMOS TER GANHO SE NÃO FOSSEM AQUELES IMBECIS A INTERFERIREM!

**OTAKI: **Malta, não se importam de falar mais baixo? Ou querem que todos ouçam?

**VIKTOR/YUMI agarrando Otaki pelo pescoço: **E TU CALA-TE IDIOTA!

**OTAKI tentando soltar-se: **Já cá não está quem falou.** "**Bolas, eu é que fico com o beyblade destruído e eles é que se matam um ao outro**"**

**RAPAZ entrando de repente: **Chamada para Vik…ah, interrompi alguma coisa? **- antes de perceber é atirado pela porta fora- **Ai, eu já sabia que não devia trabalhar no meio de doidos. É melhor perder a demissão. Bolas.

**VIKTOR largando finalmente Otaki: **SIM?

_**VLADIMIR: **É melhor não me falares nesse tom._

**VIKTOR: **S-s-senhor Vladimir? Er…tenho uma má notícia para lhe dar, nós p-

_**VLADIMIR: **Perdemos? Pensavas que eu ainda não sabia? Sei muito bem que perderam. _

**VIKTOR: **Mas não se preocupe senhor, eu mesmo vou acabar com ela, amanhã se quiser

_**VLADIMIR: **A Bazhedief está a caminho da Rússia.-_** falou seco- **_O senhor Voltaire acaba de me dizer quase a cantrolar! Aquele velho insuportável! Ladrão! Vigarista! Já devia estar morto e enterrado à muito tempo… ainda por cima fez pouco do "bando de idiotas" que andava a tentar atacar alguém tão forte como a Bazhedief e o neto. "Juntos seriam invencíveis" Grr-_** ouvem-se barulhos parecidos com os de um copo a ser atirado contra uma parede- **_Bem,_** -tentando acalmar-se – **_É escusado estarem no Japão por mais tempo. Duvido que ela volte depois do que vocês fizeram._

**VIKTOR: **Quer que a ataquemos quando chegarmos senhor?

**_VLADIMIR:_ **_Não. Seria uma loucura. Neste momento a mansão Bazhedief é impenetrável, o Voltaire também está desconfiado e mandou alguns homens proteger a casa. Temos de ter paciência. Mas isso não quer dizer que tenham de estar parados POR ISSO MEXAM-SE E VÃO JÁ PARA O AEROPORTO que é para isso que vos pago._

**VIKTOR: **Temos mais uma oportunidade.

**YUMI: **Ainda bem. Quando ouvi os berros dele até me assustei.

**OTAKI: **É. O sr. Vladimir odeia mesmo o Voltaire. **– rindo-se baixinho- **Estão a imaginar a cara dele quando o Voltaire lhe disse ela ia voltar para casa?

**YUMI: **Não deve ser pior do que a que tinha quando disseram que a tinham encontrado depois de tanto trabalhos para a afastar.

**OTAKI: **Vocês não têm sentido de humor. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei ficar na equipa?

**VIKTOR preparando as malas: **Vamos para a Rússia e quando chegarmos a única palavra que vocês vão conhecer é TREINO.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Já se tinham passado dois meses desde que Anina tinha partido. Kyou tinha-se ido embora na mesma noite que Anina, de volta à aldeia onde a tinha encontrado da primeira vez e só tinha deixado um bilhete a dizer que precisava treinar. Sophie, Mariah e Mariam tinham-se ido embora no dia seguinte. Sophie estava muito abatida e disse que precisava de se distrair.**

**Kaina e Tala eram os únicos que ficaram mais algum tempo com os bladebreakers. A Kaina tinha andado muito nervosa durante a sua estadia e bastava um olhar ou uma palavra a mais que o coitado levava logo com uma Kaina assassina em cima. Quando o Tala, depois da centésima vez que tinha precisado de curativos decidiu levá-la de volta à Abadia, todos ficaram aliviados e nem sequer pensaram nos pobres russos da Abadia que iriam ter a vida negra.**

**Até o apetite de Tyson se tinha modificado (para pior) desde que a tragédia acontecera. Segundo ele, comer fazia-o deixar de pensar no que estaria a acontecer. Hilary tinha ficado no dojo e fazia de tudo para tentar alegrar os outros, mas todos sentiam a mesma coisa: em apenas algumas semanas, a russinha tinha deixado uma marca muito forte no coração de cada um.**

**Mas o que mais sofria, sem dúvida, era Kai, principalmente porque Anina não fizera uma única chamada, nem mandara nenhuma carta ou algo que se parecesse. Estavam sem notícias dela.**

**RAY: **Já se passaram dois meses. Não acham estranho ela nem ligar para perguntar como estamos?

**KENNY: **Acham que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?

**HILARY: **Espero que não. Mas de qualquer maneira há a Serenety. Ela não deixava que lhe acontecesse nada de mal.

**MAX: **Mas o Kyou não parecia estar muito descansado–** calando-se ao ver a cara de Kai- **Mas eu não quis dizer que ela possa estar em perigo…

**KAI: **Eu vou ligar-lhe.-** levantando-se**

**TYSON: **ESPERA AÍ! Tu tinhas o número dela este tempo todo e nunca lhe ligaste?

**KAI gritando também para espanto de todos: **É CLARO QUE LIGUEI SEU IDIOTA! MAS ELA NUNCA ATENDEU E DAVAM SEMPRE DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS!** - dizendo isto, Kai saiu e bateu com a porta com tanta força que foi um milagre não a ter partido**

**AVÔ: **Não devias ter dito isso. Sabes muito bem que o Kai é o que está mais preocupado de vocês todos.

**HILARY batendo-lhe: **Isso mesmo Tyson! És um idiota. Ai meu Deus, eu devia estar doida quando aceitei namorar contigo!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mansão Bazhedief, Rússia…**

**Anina estava sentada num enorme sofá, com um livro à frente e tentava concentrar-se na leitura, mas era quase impossível.**

**ANINA: _"_**_Como será que o Kai está? Estará a treinar, ou a pensar em mim? Bolas, onde é que eu estou com a cabeça! Fui EU quem me quis vir embora_.- **suspirando**_- É o melhor a fazer. Sou um estorvo, a Yumi tinha razão. Só lhes ia dar trabalho e podia pô-los em perigo.**"**Ai! Assim não vou a lado nenhum!**- atirando o livro para cima da mesa- **Maldito livro! Por este andar nem daqui a mil anos o consigo acabar_.**- levantando-se de mau humor e indo para o corredor. Como ia com tanta raiva, nem vê uma empregada cheia de lençóis que caminhava na sua direcção, acabando por irem uma contra a outra.**

**EMPREGADA:**_Ah! Desculpe senhorita, desculpe! Está bem? Magoou-se? Talvez seja melhor chamar um médico, ou então…_

_**ANINA: **Está tudo bem, não te preocupes. Eu é que estava distraída_.-** pegando nalguns dos lençóis que tinham caído_- _**_Deixa estar, eu ajudo-te. _

**EMPREGADA muito corada**:_ Mas não! A senhorita não pode…a madame podia zangar-se comigo! Está muito fraca!_

**ANINA_: "_**_Que tolice! Só por ter desmaiado algumas vezes não é razão para me tratarem como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Não me vou partir.**" **Eu insisto. Agora diz-me onde é que eu ponho isto._

**EMPREGADA pegando no resto da roupa:_ "_**_ Que menina tão simpática. Mas este comportamento não é permitido pela madame. É melhor ser rápida antes que ela a veja**" **Por aqui._

**Anina tinha acabado de sair do quarto onde tinha ido guardar os lençóis quando repara que a empregada tinha deixado a porta dos criados aberta e ouve a voz de Alexandra.**

**GOVERNANTA**_Não sei mais o que fazer! Aquela não é de maneira nenhuma a mesma Anina que eu criei! É tão…tão...diferente da mãe! Essa sim, era uma senhora. _

**ANINA saindo silenciosamente sem ouvir o resto da conversa:_ "_**_Então é isto que todos pensam de mim. Que não estou à altura. Ai mãe, quem me dera que tu estivesses viva. Papá…**" **Não, eu não vou chorar aqui! Não posso. Eu vou esforçar-me por cumprir melhor as ordens dela.!- _**limpando as lágrimas e voltando à sala.**

**GOVERNANTA:**_Eu gostava que ela me desse uma ordem! Palavra, já tentei de tudo, mas mesmo quando a mandei lavar as escadas ela foi.Ela parece não ter vontade própria e passa a vida a ajudar as empregadas! No outro dia queria ajudar o jardineiro! Se quer dedicar-se à jardinagem é uma coisa, agora isto! Já não bastava o bey não sei das quantas. Há umas 30 empregadas só nesta casa e ela ainda ajuda! Não sei o que é que o sr. Voltaire fez à minha pobre menina. Era tão dona de si, dava ordens a todos e que tinha autoridade tinha_.-** limpando uma lágrima com um lenço enquanto olhava uma fotografia de Anina quando era pequena.-**_Já vos contei daquela vez em que ela decidiu ver quem era mais rápido a saltar o muro? Pregou-nos cá um susto aquela pestinha…snif_

**EMPREGADA1:**_Lá vamos nós outra vez…_

**EMPREGADA2**_Eu já sei as histórias de cor e salteado._

**EMPREGADA:**_Sabem, eu gosto dela. Hoje ajudou-me._

**EMPREGADA3:**_Eu também! No outro dia ajudou-me a levantar a mesa._

**GOVERNANTA que tinha ouvido a última parte: **_ONDE FOI QUE EU ERREI?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**GOVERNANTA: **_Menina Anina! Está na hora de ir para a sua aula de piano._

**ANINA: **_Aula de piano? Mas eu hoje ia…_

**GOVERNANTA: **_Lamento muito mas já está decidido. Tem 5 minutos para ir para a sala de música. "Anda lá! Manda-me cancelar a aula! Ameaça despedir-me…"_

**Anina baixa a cabeça e segue resignada para o seu quarto. Há dois meses que estava naquela casa e há dois meses que apenas seguia ordens. Sentia-se perdida, como se aquele não fosse o seu mundo, mas não tinha forças para resistir. Desde o dia em que chegara que a sua vida tinha sido aprender a ser uma boa dama. A senhora Marchevic era uma mulher antiquada e que se comportava claramente como se fosse ela a dona da casa. Lembrava-se bem dela. Tinha sido ela que a educara desde pequena, mas não se lembrava de ser tão rigorosa. Às vezes parecia que fazia de propósito para a irritar. Sentia-se uma fracassada. Não estava à altura do que exigiam dela. Todos esperavam uma nova Serena. A conversa que tinha ouvido provava-o. **

**GOVERNANTA: **_Buááá Não é possível! Levaram-me uma gata assanhada e 9 anos depois trazem-me um cordeirinho…Acho que estou a precisar de um copo de Vodka. Ou talvez dois…_

**SERENETY: **Anina, ouvi a Alexandra. Não devias deixar que mandassem assim em ti!

**ANINA olhando por uma das enormes janelas: **Eu sei, mas ela sabe muito melhor do que eu o que preciso de fazer! Quem me dera ser uma rapariga normal.** – começando a chorar silenciosamente**

**SERENETY aproximou-se e limpou-lhe as lágrimas do rosto: **Anina, não te deixes ir abaixo! Tens andado tão estranha e fraca ultimamente. Mal comes…e não penses que eu não notei. E aqueles desmaios todos? No outro dia se uma das empregadas não chega a tempo caias das escadas abaixo.

**ANINA: **Serenety, vai à aula por mim. Eu vou sair descansar um pouco.

**SERENETY: **Mas Anina! Isso vai custar-te muita energia. É melhor não. Se não queres ir diz isso. Afinal quem é que manda?

**ANINA deu um abraço a Serenety: **Desculpa ter de fazer isto de novo, amiga. **- ergueu a mão e Serenety caiu inconsciente sobre si. – "**Isto está a tornar-se muito frequente, mas não me deixas alternativa**"Não demorou muito até que Serenety abrisse os seus olhos vermelhos e sorrisse da infantilmente - "**Com o mesmo sorriso que eu tinha**"- pensou.- **Serenety, adopta a minha imagem e vai à aula por mim.

**SERENETY: **Tudo bem!**- e, ainda a sorrir, tornou-se numa cópia exacta de Anina, mas perdeu o sorriso que antes iluminava o seu rosto. Em passos decididos, desceu a longa escadaria que a iria levar até à sala de música.**

**Por sua vez, Anina caminhou para o lado oposto e entrou na biblioteca. Lá, tocou numa estante e uma passagem secreta abriu-se. Tinha-se lembrado daquela divisão alguns dias depois da sua chegada e contra as ordens de Serenety fora lá. Ninguém sabia como entrar dentro daquele quarto. A divisão escondida estava cheia de fotografias e alguns brinquedos e tinha uma pequena cama que a mãe tinha mandado por depois de descobrir o esconderijo da filha. Era naquele quarto que ela se escondia quando brincava com Kai às escondidas ou quando queria fugir de alguma coisa. **

**Anina aninhou-se na pequena cama, como costumava fazer quando estava triste. O seu olhar cruzou-se com o olhar que o seu espelho reflectia e lembrou-se da imagem que Serenety adoptara. Estava pálida e não havia vestígios de nenhum sorriso no seu rosto. Já não era a mesma.**

"Então era disto que a Serenety tinha medo. Tinha medo que eu ficasse assim**"**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**SERENETY**: Anina, eu proíbo-te de ir até aquela sala! Tudo bem, eu compreendo que queiras lembrar-te dos teus pais, mas o que estás a fazer é diferente! Só vais sofrer ainda mais! O que é que estás a fazer?_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

**No dia em que tinha decidido voltar à Rússia, pensara na hipótese da Serenety a tentar impedir. Mas tinha tido uma ideia: se a conseguisse controlar de maneira a que ela não se lembrasse de nada, nunca ninguém iria descobrir que não comia ou que saia para os jardins durante a noite. Nem a Kaina iria desconfiar que ela tinha poder para tanto! O ódio que tinha de si mesma, o ódio de ter perdido os pais e até a raiva que sentia ao ver aquelas fotografias de tempos felizes tinham-na tornado mais forte. Sempre que queria controlava a Serenety e fazia-a esquecer-se do que fazia durante essa horas. Claro que ela às vezes desconfiava, mas a sua capacidade de mentir e representar mantinham-na segura. **

**ANINA ouviu passos na biblioteca e pôs-se alerta. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse o que andava a fazer. Podiam contar a Voltaire…ou pior: podiam contar ao Kai. Ele ia perceber tudo e iria ter com ela. E ela não ia conseguir voltar a vê-lo sabendo que não se podia aproximar.**

**EMPREGADA: **_Então ele ligou outra vez?_

**EMPREGADA2: **_Sim! Ele liga todos os dias a perguntar pela menina. Ai, custa-me tanto dizer que ela não está…Mas ordens são ordens._

**Então Kai voltara a ligar? Sentiu-se ainda mais deprimida. A cada dia que passava era como se uma parte de si morresse. De que valia estar viva se nunca ia poder ser feliz? Não podia ser amiga de ninguém sem pôr essa pessoa em risco. Já não pegava no seu beyblade há muito tempo e tinha nojo de si própria. A dor e a mágoa de ser a responsável pela morte do seu papá, sempre tão alegre e carinhoso e da sua mãe, uma mulher tão bonita e segura! Olhou por uma das janelas. Estava na biblioteca do 3º andar.**

**Via as folhas serem sacudidas pelo vento e aquela paisagem coberta pela neve. Estava com muito frio, mas o seu corpo estava a arder. Sem se aperceber do que estava a fazer, abriu a janela e caminhou pela varanda, ficando no seu topo. Nem sequer ouviu o grito de aflição do motorista que a viu. Quando deu por si, já não estava na varanda. Sentia-se a cair. A única coisa que ouviu antes de cair foi o bater de duas asas e uma pena negra a roçar-lhe a face. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**SERENETY: **ANINA! Anina! Oh meu Deus, Anina, acorda!

**GOVERNANTA a chorar: **_Foi tudo culpa minha! Devia ter mandado por trancas nas janelas! _

**MÉDICO: **_Não se preocupem senhoras, ela não sofreu nada de grave. Está apenas fraca e com muita febre. Precisa de descansar. Sabem se ela se tem alimentado direito?_

**SERENETY: **_Ela não tem comido muito… E também tem andado a comportar-se de forma estranha._

**MÉDICO: **_Tentem fazê-la sair, apanhar um pouco de ar. Ainda bem que não passou de um susto._

**SERENETY: **_Ah, e é melhor ir ver também o coitado do professor de piano. Ele ia tendo um ataque cardíaco quando me viu voltar à minha aparência normal e aparecerem as asas._

**MÉDICO:**_ Fico muito feliz por voltar a ver a Anina. Mas é uma pena ter de a ver nestas condições. Foi milagre que a tenhas conseguido salvar Serenety._

**SERENETY:**_ Eu ainda não tenho a certeza de como isto aconteceu. Estava a conversar com a Anina, ela não queria ir à aula e de repente dou por mim a tocar piano com a aparência da Anina e com um pressentimento terrível. Só sabia que tinha de a encontrar e rápido._

**MÉDICO:**_ Já pensaste que ela te podia ter controlado?_

**SERENETY: **_Mas…ela não tinha poder suficiente…se bem que ultimamente me tenho sentido estranha._

**MÉDICO:**_ Supostamente ela também não tinha poderes para te fazer lutar naquele dia, não era? A Serena era muito perspicaz e mesmo assim nunca notou que se passava algo de estranho. Não cometas o mesmo erro que ela, Serenety. Bem, é melhor avisar o sr. Voltaire._

**GOVERNANTA:**_ Marcus Karanozoff, se tu te atreves a contar o que aqui se passou és um homem morto! O Voltaire já a levou por muito tempo e eu não vou deixar que ela se vá embora. E porque é que ela não acorda?_

**MÉDICO:**_ Vocês é que sabem. Mas eu contava com uma visitinha dele. Eu vou ficar aqui para o caso de acontecer alguma emergência. A Anina deve acordar em breve._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**TYSON: **E então? Ela atendeu?

**KAI: **Não. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

**HILARY: **Tem calma Kai, as más notícias chegam depressa. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa já sabíamos.

**AVÔ:** Telefone para ti Kai. Ei, eu disse Kai!- **ao ver que todos se tinham levantado e corriam até ao telefone com ele e tentavam ouvir toda a conversa.-** Se não os podes vencer…junta-te a eles.- **disse para si mesmo tentando ouvir também**

**KAI:** Sim?

**KAINA:** KAI PEGA EM TODAS AS TUAS COISAS E ESPERA!NÃO, NÃO PEGUES EM NADA! CORRE SÓ PARA A RUA E ESPERA QUE TE VÃO BUSCAR. Não há tempo para perguntas! Só sei que aconteceu alguma coisa grave aqui na Rússia. – **deu uma pausa e acrescentou em voz baixa-** Acho que tem a ver com a Anina.- **Desligando. Mal Kaina desligou, Kai foi até ao quarto com uma decisão já tomada. Não interessava ele ter de ir para a Abadia sozinho, o que era importante era ver Anina de novo e perceber o que se passava.**

**TYSON:** O que é que estás a fazer?

**KAI:** Tu ouviste a Kaina. Eu vou.

**MAX**: Ninguém duvida disso Kai.

**KENNY:** Nós já sabíamos que tu ias.

**HILARY:** Não percebes Kai?- ao ver o olhar interrogativo de Kai

**RAY:** Nós vamos contigo.

**TYSON:** Mais que uma equipa, nós somos amigos! E vamos todos juntos.

**AVÔ:** Então vão-se embora? Bem, não se esqueçam de mandar notícias. Não são os únicos preocupados com a Anina sabem?

**HILARY:** Avô, ligue às meninas e diga-lhes que vamos ter com a Anina e descobrir o que se passa. Se é que se passa alguma coisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Os bladebreakers tinham ido até ao aeroporto numa limusina mandada pelo avô do Kai e seguiram até à Rússia num dos aviões militares da Abadia, que por sinal, eram bem mais rápidos do que o habitual. (ok, vamos imaginar que eles eram mesmo muuuuito rápidos já que eles demoraram só algumas horas a chegar)**

**TYSON:** Nunca pensei voltar à Abadia. Olhem, está ali o Tala e a Kaina está a vir na nossa direcção!

**Kaina parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos e ao que parecia já tinha tentado descarregar a sua fúria no noivo já que Tala estava cheio de arranhões.**

**KAI :** O que se passa? **"** Por favor, que não seja nada de grave**"**

**KAINA:** É o Kyou…

**TYSON:** Mau! Afinal o problema é com a Anina ou com o Kyou?

**KAINA quase esganando Tyson:** SE TU ME DEIXARES ACABAR JÁ SABES! Bem, todos pensávamos que o Kyou estava na tal aldeia, mas afinal ele já voltou de lá há algumas semanas. Ele tinha tentado ver a Anina mas achou muito estranho não o deixarem entrar e por isso resolveu investigar. Só agora soube disto.

**TALA:** E só soubemos porque um de nós (daqui da Abadia) ouviu o Kyou dizer isso. Kai, o estranho é que mal chegou, o Kyou trancou-se com o Voltaire dentro do escritório onde o teu avô estava a ter uma reunião (ele pôs todos os homens para fora da sala a pontapé) e logo a seguir o teu avô manda irem buscar-te de emergência. Alguma coisa aconteceu, não achas?

**RAY:** Sim. E para o Kyou reagir assim deve ser muito grave.- **comentou Ray enquanto se dirigiam para a sala onde estavam Voltaire e Kyou**

**KAINA:** ARG! Eu daqui a bocado entro naquela sala nem que para isso tenha de partir aquela maldita porta em pedacinhos.

**VOLTAIRE: **Acho que não vai ser preciso, Molotov. Parece que temos mais visitas do que o esperado- **disse ao ver os seus "ex-inimigos" **

**KAI entrando sem se importar:** O que é que se está a passar?

**KYOU estava com os seus olhos vermelhos de raiva e disse a custo:** A Anina.

**KAI impaciente:** A Anina o quê? A única coisa que me sabem dizer aqui é " a Anina" Será que alguém me explica o que é que se está a passar? Começa do começo!

**KYOU:** Quando eu voltei e quis ver a Anina mandaram-me embora e disseram que ela tinha proibido visitas ou contactos. Achei muito estranho e por isso fiquei atento. Consegui perceber que ela estava adoentada e chegou a desmaiar várias vezes. Mas hoje…hoje quando estava de vigia vi a Anina ir até à varanda e de repente…ela…ela mandou-se de lá abaixo.

**TODOS menos Voltaire:** O QUÊ?

**KAINA:** Mas ela está bem?

**KYOU:** A Serenety chegou mesmo a tempo. Apanhou-a antes de ela chegar ao chão. Lembram-se de eu ter falado que não confiava na Serenety para a proteger? Eu tinha razão. A Serenety foi controlada pela Anina desde que pôs os pés na Rússia e só a conseguiu salvar porque o encantamento acabou quando a Anina se atirou.

**TYSON:** Ela estava estranha quando se foi embora. Terá sido por causa dos pais?

**KYOU:** É CLARO QUE SIM, OU ACHAS QUE ELA SE IA MANDAR DA JANELA DO 3º ANDAR SÓ PARA VER SE DOIA MUITO?

**VOLTAIRE:** A limusina já está pronta para nos levar até à Mansão Bazhedief. Alguma pergunta?

**KAI:** Sim. O que é que ainda estamos aqui a fazer? **"**Anina, o que é que te passou pela cabeça?**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte….**

**Boris cheio de ligaduras**: Ai que dores!

**KERO:** É bem feito! Para a próxima não me chames peluche.Eheh, eu sou o maior!

**VOZ:** KERO! O QUE É QUE TU FIZESTE A ESSE SENHOR?

**KERO:** S-SAKURA? O que é que estás a fazer aqui? Não estavas na China com aquele ranhoso?- **olhando para Sakura que estava a voar graças ao bastão e à carta Voo. **

**SAKURA:** O Shaoran não é nenhum ranhoso!** "**Aiaiai Shaoran!**"** Bem, mas isso não importa. Só sei que o Yue me telefonou e disse que tu tinhas desaparecido e então eu vim procurar-te.Eu não posso virar as costas e tu foges logo para outra dimensão! Mas tu vais ver só o que eu te vou fazer!

**BORIS olhando para a bela rapariga de uns 18 anos, com cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes um pouco mais claros que os de Anina: "** Esta rapariga deve ser muito poderosa!**"**

**SAKURA:** Pobre senhor! O meu nome é Sakura e sou a mestra das cartas de Sakura.

**BORIS:** O meu nome é Boris e fiquei perdido enquanto tentava salvar uma foca em perigo. Snif. E não consigo voltar para casa, para junto dos meus filhos…

**SAKURA:** ii Coitadinho! Tenho de te ajudar!

**KERO:** Ei, Sakura, não acredites no que ele está a dizer! Ele é um vilão e ai!

**SAKURA:** Não mintas Kero! Ai Aiaiaiai ai que eu já me estou a chatear com as tuas invenções!- **caminhando na direcção de Kero, pronta a dar-lhe uma lição**

**BORIS:** Parece um monstro!

**SAKURA olhando para ele da mesma maneira que lha para Toya:** Eu não sou nenhum monstro! JÁ VAIS VER! – **pegando numa carta**- LUTA! LIBERTA-O!

**BORIS:** Oh-oh Eu e a minha grande boca! Ahahahah

**SAKURA:** Já vais ver! Toma isto e isto!

**(alguns minutos depois…)**

**KERO:** O.O" Sakura, não achas que exageraste? Nem eu lhe bati tanto…

**SAKURA**: É claro que não. Ele chamou-me de monstro! Grr, ai que raiva que me dá quando me chamam assim…

**KERO:**Então quer dizer que me perdoas?

**SAKURA:** Claro que não! Interrompeste o meu fim-de-semana com o Shaoran por isso duas semanas sem doces e sem jogos!

**KERO**: NÃO!

**BORIS rastejando pela neve**: Meu Deus, diz-me : O que é que eu fiz de errado? – **Caiem-lhe toneladas de papeis em cima com as suas más acções**- Porque é que eu perguntei?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**E pronto, aqui está outro capítulo! **

**Bem, vamos às reviews: Obrigada à Maylene Angel (olá, minha revisora favorita XD); FireKai (ai, eu transformo a fic numa novela mexicana… bem, pelo menos o Kai já está na Rússia); xia-thebladergirl ( oi mana! Este já foi mais rapidinho! Bjx);Aki Hiwatari ( Ainda bem que gostaste!); Washu (oi menina! Gostaste deste também?bjx); Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari (com a maior cara de pau: eu quero ler a tua fic a séculos mas nunca arranjo tempo!eu já comecei a lê-la mas ainda vou atrasada…juro que me vou apressar!)**

**E POR FAVOR: NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS! Em vez e ovinhos, comentem, está bem?**

**UMA BOA PÁSCOA!**


	21. Luz no fundo do túnel:Fim ou novo começo

**Luz no fundo do túnel: Fim ou novo começo?**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Viktor fala com Vladimir e este diz que lhes vai dar mais uma oportunidade. Anina fica sem dar notícias durante dois meses e sente-se infeliz na Rússia. Quando estava numa varanda do terceiro andar tem um acidente e por pouco não morre. Kyou descobre e Voltaire manda chamar Kai que, juntamente com os bladebreakers regressam à Rússia. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: **Onde estou?** – Estava confusa. Doía-lhe muito a cabeça e sentia-se esquisita além de ver tudo a andar à roda. Quando conseguiu ver melhor notou que no quarto estavam além de Alexandra um senhor já idoso que lhe parecia familiar. O quarto estava quase na escuridão já que as cortinas estavam fechadas e a pouca luz que entrava não era suficiente para iluminar a enorme divisão, o que até era bom já que não conseguia abrir muito os olhos e sentia-se como se a cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir.**

**MÉDICO: **Já não te deves lembrar de mim, eu sou o …

**ANINA**: Dr.Marcus! Que saudades! **- disse Anina feliz tentando levantar-se para o abraçar mas parando quando sentiu algumas dores.**

**MARCUS: **Ahah, pareces muito melhor, minha filha, mas ainda não a suficiente para saíres da cama. Deixa-te estar aí.**- disse o velho senhor amavelmente - **Fico muito feliz que ainda te lembres de mim.

**ANINA rindo: **E como me podia esquecer? Não havia um dia em que não tivesse de vir até aqui quando eu era pequena!

**MARCUS: **É verdade. Muito trabalho me davas, tu e o Kai…**- o entusiasmos de Anina diminuiu ao ouvir aquele nome, o que não passou despercebido - **Arram, bem e como é que a princesinha se sente?** - perguntou carinhosamente**

**ANINA fazendo uma careta: **Cheia de dores. Ainda não percebo como é que vim parar a esta cama. A única coisa de que me lembro é de que estava a olhar pela janela e depois…é tudo muito confuso… senti-me estranha; como se não fosse eu que estava ali, e comecei a andar em direcção à varanda sem notar. Ah! E também me lembro de que tive uns arrepios mas sentia-me a ferver…

**SERENETY: **É normal. Estavas cheia de febre. -** Anina sobressaltou-se. Não notara a presença de Serenety que estava oculta pelas sombras de um dos lados do quarto. – **O que não explica o facto de me teres andado a controlar durante todo este tempo Anina!- **repreendeu. Anina desviou os olhos e parecia estar à procura de uma boa explicação, mas como não parecia encontrar nenhuma apenas se encolheu um pouco mais na cama- **_Depois falamos, menina._

**ALEXANDRA: **Ai, ainda bem que está tudo bem! Ia-me matando do coração! Quando eu vi a Serenety passar a voar por cima da minha cabeça e apanhá-la a centímetros do chão…eu achei que morria! Mas agora…há umas pessoas que a querem ver- **disse de forma misteriosa – **Podem entrar!

**Anina abriu os seus grandes olhos verdes com esperança: talvez fossem eles! Mas infelizmente quem tinha entrado eram algumas das empregadas da casa (já que não cabiam todas), e estavam um pouco envergonhadas**

**ANINA: "**Claro que não podiam ser eles…muito menos _ele._ A esta hora estão no Japão…**"**

**EMPREGADA1 ficando um pouco a frente das outras com um ramo de flores: **Nós queríamos desejar-lhe umas boas melhoras senhorita Anina.

**Anina corou e ficou comovida. Embora não fossem quem ela mais queria ver, era bom saber que se preocupavam com ela e que ainda tinha amigos na Rússia. Estava prestes a pegar no ramo de flores que lhe tinham dado quando a porta foi aberta com imensa força e várias pessoas caíram na sua cama tal a velocidade a que iam**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(alguns minutos antes)**

**Kai olhava pela janela da limusina com impaciência. Naquele momento só queria vê-la e não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Estaria magoada? Seria alguma coisa de grave? Teria saudades?**

**Por outro lado, os seus companheiros de equipa não conseguiam deixar de se entusiasmar com a bela paisagem.**

**VOLTAIRE (ele também estava ao lado deles): **Estamos a chegar.** – indicando com o olhar um enorme portão com aparência antiga e com uma placa trabalhada onde se podia ler o nome da família. A segurança também era óbvia: havia câmaras por todo o lado e também se viam alguns seguranças espalhados um pouco por toda a parte exterior da mansão.**

**TYSON: **Vocês já viram as armas que aqueles seguranças têm?

**RAY: **É legal?

**KAINA**: O mais legal possível.

**KENNY: **Porque será que eu não acredito muito nisso?** – perguntou à Hilary**

**TALA: **De qualquer maneira é normal. A morte ou rapto de alguém com tanta influência nas corporações é sempre muito vantajosa. E os acidentes estão sempre a acontecer, é por isso que as pessoas com mais riscos têm uma segurança apertada, e como a Anina ainda é uma criança, eles têm de estar mais atentos.

**KAI: " **Espero que estas obrigações todas não a tenham feito sofrer. Ela sempre odiou isto…Anina, aguenta mais um pouco, eu estou a chegar**"**

**Atravessaram os portões que foram abertos por um dos seguranças que tinha reconhecido o brasão da família Hiwatari gravado na limusina e os bladebreakers apenas soltaram algumas exclamações de surpresa: tudo era enorme! Podiam ver um enorme jardim que mais parecia uma quinta, cheio de flores e com árvores por todo o lado. **

**HILARY: **Isto é lindo!

**TYSON: **Olhem para ali!**- apontando para uma casa de estilo japonês- **Afinal a casa da Anina é parecida com a minha!** – não reparando no olhar escandalizado de Voltaire e Kaina e no olhar trocista de Kyou e Tala **

**RAY: **Quem diria que íamos ver alguma coisa japonesa aqui

**MAX: **E que ainda por cima tão parecida com a do Tyson!

**VOLTAIRE secamente: **Aquilo é a cavalariça.** (caiem todos)**

**TYSON: **Aquilo tudo…é só para os cavalos? **"**E ainda por cima igual à minha casa?**"**

**VOLTAIRE: **Claro. Foi o pai da Anina que a desenhou. Ele gostava do Japão.

**HILARY rindo-se: **A tua casa é igual à cavalariça! AHAHAHAH

**TYSON: **Não tem graça!

**KAINA: **Sinceramente…como podiam achar que a Anina vivia ali?

**KYOU: **A verdadeira casa da Anina, é aquela ali

**BLADEBREAKERS(menos Kai): **O.O

**HILARY: **Parece um palácio…

**MAX: **Como é que ela não se perde lá dentro?

**KAI saindo mal a limusina parou: **Andem depressa. – **disse enquanto "atropelava" o pobre mordomo.**

**TYSON: **Kai! Fazer alguma ideia de onde a Anina está? Isto é enorme! – **passando também por cima do mordomo (assim como todos os outros)**

**KAI: **Por aqui. **"**Ela tem de estar no antigo quarto. Tenho a certeza"

**KYOU: **Corram!** – e foi assim que eles foram parar ao quarto de Anina**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(as partes em Itálico são em Russo)**

**Anina olhava surpresa para as várias pessoas caídas na sua cama com a respiração ofegante e esfregou os seus olhos como para ter a certeza de que estava a ver bem. Era impossível confundir os cabelos de Kai que estavam pousados praticamente no seu colo, enquanto este estava com a cara virada para baixo tentando respirar calmamente. **

**EMPREGADAS: **_O.O'''''' "O que foi isto?"_

**ALEXANDRA:**_Mas que confusão vem a ser esta?_

**ANINA**_K-Kai?** –**_** Kai levantou a sua cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos. Anina sentiu-se corar quando viu aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados encararem-na e ficou mais vermelha que um tomate quando Kai a abraçou com força contra o seu peito. **

**KAI: **_Fiquei preocupado contigo._**– tinha custado muito a Kai conseguir dizer isso a Anina, mas quando sentiu os braços da amada rodearem a sua cintura e abraçá-lo com igual força, sentiu que tinha valido a pena. Mas para sua infelicidade, Kaina empurrou Kai com toda a sua força e começou a sacudir Anina com um pouco de violência enquanto lhe gritava histericamente**

**KAINA:**_O QUE É QUE SE PASSOU PELA TUA CABEÇA SUA IDIOTA? IDIOTA! EU PENSEI QUE TINHAS MORRIDO! IAS-NOS MATANDO DE TANTA PREOCUPAÇÃO! FAZES IDEIA DO QUE TE PODIA TER ACONTECIDO? FAZES? –_ **continuando a abaná-la fazendo com que ela desse com a cabeça na parede-** _Anina? Anina? Porque é que não me respondes? ANINA? Quem é que te fez isto? Estavas tão bem…_

**ANINA: **x-x

**SERENETY: **ANINA! Sua doida! O que é que fizeste? Já que não morreu da queda quiseste matá-la agora?

**TYSON: **MATASTE-A! Com tantos abanões mataste-a!

**ALEXANDRA: **_A minha bebé! A minha menina!_**– com uma autentica cascata a sair dos seus olhos- **_Sua assassina! Malditos! Ladrões! Guardas! GUARDAS! _

**KAINA com uma grande gota: **_Er…eu não fiz nada…Anina, querida, abre os olhos. Fala comigo…_

**HILARY:** Malta…eu não percebo nada do que ela está a dizer, mas não estou a gostar… Vamos embora sim?

**MARCUS em Japonês: **Não se preocupem, ela está viva. Só desmaiou.

**ALEXANDRA: **_Que alívio! Eu não devia ter chamado os guardas aqui para dentro, mas estava tão aflita que me descuidei com a segurança…e agora este bando de doidos entra-me pela casa dentro!_

**SERENETY: **Não se preocupe Alexandra. Não reconhece o Kai?

**ALEXANDRA : **_Kai? O Kai? O Hiwatari Kai?_

**EMPREGADAS: ♥♥ "**_Ele é lindo…**"**_

**ALEXANDRA: **_Então quer dizer que "ele" também veio? ii_

**VOLTAIRE: **_Por acaso esse "ele" sou eu?_

**ALEXANDRA: **_Você!_** – começam a sair faíscas dos olhos dos dois o que faz todos ficarem com uma grande gota na cabeça**

**VOLTAIRE: **_Não me lembrava da segurança ser tão má nesta casa…e porque não fui informado do incidente? Que eu me lembre ainda sou o tutor legal da Anina._

**ALEXANDRA: **_Grrr! Seu velho babão! Desta casa cuido eu! E a Anina já voltou, por isso não precisamos mais de si!_

**MARCUS ignorando Alexandra e Voltaire: **Se não se importam, podiam parar de gritar? Deixem-me cuidar da minha paciente em paz. – **Empurrando todos para fora do quarto **

**ALEXANDRA: **_Hnp. E vocês para onde estão a olhar_?**_- _falando para as empregadas que ainda se babavam pelo Kai -**_ Toca a trabalhar, andor! – _**Olhando de esguelha para os Bladebreakers – **_Hnp, japoneses…_

**VOLTAIRE:**_ Eu vou descansar um pouco. Nesta casa já não se serve nada aos convidados?_

**ALEXANDRA indo atrás dele:**_ E quem é que o convidou? _**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Os bladebreakers e restantes estavam sentados numa sala com Serenety. Nenhum deles parecia conseguir fazer a pergunta que estava entalada na garganta. O primeiro a tomar coragem foi o Kai.**

**KAI: **Como é que isto aconteceu Serenety? Nós pensámos que ias ser capaz de a proteger…Que ias fazê-la acalmar e superar o que aconteceu.

**SERENETY na sua forma adulta: **Eu sei. Eu também pensava assim mas…**-suspirando- **A Anina tem agido de forma estranha. Ela conseguiu poder suficiente para me controlar e não hesitou em fazê-lo. Eu não me apercebi de nada até agora.

**TALA: **Desde quando é que ela…

**SERENETY:** Desde que chegámos à Rússia. Ela manteve-me controlada desde o primeiro dia.

**KAINA: **E pensar que durante todo este tempo ela esteve aqui…infeliz e nós não podíamos fazer nada! Dá-me uma raiva tão grande! – **perante a fúria de Kaina, todos se afastaram um pouco para evitarem ser usados como saco de pancadas**

**SERENETY voltando à sua forma habitual e sorrindo: **Mas sabem? Mal vocês chegaram criaram muita confusão. E acho que é exactamente isso que esta casa e que a Anina precisão! De mais alegria e despreocupações! Estou a contar com vocês pessoal, para trazer a velha Anina de volta.

**KAI**: A velha Anina?** – ficando com um meio sorriso muito suspeito no rosto- **Não sei se todos vão quer velha Anina de volta…mas seria divertido se conseguíssemos. Durante todos estes anos ela esteve com uma sombra à sua volta mas pode ser que agora ela volte a brilhar.

**TYSON: **Bem falado Kai!Eheh, o amor faz-te bem!

**KAI: **Tyson…cala a boca.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Algures no Japão…**

**VLADIMIR: **_O QUÊ? Ele está aí? Têm a certeza? É claro que é mau seus imbecis! Continuem a dar-me notícias. -_**desligando o telefone**- Era só o que e faltava. O Voltaire apareceu lá também. Maldito, sempre a meter-se onde não é chamado. Tenho de ter cuidado…sim…muito cuidado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MARCUS: **Já se foram embora. Podes abrir os olhos.

**ANINA: **Como é que sabia que eu…**- mas o médico apenas sorriu**

**MARCUS: **Não é fácil enganar um médico. Mas posso perguntar porque fingiste estar desmaiada?

**ANINA: **Precisava de tempo para pensar. Sabe, eu fiquei muito feliz por os ver de novo. Já tinha tantas saudades…mas…

**MARCUS: **Tens medo?

**ANINA: **Tenho! Muito medo. Medo de magoar alguém. O senhor sabe o que aconteceu…viu o que eu fiz aos meus pais** – soluçando – **Eu não quero que isso lhes aconteça. Nunca…

**MARCUS olhando-a nos olhos: **Talvez eles estejam dispostos a correr esse risco. Sabes Anina, a verdadeira razão que nos levou a apagar-te aquelas memórias foi o teu choque. Os teus pais não iam querer que tu te fechasses para o Mundo.

**ANINA: **Eu sei. **"**Mas eu tenho de os afastar de mim. Por amor a eles**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**MARCUS:** Podem entrar. Ela já acordou.

**KAINA :** Anina, estás bem?

**ANINA: **O que estão a fazer aqui? – **perguntou friamente.**

**KYOU: **Como assim o que estamos a fazer aqui? Estávamos preocupados e queríamos saber se estavas bem!

**ANINA:** Já viram, por isso…podem ir-se embora.

**TALA:** Anina, mas o que é que se está a passar contigo? Nós estávamos super preocupados e tu tratas-nos assim?

**TYSON:** Nem parece teu! Olha, eu não sei o que se está a passar mas sei que a minha amiga não é assim.

**ANINA:** Disseram tudo o que tinham a dizer? Óptimo. Podem ir-se embora. – **o seu tom de voz era mais frio do que o gelo e deixava bem claro que ela estava a falar a sério. Por momentos os bladebreakers ainda tiveram a impressão de estar a falar como Kai num mau dia, tal era a semelhança.**

**KAINA:** Se é assim, óptimo. Não me devia ter preocupado. Vamos embora pessoal, não somos bem recebidos. – **e dizendo isto foi-se embora, batendo com a porta e os outros seguiram-na. Ao contrário do que Anina esperava, Serenety também foi, o que a deixou nervosa. " **Ela vai entender…eu sei que vai. E não vai contar nada.**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RAY:** Mas o que se passa com ela? Ela estava tão feliz!

**MAX:** Se calhar foi por ter batido com a cabeça.

**KAINA:** Não sei nem quero saber. Se ela quer armar-se em snob e convencida, o problema é dela. Eu vou-me embora.

**Kai tinha ficado calado enquanto Anina falava, mas estudava-a atentamente, a ela e a Serenety e não demorou até perceber o que se estava a passar.**

**KAI: **Vocês não perceberam nada…hnp

**KENNY:** Tu sabes o que se passa? - **mas Kai já tinha entrado novamente no quarto.**

**RAY:** E agora?

**TYSON:** É fácil! Espiamos! – **correndo para a porta e tentando ouvir o que se estava a passar lá dentro**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Quando Kai entrou no quarto viu Anina a chorar desesperada. Ao contrário da sua vontade, não a abraçou, sentando-se do seu lado.**

**ANINA:** Não me ouviste? Vai-te embora! Já disse que não quero aqui ninguém! – **mas Kai parecia nem ouvi-la. Mantinha-se sentado e olhava pela janela. Só passados alguns minutos é que falou**

**KAI: **Quando é que te vais deixar de teatros?Desculpa mas não estou com paciência para as tuas mentiras.

**ANINA:** Kai, vai-te embora já! **"** Ele sabe…nunca o consegui enganar**"**

**KAI: **Eu vou. Mas só depois de me responder a uma pergunta: tu queres que eu me vá embora? – **estudou Anina atentamente e viu que o seu palpite estava certo. Anina parou de chorar e olhava-o com medo**

**ANINA:** Claro que tenho…

**KAI: **PARA COM ISSO! – **assustando-a** – Para de mentir. Estou farto das tuas criancices. Sabes, não é só a ti que te custa. Quer acredites quer não eu também não estou feliz pelo que aconteceu mas mesmo assim estou aqui, a lutar, enquanto tu à primeira dificuldade paras. A Anina que eu conhecia não era assim.

**ANINA:** A Anina que conhecias morreu a muitos anos. Estou farta de tudo isto! Tu não sabes o que me custou ir embora e vir para aqui sozinha!

**KAI:** Anina, eu nunca te poderei ajudar se tu não me disseres o que se passa. Uma vez disseste-me que era mau guardar-mos tudo para nós mesmos. Porque não segues o teu conselho e desabafas?

**ANINA:** Não posso…eu não posso! Será que não percebes isso?

**KAI:** Deixa-me ajudar-te. Vamos ficar aqui, os dois. Vamos enfrentar tudo juntos.

**_Os dois juntos…como seria estar com Kai…poder enfrentar tudo do lado dele, contar tudo…Mas as imagens dos corpos ensanguentados dos pais sobrepunha-se_**

**ANINA:** Tu não consegues ver pois não?

_**Sem perceber nada**_

_**Nós nos esbarramos**_

**KAI:** Porque não me dizes? Talvez eu te entenda.

_**Ficando mais gentis um com o outro**_

_**O esconde-esconde acontece, é verdade**_

_**Não, queira vender sua alma**_

_**Com sabor de amarelo**_

**ANINA:** Eu tenho de ficar sozinha! Se vocês ficarem…eu posso magoar-vos…posso matar-vos…

**KAI: **Anina, acredita em mim, tu nunca irias fazer isso.

_**Não, esqueça de sorrir novamente**_

**ANINA:** Como não? Tu sabes o que aconteceu naquele dia! E agora…eu quase…eu podia…- **começa a soluçar-** Eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu! Eu não me atirei…foi como se estivesse a ser atraída…Kai, eu posso acabar por fazer uma loucura outra vez!

_**Só quero continuar a dançar para sempre**_

_**Ei, e seguir, seguir, o pálido vento…**_

_**Ei, estou-me apaixonando**_

_**Estou-me apaixonado, quero abrir minhas asas**_

**KAI:** Então foi isso… mas Anina, há uma coisa que tens de perceber. Tu já fizeste mal a várias pessoas e não foi por causa disso. Neste momento, todos os teus amigos estão a sofrer por ti, especialmente a Serenety e a Kaina. Já pensaste na maneira como as trataste? E pensa bem. Tu queres mesmo ficar sozinha? Não podes deixar-te levar pelo medo. **– Estava a resultar.** – Anina, eu também tenho medo. Tenho medo que fiques sozinha. Tenho medo de te perder outra vez. –**Disse calmamente. Nunca tinha confessado os seus medos a ninguém, mas com ela era diferente. Era como se ela entendesse o que se passava no seu coração. E tinha a certeza de que juntos iam conseguir curar-se. Mesmo que ela não o amasse da mesma maneira, eles eram como irmãos.**

_**Ei, pegue tanto as coisas boas**_

_**E as coisas más, e junte tudo**_

_**E então divida-os em dois, compartilhando-os**_

**ANINA:** T-tens medo? – A esperança estava a voltar ao seu coração.

**ANINA: **Não…eu não quero! Não quero voltar a perder todos!- **abraçando Kai-** Vocês são o mais importante da minha vida! No dia em que me salvaste do Boris, eu senti que tu eras importante para mim. E os dias que passamos juntos no Japão foram os mais felizes de toda a minha vida. Pela primeira vez eu senti-me em casa.

**KAI:** Então sabes o que fazer não sabes?

**ANINA:** Eu tenho sido uma parva não tenho? Achas que me vão perdoar?

**KAINA** entrando no quarto com lágrimas nos olhos: Isso nem se pergunta!

**ANINA:** Vocês estavam aí?

**KYOU:** Claro que sim! Achavas mesmo que te íamos deixar aí sozinha com ele?

**ANINA sorrindo e atirando-se nos braços dos amigos:** Eu juro que nunca mais vos vou perder! Juro! – **Anina viu Serenety e olharam-se nos olhos. Anina inspirou fundo e sorriu sinceramente o que espantou todos. Tirando Kai e Serenety, nunca ninguém a tinha visto sorri assim, tão gentilmente, tão livremente…e mesmo esses já não viam aquele sorriso à anos. Serenety correspondeu ao sorriso, voltando á sua forma adoptada e entrando dentro do beyblade. Estava feliz e, por mais que lhe custasse admitir, tinha que agradecer ao Kai. Foi a pensar nele que se lembrou do que a antiga mestra uma vez tinha dito a Voltaire:**

_**SERENA: **Eles vão casar-se. É inevitável. _

_**VOLTAIRE: **Não será cedo para pensar em casamento?_

_**SERENA: **O amor deles faz parte do destino…_

**Talvez fosse, mas ela não iria facilitar a tarefa. Se Kai queria Anina, ia ter de a merecer.**

_**É assim que quero viver a minha vida**_

_**(gravitation- música de abertura)**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte**

**BORIS: **Eu não…aguento mais! –** diz Boris com os cabelos queimados e roupa rasgada **– Adeus mundo cruel! Adeus doces pinguins! – **tentando abraçar um pinguim que estava perto dele . Mas o pobre coitado desata a fugir **– Adeus pobre urso!

**URSO:** O.O Groooow! – **fugindo também**

**BORIS:** Adeus pequena cidade… CIDADE?- **esfregando os olhos para ter a certeza de que estava a ver bem** – Uma cidade no Pólo Norte! Ahahaha! Estou salvo! Estou salvo! Que se lixem os arrependimentos!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**littledark protegendo-se da chuva de pedras que vem na sua direcção**

**Eu sei que demorei muito e que este capítulo e não ficou grande coisa, por isso, acho melhor justificar-me: primeiro estava a achar a fic muito dramática e fiquei sem inspiração; segundo comecei uma nova fic e acabei por me dedicar um pouco mais a ela e terceiro tive um pequeno acidente e não consigo escrever muito depressa, então, para não pensarem que desisti, aqui está este.**

**Como o James disse na review, é na Rússia que tudo acaba, e aliás foi ele que me inspirou, porque é com este cap que acaba a primeira fase da fic (conhecimento da Anina, da história e dos inimigos) e é a partir do próximo que começa a nova fase! **

**Ah! E para aqueles que gostam de ver o Boris sofrer, tenho uma boa notícia! As torturas do nosso vilão ainda não acabaram! **

**Espero que me desculpem! Vou tentar ser mais rápida.**

**Bjx e muito obrigada a todos os que lêem a fic, especialmente:**

**Aki Hiwatari (pois é, a Anina estava mesmo mal, mas agora que tem o Kai do lado dela vai superar tudo! Bjx); xia-thebladergirl (oi mana! Pois, espero que não me atires com nenhuma bomba XD); Maylene Angel (oi may-chan! Já podes postar o teu próximo cap!); Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari (será que tens a mesma opinião? Espero que sim! Não me esqueci da tua fic, só que estou cheia de provas globais!); FireKai (eheh, a governanta ainda vai ter muitos motivos para fazer uma festa! Mas o Boris, esse não tem escapatória XD Bjx! Espero que tenhas gostado do cap); Kaina Hyngdou (Espero conseguir fazer com que gostes mais da Anina! Bjx!); James Hiwatari (Pois é, a Rússia foi mesmo um final, mas também um começo! Bjx!)**


	22. A chegada de Darien

**A chegada de Darien**

**Já se tinham passado várias semanas desde que tinham chegado á Rússia. A primeira neve já tinha caído e Anina parecia melhorar a cada dia: o seu rosto estava mais rosado, os olhos mais brilhantes e o seu comportamento mudara muito. Enquanto antes era uma menina tímida e preocupada, que quase não falava com ninguém, agora estava brincalhona e sorridente a toda a hora, e divertia-se a pregar partidas juntamente com o Tyson e com o Max. Graças ao pequeno nevão da noite anterior, os amigos estava todos no jardim no meio de uma batalha de neve, da qual nem o jardineiro saia impune.**

**HILARY: **Nem parece a mesma pois não? – **Perguntou a Kai, enquanto via Anina pregar um susto a Tala. **

**KAI:** Não – **sorrindo um pouco** – Parece que recuperou da depressão.

**HILARY:** E tudo graças a ti, senhor Kai! Se não lhe tivesses dito aquelas coisas todas ela nunca teria decidido começar de novo!

**KAI muito corado:** Hnp. – **A Hilary começou a rir-se. Era óbvio que os sentimentos do amigo pela Anina eram mais profundos do que uma simples amizade. Ele não a tinha largado durante a recuperação e à noite ficava sempre perto do quarto para ter a certeza de que se acontecesse alguma coisa ele ia estar lá. – **Eu não fiz nada. – **Mal Kai tinha acabado de falar, uma bola de neve acertou-lhe em cheio na cabeça, provocando risos abafados de uma certa russinha. –** Mas começo a achar que preferia a antiga Anina. - **Acrescentou suficientemente alto para esta o poder ouvir.**

**ANINA:** Oh, vá lá Kai! Foi só uma brincadeirinha! E juro que não torno a acertar-te! – **Desculpou-se com um sorriso maroto. **

**KAI:** Hnp. Chamas aquilo acertar? Ela só me tocou de raspão. Isto é que é acertar! – **Kai foi tão rápido, que quando Anina percebeu o que ele tinha dito, já tinha levado com uma enorme bola de neve na cara.**

**ANINA:** KAI! Isso é batota! Toma!

**TYSON: **O.O'' Eu ainda não acredito que aquele é o Kai. Ele nunca nos atirou uma bola de neve. Dizia que não era nenhum bebé e afinal…

**MAX:** Hmm…tens a certeza de que ele não foi raptado por extraterrestres? – **Começando a comer um chocolate –** Anina, queres um bocadinho?

**ANINA correndo até Max:** Claro! Brigada Maxie!

**KAI**: u.u** " **Fui trocado por um estúpido chocolate**"**

**RAY rindo-se e dizendo de maneira a que só Kai o ouvisse**: Sabes Kai, se não te conhecesse dizia que estás com ciúmes…outra vez XD – **Embora fosse um grande amigo do Kai, o Ray tinha passado todo aquele tempo a fazer insinuações e não deixava escapar uma das muitas vezes em que Kai tinha ficado ciumento sempre que algum dos rapazes se aproximava de Anina.**

**KAI frio**: E se eu não te conhecesse diria que estavas prestes a ir parar ao hospital…por queda acidental a um dos lagos da mansão.

**RAY:** Glup…Kai, vá lá era só uma brincadeira! Eheh **" **Doido! Também, quem é que me manda ter amigos nascidos para serem génios do mal? E falando em doidos…lá vem o pior**" **

**ANINA:** Avô Voltaire! Veio ver a paisagem?

**VOLTAIRE:** Infelizmente não minha querida. Vou ter de ir até ao aeroporto buscar uma pessoa. – **Kai ficou mais atento. Que pessoa era aquela?**

**ANINA:** Uma…pessoa? Mas quem?

**VOLTAIRE:** Com certeza já te falaram do sr. Igor Piotrovski. – **Todos perceberam a cara de desagrado de Voltaire ao dizer esse nome**

**ANINA:** A sra Marchevic disse-me que era ele quem tratava dos negócios.

**VOLTAIRE:** Sim. Ele estava no Japão, mas regressa hoje. Espero que a incompetente da Alexandra prepare tudo para o receber. Não quero que ele se queixe. **"**Odeio aquele homem**"** Então adeus.

**ANINA:** Até logo avô e deseje as boas vindas ao sr. Piotrovski.

**TYSON:** Quem é esse homem Anina? Lembras-te dele?

**ANINA pensativa:** Não sei…eu lembro-me de um homem que era cá de casa e que estava sempre com a minha mãe…mas não me lembro de o chamar de Igor. Deve ser algum homem velhinho e calculista! - **Rindo-se **– é uma pena! O antigo era muito querido e simpático. Gostava muito dele…sim…é uma pena. Vamos para dentro?

**Kai não estava a gostar nada da conversa e a sua cara deixava transparecer isso mesmo, pelo que todos se deixaram ficar para trás enquanto Anina entrava.**

**TALA:** O que se passa Kai? Alguma memória?

**KAI:** Acho que sim…o tal homem de que a Anina falou…eu nunca gostei dele. Mas não me lembro porquê. E o meu avô também não. Estavam sempre discutir.

**KAINA:** É normal que não te lembres. Já foi a bastante tempo e provavelmente ele nunca estava em casa. Devia ir tratar de negócios.

**KAI: **Aí é que está o problema: ele estava sempre por perto! Foi como a Anina disse, estava sempre perto da mãe dela. Acho que eram grandes amigos.

**TYSON:** Bah, estás a preocupar-te demais Kai! A Anina não disse que não era esse o nome dele? E mesmo que fosse, ele deve ser um velho inofensivo…

**KYOU:** O Voltaire é velho e mesmo assim não é inofensivo. - **olhar gelado de todos** –Ah, vão dizer que é? Lá por a Anina querer que o Kai e o Voltaire sejam amigos não vou mentir, não acham?

**KAI:** Ele não é nenhum velho.

**MAX:** Hã?

**KAI:** O homem. Não é nenhum velho. Ele tinha a mesma idade que a mãe da Anina por isso deve ter pouco mais de 30 anos, não mais. A Anina idolatrava-o e passava a vida atrás dele.

**TALA:** Então é por isso que tu não gostavas dele…Devias morrer de ciúmes! AU! Fogo Kai, era só uma brincadeira! **– Kai tinha-lhe acertado com uma bola de neve **

**KAI entre dentes:** E para a próxima fica calado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA:** Alexandra! O avô pediu para preparar as coisas do sr. Piotrovski. Ele foi buscá-lo ao aeroporto.

**ALEXANDRA:** O QUÊ? E não me disse nada? Aquele velho horroroso! E aquele imbecil também só agora é que volta! Em vez de te vir receber vai de viagem! Hnp, deve achar que é o dono da casa…E tu menina, já para o quarto. Tu tens de te preparar para o receber.

**ANINA:** Ok, vou só avisar os outros.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAINA:** Tenho mesmo de usar um vestido?

**ANINA suspirando:** Sim Kaina, já te disse umas 10 vezes! A Alexandra quer que nós vamos vestidas o melhor possível.

**KAINA:** Mas eu pareço um embrulho de natal! Estou cheia de rendinhas e folhos ò.ó

**ANINA mostrando o seu:** E achas que eu quero usar isto? – **Mostrando um vestido azul do mesmo género.**

**HILARY:** Que lindo! Deve ficar tão bem!

**ANINA E KAINA:** -.-'''''

**HILARY:** Já viram o meu? – **Mostrando um vestido cor-de-rosa ainda pior do que o vestido das duas juntas**

**ANINA:** Er…é bonito mas…nós não vamos a nenhum baile…

**HILARY:** Isso não importa. – **Pegando numa escova, pinturas, fitas e montes de outras coisas –** E agora Anina…vamos preparar-te!

**ANINA:** O.O NÃÃÃÃO!

**KAINA:** Boa! Livramo-nos da Sophie para arranjarmos uma ainda pior do que ela.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ao contrário das raparigas, os rapazes estavam bastante descontraídos. Alexandra deixara claro que os únicos por quem ela sentia maior afecto eram Kai, Tala e apenas um bocadinho do Kyou (por ele ter encontrado Anina). Quanto aos outros, para ela eram apenas "japoneses idiotas". Por isso não os obrigara a usar nenhuma roupa em especial.**

**KYOU: **Que seca.

**TALA: **Oh Kyou, não disfarces! Estás é com saudades da Sophie…

**KYOU: **Bah, parem com isso. Até parece que sou o único com saudades de alguém, ou pensam que não reparei nas vossas caras e nas horas que passam ao telemóvel?

**RAY**: n/n' Eu não tenho outra solução. A Mariah disse que se eu não lhe ligasse todos os dias que voltava no primeiro avião que encontrasse…e que me matava a mim e à Serenety.

**KENNY:** Por falar nela, por onde é que tem andado? Já não a vejo a uns dias…

**KAI:** A Anina disse que ela tem passado muito tempo no beyblade a descansar. Acho que ainda se sente culpada pelo que aconteceu à Anina.

**TALA: **Ela tinha dito que precisava de ter a certeza de que não voltava a perder a consciência e que achava melhor ficar dentro do beyblade até recuperar completamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mordomo: **Sra Marchevic, a limusina do Sr. Voltaire está a chegar.

**ALEXANDRA: **Eu vou avisar a Anina, podes ir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**VOLTAIRE: **Estiveste muito tempo fora.** -comentou em tom casual – **Achei muito estranho não teres vindo receber a Anina.

**VOZ: **Não tive alternativa, Voltaire. Como sabes há negócios inadiáveis e este foi um deles.

**VOLTAIRE: **Não tens curiosidade em saber como ela está?

**VOZ: **Não muita. Estamos a chegar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina estava um pouco nervosa à porta de casa. Alexandra tinha acabado de lhe fazer um discurso sobre a importância de como receber alguém importante e ela percebera que estava a ser testada. **

**RAY: **A Anina está muito bonita não acham?

**KAI: **u.u

**MAX: **E a Hilary e a Kaina também. Até me sinto mal abeira delas: parecemos uns arruaceiros!

**TYSON:** Porque e que nós também não recebemos roupas daquelas? Isto é injusto!

**KENNY: **Estou tão nervoso! E se fizermos alguma coisa errada? Acho que a Sra. Marchevic nos mata. Ela odeia-nos, tenho a certeza disso.

**KYOU:** E nem sabes o ódio que ela tem à Sophie. As duas odeiam-se com toda a força.

**TALA**: Mas não te reocupes, o máximo que ela pode fazer é não te dar sobremesas.

**MAX:** O QUÊ?NÃÃÃO! Aqueles maravilhosos doces ii

**TYSON:** E aquela deliciosa comida…

**TYSON E MAX:** TEMOS DE FAZER TUDO DIREITO! PELAS SOBREMESAS!

**KAI:** Estão a chegar.

**Quando a porta da limusina se abriu, todos (menos Kai, Kaina e os adultos) sustiveram a respiração. A tensão estava de cortar à faca.**

**O primeiro a sair foi o Sr. Voltaire. **

**O grupo compartilhava a opinião de Anina sobre o tal homem: um velhinho calculista e resmungão, por isso não esperavam por aquele homem. Era alto, tinha cabelos curtos e loiros e olhos cinzentos e ainda era bastante jovem.**

**TYSON: **É aquele?

**MAX: **Não é nada como eu tinha imaginado. –** todos os outros concordaram em voz baixa**

**TALA: **Kai…aquele é..?

**KAI**: Sim. É ele.

**VOLTAIRE: **Bem-vindo à mansão Bazhedief. – **O homem parecia não notar mais nada a não ser a figura delicada de Anina. Olhava-a intensamente e parecia no mínimo surpreso com a beleza de Anina. Esta usava apenas uma fita do mesmo tom azul-turquesa do vestido no cabelo, deixando-os cair livremente. O vestido moldava-lhe o corpo e realçava o seu tom de pele.**

**ANINA gaguejando: **D-Darien?

**Kai olhou-a aborrecido. Nunca compreendera a devoção que Anina tinha aquele homem que não lhe dava importância. Além disso, os olhares que Darien lançava a Anina não o deixavam tranquilo.**

**VOLTAIRE: **Então ainda te lembras dele? Bem, deixem-mo apresentar, é o…

**DARIEN: **Igor Darien V. Piotrovski, e sou o responsável pela gestão dos bens da família Bazhedief, juntamente com o Sr. Voltaire. Podem tratar-me por Darien – **Para desespero de Kai e Kyou, ele ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de Anina, avançando na sua direcção. – **Vejo que cresceste Anina. Se não fossem os teus olhos serias igual à tua mãe. –** Darien tinha pegado a mão de Anina e beijara-lha.**

**KYOU sendo agarrado por Tala e Tyson enquanto Kenny lhe tapava a boca: **SEU IDOTA! LARGA-A!

**Anina estava sem reacção e completamente vermelha. Nem se mexeu quando Darien passou por ela e entrou na mansão e não notou quando Serenety se materializou a seu lado.**

**SERENETY: **Então ele finalmente chegou. Perguntava-me o que lhe tinha acontecido.

**HILARY: **Uau, que brasa! E eu a pensar que ele era uma seca.

**KAINA olhando interrogativamente para Anina: **Vais ficar aí especada?

**ANINA: **N-não. Serenety, vamos para dentro. –** Caminhando com um olhar "aluado"**

**KAINA com uma gota gigante na cabeça e uma veia saliente: **Anina, a porta é para o outro lado!

**ANINA: **Ah sim…estava distraída.

**KYOU finalmente livre: **Vocês viram a maneira como ele estava a olhar para ela? Deve ser um pedófilo!

**KENNY: **Tem calma…tudo bem que ele estava a olhar para ela de uma maneira perturbadora e altamente alarmante mas isso não quer dizer que seja motivo para alarme! **– Falando muito depressa**

**KAI:** HNP.

**TYSON:** É de mim ou ele estava a deitar fogo pelos olhos?

**TALA:** Acho que as coisas vão ficar interessantes.

**RAY:** Achas? Eu acho que vamos ter problemas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi! E aqui está o primeiro cap da segunda fase da fic! Desculpem não ter feito a parte do Boris mas hoje tive um dia muito atarefado! Finalmente acabaram os exames, faço anos e a fic também! Isso mesmo, a fic faz de hoje para amanhã 1 ano!**

**Estou a postar num pequeno intervalo então pode ter alguns erros…**

**Muito obrigada a todos os que têm lido a fic. As vossas reviews são muito importantes para mim!**

**Bjx!**

**Obrigada a James Hiwatari (O.O Tantas reviews! Pois, pensando bem já não deixavas a muito tempo…Bjx); xia-thebladergirl (Mana! Estou cheia de saudades! Bjx); FireKai (bem, nem imaginas a vontade que tenho de poder responder, mas estou mesmo sem tempo! E tinhas razão acerca de uma nova personagem para se meter entre os dois! Bjx e obrigada, já que acompanhaste sempre esta fic!)** **; Maylene Angel (Oi! Muito obrigada a TODAS PELOS PARABÉNS! Foi MARAVILHOSO ver cantar assim (lol, vocês percebem…cantar pelo msn…XD); Aki Hiwatari (Obrigada pela review! Bjx); Kaina Hyngdou (Obrigada! Eu compreendo e não há problema nenhum em demorares com a fic! Bjx)**

**Até ao próximo capítulo e BOAS FÉRIAS!**


	23. Desconfianças

**Desconfianças:**

_**KYOU finalmente livre: **Vocês viram a maneira como ele estava a olhar para ela? Deve ser um pedófilo!_

_**KENNY: **Tem calma…tudo bem que ele estava a olhar para ela de uma maneira perturbadora e altamente alarmante mas isso não quer dizer que seja motivo para alarme! **– Falando muito depressa**_

_**KAI:** HNP._

_**TYSON:** É de mim ou ele estava a deitar fogo pelos olhos?_

_**TALA:** Acho que as coisas vão ficar interessantes._

_**RAY:** Achas? Eu acho que vamos ter problemas_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Kai entrou na mansão tentando esquecer as palavras de Ray que tanto o incomodavam. Problemas…era exactamente esse o seu pressentimento. **

**TYSON:** Vocês viram a cara do Kai? Parece que está prestes a matar alguém… O que é que lhe deu?

**TALA: **Não me digas que não percebeste Tyson. Bem, pensando melhor é normal que não tenhas percebido. Não tens inteligência para tanto.

**TYSON:** Olha lá Tala, eu sou muito inteligente! Eu só não percebo o comportamento daquele cubo de gelo ambulante! Há bocado estava todo contente a lutar com a Anina, agora está no seu estado de: não me toques, não me fales e não me incomodes ou prepara-te para morrer! Parece que é tudo doido! E agora aquele Darien…Brr não gosto dele. E tu Hilary, o que achas? Hilary? Estás a ouvir-me?

**HILARY:** Hã? Desculpa Tyson, não estava a ouvir-te. O que é que disseste?

**TYSON:** O Darien, não o achas…

**HILARY**:…Bonito? Maravilhoso? Peeeeeeeeeeerfeito? ♥♥

**KAINA:**⌐⌐ Tal e qual como a Anina. Tudo bem que ele é bonito, e o sorriso dele é ofuscante…

**TALA:** -.-' Kaina…tu não estás a pensar trocar-me por aquele tipo pois não?

**KAINA muito corada:** Claro que não Tala! Eheheheh, não sejas idiota! De onde é que tiraste essa ideia? – **dando-lhe um murro " amistoso" na cabeça** – Ehehe…bem…vou indo…tenho…coisas para fazer! Xau!

**KYOU:** Viram? Eu não disse? Aquele homem é um tarado! UM TARADO ! Ainda agora chegou e já as deixou neste estado!

**RAY: "**Que sorte a Mariah não estar aqui.** " – Pensou satisfeito.**

**MAX vindo com os braços cheios de doces: **Que se passa? Estão todos com uma cara de enterro…- **comendo mais doces**

**TALA:** Max, se continuas a comer assim tanto açúcar vais ficar diabético. ⌐

**MAX:** Que exagero! Eu como muito pouco comparado com o Tyson!

**RAY:** Até um elefante come pouco comparado com o Tyson.

**VOLTAIRE:** Uma grande verdade. Da última vez que estiveram na Abadia iam-nos levando à falência. Não sei como é que a Alexandra ainda não vos mandou embora.

**TYSON: **Voltaire? O que é que está aqui a fazer?

**VOLTAIRE:** Senhor Voltaire para ti. Mas vim à procura do meu neto. Viram-no?

**TALA:** O Kai saiu. Deve andar por aí.

**VOLTAIRE: **Se o virem digam-lhe para ficar de olho no Darien. – **indo-se embora**

**KYOU:** Pelos vistos não somos só nós que não vamos com a cara dele.

**KENNY:** Hm…será que o Voltaire sabe alguma coisa sobre o Darien?

**HILARY:** O que é que ele podia saber sobre o Darien? Ele é uma óptima pessoa!

**TYSON:** Nunca ouviste que não se devem julgar as pessoas pela aparência?

**HILARY:** Nunca ouviste que os ciúmes fazem mal a saúde?

**TYSON:** E quem é que aqui está com cíumes? GRR

**HILARY também furiosa: **TU!

**TALA: "** _Darien…-_ **olhando para Anina e Serenety que conversavam com Darien no outro lado da sala – **_Quem és tu afinal?_**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**DARIEN:** Ainda bem que voltaste para esta casa Anina. Não era a mesma sem ti.

**ANINA corada:** Eu ainda não me acostumei. É um bocado estranho para mim regressar depois de tanto tempo. E além disso há tantas coisas de que ainda não me lembro…

**DARIEN: **A tua memória ainda não voltou completamente segundo me disseram.

**SERENETY:** Ela está a fazer progressos mas não convém esforçar-se muito. Da última vez ficou obcecada com o passado e quase cometeu uma loucura.

**ANINA atrapalhada: **Serenety! Não devias ter dito isso!

**DARIEN:** Mas a Serenety tem toda a razão Anina. Tens de ter calma e não deves tentar lembrar-te de tudo assim de repente. Já pensaste que pode haver coisas de que não te devas lembrar?

**ANINA:** Coisas…de que não me deva lembrar?

**DARIEN misterioso: **Sim. Por isso, **- aproximando-se mais e fazendo-lhe uma festa – **Não te preocupes por não te lembrares de tudo. Pensa que isso pode ser…uma sorte para ti. **– indo-se embora e deixando uma Anina completamente confusa e corada para trás.**

**ANINA: " **_Que estranho… ele falou de uma maneira tão misteriosa…_**"**

**VOLTAIRE: **Desculpa atrapalhar os teus pensamentos, Anina, mas sabes onde está o meu neto?

**ANINA sobressaltada: **O Kai? Não…pensando bem não o vejo desde que o Darien chegou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**VOLTAIRE: **Não, não aconteceu nada. Reparei que estiveste a falar com o Darien…Ele disse alguma coisa que te perturbou? Talvez ele não seja muito agradável contigo…

**ANINA: **Não, não disse nada. E eu gosto muito dele. Sempre gostei avô.

**KAI: **Mas só agora te lembraste dele. **–Disse Kai seco**

**ANINA: **K-Kai?Estavas aí?

**VOLTAIRE: **Kai, tenho andado à tua procura. Preciso de falar contigo…mais tarde. Bem, vou subir. A viagem cansou-me. Até logo.

**KAI: **Hnp.

**ANINA: **Kai, porque é que estás a ser assim?

**KAI: **Estou a ser normal.

**ANINA: **Não não estás. Estás a agir assim desde que o Darien chegou. E agora disseste aquilo…o que se passa? Não gostas do Darien?

**KAI: **E se não gostar? Qual é o problema?-** perguntou grosso e indo-se embora**

**ANINA**: Mas Kai… O que é que se passa com ele? Sabes Serenety?

**SERENETY: **É um bocado óbvio. Mas quem tem de descobrir és tu.

**ANINA: **O quê? Serenety o que é que estás a tentar dizer.

**SERENETY: **Nada. Vamos ter com os outros?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KYOU: **Anina o que é que aquele tipo queria?

**ANINA amuada: **Pelos vistos armar-se em esperto. Sinceramente não o percebo! É tão imaturo!

**TALA: **Mas vocês pareciam estar a falar muito bem!

**ANINA: **Nós? Aquilo nem foi falar. Bah, típico do Kai.

**HILARY: **KAI?

**ANINA: **Não era dele que estavam a falar?

**KYOU: **Claro que não! Estávamos a falar do outro tipo…do Darien.

**ANINA: **O Darien é uma óptima pessoa Kyou. Não devias falar assim dele. Nem o conheces! Mas o que é que se passa com vocês? Ray…Max…Tyson…Kenny? – **perguntava enquanto os via desviar os olhos**

**RAY: **Bem…Anina eu ainda não o conheço bem o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa…mas ele é um bocado estranho…e o Voltaire também não parece gostar muito dele…- **disse enquanto os outros concordavam com ele**

**ANINA: **DESISTO!

**KAINA **Anina para onde vais?

**ANINA: **DORMIR!

**HILARY: **Parece que ela ficou ofendida…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina atirou-se para cima da cama enquanto Serenety apenas se sentou, esperando alguma reacção da mestra.**

**ANINA: **Serenety…

**SERENETY: **Sim Anina?

**ANINA:** Achas que…bem…a minha mãe…ela gostava do Darien não gostava?

**SERENETY: **Sim. E confiava muito nele. Tanto ela como o teu pai tinham plena confiança nele. O Darien e a tua mãe cresceram praticamente juntos…como tu e o Kai. Porque perguntas? Não confias nele?

**ANINA: **Não é isso…é só que estava a tentar entender o porquê de eles não gostarem dele…Mas deixa estar.

**SERENETY: **Então vou indo. Boa noite Anina.

**ANINA: "**Porque é que tudo tinha de ser assim? Kai…**"** **– Apertando a almofada, Anina adormeceu com as palavras de Kai**

"_**Mas só agora te lembraste dele…"**_

**ANINA dormindo:** Não é verdade…Kai…e eu vou provar-to…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No Pólo Norte…**

_**BORIS:** Adeus pequena cidade… CIDADE?- **esfregando os olhos para ter a certeza de que estava a ver bem** – Uma cidade no Pólo Norte! Ahahaha! Estou salvo! Estou salvo! Que se lixem os arrependimentos!_

**Menino 1: **Será que ele está morto? – **dando-lhe um pontapé**

**Mulher1: **Não te aproximes filho! Ele pode ser perigoso…

**Boris estava estendido no meio da rua daquela pequena povoação do Pólo Norte. Tinha esgotado as suas últimas forças a correr como um louco desesperado.**

**BORIS esfregando os olhos: "**Onde estou? Será que morri? Que engraçado…isto não parece o Inferno…não me digam que eu fui para o Céu! eu sabia que Deus ia perdoar-me…Mas a quem é que eu estou a tentar enganar? Eu só não vendo a minha própria mãe porque ela não deixa! Nunca iria parar ao céu… então isso só pode dizer que eu…**" **ESTOU VIVO!

**Homem1: **É claro que estás vivo homem…mas não vais estar muito tempo se não comeres.

**BORIS: ** Comida…

**Homem1: **Bem filho, eu tenho um restaurante mas a vida está má por isso não te posso dar comida de graça. Para comeres tens de pagar. "Eheh…este tem cara de parvo…não vai ser difícil pô-lo a trabalhar"

**BORIS: **Pagar? Mas pagar com quê? Não tenho dinheiro!

**Homem1: **E que tal trabalhares para mim em troca de comida?

**BORIS: **Trabalhar? Eu não trabalho! Eu mando trabalhar.

**Homem1:** Então também não comes.

**BORIS:** Bem…pensando melhor…talvez possa trabalhar temporariamente... o que tenho de fazer?

**Homem1 com um sorriso trocista:** Falamos depois…primeiro vem comer…

**BORIS devorando toda a comida que lhe davam:** Diga lá…ronf ganf… qual é o trabalho? Limpar pratos? Cozinhar? Tenho experiência a descascar batatas…o meu chefe mandava-me muitas vezes para a cozinha da Abadia…

**Homem1:** Não…tens de ir vender umas coisinhas…

**BORIS: "**Vendedor ambulante? Eu? Um puro génio do mal? Mas também…não pode ser assim tão mau!**" **E então vou vender o quê?

**Homem1: **Ah, umas coisinhas simples…arcas frigoríficas.

**BORIS:** Oh, claro, arcas frigoríficas.. ESPERA AÍ! Arcas frigoríficas? Mas estamos no Pólo Norte!

**Homem1 zangado:** Ou vendes, ou pagas tudo o que comeste ò.ó. E então, como vai ser?

**(Horas mais tarde)**

**BORIS:** Olha a arca frigorífica! Quem quer comprar uma arca frigorífica? São baratinhas! Mas a quem é que eu quero enganar? Ninguém precisa de arcas frigoríficas quando vive num congelador! Não é justo! Primeiro sou atirado para o Pólo Norte; depois sou maltratado e escravizado pelos malditos animais; agora, ando a vender coisas inúteis! Como é que eu pude descer tanto?

**(passa um pinguim)**

**BORIS : "**É a minha oportunidade**" **Bom dia senhor pinguim, gostaria de comprar uma arca frigorífica?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Finalmente! Após tanto tempo à espera, aqui está um novo capítulo, com o regresso do nosso querido Boris (embora não tenha tido graça nenhuma, aqui está ele)! **

**Muitas coisas aconteceram e atrasaram-me, mas a maior razão é a minha nova fic! Exactamente, a minha nova fic (ainda sem nome, mas com mais de 8 cap escritos) que vai incluir personagens de Seguindo o Destino em UA e Crossover com vários animes. Portanto, preparem-se, pois talvez não demore muito para a verem postada.**

**Agora, fazendo publicidade, aqui está o sumário:**

**Anina é uma talentosa agente secreta pertencente a uma organização governamental internacional que tem como objectivos combater perigosos assassinos, ladrões e monstros ou magos que tentam destruir o Mundo.**

**Mesmo assim, para Anina, isso é normal já que tem o apoio de todos os seus amigos e irmão. Mas quando o inesperado acontece e ela é transferida para o Japão, onde se vê desvalorizada e sem o apoio a que estava acostumada, Anina vai ser obrigada a lutar sozinha para provar o seu verdadeiro valor… Como se não bastasse vai ter como parceiro KAI HIWATARI, um prestigiado agente que a considera um estorvo.**

**Será que enquanto luta com criminosos ainda vai ter tempo para encontrar o seu grande amor?**

**Bem, alguns devem estar a perguntar-se o que é que têm a ver com isto :P. A verdade é que embora eu tenha a fic bastante adiantada (agradecimentos à Maylene Angel que me tem apoiado imenso e é a minha revisora oficial) ainda não tenho título! Por isso agradeço a todas as almas caridosas que tenham alguma inspiração divina!**

**Voltando a Seguindo o Destino, muito obrigada pelos reviews, especialmente a ,**

**xia-thebladergirl (Pois é mana…será que ele é má pessoa? Ou são só ciúmes? Mistério…xD); Maylene Angel (Bem…o Darien é lindo! Só é pena a diferença de idades :P mas quando se ama, isso não importa não é verdade? Lol, da maneira que estou a falar parece que ele está com os pés para a cova e isso não é verdade! Ele ainda é bem novo, lembra-te de que a mãe da Anina morreu muito nova); Sora Takenouchi Ishida (Oi! Obrigada pelos parabéns! Pois o Kyou é muito ciumento. A Sophie é que não gosta nada disso.); Marronita (Oi! E então gostaste?) ; FireKai (Bem, se eu tivesse um chapéu na cabeça…tirava-o! Apercebeste-te logo de algumas coisas! Agora falta saber se estás certo ou se passaste ao lado. Mas o teu palpite foi até agora o melhor! Bjx); Aki Hiwatari (Férias…as minhas palavras mágicas XD. Obrigada e continua a deixar reviews!); James Hiwatari (Oi! É mesmo…mais um pouco e era na mesma altura! Bjx!)**

**Deixem reviews!**


	24. Fantasmas e Pesadelos

**Fantasmas e pesadelos**

**Capítulo anterior: **

**Kai sente ciúmes de Anina e os restantes rapazes do grupo também desconfiam um pouco de Darien, embora as raparigas pareçam adorá-lo. Voltaire manda Kai ficar de olho em Darien e diz que precisa falar com ele. Anina e Kai discutem e Anina acaba por ficar apreensiva.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Escuridão. Era só isso que conseguia ver à sua volta. Estava tudo envolto naquela penumbra e não conseguia ver nenhum sinal de luz. Caminhar seria uma boa ideia? Começou a mover-se lentamente enquanto tacteava à sua volta procurando algo a que se segurar, mas não encontrava nada. Continuou a andar. Que frio…só agora notara que estava a tremer. Abraçou-se a si própria enquanto tentava acalmar o seu coração da sensação de pânico que a começava a invadir. Onde estava toda a gente? **

" Mamã? Papá? Está alguém aí?**" – o barulho do vento aumentou. Engraçado…nem tinha notado o vento. O barulho era cada vez mais intenso. Começou a correr mas parecia que as trevas não tinham fim e o barulho ensurdecedor do vento parecia persegui-la. Apressou a corrida. Estava apavorada. Começou a gritar cada vez mais alto. Chamava por todos que se lembrava: desde a mãe à ama. Finalmente começou a distinguir alguns contornos na escuridão: os cabelos prateados de Serenety eram inconfundíveis. Estendeu a mão para lhe pedir ajuda, mas algo a impediu. No entanto, o rosto de Serenety encarou-a. **

" Porquê? Porque tenho medo dos olhos dela? Não faz sentido…nada faz sentido!**" Tinha medo de Serenety…medo de que ela descobrisse o seu segredo. Ela não podia descobrir ou iria contar tudo á mamã. Mas…não era só medo. Olhou mais profundamente para aqueles olhos…raiva. Tinha raiva de Serenety. Raiva, inveja. Ódio. **

**Mas mesmo assim, queria chamá-la. Queria que ela a tirasse da escuridão, mas ela parecia não ouvi-la. Limitava-se a sorrir e a falar.**

"Amanhã vamos dar um passei com o Kai Anina, podíamos ir ver aqueles vestidos que querias não achas?**"**

"Vestidos? Mas de que estás a falar? Serenety, ajuda-me! Tenho de sair daqui!**" Anina abriu os olhos horrorizada. Tinha ouvido alguém a falar…e parecia que era com essa pessoa que Serenety estava a falar. " **O que se passa aqui? SERENETY! Ajuda-me, por favor Serenety, tens de me ouvir! Isto é tudo muito estranho…porque é que não me ouves? E porque é que eu não consigo deixar de ter raiva de ti?**"**

" A Serena não pode ir mas não há problema. Vamos divertir-nos nós os três não achas? O papá volta amanhã à noite. Ficas feliz não ficas?**"**

" Serenety!**" Lágrimas começaram a correr. Era inútil. Ela não ouvia os pedidos de socorro. O que se estava a passar? E porque e que a voz que respondia a Serenety era tão parecida com a sua?**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: **Não! Pára! Pára!** – Anina continuava a contorcer-se na enorme cama, gritando e tapando os ouvidos há já meia hora pelo menos. Serenety tinha dado o alarme, mas mesmo que não o tivesse feito, os gritos de desespero de Anina acabariam por acordar toda a mansão. Por coincidência, uma terrível tempestade levantara-se. Podia ouvir-se a chuva a ir contra as janelas e os trovões eram seguidos. O tempo parecia não ajudar a esquecer o estado em que a dona da casa se encontrava.**

**Hilary desviava os olhos chocada, assim como os demais. Kai estava descontrolado. Tinha ameaçado matar quem quer que se aproximasse da cama, e com os nervos já tinha esmurrado Kyou que não se tinha controlado e que tentara acordar Anina. Embora sofresse ainda mais que os outros ao ver Anina naquele estado, mas sabia que era perigoso acordar alguém quando essa pessoa estava a meio de um pesadelo como aquele. Por isso, mesmo vendo as lágrimas da amada, falava-lhe baixinho, tentando acalmá-la. Mas não estava a dar resultado.**

**E para piorar a situação havia Darien. Quase o esganara quando o viu aproximar-se de Anina, mas felizmente para os dois, Alexandra tinha-o impedido de se aproximar, já que desatara a chorar, mais agarrada ao "inimigo" do que uma lapa.**

**KAI: "**Por favor Anina, sê forte. Eu estou contigo…**" **

**TALA: **Kai, não será melhor chamar um médico?

**KAINA irritada: **Para quê? O Kyou não está assim tão mal…daqui a uns dias já deve estar consciente. Ele deve sobreviver…

**RAY: ⌐⌐**'' Acho que ele estava a falar de um médico para a Anina.

**KAINA: **Ah, isso! Não sei se é muito boa ideia…

**MAX: **Porquê?

**KAINA fingindo estar ao telefone: **Está , senhor doutor? Podia vir aqui a casa? É que a Anina está a ter um pesadelo e nós não conseguimos dormir…será que a pode acordar? Não? Então atiramos-lhe com um balde de água fria a ver se acorda?

**ALEXANDRA:** Pare com isso menina Molotov! Sabe muito bem que não a podemos acordar, e se está tão incomodada por não poder dormir vá para o estábulo! Você e esses japoneses todos! Pode ser que durmam descansados! Vá, vão embora! Desapareçam!

**KAINA: **Esteja calada sua velha idiota! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto a Anina não melhorar!

**TYSON:** E qual é o seu problema com japoneses?

**KAI: **CALEM-SE! – **Silêncio…Imediatamente todos ficaram calados, limitando-se a lançar olhares venenosos uns aos outros. Depois de verificar que o seu grito não tinha acordado Anina, continuou em voz mais baixa- **Se não se importam., vão matar-se para o outro lado. A Anina precisa de tudo menos de berros dentro do quarto, por isso CALEM-SE.

**VOLTAIRE: "**É mesmo meu neto…Herdou a minha capacidade de persuasão**"**

**KENNY: **Desculpa Kai…mas estamos todos nervosos–** encolhendo-se quando mais um trovão se faz sentir - **E este maldito tempo que não ajuda em nada!

**ALEXANDRA: **Pobre lady Bazhedief! **–queixou-se a mulher, simulando um desmaio, que quase fez Darien ir ao chão com o peso da governanta. – **Eu peço perdão pelo meu comportamento.

**DARIEN: **Nós percebemos, mas Alexandra, "querida", podia fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? Está quase a esmagar-me.

**ALEXANDRA: **O QUÊ? ESTÁ A DIZER QUE EU SOU GOR…

**TODOS**: Shiiu

**ALEXANDRA: **o/o Desculpem-me.

**HILARY:** Que se passa Tyson? Ficaste tão calado de repente…

**TYSON em voz baixa: **Não é nada de importante…é só que…lembrei-me de uma coisa…-** começando a dirigir-se até à janela do quarto de Anina. Lentamente abriu os enormes cortinados e olhou a chuva. Serenety, que se tinha mantido em silêncio, olhou-o curiosa.**

**MAX: **O que é que é estranho Tyson? –** Um clarão iluminou por breves segundos o quarto, e todos viram a cara séria de Tyson.**

**TYSON: **Vocês já repararam que sempre que a Anina está mal o tempo fica estranho de um momento para o outro? De manhã o tempo estava óptimo, até batalhas de neve fizemos. E agora, parece que estamos dentro de um filme de terror.** – Hilary arrepiou-se e aproximou-se mais de Tyson. Sabia que o namorado não deixava de ter razão. – **Começo a achar que aquela bruxa tinha razão quando mandou a Anina ter cuidado.

**HILARY: "**A Esmeralda disse que ela ia sofrer…será que ela não era uma impostora?**"**

**SERENETY falando sozinha**: "É como se o tempo soubesse da luta que ela está a ter contra os seus próprios fantasmas… Será possível…que seja ela que o está a influenciar?**"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina debatia-se contra as árvores que a arranhavam e contra as figuras que a pareciam perseguir. Já tinha visto vários amigos de infância, mas todos eles pareciam não a ouvir. Só sorriam, enquanto ela gritava desesperada.**

**ANINA: "**Quando é que isto vai acabar? Tenho medo…Porque estão todos tão diferentes? Porque é que ninguém me ouve?**" – Anina continuou a correr. Tinha de fugir. Tinha de conseguir sair daquele pesadelo.**

**VOZ: **Não corras mais. É escusado.

**Anina parou imediatamente. Não por vontade, mas porque o seu corpo gelara. Conhecia aquele voz. Era a mesma que respondia na sua vez… e era acima de tudo a sua voz. A sua respiração tornou-se ainda mais ofegante. Parecia que o seu coração ia sair do peito de tanto bater. Não tinha coragem para se voltar para trás.**

**VOZ**: Não tenhas medo…eu não te posso fazer mal. Porque eu…sou tu.** – Com toda a certeza algumas batidas falharam. **

**ANINA: **Tu…és eu? Não pode ser…eu estou louca! Eu tenho de acordar!

**VOZ: **Sim. Tens de acordar, mas não consegues pois não? Não tentes negar. Eu sou o teu reflexo mais exactamente. Sou o reflexo das tuas memórias, do teu verdadeiro eu. **- Não foi preciso voltar-se pois uma réplica sua apareceu mesmo diante dos seus olhos. A medo, tocou-lhe. O seu duplo fez a mesma coisa, e ambas atravessaram o corpo da outra. – **Não temos matéria.** - explicou**

**ANINA: **Então isto é mesmo um pesadelo?** - Perguntou receosa. Agora estavam apenas as duas, e a única luz vinha dos seus corpos. **

**Reflexo: **Não exactamente. Estamos dentro do teu coração. Tu estás com medo e com dúvidas, e de algum modo, vieste aqui parar.Tal como disseste, isto é um pesadelo. Mas também é o teu coração. Tu vieste à procura de respostas. Eu não existo realmente, porque eu sou tu. Só estou aqui porque me chamaste. Mas o ódio, o medo e todos os sentimentos negativos juntaram-se. Ficou tudo numa desordem, os teus sentimentos baralharam-se, as tuas memórias foram esquecidas….e apareceu um novo eu.

**ANINA confusa: **Um novo eu? Estás a falar…

**Reflexo: **Sim. Das energias que absorveste de outros seres. Ficaram aqui trancados. E tu negaste parte da energia. Transformaste-a em ódio e dor, por isso é que não te consegues livrar do medo que sentes e também não consegues controlar a tua própria força.

**ANINA de repente: **Há uns meses, eu atirei-me da janela. Mas não era eu…era como se não conseguisse controlar o meu corpo, como se não estivesse em mim!

**Reflexo: **Já compreendeste? Foi essa força que te fez tentar acabar com tudo. Tens de te livrar dela. Usa-a como arma contra os teus inimigos.

**ANINA:** Eu não posso! Não faz sentido…eu quero sair daqui! Deixa-me sair!

**Reflexo:** Foste tu quem quis vir. Querias lembrar-te e lembraste-te. Viste todas aquelas pessoas? Aquelas sombras? Ouviste as conversas? O que sentiste agora foi o mesmo que sentiste à anos atrás. Medo…revolta…ódio…e um sentimento profundo de traição.

**ANINA:** É MENTIRA! EU GOSTO DE TODOS ELES!

**Reflexo:** Não adianta negares a ti mesma. Tu odiavas essas pessoas. O teu melhor amigo; o teu pai; a Serenety; a tua ama; a tua mãe…tu odiavas todos!

**ANINA:** É MENTIRAAAAAAAA!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Estava ofegante. Via tudo andar à roda e havia pontos brilhantes por todo o lado. Para piorar a situação estava enjoada. Ainda estava a recuperar a sua visão quando foi quase esmagada por Serenety, que logo de seguida desapareceu para dentro do seu beyblade.**

**HILARY: **Acordaste!** – gritou aliviada**

**ANINA: "**Acordei? Claro…quilo foi só um pesadelo…nada do que sonhei faz sentido…eu só estava preocupada e isso deve ter-me influenciado**_" _**Claro que acordei Hilary.-** disse tentando parecer normal – **E o que é que estão a fazer todos aqui?

**KAI: **Tiveste um pesadelo.

**ANINA: **Desculpem ter-vos incomodado a todos, mas eu prometo que não torna a aconte…

**DARIEN abraçando-a com força (tinha atirado a Alexandra pelos ares mal Anina se levantara) :** Nunca mais digas isso, querida. Não tens culpa de ter pesadelos…- **falou carinhosamente, deixando Kai com um ataque de ciúmes -** e se alguém aqui ficar incomodado, é bom que desapareça da minha vista.- **acrescentou em tom ameaçador**

**ANINA corada:** D-Darien…

**DARIEN dando-lhe um beijo na testa : **Agora vê se dormes bem, estamos combinados? Princesa… Vamos indo. – **Todos começaram a sair e a desejar boas noites, excepto Kai.**

**KAI:** Eu não vou a lado nenhum.

**DARIEN:** Kai, não sejas imaturo. Tu sabes muito bem que a Anina precisa de descansar, e por mais preocupado que estejas, é melhor deixá-la sozinha.

**KAI:** Hnp.- **começando a andar** – Se precisares de alguma coisa Anina, sabes onde é o meu quarto. – **Disse frisando bem a última parte. Disfarçou o sorriso de vitoria, quando viu Darien olhá-lo com um pouco de raiva, com uma pergunta óbvia nos olhos. Pensasse o que quisesse. Não tinha dito mentira nenhuma. Ela sabia perfeitamente qual era o quarto pois para descer as escadas tinha de passar por ele. " **Ainda tenho de falar com o avô…mas hoje com esta confusão toda não deu…Mesmo assim…acho que me estou a esquecer de algo…, não deve ser nada de importante para eu não me lembrar **"**

**ANINA: **Ah, está ali o Kyou deitado! Será que adormeceu?** – perguntou inocentemente, já que, na sua posição, não conseguia ver o inchaço de um dos lados da cara de Kyou.**

**KAI corado: **Hum…mais ou menos isso…

**DARIEN: **O Kai deu-lhe uma ajuda Anina. Foi por isso que ele "adormeceu". –** lançando um olhar de triunfo sobre Kai. Mas Darien não contava com a ingenuidade de Anina**

**ANINA**: A sério Kai? É tão bom ver que mesmo preocupado comigo ajudaste o Kyou!

**Kai apenas levantou Kyou e correu porta fora para tentar conter a vontade de desatar a rir perante a cara de desgosto e raiva de Darien. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No segundo andar…**

**MAX: **Ray, não ouviste umas gargalhadas?

**RAY: **Ouvi…parecia mesmo a voz do Kai!

**Todos olhando-se: **Na…impossível…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi!**

**Aqui está mais um cap de Seguindo o Destino!**

**Muito obrigada a todos os que têm acompanhado a fic. Os vossos reviews são muito importantes para mim!**

**Como já me foi pedido, estou a tentar diminuir o tamanho dos caps, espero que esteja bem n.n''.**

**Muito muito obrigada a Marronita (oi! Obrigada pelo apoio! Bjx); FireKai (Obrigada pelos títulos! Pois, o Darien é muito misterioso…eu já o tinha imaginado desde o primeiro cap, e sabia que iam haver contradições! Vamos lá ver o que acontece! Bjx!); Aki Hiwatari (Oi! Aiai, outra vez o Darien XD. Acho que toda a gente fica com o pé atrás em relação a ele! Agora, será que têm razão? Ou não? Bjx); Xia Matsuyama (oi nee-chan! Vamos lá ver o que acontece.Bjx); Maylene Angel (Mamy! Eheh, de amar não sei…mas de sentir ciúmes, tenho a certeza XD Bjx); AngieGirl (Oi! Em primeiro lugar muito obrigada pela tua review! Incentivou-me imenso sabias? Principalmente fizeste-me lembrar quando eu própria lia todos os caps de uma fic num só dia de tanta curiosidade! Espero que continues a deixar reviews e se precisares de alguma ajuda no site diz, ok? Bjx)**

**Até ao próximo!**


	25. Lutas e mais lutas Perdendo o controlo!

**Lutas e mais lutas: perdendo o controlo**

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Anina tem um pesadelo em que um reflexo de si própria lhe diz que ela na verdade odiava todas as pessoas do seu passado. Kai fica preocupado e ao mesmo tempo com ciúmes de Darien, que parece estar a conseguir ganhar o afecto de Anina. Tyson repara que sempre que Anina fica mal, o tempo muda. Serenety fica preocupada.**

**PS- Capitulo dedicado à Xia!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**ANINA: "**Não adianta…não consigo dormir**". Já se deviam ter passado várias horas desde que finalmente despertara do seu pesadelo, mas mesmo assim ainda não tinha conseguido adormecer. Estava com medo de voltar a ver aquele reflexo, além de que tina reparado nas hostilidades entre Kai e Darien. "**Mas porque é que eles não se conseguem dar bem?**" – perguntava-se angustiada. Adorava os dois, e o que mais queria era ver todos felizes. Levantou-se silenciosamente e foi até à varanda. Abriu a janela e olhou o céu. "**Está uma noite tão bonita! Com lua cheia e tudo. Nem parece possível que eu esteja tão infeliz com uma vista tão bonita ao meu redor. Já me tinha esquecido de como era a Rússia. Mãe…será verdade que eu te odiava? Eu não consigo perceber…porque é que me lembro tão pouco de ti e do papá! Não consigo…por mais que me esforce…talvez o Darien tenha razão. Se calhar eu devia esperar que as recordações apareçam por si só. Mas há coisas…de que eu não me quero lembrar, não é? Tenho a certeza disso, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que são coisas importantes. Sou tão fraca…se tu estivesses aqui! Sabias sempre tudo. Se estivesses aqui…**" Mas não estava. Ela já não estava mais ali, para a ajudar ou dizer o que fazer. Mas… o Kai estava! Ele estava com ela agora! E tinha-lhe dito para ir ter com ele se precisasse… Claro, porque não se lembrara antes? Tinha amigos em quem confiar. Já não estava sozinha como antes, quando era ignorada pelos seus falsos pais. Mesmo descalça, saiu do quarto e foi até ao de Kai e bateu à porta, até ouvir os passos de Kai. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai estava deitado sobre a cama, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Descontrolara-se quando vira Anina naquele estado e tinha acabado por bater em Kyou. Não que isso o afectasse muito, ele e Kyou discutiam muitas vezes e o resultado era sempre igual, mas desta vez as coisas podiam ter corrido mal. Anina podia não entender que aquelas lutas eram uma maneira de ambos libertarem as energias acumuladas, e Kyou era um amigo de Kai. Mas se Darien a convencesse do contrário, podia ser perigoso tanto para ele como para o rapaz de cabelos laranja. Anina adorava Kyou, tanto que antes de saber que era apenas amor de irmãos, ele tinha tido ciúmes. E também gostava dele. Disso tinha a certeza. Mas se ela pensasse que os dois se odiavam… iria afastar-se de um para evitar confrontos? Ou iria odiá-los e afastar-se dos dois?**

**Seria Darien capaz de tentar envenenar os pensamentos de Anina? Tinha recordado que mesmo em pequenos, não gostava do homem, portanto aquela desconfiança não era de agora. E o comportamento que este tinha tido durante a noite deixava claro que ele não era indiferente a Anina. Sentia repulsa só de lembrar o abraço dado e o tom de voz com que lhe chamara "princesa". **

**KAI: " **Os outros também não confiam nele…o Ray disse-me isso antes da Anina ter o pesadelo…Tenho de falar com o avô. Por mais que o odeie, talvez ele seja útil. Quem sabe ele não me diz alguma coisa que desmascare aquele imbecil.**" – Estava a pensar nisso quando ouviu baterem a porta. Quem seria aquela hora? Levantou-se pronto para insultar quem quer que tivesse o atrevimento de incomodar os seus pensamentos.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**KAI: **Quem…Anina?** – Perguntou surpreendido. Não estava a contar com ela, mas sentiu-se feliz por ela o ter procurado a ele, e não a Darien. **

**ANINA sorriu envergonhada: **D-desculpa vir incomodar-te Kai. É que eu…bem, eu não conseguia dormir…ai, desculpa!** – disse atrapalhada – **Não sei onde estava com a cabeça para te vir acordar!

**KAI: **Não acordaste e não incomodas. Hum…queres entrar? **" **Que pergunta estúpida. Ela não ia vir até aqui para ficar a olhar para a porta.**"**

**ANINA: **Er…obrigada.** – olhou em volta. O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado, algo típico do Kai. Sabia que ele não deixava nenhuma empregada mexer nas suas coisas, e elas só podiam limpar o essencial e fazer a cama. Como sempre, a Dranzer não se via. Provavelmente estava com o próprio Kai. – **Eu…bem…

**KAI: **Não conseguias dormir? **– Perguntou deitando-se em cima da cama e fitando o tecto**

**ANINA imitando Kai: **Aham. Estava com medo de voltar a ter o mesmo pesadelo. Mas agora que estou aqui acho tão ridículo! Acho que eu estava mesmo era com medo de ficar sozinha. -** Confessou timidamente fazendo Kai corar. **

**KAI: **Hum, sempre que tiveres medo podes vir para aqui. Eu não me importo de aturar meninas medricas. - **Anina fingiu-se zangada e atirou-lhe com uma das almofadas de penas.**

**ANINA: **E onde é que está a menina medricas hã?

**KAI dando-lhe com outra almofada: **Bem ao meu lado!

**ANINA: **Estás a desafiar-me Kai? Devias saber que eu venço sempre!** – outra almofadada certeira**

**KAI: **Não me parece.** – Em poucos minutos, o quarto perfeitamente arrumado, ficou transformado num mar de penas brancas, enquanto Anina ria, deitada e sem forças, com Kai em cima dela.**

**ANINA: **Pronto desisto! Ai, acho que quem quer que venha limpar o quarto vai ter um grande susto!

**KAI ofegante: **Quem é que te manda ser tão convencida? **– Anina sorriu. Era muito bom saber que Kai se abria tanto com ela. Provavelmente os outros nem imaginavam que ele era capaz de fazer uma guerra de almofadas! Sentiu o seu coração bater fortemente. Não sabia porquê, mas esses pequenos momentos a dois deixavam-na tão felizes! – **E então, o que é que tens a dizer? **– Quando reparou na proximidade de Kai, pareceu-lhe ter um ataque de febre.**

**ANINA: "**Ai…acho que devo estar doente…**"**

**KAI: **E então? Não dizes nada depois de ser tão humilhada? Acho que sósobrou uma almofada.

**ANINA voltando ao normal: **Digo…-** a última almofada acabara de dar origem a mais uma queda de penas – **Digo que não sobrou nenhuma almofada Ahahah! Quem ri por último ri melhor! – **Apanhado de surpresa, Kai nem tivera tempo de se desviar, apanhando-a em cheio na cara. Não se riu do mesmo modo que Anina (tinha de manter a sua aparência) mas sorriu um pouco mais do que o normal. Dando espaço a Anina, deitou-se na mesma posição em que estava. –** Obrigada Kai! Sinto-me muito melhor. Acho que era disto que estava a precisar .- **Pousando a cabeça no peito de Kai e adormecendo pouco depois. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No dia seguinte…**

**ALEXANDRA: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –** pássaros voaram, as criadas deixaram cair tudo o que tinham nas mãos, o jardineiro cortou a cabeça de um arbusto que supostamente ia ser um pássaro e os hospedes saltaram das camas (inclusive um certo rapaz que estava até à data inconsciente) , correndo até à emissora do grito, chegando mesmo a tempo de ver Alexandra tentar esganar Kai, que se desviava bastante irritado. No meio de toda essa confusão, estava uma Anina aflita, que os tentava separar. Tudo isto, enquanto penas voavam por toda a parte**

**ANINA: **Alexandra!** – abaixando-se mesmo a tempo, evitando assim um soco que se destinava a Kai – **Acal…**- novo desvio – **me-se!

**ALEXANDRA: **Acalmar? Quando esse cretino se aproveita da menina? Seu malvado! Tem o mesmo sangue daquele velho nas veias.

**VOLTAIRE: **ò.ó Olhe lá sua…**- por pouco também não é atingido por um punho "voador"**

**TALA: **Mas ela passou-se ou quê?

**TYSON: **Max, não tens pipocas pois não?

**MAX: ;; **Não! E isto está a ser ainda melhor do que a luta entre a Mariah e a Serenety.

**RAY irritado: **Nem compares Max…nem compares!

**KAINA: **Ya…esta até tem efeitos especiais…já viste as penas?

**KENNY: **Segundo a Dizzi são penas de ganso.

**KYOU: **Não me digas que ela andou a depenar um ganso aqui no quarto Huahuahuahua!

**HILARY: **Daahhh, são penas de almofadas!

**DARIEN: " **Isto é tudo gente doida…como é que a Anina pode relacionar-se com pessoas assim? **" **PAREMMMMMMMMM!-** Gritou friamente.**

**ALEXANDRA irritada: **Parar? Este rapaz iludiu a pobre Anina e acha que eu o vou deixar impune?

**DARIEN: **Iludiu?

**KAI: **Iludi?

**ALEXANDRA: **Não te faças de sonso** – puxando-lhe uma orelha, o que faz Kai ficar vermelho de raiva – **Eu bem vi vocês os dois a dormirem abraçadinhos.

**TODOS: **O.O Kai…

**VOLTAIRE:** Nunca esperei isto de ti meu neto. u.u **"**Sai mesmo ao avô!**"**

**KYOU com uma veia gigante na testa: **TU…O QUÊ? Espero que estejas preparado para o casamento!

**DARIEN: **C-CASAMENTO?

**ANINA: **PAREM! Eu ontem não consegui adormecer e vim ter com o Kai e acabei por adormecer! Foi só isso!

**ALEXANDRA: **Só? Só isso?

**ANINA: **SIM! E agora se me dão licença, eu vou vestir-me. – **diz resmungando deixando todos os presentes desconfortáveis**

**KAI: **E agora, será que me pode largar?

**ALEXANDRA**: n/n'' Desculpe eheh

**KAI: **O que estão aqui a fazer? Fora!** – Fazendo todos saírem apressadamente.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**No jardim…**

**Jardineiro: **E agora…será que dá para colar a cabeça? Lá se vai o meu aumento…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**O pequeno-almoço tinha sido bem silencioso. Kai e Anina não diziam uma única palavra, por mais esforços que os outros fizessem. **

**HILARY: "**Isto está mau…se não fizer alguma coisa eles nunca mais se falam!**" **Er…Anina a tua casa tem piscina interior não tem?

**ANINA: **Tem. Querem ir?

**TYSON:** Claro que sim! Vamos todos trocar-nos e encontramo-nos aqui, ok?

**KYOU: **Eu não vou. Tenho um assunto por resolver.** - disse deixando Kai desconfiado.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**TYSON depois de se atirar para dentro da piscina: **Óptima ideia Hilary! Eu nem sabia que havia piscina aqui!

**HILARY: **Sim, mas não está a dar resultado. Tanto a Anina como o Kai não se parecem estar a divertir nada.

**Kai tinha desistido de falar com o avô nas próximas horas. Estava demasiado irritado, por isso, embora estivesse com calções de banho, decidiu ficar a ouvir música encostado a uma parede, na sua pose habitual. E lá estava ele, a pensar na figura ridícula que fizera mesmo na frente do seu inimigo. Quase se podia ver fumo a sair da sua cabeça. Até a sua sobrancelha estava mais "carregada" do que o normal.**

**TYSON: u.u'' **Não adianta. Ele voltou ao estado icebergue.

**KAINA: **Ei, Tyson, Hilary, deixem de namorar e venham fazer uma corrida!

**TALA: **Deixa-os estar Kaina. O Tyson é tão lento que não deve querer.

**TYSON: **Sou o quê? Já vais ver!

**(20 minutos depois)**

**KENNY: **Eu não acredito! Viram a velocidade dela?** – perguntou Kenny deixando cair os óculos**

**MAX: **Sim, incrível! A Anina conseguiu vencer todas as corridas e nem parece cansada. Ao contrário do Tyson e da Kaina…**- apontando para os dois que estavam desmaiados fora da piscina, sem forças.- **Eles são mesmo maus… Até a Hilary aguentou mais que eles xD **– Anina continuava a fazer algumas piscinas. Estava farta de estar a sentir-se tão idiota. **

**ANINA: "**Maldita Alexandra! Por culpa dela passei uma vergonha!**"**

**TALA: **Kai?** –todos excepto Anina que estava mais afastada, se viraram na direcção do olhar de Tala. Kai tinha pousado o mp3 e estava nesse preciso momento a executar um óptimo salto. Com um crowl rápido, alcançou Anina em apenas alguns segundos, ultrapassando-a.**

**ANINA: "**Mas quem… Kai?**" – Considerando aquele gesto um desafio, Anina aumentou o ritmo, mas mesmo assim estava em desvantagem. - " **Que raiva! Ele é mais rápido! Se continuar assim vai ganhar-me! Não, isso não pode acontecer!**" **

**HILARY: O.O **Ela ficou mais rápida, não ficou? Acho que está a levar isto muito a sério…**- olhando o "remoinho" que Anina causara. Por momentos, Kai surpreendeu-se com tal velocidade, mas depois sorriu. Ela não ia vencê-lo. Nunca tinha conseguido antes e não era agora que ia mudar. Bastaram algumas braçadas para o por de novo em vantagem.**

**ANINA: "**Eu perdi! E ODEIO PERDER PARA O KAI!**"- Furiosa saiu da piscina.**

**TALA: **Bom trabalho Kai. Agora é que ela nem te quer ver à frente.

**KAI: **Eu sei. Ela agora deve estar furiosa, mas daqui a bocado passa-lhe. Era a única maneira de nós nos entendermos.

**KAINA: **Não será melhor irmos atrás delas?

**TALA: **E quando é que tu acordaste?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina continuava irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo divertida. Tinha sido como quando eram pequenos e ela tentava sempre superá-lo. Abrandou o passo esperando pelos amigos.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kyou tinha esperado por Darien no hall. Queria ter uma "conversinha" com ele, sem ninguém para o incomodar. Estava à espera de um oportunidade desde que aquele tarado chegara.**

**DARIEN: **Kyou, por aqui? Lamento o sucedido hoje de manhã. Foi uma grande confusão não foi? – **disse sorrindo tranquilamente**

**KYOU: "**Vais lamentar sim…mas é o teu narizinho partido se te continuares a fazer de parvo**" – Embora as palavras fossem amáveis, para Kyou o tom de voz era ácido de mais e os olhos desafiadores. Além disso odiava aquele sorriso.**

**DARIEN: **Realmente era impossível ter acontecido algo entre eles os dois. Tu és um grande amigo para a Anina não és? Ah, estás melhor do golpe que o Kai te deu? Ainda bem que a Anina gosta muito dos dois ou podia chatear-se. Pensar que os dois estavam a discutir por causa dela…a Anina realmente cresceu e ficou muito bonita. É normal que se apaixonem por ela.

**KYOU:** Eu sou como um irmão para ela e vou protegê-la ouviste? – **disse violentamente. Estava farto daquele tipo. É normal que se apaixonem por ela…hmp, era óbvio que ele estava a tentar irritá-lo. E o pior, é que estava a conseguir.**

**DARIEN**: Ah…um irmão…

**KYOU nervoso: **Claro. Assim como tu um "papá" para ela. Não, és antes um cãozinho que anda sempre atrás dela!

**DARIEN: **Ora Kyou, não sejas tão bruto! Devias aprender com o exemplo da Anina e ser um pouco mais compreensivo e doce como ela! E deixar de ser tão desconfiado…

**KYOU: **Claro…é que tu sabes TUDO sobre a Anina não?

**DARIEN**: Sei. Afinal, ela sempre confiou em mim. Sei exactamente como ela se sente. Bem mais do que a maioria. **– foi a deixa final. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kai vinha mais adiantado que os restantes e vira o início da discussão. Tinha de arranjar maneira de impedir Anina de ali estar, mas por azar, Tyson tinha começado a correr na sua direcção dizendo piadas, fazendo todos apressarem o passo. Foi inevitável. Todos estavam lá quando Kyou começou.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kyou partiu para cima de Darien, tentando acertar-lhe. Mas por mais forte que fosse, Darien levava uma certa vantagem, já que era mais velho e mais experiente. – **Kyou! O que estás a fazer? O que te deu? Para com isso!-** Mas não parou. Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois parecera notar a presença de outras pessoas na sala. **

**Kyou ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Por mais golpes que fizesse, Darien conseguia desviar-se ou pará-los, mas nunca atacava. Farto daquela brincadeira, decidiu atacá-lo a sério, acertando no rosto de Darien, que ficou atordoado por alguns instantes.**

**ANINA: " **Não! Eu conheço aqueles golpes…ele não pode fazer aquilo!**"**PAREM! –** Gritou pondo-se no meio do dois. Kyou, que ia lançado, não conseguiu evitar acertar um golpe em Anina, que cambaleou um pouco. Todos paralisaram ao perceberem o que acontecera.**

**KAI: **Não! Anina! Estás bem?

**DARIEN amparando-a: **Anina! Magoaste-te?Muito bem Kyou! Eu ainda não percebi porque estás tão irritado, já que fui eu o insultado aqui, mas foste longe de mais! Magoaste a Anina!

**KAINA:**Oh-oh…já viram a cara da Anina?- **Anina tinha os seus olhos cobertos por algumas madeixas de cabelo, e os punhos fechados.**

**TALA:** Que pena…eu até gostava do Kyou…ele era um bom companheiro…que Deus o abençoe…

**KYOU: **Eu? A culpa foi toda sua! Se não me tivesse provocado eu nunca lhe ia acertar!

**ANINA : **PPPPAAAAAAARRRRREEMMMMM!** – O grito de Anina foi ouvido em todo o lado, tal a intensidade. Os seus olhos estavam agora negros de raiva. – **ESTOU FARTA! FARTA! ACABOU! RUA! RUUUUUUUA!- **Como se os dois não a tivessem ouvido, ela agarra ambos pelas golas da camisola e atira-os porta fora, fechando-a com violência. – **O QUE FOI NUNCA VIRAM?

**RAY segredando**: O.O Então…aquela é a Anina num mau dia? Está pior do que quando separou a Serenety da Mariah!

**MAX: **Aham…até dá medo. Conseguiu pegar nos dois ao mesmo tempo…

**KAINA: **Er…Anina, não os vais deixar entrar?

**ANINA: **NÃO! SE QUEREM TANTO MATAR-SE QUE SE MATEM FORA DA MINHA CASA! ESTOU FARTA! FARTA DE DISCUSSÕES! FARTA! Imbecis! O que é que lhes deu para começarem a lutar assim? Já não bastava a cena de hoje de manhã, ainda tinham de andar a fazer do meu corredor um ringue wrestling! Sabem que mais? Fartei-me! Vou para a cama!

**KAINA: **Bem…vou tentar acalmá-la.

**TYSON:** Mas isso é suícidio!

**KAINA: **Não te preocupes, ela ladra mas não morde. Apenas está muito irritada e precisa libertar toda a raiva. - **indo atrás de Anina**

**TALA:** Acho que a culpa é minha. Não a tenho obrigado a treinar ultimamente porque pensei que ela ainda estava fraca. Mas hoje o dia foi mau para ela: a confusão de hoje de manhã; perder para o Kai na piscina…isto deve ter sido a gota de água. Ela adora o Kyou e infelizmente parece que acha o Darien um amor de pessoa, por isso deve ter ficado confusa e irritada ao vê-los lutar. Nunca pensei dizer isto, mas era bom que a Sophie estivesse aqui. Ela tem tanta energia que consegue acalmá-la logo.

**KENNY:** E o que é que acontece se ela não libertar aquele poder todo?

**TALA:** Na pior das hipóteses perde o controlo e activa os poderes da Serenety. Quando nós ficamos a treinar a Anina, o Boris explicou-nos como funcionava o beat-bicho das trevas: se a Anina não tiver poder suficiente para o controlar, é controlada por ele. Mas se tiver poder a mais, perde na mesma o controlo, e ele liberta toda a sua raiva em energia pura.

**KENNY:** Mas isso é incrível! Então quando a Anina tem raiva ela deve ser a mais poderosa beyblader do mundo!

**RAY:** Eu não diria a mais poderosa…mas a mais perigosa. Pensem pessoal, já viram todos os problemas que a Serenety causou à Anina? Por causa de tanto poder ela destruiu a própria família, e se não estiver sempre atenta, pode perder o controlo! Um beat-bicho assim tão poderoso…eu acho que nem devia existir.

**MAX:** Tens razão Ray. E mesmo assim anda alguém atrás dele. Nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer se eles a seguirem até aqui e lhe conseguirem roubar o beat-bicho.

**TYSON:** Um beat-bicho tão poderoso que controla os poderes da escuridão…não, realmente eu não gostava de ter um beat-bicho assim.

**TALA:** Mas ela tem-no e gosta dele, assim como nós gostamos dos nossos, por isso nós só podemos protegê-la e evitar que ela se descontrole como agora. Desde que ela não tenha muita raiva, não há problema.

**HILARY:** Pois, mas parece mais fácil do que é. –**baixando **o tom de voz – Hoje foi o Kyou, mas amanhã pode ser o Kai. Se o Darien continuar a aproximar-se da Anina não sei o que vai acontecer. Além disso o Kai meteu na cabeça que o Darien é um inimigo!

**TALA:** E não é? Eu não confio nele, é demasiado perfeito para ser verdadeiro!

**HILARY:** Tala, ele é mais velho que nós! É normal que seja mais responsável e gentil!

**TYSON:** Não me digas que estás do lado dele!- **Kai saiu porta fora à procura de Kyou, enquanto tentava tirar o que Tala dissera dos seus pensamentos. Se a Anina se descontrolasse…se ela se descontrolasse…poderia voltar a cometer o mesmo erro de há 9 anos atrás?**

**RAY: **É escusado discutir-mos isto ou vamos dividir-nos, como aconteceu ao Kai e à Anina e ao Kyou! O que importa o que o Darien sente pela Anina se a Anina não sentir o mesmo?

**TALA:** Tens razão. Estamos a discutir para nada. O melhor é descontrairmo-nos e tentar juntar aqueles dois antes que se zanguem a sério. Se eu bem conheço a Anina, quando lhe passar a raiva ela vai ficar arrependida de o ter posto na rua.

**TYSON:** Sim! Mas a verdade é que foi muito engraçado!

**MAX:** Tens razão! O Darien nunca a devia ter visto tão zangada!

**TYSON:** Viram a cara de surpresa do Kyou? Ele parecia estar paralisado! Ahahah! – **imitando Kyou** -A ser posto fora de casa pela sua querida e doce maninha! A menina mais inocente e indefesa do mundo! XD Só queria ter uma máquina fotográfica para…

**KYOU: **Para quê, Tyson?- **perguntou ameaçador. Atrás de Kyou, vinha um Kai que embora preocupado, mantinha a mesma expressão fria de sempre.**

**TYSON:** KYOU! Mas como é que entraste?

**KYOU:** Pela porta, anormal. Hnp.- **subindo as escadas juntamente com Kai- **O Kai abriu-a.

**TYSON:** Ufa, foi por pouco!

**HILARY:** Sim. Estava a ver que ia ficar viúva antes de casar!

**TYSON:** o.õ Estás a dizer que queres casar comigo?

**HILARY muito atrapalhada: **B-bem eu…er…quem sabe, um dia mais tarde…

**TYSON em voz baixa:** Quanto mais tarde melhor…espero que esse dia demore a chegar.

**HILARY:** Disseste alguma coisa?

**TYSON:** Nada, nada!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi! E então, surpresos? XD Acho que ninguém estava á espera deste lado da Anina, mas ele existe! Ela pode ser bem violenta quando se irrita, e é isso que a faz ter tanto poder. Mas não se preocupem, à medida que a segunda fase for avançando, vão ser desvendadas mais coisas sobre o passado dela.**

**E por mais pedidos que eu tenha tido para por o Kai a lutar com o Darien, quem acabou por se descontrolar foi o Kyou. Eu ainda pensei em por o Kai, mas ainda não é a altura certa, porque o Kai tem muito mais auto-controlo que o Kyou.**

**Hoje não posso responder aos reviews já que vou para Espanha (aliás, estou a escrever e a fazer as malas :P), eles serão respondidos mais tarde, eu prometo.**

**Bjx e não se esqueçam de deixar um review e deixar uma escritora feliz! Já agora, peço desculpas pelo tamanho do cap, mas tive mesmo de o aumentar, ou algumas partes ficavam a meio!**

**Já agora, aproveito para fazer publicidade ao meu blog, o Anime Dreams, um blog dedicado por completo a animes e fics. O endereço está no meu perfil já que a Fanfiction não deixa escrever o link aqui :( Por isso, não se esqueçam de dar lá uma vista de olhos! Não custa nada!**


	26. O Regresso de Sophie!

**O Regresso de Sophie!**

**Capítulo anterior: Quando Anina e Kai finalmente se aproximam, Kyou e Darien entram numa briga que faz Anina começar a perder o controlo. Tala diz aos restantes o perigo que Anina corre se perder o controlo de Serenety. Kai fica preocupado.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chegando ao quarto, Kyou sentou-se na cama enquanto Kai continuava de pé.**

**KYOU:** O que querias falar comigo Kai? Não me vais dizer que sentiste um ataque de compaixão e me decidiste abrir a porta, assim sem mais nem menos!

**KAI:** Eu vi a vossa discussão. Desde o princípio. –** Disse calmamente**

**KYOU:** Então foi isso. Sabes, eu já estava farto daquele Darien. Farto mesmo. Aliás, posso jurar que mesmo que a Anina fique zangada comigo, já valeu a pena só pelo soco que lhe dei. – **Kai deu um meio sorriso. Não podia negar que não se importava de ter sido ele a bater naquele homem, nem que lhe tinha dado um imenso prazer ver Anina pô-lo porta fora.** – Mas também suponho que não me queres dar os parabéns pela minha atitude, pois não?

**KAI:** Não. Eu já tinha pensado numa coisa…que o Darien podia tentar virar-nos uns contra os outros. – **Kyou pareceu ficar pensativo mas depois fez sinal em como concordava**

**KYOU:** Tens razão. Agora que falas nisso, eu acho que ele estava a tentar fazer-me ciúmes contigo…coitado, os planos saíram-lhe mal. A Anina é uma irmã para mim e eu tenho a Sophie. – **A expressão normalmente indiferente de Kai deu lugar a uma de preocupação.**

**KAI:** Não tenho tanta certeza. Até acho que os planos lhe correram melhor do que ele esperava.

**KYOU: **Como? –** Perguntou confuso. Kai olhou-o friamente e respondeu no mesmo tom que se usaria para explicar algo muito óbvio a uma criança de 5 anos**

**KAI:** Pensa. A Anina chega, não ouviu nem metade da discussão, e apenas sabe que TU atacaste o Darien, e que ele se limitou a defender-se. Logo, para ela o inocente é ele. Sem contar que tu também a atingiste.

**KYOU:** Eu não acredito! Caí que nem um patinho na armadilha dele! Idiota! Eu fui um idiota! –**exclamou inconformado, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados**

**KAI:** Tens toda a razão. E o pior é que não temos provas de que ele realmente está a tentar livrar-se de nós. Ele nunca nos disse nada de maneira agressiva…

**KYOU:** Não? Pois a mim pareceu-me bastante óbvio quando me provocou!

**KAI:** Para ti. Mas até eu, que estava por perto não posso acusá-lo de nada porque ele limitou-se a comentar, de forma muito amável, até. Kyou, temos de ter muito cuidado com ele. Ou o Darien é realmente inocente e nós estamos a ser demasiado desconfiados…ou ele é o homem mais perigoso que eu conheci até hoje.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina deixou-se deslizar até ao chão. Estava completamente esgotada, mas tinha ganho.**

**ANINA:** Serenety, volta. – **Atendendo ao seu pedido, o beat-bicho de cabelos prateados regressou ao beyblade, enquanto Kaina recolhia também o seu. O quarto estava um autêntico desastre: candeeiros partidos, o chão riscado, os vidros das janelas partidos e cortinados rasgados. Parecia que o quarto tinha sido palco de uma guerra, o que não era uma mentira.**

**KAINA: **B-bom…tra…balho. **"**Meu Deus…estava a ver que isto nunca mais acabava! Eu já…nem me consigo levantar… Se isto continuasse…se isto continuasse eu ia desmaiar antes de conseguir cansá-la.**"**

**ANINA**: Obrigada Kaina. Eu estava mesmo a precisar. – **Kaina apenas abanou a cabeça, enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas. Não que estivesse triste, mas o cansaço era tanto que a revoltava. Odiava ver-se assim tão fraca. E porque é que nem sequer conseguia falar?? Todos sabiam que adorava Anina como a uma irmã, mas até mesmo ela admitia que todo aquele poder era demais para alguém como a rapariga. Porque lho tinham dado afinal? Não teria sido melhor afastarem-na dele? Pelo menos se o tivessem feito ela nunca teria descoberto a verdade acerca dos pais e não teria ficado tão deprimida como antes. Mas uma vozinha teimava em perguntar se toda aquela indignação não seriam somente ciúmes do poder demonstrado…Lembrava-se vagamente do que o Tyson lhe dissera no primeiro dia em que se tinham conhecido…se não queria o beat-bicho para ela…Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Estava aterrorizada: se ela, que era tão próxima da Anina e conhecia as consequências daquele poder se sentia tentada…quantos não fariam de tudo para arrancar a Serenety da sua mestra? Mais uma vez se dava conta da responsabilidade que Anina tinha. Proteger um beat-bicho tão forte e tão perigoso…sozinha. Mas, ao lembrar-se dos novos ocupantes da mansão ficou um pouco mais tranquila. Ela não estava sozinha. Tinha amigos e eles não a iriam deixar cair.**

**KAINA: **Melhoraste…-** respirando com dificuldade, Kaina forçou-se a tentar agir normalmente – **Ensinei-te bem, não foi? Eheh…vou deixar-te descansar** -Juntando as suas últimas forças, saiu do quarto, para ser amparada por Tala, que a esperava pacientemente. –**Tala…precisamos…protegê-la…- **murmurou desmaiando**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anina olhou o seu quarto. Com toda a certeza teria de se mudar já que provavelmente aquele não estaria pronto até essa noite. Não que fosse problema com todos aqueles quartos disponíveis.**

**Pegou carinhosamente no seu beyblade enquanto uma lágrima começava a deslizar pela sua face. Tinha saudades do Kyou e não sabia como se desculpar. Porque é que tinha de fazer tantas idiotices? A culpa era dela, só podia. Estava sempre a mudar de estado de espírito: ora estava alegre, ora triste, ou com tanta raiva e ódio que só lhe apetecia destruir tudo. E o pior é que desde algum tempo que não conseguia dizer claramente quem era de verdade… Interrompeu os seus pensamentos ao sentir uma pequena dor nos seus dedos e viu gotas de sangue pingarem para o chão, misturando-se com as lágrimas já caídas. Tinha apertado o anel do beyblade com tanta força que se cortara.**

**SERENETY: **Anina! Estás bem?** –perguntou o beat-bicho aflito, aparecendo ao seu lado –**Senti o teu sangue!

**ANINA chorando:**Porquê Serenety? Porque é que tem de me correr tudo tão mal?

Porquê Serenety? Porque é que isto aconteceu comigo? Eu quero lembrar-me! Quero saber de tudo…e quero controlar este poder…quero dominar o meu lado negro! –**Serenety abraçou Anina com força. Conseguia sentir o desespero da mestra como se fossem os seus próprios sentimentos. Pequenas lágrimas, que brilhavam como pontos de luz, formaram-se nos seus olhos.**

**SERENETY:** Tem calma, querida…tem calma…Eu estou aqui…vai ficar tudo bem – **falou. Mas as palavras nem a si própria convenceram…alguma coisa de muito má estava a aproximar-se. **

**ANINA:** É como uma teia de aranha Serenety -**soluçou **– É como uma teia de aranha…e eu estou cada vez mais presa…e o pior é que não a consigo ver. – **Os soluços eram perfeitamente audíveis e o choro muito alto. "É como uma teia de aranha"…e, mesmo sendo supostamente impossível para ela sentir frio, Serenety sentiu-se gelada e um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo. Anina parecia sentir o perigo melhor do que ela. Deixou as lágrimas de Anina caírem à vontade. Era bom ver que Anina chorava. Ao menos já não guardava tudo para si, como antes. Deixou-a acalmar-se e só depois regressou ao seu beyblade.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Já mais calma, Anina desceu até à biblioteca. A vista de lá era muito bonita e aquela sala era, normalmente, muito sossegada. O ideal para pôr a cabeça em ordem.**

**Abriu as enormes portas que davam à varanda e inspirou o ar frio que o vento lhe trazia.**

**DARIEN: **Anina? Tu por aqui?** – Anina sobressaltou-se Darien estava ali?**

**ANINA: **Hm…sim…estava só de passagem…bem, vou indo! –** Envergonhada, passou directa pelo amigo, parando apenas quando Darien agarrou o seu braço, impedindo-a de andar**

**DARIEN: **Anina, o que se passa? Estás a evitar-me? Fiz-te alguma coisa? Foi por causa do que aconteceu hoje de manhã? Eu sei que não devia ter atacado um amigo teu mas…

**ANINA: **N-não…Não Darien, não é nada disso! Tu fizeste nada! E…eu não te estou a evitar.

**DARIEN:** Não? Então porque é que estás a fugir de mim?

**ANINA: **Fugir? –**perguntou fazendo-se desentendida**

**DARIEN: **Sim. Anina, eu não sou estúpido e a não ser que me contes o que se passa, eu não te vou deixar ir embora. **– Anina corou. Tinha a certeza de que Darien estava a falar a sério. **

**ANINA: **Eu…eu…DESCULPA!** – Gritou nervosa enquanto começava a chorar de novo – **Eu não queria! Eu não sei o que se passou!

**DARIEN abraçando-a: **Então Anina, o que se passa? Não chores…

**ANINA: **Eu sou uma estúpida!

**DARIEN: **É claro que não. E eu não estou zangado contigo. Compreendo perfeitamente que tenhas ficado com raiva, eu também ficava se tivesse passado tempos tão difíceis Anina…

**ANINA: **A sério?

**DARIEN abraçando-a com mais força: **Claro. Eu sei que isto não tem sido fácil para ti. Mas conta comigo, esta bem? E sempre que precisares de desabafar vem ter comigo. Como fazias antes, lembras-te?

**ANINA esforçando-se: **Não…acho que não…está tudo muito confuso na minha mente…

**DARIEN parecendo um pouco desanimado: **Bem, Anina, tu sempre tiveste muitos ciúmes do Kai, raiva até, e desabafavas sempre comigo.

**ANINA: **Mas eu não sinto mais isso! E eu não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes…

**DARIEN: **Anina, tu eras muito pequena, claro que agora já não sentes isso. Mas naquela altura…sim, tu realmente tinhas motivos para ter ciúmes…-**Anina fitou-o surpresa. Darien calara-se de repente, como se tivesse dito algo de muito grave, mas os seus olhos pareciam brilhar de um forma estranha.**

**ANINA alarmada: **O quê? Porque é que eu tinha motivos?

**DARIEN: **Ora Anina, não ligues…não foi nada. Agora, vai limpar essa cara e põe-me um sorriso, está bem?

**ANINA: "**Talvez tenha sido impressão minha…mesmo assim gostava de saber o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.**" **Tens mesmo a certeza de que não estás zangado?

**DARIEN: **Tenho. Já pediste desculpas ao Kyou também?

**ANINA: **Não. Ainda não. Mas vou tratar já disso.

**DARIEN suspirando: **Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim. Sinceramente acho que nenhum deles gosta. –**comentou desajeitadamente -** Talvez seja melhor eu ir para uma das residências secundárias da família Bazhedief.

**ANINA: **Mas é claro que não Darien! Eu não deixo! Tu não te podes ir embora por causa de uma parvoíce destas! A casa precisa de ti! Eu preciso de ti! –**disse desesperada** – Tu és das poucas pessoas que me restam do meu passado! Darien, eu perdi os meus pais, perdi a minha memória! E não quero perder mais nada! Por favor…não te vás embora…-**implorou soluçando**

**DARIEN sorrindo: **Obrigada pelo teu afecto Anina, e acredita, eu também gosto muito de ti…mas não quero causar problemas. Depois conversamos sobre este assunto. Não quero preocupar mais a tua cabecinha. **– Anina ficou na biblioteca, a olhar para o nada enquanto Darien saía. Além de confusa, sentia-se frustrada. Darien era realmente muito importante para ela. Agora que o tinha reencontrado, não o queria perder como tinha perdido todos os outros. Mas por causa de uma estúpida discussão talvez ele se fosse embora. Por momentos, quase culpou Kyou, mas a forte amizade que os unia foi mais forte que a raiva. Kyou era quase seu irmão. Não podia…não devia sentir raiva dele. Durante todos aqueles anos ele tinha-a protegido. Tinha-a protegido das pessoas a quem ela chamava pais.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_Era o dia da peça de Natal e estava muito nervosa. Iria conseguir fazer tudo direito? A professora tinha-lhe dito para ter calma, e que não havia problema se se enganasse. Todos sabiam que eles eram apenas crianças, e podiam errar. Mas ela não queria errar. Queria que os pais se orgulhassem dela…pelo menos uma vez na vida._**

_**PROFESSORA: **Muito bem meninos, está na hora. Ianovic, não te esqueças de chorar. Tem de parecer que estás mesmo desesperada por o Hioishi ter morrido_**. (NOTA: Ainda alguém se lembra do dia em que ela conheceu o Kyou? Era esta a peça que ela estava a ensaiar)**

_**ANINA: **Sim professora. Não se preocupe.** – sorrindo para o rapaz que contracenava com ela, fazendo-o corar. **_

_**A professora olhou-a com pena quando a viu voltar a espreitar pela cortina.**_

_**PROFESSORA: **Elesainda não vieram Anna. Mas não te preocupes! Eles não vão perder a primeira peça da única filha! **–Mas mesmo dizendo isso, a própria professora olhou ansiosa à procura dos pais da aluna. Seria possível que eles não aparecessem? Em vez de se sentirem orgulhosos por ela ter conseguido o papel principal pareciam antes furiosos. Nunca iam as reuniões de pais, excepto quando ela própria os ia convocar. E mesmo assim, pareciam contrariados, além de que se alarmavam sempre que a filha era o centro das atenções. Muito estranhos esses dois…quanto mais elogiavam a filha, mais eles evitavam que ela saísse de casa.**_

**_Quando a cortina de veludo vermelho começou a abrir, reorganizou os seus alunos e deu um sorriso de incentivo, saindo depois do palco._**

**(…)**

_**Anina voltou a olhar…já se tinham passado duas cenas e nada dos pais. Por outro lado, o rapaz que a tinha salvo de cair do precipício estava lá, a vê-la atentamente, o que a fez ficar mais animada. Com certeza devia ter acontecido alguma coisa que atrasara os pais…com certeza…**_

**(…)**

**_Estava quase na hora do grande final quando os pais finalmente entraram. Encorajada, interpretou a cena trágica, ouvindo bastantes palmas quando a cortina se começara a fechar, principalmente do seu novo amigo. Quando acabaram de agradecer, Anina saltou do palco, correndo a abraçar Kyou, que ficou bastante constrangido com o comportamento da amiga._**

**(…)**

_**PROFESSORA: **Os senhores devem estar muito orgulhosos, não é? A vossa filha foi excelente!_

_**Srª Ianovic evasivamente: **Sim…muito…agora dê-nos licença. Temos de ir para casa. – **A professora recuou um pouco intimidada. Sempre se sentira pouco a vontade com aqueles dois: a Srªa Ianovic era uma mulher ainda nova, de cabelos loiros muito claros, cortados pelos ombros e sempre muito lisos e frios olhos azuis, que mais pareciam gelo. Já o Sr.Ianovic, embora tivesse também cabelos loiros, tinha olhos cinzentos que sempre lhe pareceram cruéis. Nunca percebera como duas criaturas assim puderam ter uma filha tão dócil como Anna. Além de que esta não possuía qualquer semelhança, com os seus grandes olhos verdes e longos cabelos negros e ondulados. Também não sabia qual era a sua profissão, embora soubesse que viviam muito bem (como se podia ver pelos casacos de peles e jóias que a mulher trazia). **_

_**PROFESSORA: **Mas já? Ainda vai haver uma festa e a Anna com certeza vai querer ir e…-** disse tentando convencê-los. A menina dava-lhe tanta pena! **_

_**Sr.Ianovic: **Acho que a minha mulher deixou bem claro que vamos para casa. Anna! –** gritou mal humorado – **Vamos embora. Despacha-te._

_**ANINA: **Mas pai!_

_**Sr.ª Ianovi: **Nem mas nem meio mas. Vamos.** – Todos olharam de forma hostil para o casal. Ninguém simpatizava com eles. Kyou seguiu Anina quando ela se aproximou e irritou-se ao ver que eles nem esperaram que ela acabasse de vestir o casaco.**_

_**KYOU: **Esperem um bocado! Ela ainda se está a vestir!_

_**Sr.ª Ianovic: **Então que se despache. Tenho muito que fazer quando chegar a casa._

_**KYOU trocista: **Como o quê? Pintar as unhas?_

_**Sr.ª Ianovic:** O quê? Seu menino insolente! Ponha-se no seu lugar! Não passa de uma criança inútil, assim como todos os que aqui estão!_

_**ANINA: **Deixa estar Kyou…é escusado._

_**KYOU: **Nem pensar! Tu ficas._

_**Sr. Ianovic: **O quê? Quem é que pensas que és? Na minha filha mando eu!_

_**KYOU: **Eu sou o Kyou Soma. E ela é minha irmã!** –fazendo todos olharem-no espantados.**_

_**Sr. Ianovic: **Que disparate._** _–puxando Anina por um braço. Mas Kyou fez o mesmo e olhou-o desafiadoramente. – _**_Mas o que…_

_**KYOU: **Se se atrever a voltar a puxá-la, vai ter de se ver comigo…e com os meus guarda-costas.** – acrescentou trocista apontando para dois homens enormes que se tinham aproximado. Derrotado, o homem saiu com a mulher, lançando pragas. **_

_**ANINA surpresa: **Kyou…obrigada…_

_**KYOU corado:** Hnp, obrigada por quê? E tu ouviste…eu a partir de agora sou o teu irmão mais velho e vais ter de me obedecer…_

_**ANINA: **Obedecer?_

_**KYOU:** Isso mesmo. Por isso ouve bem: amanhã vais ter comigo ao sítio onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez…vou ensinar-te a defenderes-te sozinha, ouviste? Assim mais ninguém te vai fazer ficar triste…_

_**Mesmo não dizendo nada Anina ficou realmente feliz. Finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que se preocupava com ela de verdade.**_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Desde aquele dia que ele a protegia. E por mais que os pais o odiassem, nunca tinham tido coragem de o enfrentar, já que a família Soma era muito poderosa.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mais confiante, Anina bateu à porta de Kyou, mas ficou bastante surpresa ao ver que era Kai quem lha abria.**

**ANINA: **Kai? Não sabia que estavas aqui. Interrompi alguma coisa?

**KAI: **Não. Já estava de saída. **–respondeu, saindo rapidamente do quarto, mas não sem antes dar um pequeno sorriso à amada.**

**Durante os primeiros minutos nenhum dos dois disse nada, e Anina sentiu-se desconfortável. Mas tinha de dizer…antes que fosse tarde.**

**ANINA: **Kyou…eu quero pedir-te desculpas.

**KYOU: **Anina, escusas de pedir. Eu admito que me descontrolei e ainda te bati…eu é que tenho de…

**ANINA: **Não, Kyou! Eu nunca me esqueci do que tu fizeste por mim e eu sei que tu nunca me irias magoar. Eu queria muito que tu e o Darien se entendessem, mas mais importante que isso eu quero que fiques aqui…Kyou, eu não quero que fiques magoado comigo porque…porque –**Hesitou. As palavras pareciam não querer sair e quando finalmente as conseguiu dizer, estava a gritar **–Porque tu és meu irmão Kyou!

**KYOU: **A-Anina…**-murmurou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Anina chamá-lo de irmão. Mas o seu choque inicial depressa passou –**É claro que sou teu irmão! Por isso a partir de agora espero que não me voltes a atirar pela porta fora!! – **disse fingindo-se zangado**

**ANINA: **Prometido! –**abraçando-o –**Obrigada Kyou…por teres estado sempre comigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Quando foram chamados para o jantar, não passou despercebido a ninguém o sorriso que Kyou e Anina trocavam. Tyson sorriu também e puxou Anina para um dos cantos da mesa, contando-lhe algumas das peripécias dos bladebreakers. Estava mais tranquilo agora que Anina e Kyou pareciam ter feito as pazes(como aliás, todos os presentes). Hilary e Kaina(que já tinha recuperado) juntaram-se aos dois, e riam das histórias que Tyson contava, enquanto os restantes ficavam mais atrás, ouvindo também uma outra história…**

**RAY: **Então foi ele que te provocou?** –perguntou Ray ainda surpreso – **Eu cheguei a pensar que tu é que o tinhas esperado para acertares contas.

**MAX: **Acho que todos pensámos isso Ray. Quando vos vimos a lutar, eu nem queria acreditar!

**KYOU: **Mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu…aquele maldito Darien…-**resmungou**

**RAY: **Isto está a ficar tudo muito estranho…Acham mesmo que ele nos quer separa da Anina? Kenny? O que se passa? Estás pálido…

**KENNY: **Malta, eu não vos contei uma coisa porque vocês estavam todos preocupados com a saúde da Anina mas…à uns meses atrás…eu recebi um mail da Sophie…

**KYOU: **Da Sophie?** –perguntou irritado, levantando o Kenny pela gola da camisola- **O que é que a Sophie tem para falar contigo? Nem a mim me escreveu!

**KENNY engolindo em seco**: Acalma-te Kyou! Não é nada do que estás a pensar…a Sophie pediu-me para fazer uma investigação…através da Dizzy…** -disse abrindo o seu portátil. **

**DIZZY: **Olá meninos! Saudades minhas?

**KENNY: **Anda Dizzy, mostra-lhes o que a Sophie nos pediu para procurar.

**DIZZY: **É para já Chefe! – **Dizzy abriu umas páginas na Interenet. Para alguém que não estivesse dentro do assunto, aquelas páginas iriam parecer somente contas e datas, mas para alguns dos jovens ali presentes os documento eram de uma importância extrema.**

**KAI: **Isto é…

**DIZZY: **Isso mesmo Kai! Estão a ver alguns dos documentos mais secretos da Abadia do teu avô.

**MAX:** Kenny! Devias ter-nos contado isso.

**KAI: **Mas o que é que isto tem a ver com a Sophie?

**KENNY: **Já vais perceber Kai. Ela mandou-nos um mail a pedir para entrarmos no sistema da Abadia…

**TALA surpreso: **Mas isso é impossível…mesmo que tu tenhas a Dizzy, os nossos ficheiros estão totalmente protegidos!

**KENNY: **Isso era o que nós pensávamos…

**DIZZY: **…Mas a verdade é que foi muito mais fácil do que esperávamos.

**KYOU preocupado: **O que significa isto?

**DIZZY: **Eu já tinha tentado entrar no sistema no campeonato mundial, quando o Kai passou para os Demolition Boys mas não tinha conseguido…O sistema de segurança era demasiado avançado…mas depois do Kenny ter lido o mail da Sophie, voltámos a tentar…e o resultado está a vista.

**KENNY: **Estão a perceber? Recentemente ALGUÉM criou uma falha para que outra pessoa conseguisse ter acesso aos dados…e imaginem que ficheiros eles procuravam?

**RAY parecendo assustado:** O passado da Anina.

**DIZZY: **Em cheio! Parece que já sabemos de onde aqueles beybladers descobriram tanta coisa sobre ela.

**KYOU furioso:** Mas porque é que não contaste nada?? Sabes o que isso significa? E aquela desmiolada da Sophie…

**VOZ:** A falar de mim... querido?

**KYOU: **Sophie?? –**Perguntou vendo a ruiva atrás dele, cheia de malas **

**SOPHIE: **Em carne e osso mon amour! – **Respondeu calmamente. No entanto, ao ver a dona da casa, atirou as malas pelos ares e correu até à amiga, atirando-a ao chão-** Anina!!!! Estás tão bonita! Mal posso esperar por te ver experimentar todas as coisas que te comprei! –**falou com os olhos azuis a brilhar**

**ANINA esmagada pela amiga: **Sophie? Mas como?…quando?

**KAINA:** Eu não digo? Ela ainda mal chegou e parece que passou um furacão pela sala!

**SOPHIE ainda no chão, em cima de Anina: **De que está a falar?

**KAINA:** Daquilo ⌐⌐ -**respondeu apontando para trás. Tanto o Kai, como o Ray, o Max, o Kenny, o Tala e o Kyou estavam com alguns vestidos e saias em cima das suas cabeças e não pareciam nada satisfeitos.**

**DARIEN: **Boa noi…te? **–falou um pouco confuso –** Kai…estás de…vestido? –**perguntou. Embora o seu tom fosse de surpresa, pelo seu olhar podia perceber-se que estava bastante divertido.**

**KAI**:Hnf.

**VOLTAIRE entrando na sala:** Kai? O MEU NETO! DE VESTIDO??–**perguntou escandalizado **

**KAINA:** Acalme-se senhor Voltaire e sente-se. Eu vou pedir-lhe uma vodka. Não é o que parece!

**KAI, com uma veia bastante evidente na testa, passou pelo avô completamente furioso e, enquanto atirava o vestido azul aos folhos que o cobria, sussurrou:** Talvez devesse investigar quem anda a infiltrar-se no seu computador…_avô_…

**VOLTAIRE:** Mas o que…?-** murmurou surpreso**

**ANINA:** Mas o que é que lhe deu? Não vai jantar?

**KYOU rodeando Anina com um braço e Sophie com o outro:** Não te preocupes, ele volta…depois de partir mais alguns vidros, mas volta…e Sophie…depois falamos, ok?

**SOPHIE:** Claro! Ah Kyou…que saudades! – **gritou agarrando-se ao namorado** – Parece que se passaram séculos desde que estivemos todos juntos!

**Durante o jantar ouviram-se risos enquanto os jovens trocavam novidades…um jantar aparentemente alegre…mas olhando com mais atenção poderia notar-se uma disfarçada preocupação em todos…cada um pelos seus próprios motivos: surpresa, preocupação, saudade… e tudo parecia estar ligado à presença mais nova à mesa…a dona da casa e centro da imensa teia que é o destino.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Oi! (refugiando-se dos ataques lançados pelos leitores)**

**Desculpem! Desculpem a imensa demora! Eu sei que não tenho perdão mas a escola tem-me ocupado completamente! E, embora o capítulo já estivesse praticamente escrito ainda me faltava o fim. **

**(Relendo o cap) Bem, acho que há partes talvez um pouco confusas no momento, mas só agora é que alguns dos mistérios se vão começar a esclarecer…**

**E como vêm a Sophie voltou (eheh, parece que já quase todos a tinham esquecido, mas o "desaparecimento" dela na fic tem um motivo).**

**Passemos ás reviews:**

**James Hiwatari (Oi! Espero que tenhas gostado do cap e que tenhas tempo para deixar review nn ); AngieGirl (Oi miga! Desculpa não ter falado contigo nestes últimos dias, mas a minha vida está uma confusão! Nem tempo para ler fics quase tenho!!); FireKai ( Oi! Obrigada por estares a acompanhar a fic desde o começo! Isso é muito importante para mim. Quanto à Anina e ao Kai…para ser sincera eu devo ser a pessoa que mais se irrita com o comportamento daqueles dois…era muito mais fácil se eles se declarassem! Mas se isso acontecesse eu deixava de ter história :p Mas não te preocupes, já não falta muito para eles se entenderem! Bjx); Aki Hiwatari (Oi! Eheh, a Anina e o Kyou são grandes amigos e ninguém vai conseguir quebrar essa amizade:D ); Xia Matsuyama (Oi mana! Antes que tudo volto a dizer que podes contar comigo para o que precisares, ok? Por isso não te deixes ir abaixo!!! Bjx!); Maylene Angel (esconde-se Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu sei que demorei muito!!! Bjx!)**

**Bem, e por hoje é tudo! Onegai deixem reviews! Bjx!**


End file.
